The SEAL'S Kiss
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: "The SEAL kissed me!" Hinata flails in shock. "So I guess you went to the aquarium then?" Ino laughs. "Not that kind of seal! The OTHER kind!" She grumbles. After the assassination attempt, her life as the president's daughter taken an unexpected turn. Not only did they still need to figure out who was behind the attempt, but she was falling fast for Sasuke. Her bodyguard and SEAL.
1. Chapter 1

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, so for this story, Silver got something of a request concerning just what job Sasuke does, and though the initial plot is different than the request, I kinda jumped on it, and we took off from there. It's going to be something of a romantic comedy, but with darker undertones and plotting going on. Either way, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. There is badassery galore.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** This story is very unique. We've got politics, romantic comedy, mystery, action, and a lot of crack (the silly kind) in this. There are many kinds of relationships included in this one. While the majority of any romance in this will be centered on Sasuke and Hinata, there are mentions of polyamory. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, we hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** We own nothing and make no profit off of any of our stories.

Chapter 1

Hinata's high heels click as she makes her way towards the dinning room of the White House as she had done hundreds of times before. That was only to be expected though, when one was the daughter of the President.

Tonight was an event that wasn't marked on any public schedule, it was a more private affair, but it wasn't entirely casual either. Her family was dining with the Uchiha family tonight. If the press had known about this dinner and the handful of others they had had so far, they probably would have referred to it as a meeting of dynasties. Because that's essentially what it was.

"Good evening, Father." Hinata smiles as she kisses her father's cheek. "Mother." She does the same to her mother as she smiles at her cousin, Neji, and her younger sister, Hanabi. "Sorry, I'm late, everyone."

Late by Hyuga standards meant arriving at 8:01 instead of 8 P.M. Though in this case, even Hinata felt self-conscious about that other minute, mostly because of the guest list. "Traffic was murder."

"Yes, So it seems." Her father nods slowly. "Perhaps you should leave a little earlier next time." Hiashi hated it when his daughters were late. Late meant that something could have happened. Something out of the reach of their protection. And as his daughters, they were in all the more danger of being victims of targeted crimes.

Years of practice. Only years of practicing her 'Public Face' enabled her not to sigh at the seemingly mild reprimand from her father. "Yes, you're right." She smiles at the President. "I'll be sure to leave earlier next time." Hinata loved her father. She truly did, but the man very high expectations. The bluenette knew that it was just his way of showing that he cared though. It was Hiashi's way of showing that he had faith in them to meet his nearly impossible standards. She knew that, but it was still embarrassing to be mildly chastised over being one minute late. Though she supposed a lot could happen in sixty seconds.

Hinata quickly strides over to the only seat available. "Neji." She smiles at her cousin as she takes her seat next to him. Of course, he was sitting next to Itachi Uchiha as usual. She was beginning to wonder if the two Congressmen were glued to the hip instead of just in a political partnership. One rarely saw one without the other these days. And she'd heard things about the two of them allegedly plotting to take over Congress, and it was becoming difficult to tell fact from fiction. "Did I miss anything?" She smiles sweetly.

Neji smirks slightly. "Only the setting of the table and the arrival of the appetizers." Chuckling slightly, he looks down at the French dish that he can't hope to pronounce properly. "Well, and some mild arguing from Rasa and Onoki."

Rasa Sabaku, the governor of New York. He and his family had flown in from the Big Apple to attend the dinner. All except for Gaara. The red head was far more interesting to Neji than his father, as he was considered THE best campaign manager that anyone could ever have. And of course, it was someone like Itachi who would only have said best working on his campaign whenever he was up for re-election, whether it had been in the House, or now in the Senate.

Itachi himself came from a powerful family, if not mainly political in nature. The Uchiha didn't usually hold office themselves, with the notable exception of Itachi. Most of them worked for the military or the CIA, sometimes both. Fugaku Uchiha was former military himself, now the director of the NCIS. His wife, Mikoto was a retired interrogator for the CIA.

Hinata laughs softly at that. "Oh I see." She smiles as sits down by him. "Well what seems to be the debate this evening?" Onoki would argue with anyone over anything.

Rasa was used to being in control. It was rare to see anyone who would dare argue with the stoic governor. So whenever those two were around each other, fireworks were bound to follow.

"Something about Senator Onoki's security not being allowed in with their weapons." Neji didn't see what the big deal was, only the Secret Service were allowed their weapons in the White House. There was no way that normal security personnel would be needed in this fortress.

"Oh. I see." Hinata nods in understanding. "Well I assure you Senator Onoki, that you're perfectly safe here." She smiles at him. Other than that comment, she wouldn't touch that issue with a one hundred foot pole.

The old man grumbles, sitting back in his chair as he picks at the cheesy appetizer in front of him, complaining about fat clogging his arteries.

Neji shakes his head at the sight. "I suppose that it's best that he complains about the food instead." Maybe the old man would have a heart attack and keel over. It would save him and Itachi a lot of headaches during sessions.

Emiko smiles trying to soothe everyone's agitation over. "We're all so happy that you could all make it." Ever the polite hostess. Of course, the woman had had a lot of practice, Hinata muses. "I know that traveling by plane these days can be a rather draining experience." The bluenette nods in agreement with her mother on that point. Security could be a nightmare. Thank goodness for Airforce One.

From the table occupied by numerous redheads, and two blonds from the Uzumaki family, Minato smiles. "Some of us from further than others." His son, for one. The older blond man was something of a media titan after breaking away from CNN to start his own mixed media company, using every outlet the digital age had to offer, and by recruiting members of his family to help the station quickly go global. Konoha News was up to date on anything and everything, breaking stories almost as quickly as they happened. But his son was a navy officer who had just returned from across the Pacific. Their whole family was thrilled to see him home safe and sound.

"Happy to be here!" Naruto grins at the First Lady. "It's nice to actually eat something besides soldier rations." He rubs his stomach as if to emphasize his point. "Real food is great! Too bad there's no ramen, but damn the White House Chefs really know what they're doing."

The Uzumaki table all break out laughing, and even a few of the Uchiha, and Neji smirk at the sight. He hadn't met the man, but Neji had heard a few things about Naruto Uzumaki. Namely, that the sailor was reckless, headstrong, but a quick and unorthodox kind of thinker, to put it kindly. Itachi was often very…frank with his descriptions of others.

Hanabi laughs and smiles. "Yes, it's one of the things I miss most about the White House, when I'm away on a shoot." The young model sighs wistfully.

Neji rolls his eyes at his cousin. "Yes, I'm sure that it must be terribly inconvenient to have to survive without a chef cooking for you while you're working." Honestly, would it kill the girl to learn how to cook for herself? Neji knew how to make at least thirty dishes from scratch. …He and Itachi were fans of French and Italian food. Sue them.

But no, his cousin cared more about her clothes and make-up than learning how to cook for herself. The girl made an excellent model, but would never survive as a chef. And her clothes were always much more revealing than his uncle would have liked, Hanabi had no problems showing herself off to the world.

Hinata, on the other hand…Neji liked helping Hinata with her wardrobe. Everything was always very nice and proper, and never too racy. Even the 'date' items were tasteful. And so was her semi-formal attire, such as the knee-length black dress, and the fitted white jacket she wore. Some women, on the other hand… Well, the lady Senator, Mei, despite her appearance disguising her age, was showing entirely too much skin with the nearly backless ivory cream and black dress that revealed far too much of those impossibly long legs.

Women, sometimes, Neji could never understand them.

"It is!" Hanabi nods energetically. "You have no idea how much I've suffered!" She flails dramatically to illustrate her point and Hinata laughs softly at her sister's antics.

Neji shakes his head, polishing off his first plate. "Then I suggest that you learn to cook, Cousin. Perhaps then, you might not be so inconvenienced." He leans towards Itachi on his other side. "Honestly, that girl…"

Itachi chuckles at his colleague's exasperation. "It's just a phase." He smiles at his friend. "She'll grow out of it." Maybe.

"I doubt that…" Neji mutters a few frustrations under his breath as the first course arrives. "Even as an only child, I seem to be stricken with the problems of an older brother."

"It is our job to protect our younger relatives from their own foolishness." He nods sagely in an effort to comfort Neji.

At those words, Neji spots a young man with onyx eyes and short black hair, maybe a year younger than himself, shooting Itachi a withering look. "One more time, Itachi. Call me foolish one more time today, and I will get back on that boat."

Itachi sighs and takes a sip of his wine. "Very well. I won't call you that again today." He'd just wait until tomorrow to call his sulking, foolish little brother, exactly that!

His eye twitches at Itachi's blatantly unsaid intentions. "And call me that any time this week, and I'll go back to California ahead of schedule." Sasuke was on leave right now, but that didn't mean he couldn't go back to Coronado if he wanted to. After all, he was only here to visit his family before heading back to the base with Naruto.

"You're so cruel sometimes." Itachi shakes his head as though this was all terribly vexing and leans over to poke Sasuke's forehead. "Perhaps some wine will help you relax." If he couldn't call Sasuke foolish, he was damn well going to poke his forehead! It was his affectionate gesture for Sasuke that he knew always drove the other man crazy! "That or have some more of the tomato salad." Which was why he did it. "I know how much you like it."

As Sasuke mutters a few unflattering words under his breath, Neji looks at him curiously. The man was dressed entirely in black, some of it clearly silk, and parts of the shirt were on the shiny side, pulling loosely over rather well-developed muscles. That could only mean one thing. "You must be the elusive Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

Hinata blinks upon hearing that. She had known for years that Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had two sons, but the Hyuga woman had only ever met one. Itachi. So this was Sasuke.

She probably should have guessed that sooner, but there were just so many people in the room that perhaps the quietest of the lot had almost slipped by entirely unnoticed. Now, that she had seen him now though...well it was kinda hard not to notice him.

"Hinata, can you pass the salt?" Hanabi smiles at her sister.

The bluenette almost didn't hear her, but dutifully passes the requested seasoning anyway. "Here." There was enough of a resemblance between him and Itachi to mark the two as brothers, but Sasuke clearly took more after his mother than anyone else in his family. Well at least when it came to appearance.

"Thank you." Hanabi nods as she pours some salt on her meal, unaware that her sister's attention had been completely diverted. "So how long are you and Naruto staying here?" The younger Hyuga woman smiles, making small talk.

The raven black hair, that moonlight pale skin, and that aristocratic bone structure were so similar to Mikoto that it was almost eerie. The only differences really were his age, gender, and the little spikes of hair sticking up in the back. Sasuke was male. Very, very male judging by those biceps.

Sasuke glances at the younger woman blankly. "A few weeks, maybe. The team wanted to see Washington. We'll head back to San Diego after they're done sightseeing."

Hinata couldn't help, but feel a little disappointed at that. "Well I can't blame them." She smiles though. "D.C. is a beautiful city. There's a lot to see here." Oh well. Sasuke was very attractive, but guys like that didn't date wallflowers like her.

Sasuke's eyes flick to the elder sister. Well, she seemed more pleasant than the President's youngest daughter, he'd give her that. Nosy, air-headed, self-absorbed girls really didn't do it for him. But…her name was Hinata, wasn't it? She certainly acted the part of a dignified daughter of the President, if a little on the shy side. Quieter than her sister, but with a much nicer voice, too. "I suppose, but I've seen it plenty before. Grew up at Quantico."

Oh. That was right. "Well I think it's like a fine wine really.'" That was a bit embarrassing. His mother had worked for the CIA and Fugaku was in charge of the NCIS. "It gets more gets better with time." Of course, Sasuke was familiar with the city.

"Hn." Sasuke covers his mouth to conceal a smirk. Like a fine wine? Really? It looked like she had a sense of humor, at least. "Right…I think I prefer boats to politicians. They're like vodka. More fun."

Hinata laughs softly. "I can tell you aren't a politician because you just said that in a room full of them." She shakes her head in amusement and sips her drink.

"Definitely not." Sasuke shakes his head amusedly. "That's why I joined the navy, to get away from all the politicians. It's easier to do when you're half the world away."

"That explains a lot." Like those biceps. "Well I hope you enjoy your leave. It sounds as though you've earned it."

More like it was mandatory, but Sasuke figure that spending some time with his family was good, even if they annoyed him like there was no tomorrow. "I'm trying, but Naruto insisted on dragging me all the way back here. Insists that the four of us are going to go clubbing every night until we head back."

At this point, Neji just rolls his eyes, switching his and Hinata's plates, putting hers next to Sasuke's as he ushers Itachi into the seat he'd been sitting in previously. "If you two are going to keep talking around us, you might as well just sit together."

Hinata feels her face burn bright red at that. "N-Neji!" If she had thought she was embarrassed at being late, it was nothing to the embarrassment she felt now!

"Go on." Neji shoos her into the chair next to Sasuke. "You're the one making more of a scene than there needs to be."

Emiko shakes her head. "Neji, you're embarrassing the poor girl and likely our guest." She knew he meant well, but sometimes he could be a bit abrupt in his efforts to help people when the cameras weren't rolling. "And Hinata, just humor your cousin."

Hinata sighs and nods. "Yes, mother." She looks at Sasuke apologetically as she sits down next to him.

Not really minding this change in the seating order, Sasuke quietly gulps down some soup. Anything was better than having Itachi poking his forehead in public. Reaching up to his forehead, Sasuke presses the spot, testing for bruising. Luckily, it didn't hurt at all, which meant it wouldn't bruise. "Good…"

Hinata tilts her head in confusion. "What's good?" Sasuke had just muttered the word good, but she didn't know why.

Sasuke blinks, lowering his hand as his face heats a little. "Itachi likes to poke my forehead. Sometimes it bruises."

"Oh." That sounded a bit painful. "That's unfortunate. Well at least he doesn't force you to wear high heels like my sister does sometimes." Seriously, Hinata had no idea how her sister ever managed to walk in those things.

"I've had my feet stepped on by heels, repeatedly. Does that count?" Sasuke, though stubborn enough not to give up, had cursed Itachi many times for the 'punishments' he came up with whenever Sasuke lost a bet as a teenager.

Well that did sound unpleasant. "Not exactly, but I will give you partial credit." One didn't know true agony until they tried to walk in stilettos. Luckily, Hanabi was just forcing her to wear regular heels these days.

"Only partial credit, huh?" Sasuke was pretty sure he'd done worse than walking in heels, but he could humor her, at least. "Well, at least it looks like we can agree on a mild to moderate loathing of the devices."

"Mhm." Hinata nods as if it was obvious. "One has to be fair." She giggles.

"I suppose that's true. I'm glad I never had to wear those kinds of heels." He wasn't used to anything nearly so high. His combat boots gave him a little extra height with the thick soles, and so did those damn shoes he'd worn for far too much of his teenage years. But never anything more than an inch.

Naruto laughs. "Shame bastard. You've got nice legs, might as well show them off." He couldn't resist. It was too easy to tease him.

Sasuke glares at his best friend, whose ears were way too sharp for his own good. "Shut up, Idiot." The last thing he needed was to be compared to a woman. His brother did that more than enough already.

"Mr. President, you should give your daughter some kind of ambassadorship." Naruto grins. "She got this bastard to be nice for a whole ten minutes. That's gotta be some kind of record." Seriously, he should try to call that world record place. "And I'm not an idiot!"

While Sasuke glares, Neji coughs loudly. "Hinata happens to currently be in training to take on the duties of an ambassador." So while the comment was not unmerited, it was rather redundant. Or perhaps jumping the gun a little.

Hiashi nods. "Indeed, that is the case." His eyes fall on the young man seated next to his daughter. Sasuke Uchiha, huh? A young navy officer…Fugaku's youngest son. He was getting along rather…well with his daughter, his very shy daughter, enough to make her smile and laugh like a child.

Hinata blushes and nods. "It won't be for a while yet." She was only twenty-five. It was mostly her age and relative lack of official experience that kept her from getting an official position as an ambassador. "I'm quite happy at Dreams for the Future Foundation for now though."

So the girl was going to be an ambassador? Sasuke considers it and nods. "In that case, good luck. The world is full of stubborn old men who won't listen to anyone." Onoki was one such example, the old coot. It was politicians like him that made Sasuke WANT to be on the other side of the world.

"That may be true to a degree, but there are just as many stubborn young men." Hinata's eyes dance with amusement. "Like your brother or my cousin."

Or him, not that Sasuke was going to admit to that out loud. "Yeah, that's true. I-" He freezes as he hears a sharp pop in the distance, even over the chatters of the guests. Was that…? No, it couldn't be. It almost sounded like a gunshot.

Then, there it was again. Barely audible, but clearly there to his ears. And if he heard it…there's no way that Naruto could have missed it either. He glances at his friend, worry, caution, and determination swirling in his eyes.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Shit! Shit! "Those are gunshots!" He looks at Sasuke. "Please tell me that you're packing!" Cause he wasn't!

"Not yet." Sasuke grits his teeth, wishing that of all days, he'd snuck a Beretta in here. Not like he could smuggle in his rifle. Still he forces Hinata out of her chair and to the floor. "Stay down, and whatever happens, don't get up until I say so." He glances at his brother, then his father. "We need two guns, right now!"

Hinata umpfs in confusion as she looks up at them. Gunshots?! They had to be under attack. That was the only thing that could explain all this. She nods dumbly. If he said to stay down, she'd stay down.

Fugaku looks at the Secret Service agents. "If you've got extra guns, give them each one." As much as he was loathed to put his son in this situation, he knew that Sasuke could handle it.

Frowning hesitantly, two of the agents unholster spare side-arms, only for Sasuke to snatch them up and toss one to Naruto, grimacing slightly at the unfamiliar feel of the Glock, as opposed to the Sig he preferred. It felt odd in his hand, the grip angle and very "boxy" nature so different from the P226 he is used to carrying. Still, he raises it to eyes level as he leaves the table, stepping silently towards Naruto as he keeps his eyes trained on the only way in and out of the East Room.

No one made a sound, it seemed like no one even breathed. Sasuke's senses were on high alert, watching the windows and the doors. If these were amateurs, they likely wouldn't make it inside. But if these were professionals…they could come from just about anywhere.

Like from above. Four shadows on the ceiling catch Sasuke's eye, and he raises the pistol in a split second, locking three of the targets in his sights, knowing instinctively where Naruto would shoot first.

An agent, bloodied and bruised, races into the room in a panic. "Mr. President, we have assas-" But his warning comes too late, it's already over.

Six gunshots ring out and four bodies fall from the ceiling to the floor, one of them falling onto one of the dining tables. Three shot in the head, one shot once in the head and twice in the chest. Sasuke, with his sniper's accuracy, and Naruto with the three shot execution style. Neither had left any margin for error.

Hinata stares in shock and horror as four men hit the floor. Dead. They were dead. Their would be assassins had met their end at the hands of a formerly bubbly blond and one deadly sniper of an Uchiha.

It was the first time that she had ever seen someone die in front of her. Let alone four people. She didn't know what to say and apparently, neither did anyone else. The room was deadly silent.

Sasuke's eyes flick around the room, frowning at the ceiling. How had they gotten in? These were clearly trained professionals, able to slip in almost completely unnoticed. "Naruto, get us a casualty count, I'll check the bodies." If they had any identifying marks, he would be able to spot them.

"Right!" Naruto nods as he counts the dead bodies of the almost assassins. "Well we've got four bad guys." He looks around the room from top to bottom. "And none of the actual targets died." He cautiously makes his way outside the room to check on the Secret Service agents.

There was obviously the injured one that had tried to warn them, but there were also three agents laying on the ground. They had been shot multiple times. "Damn it. " He leans down to check for pulses, but he knew that it was more a formality than anything. "They didn't make it."

They weren't the only ones though. There was one agent who had been shot, but hadn't been able to get up. He was still trying though and groaning with pain. "Don't worry, we're going to get you some help and the President is fine!" He tells him as he races back into the room.

"Well the good news everyone that they were trying assassinate is okay." Naruto nods as he darts over towards Sasuke. "The bad news is three Secret Service Agents didn't make it. We've got one who is injured, but walking and another who is injured, but...not. He needs medical attention stat!"

"Damn it…" Sasuke pulls out his phone, hitting the speed-dial. "Sakura, you and Sai need to get to the White House, now! We've got seven dead, two injured, call Kakashi to tell him what's going on, and have Sai call for paramedics."

Most people would have panicked, but not Sakura. "I'm on it!" She was a Navy SEAL, and she was used to being in bad situations. Well at least as used to them as anyone could be. She has Sai call the paramedics and the two swiftly depart for the White House.

As Sasuke hangs up, he notes the concealed, silenced pistols carried by all four assassins. That explained why there was only so much gunfire, they didn't hear the assassins' guns at all. And as he picks one up to check for a serial number, he's not at all surprised to see it meticulously filed off, and the place where it should have been perfectly concealed. "Untraceable. These guys are definitely professionals…" But that said…who was the target? The President? One of the senators? His father? Maybe Namikaze? There were so many potential targets in one room that it was almost impossible to determine just who they were here for. Maybe multiple targets? Kakashi would be able to figure it out.

With the coast seemingly clear, Minato raises his head from behind the table, smiling grimly, even bitterly. "Well, that was certainly one way to end dinner." If only it hadn't cost so many lives…

Kushina swats her husband upside the head. "Minato! This is no time for jokes!" Oh God! Seven people had died and three of them had been innocent agents!

Still, the comment and display do allow for the room to begin breathing again, diffusing some of the earlier tension. And, getting to his feet, checking the magazine of the pistol in his hand to verify the number of bullets used, Sasuke hands the gun back to the agent he'd 'borrowed' it from. Then, he turns to the First Family, confirming that none of them had been hurt by a silenced bullet. "Mr. President…"

"I know." His eyes were wary as if he wasn't entirely sure the danger had passed. "We're going to need to heighten security and alert their families." Hiashi Hyuga sighs heavily. "Thank you. The both of you, for what you've done." They had saved them all. "I don't know, if I'll ever be able to repay either of you, but I should like to offer you both a position in the Secret Service."

Sasuke frowns, glancing at Naruto. "We…would have to run that past our commander first. Not to mention the rest of the team." The four of them had been together since the academy, hey were a good team, and splitting up so that two of them could protect the President was…well, it felt kind of weird.

"If your commander and team find it agreeable, I would take the entire team." He sighs as a pink haired woman and a dark haired man are seen running down the halls towards the injured. "It seems that we have need of the additional security."

Sakura slides to a stop in he middle of the East Room, tossing familiar Italian pistols to Naruto and Sasuke. "We got here as fast as we could. Almost ran a red light but…" She shrugs. She could be something of a speed demon sometimes, but no one had gotten hurt, and it was an emergency, so…she figured it could be forgiven. "There's half a dozen ambulances on the way, they should be here in two minutes. I applied first aid to the agent outside, he's in the entry hall now."

"Good, tend to the agent in here." Sasuke turns to Sai. "Did you see anything suspicious on the way in?"

"Other than three dead bodies?" Sai raises an eyebrow. "No. Whoever did this, was good." This was a professional job. "This wasn't a one time thing. Whoever sent them, will send more people."

"That's what I figured." Sasuke holds up one of the filed pistols. "They've removed the markings and numbers, they're untraceable." It takes only a few seconds to gather up the weapons and hand them to his father. "This…is your department." He was a SEAL, not a detective.

Fugaku nods and carefully takes the weapons, being sure not to leave any of his own fingerprints on them, placing them in a bag for later processing. "I shall see what I can do about the matter." He frowns at the weapons, not liking the look of this at all.

Behind the tables, Neji helps his terrified-looking cousin to her feet. "That was a rather close call. Are you alright, Hinata?" He wasn't unused to the dangers of holding political office, but this was definitely Neji's closet brush with death. Any one of them could have been shot before they knew it, if it hadn't been for the Uchiha and Uzumaki's exceptional hearing.

"I t-think so." Hinata nods as she looks around. "At least the injured agents are being tended to." She lets out a shaky breath. "Father is right though. And we'll have to notify the families of the fallen agents."

"Yes, We'll take care of it. Don't worry…" Neji sighs, looking to Itachi. "You seem to have understated things when you said that your brother was a naval officer." He'd heard things about Sasuke from Itachi, little details here and there, a few childhood anecdotes, but nothing quite like this.

Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well it was technically accurate." He pauses and adds. "I just forgot to mention that he was a Navy SEAL."

Neji's eyes widen, before falling on the four naval officers gathered around the bodies, while the rest of the guests titter anxiously. They were a team, weren't they? "Uncle…I believe that there may be more hoops than usual to jump through if you plan to recruit a team of Navy SEALs into your protection detail."

"Yes and I believe that I'm the President." Hiashi raises an eyebrow. "Commander In Chief." He would simply command. "Should they be interested in the positions, I shall make it happen. Hoops or not."


	2. Chapter 2

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, so that exotic pairing we talked about last chapter in the notes, the one involving a polyship? Yeah, it pops up a little in this chapter, but we're not going to get super explicit about it. Mostly, it's just there for background and comedic effect, because it will be mentioned in passing a few times for the shock factor. Anyway, happy reading!

Chapter 2

This was not what Sasuke had in mind when he and the team decided to go to Washington for their leave time after getting back from their tour in the Pacific. He thought that he would be dragged off clubbing, maybe attend a couple of dinners with his family, and suffer through Naruto's noise, and the rest of his team making out in the back of the car. And then they'd head back to California and back the the naval base to rejoin Team Seven's first platoon.

Instead, they were in the midst of a debate that would determine the course of their future careers as naval officers. And he wasn't sure whether or not such a permanent station was a good idea for him. Then again, it would bring him back home, and maybe, after a few years, they would be able to get assigned to one of the SEAL teams in Little Creek. But still, asking the others to consider taking another position entirely was a bit unfair to them.

So, Sasuke was trying to stay as neutral about it as possible. "He wants the team. All four of us." That's what the man had requested. Four Navy SEALs to replace the agents that had been lost in the attempted assassination. "If you guys don't want to, them I'll tell him no."

"Well I can understand why he would want the four of you as Secret Service agents." Kakashi's voice is heard on speaker. "Particularly in light of the fact that four assassins were just shot in front of him and he lost three of his own. Not to mention two were injured." It would be hard for him to 'give up' four of his most promising SEALS, but this was a matter of national security.

He pauses as he considers that. "It's entirely up to the four of you, but I will approve it, if you desire to be reassigned. After all, I can hardly refuse the president, especially after a scare like that." Not without a damn good reason.

Sakura breathes out slowly, considering the matter. She was the only woman to ever take the training to become a Navy SEAL, so she did have something to prove. Then again, she supposed that she had already proved that a woman could be a SEAL by completing the training as well as a tour. But no matter what, she didn't want to break up their team. The four of them were the best of friends above and beyond anything else, had fought through the academy and eighteen month training together, not to mention they were one of the best squads in Team Seven. "Naruto, Sai, what do you two think?"

"Well we can hardly refuse the president." Sai tilts his head as he considers it. "That would be akin to career suicide and it would be nice to be stationed in one place." He smiles pleasantly.

Naruto pauses as he considers it. "They were pretty shaken up by it. You can't really blame them." Honestly, he felt bad for the first family, Gaara's family, and especially his own. The Uchiha family would probably be okay. But the other families couldn't have possibly been prepared for that. "Besides, I'm worried about my parents to be honest. We don't know if the assassins were just after the First Family or everyone in that room."

"That's true…" Sakura sighs, nodding slowly. "Then that's two for, and two on the fence." She wasn't against it and if this is what her boys wanted… "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nods quietly, having taken in the others' opinions. It would be a fairly significant career change, but it wasn't like they were leaving forever. "Then I guess you can go ahead and reassign us, Kakashi." It looked like the President would be getting his wish. "You're still the most perverted commander we could ever have ended up stuck with, though."

Kakashi chuckles at that. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." He shakes his head. "It's always the quiet ones and the Hyuga are the quietest family that I've ever known. I'm going to miss you rascals. Keep in touch." He shakes his head and sighs. "I'll get in touch with the President. I'm certain you'll perform wonderfully in your new posts."

"We'll miss you too, Commander…" Sakura smiles faintly. "But who knows, maybe we'll be back in a few years. So try not to retire too quickly."

"Oh we'll see what happens." He shakes his head. "After all, one day you're a Navy SEAL and the next, you're in the Secret Service." Life could be strange sometimes. "One never knows where life might lead them."

"We'll never stop being SEALs, Kakashi. You know that." Sasuke knew that much as well. Their training wasn't going to up and disappear, not after that year and a half of utter hell.

He smiles and nods. "Yes, I know that. Just like one can't stop being a closet lover of erotic literature." Kakashi smiles though they couldn't see it. "I saw those books under your bed, Sasuke." He couldn't resist getting another jab in.

Sasuke's whole body twitches at the insinuation, glaring at his blond best friend. "Naruto put those there and you KNOW it." The damn idiot had a godfather who wrote the stuff, and he thought that it would be absolutely hilarious to get Sasuke in trouble by stuffing a whole box of them under his bed.

"Of course, Sasuke." Kakashi could just imagine the other man twitching. "Whatever you say." It was amusing to say the least.

The irritated Uchiha rolls his eyes and holds a hand over the phone. "Just have our room packed up and our stuff sent to Quantico." They could just stay on the base, there was plenty of room, and their team had gotten more than used to rooming together. Sasuke even knew just when to make himself conspicuously absent in case his teammates were getting… 'reacquainted' with each other.

"Will do!" He smiles as he prepares to do exactly that. "Good luck! Enjoy Washington! I'm sure you'll take the capitol by storm."

"Idiot…" Sasuke shakes his head as he ends the call, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He glances back out at the guests being questioned by the FBI. Time differences. It may be late over in Washington, but on the west coast, it was still only early evening. They'd called Kakashi as soon as the FBI and NCIS agents showed up, getting cleared to have a private conversation with the Team Seven commander. "I guess we tell the President that he'll have his new team by morning."

Naruto laughs and nods. "Oh yeah!" The blonde grins as something occurs to him. "This is going to be so awesome! I wonder if we'll get those sunglasses like they have in the movies."

Sasuke cringes at the idea of wearing one of those stiff suits. "I sure hope not…" And those sunglasses were utterly tacky. "But fantasize however you want, just remember that it's a job, and we have to take it seriously."

"I'm sure Naruto will take it seriously, while simultaneously making many comically bad puns about the situation." Sai laughs.

"Well, he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't." Sakura laughs as she slides into Naruto's lap. "But no more dick jokes, Sai, at least not while we're on duty." Because whatever the man said about Naruto's 'small' equipment, they all knew that wasn't true.

Sai pouts at this. No one appreciated his jokes for some reason! "Alright. I'll save the dick jokes until we're off duty." Mostly he just liked riling Naruto up.

"Good boy." Sakura smiles widely at Sai, pleased that the message she'd drilled and punched into him had been received.

Well, Sasuke could see where this was going, and unless he wanted to have Naruto trying to tug him into that mess, he had better get out and fast. "I'll go to inform the President of our decision. You three…" He pauses. "I'll close the door and tell them not to bother you."

Sakura smirks at the last member of their team. "It's still an open invitation, you know."

"Oh, I know…" Sasuke retreats from the room, closing the door behind him as he strides back into the East Room, towards the First Family, as well as his own. Nope. Absolutely not. Not happening. Especially not where there were people around to witness that sort of thing. Though even Sasuke would admit that they made up the strangest team in the platoon. And as affectionate as his teammates could be, he was NOT getting involved with that. "Those three are absolutely nuts…"

* * *

Everyone was being watched. Gaara knew that and yet, he couldn't in good conscience not escort the Senator to her car. He could practically feel the eyes of the Secret Service on them, but he couldn't actually see them.

"Are you alright?" He glances at the politician in concern. "I think the immediate danger has passed, but that must have been an awful fright." Four men had gotten gunned down in front of them, even by Gaara Standards, that wasn't something that could be gotten over immediately.

Mei smiles at the young man, nodding serenely. "Thank you for your concern, but yes, I am fine. One doesn't survive long in the Senate if they are easily frightened by a foiled assassination attempt." She had been in politics for quite a while, and she'd more than her fair share of unpleasantness. "I was impressed by the skills of those two young navy officers, though. They handled the situation quite well. It is a relief that no one else was harmed."

"As was I." Gaara didn't want to think about what might have happened, had the officers not been there. "It almost seemed like a Hollywood movie, the way they were able to eliminate the threat so swiftly." He opens the door of her car for her. "Though you needn't put on a brave face. I doubt that there has ever been a case of four assassins sneaking into Congress in such a fashion."

He had always admired the woman's seemingly endless ability to handle any situation with an effortless grace and a sassy smile, but this was different. "Are you sure that you're able to drive?" This had been a real assassination attempt. Putting on a brave face and trying to drive could be dangerous.

"I am. I've always found that driving my Porsche helps to calm me. Much like a kind of meditation, or exercise." Mei chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to the redhead's cheek and blowing softly over his ear. "Your concern is VERY touching, though."

Gaara feels his face burn as red as his hair at that action. "Well alright, if you're certain." The curse of being a red head, he supposed...one blushed far too easily. Rarely, did he have anything to blush about though. "Stay safe then."

"I will." She smirks mischievously as she lightly smacks his ass. "Keep that safe too, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

The campaign manager sputters. Had that actually just happened?! "I w-will!" Had Senator Mei spanked him?! He had to be imagining things, right?! "Goodnight." Wonderful. now he was stuttering around her as if he was some high school student with a crush on their teacher. "I'll see you in the morning to discuss your next campaign, if you feel up to it." He had been hoping to manage her next campaign and to his surprise, the woman had actually agreed to speak with him about it!

The woman slips into her car, smiling seductively at the young man. "I look forward to it." Such a sweet one, kind and considerate, and not at all loud and annoying like that old geezer Onoki. She spares him a small, graceful wave, before stepping on the gas, her car quickly taking off down the giant driveway.

He glances at a Secret Service Agent who had just appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was chuckling. "Did that really just happen or am I losing my mind?" It was probably best to get clarification.

"The two are not mutually exclusive." And honestly, after the evening they just had, it was good to see some lightheartedness. "But yes, that did just happen."

Gaara gives him a dirty look. "Thanks, a lot." He rolls his eyes as he ponders this matter. "A sitting Senator just slapped my ass." How was he even supposed to respond to that?!

"A sitting Senator who happens to be one of the most beautiful cougars on the political scene." The agent was only trying to be helpful.

"Well yeah...that too." Gaara couldn't really deny that. "Who looks really good in a little black dress." Wait. He was getting distracted here! "This conversation never happened."

The agent smirks. "Of course." He had been privy to many a conversation that 'never happened'. "We should return to the East Room soon."

The red head nods approvingly as he follows the agent off. "Very well then." Well at least the Secret Service was very good at...well keeping secrets.

* * *

Back inside the East Room, Sasuke approaches his father and the President, who are speaking with grim expressions. The ladies of the First Family share similar looks of anxiety, While Neji seems to have pulled Itachi away for a slightly frantic, private conversation.

Still, he had news to deliver, and it was his duty to do so while his team was…preoccupied. "Father, Mr. President." He greets the two cordially.

Hiashi was hardly a man to waste time it seemed. "Sasuke, did you speak to your commanding officer." The man liked to cut straight to the chase.

Sasuke nods. "And to the rest of the team." After all, the four of them didn't usually make decisions unilaterally. "After a vote of two for, and none against, we spoke to the commander of Team Seven, Kakashi Hatake, who is currently re-assigning us to your security detail."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." To say that he was concerned about his family's safety, would have been an understatement. "Thank you, Fugaku. I know that I'm asking a lot of your family, but your son's team is clearly the best."

Fugaku sighs. "Yes, I am aware. The children might be…an eccentric group, but they are certainly skilled and observant, and when push comes to shove, the four work together seamlessly." It was what helped to keep his worries about his youngest son in check, knowing that he had dedicated and loyal friends to watch his back. "Sasuke, I will ensure that your rifle is shipped over, along with the rest of your belongings. You and your friends may use the guest house at Quantico."

"Thank you." Sasuke had been itching a little without his rifle. At least his pistol helped to ease it a little. "But calling my team eccentric is…being a little nice about it." They were downright crazy, all four of them.

The President chuckles at that. This was apparently, quite the lively group. "Well eccentric, crazy, or whatever you call it matters little." He smiles at that thought. "What matters is that you're all excellent shots."

Well, that was true, they were all pretty damn good shots, but Sasuke knew the truth, he had the best sharpshooting skills out of all of them. "The others are decent shots, but I'm the team sniper. Sakura has medical training. Sai is best with covert reconnaissance. And Naruto…is Naruto. You never really know what to expect with him, until he's already on top of you. We're also trained for demolition, some bomb disposal, and both combat and support roles on or off dry land, even underwater." The underwater training in particular had been…difficult, to put it mildly.

"Well that's good that you're so diverse." The more situations they were prepared for, the better for Hiashi's family. "It seems almost like fate brought you here."

"Maybe, not that it matters much now." Sasuke crosses his arms, eyes flicking around the room again. "Though we might as well work out the details of the assignment now, while there isn't anyone around to interrupt."

Shaking his head, Fugaku pats his son on the shoulder. "I'm going to go and see to your mother. She's probably terrorizing the agents." His wife could be quite feisty when she wanted to know something. Or worse, when she hooked up with that red-headed firebrand that Minato called his wife, Naruto's mother. He nods to the other man curtly. "Hiashi."

Hiashi nods approvingly. The boy was efficient. "Very well then." He must have gotten that from his parents. "Let us discuss your assignment in further detail and good luck, Fugaku." God help that man, even Hiashi was terrified of Mikoto Uchiha. And Kushina, if anything, was worse. Well at least, she was worse on your eardrums, the Uchiha woman was sneakier though...

The director shakes his head, chuckling wryly as he leaves to corral his over-enthusiastic wife. Sasuke certainly didn't envy his father's task. "Well, I suppose that the basic questions are these. Where or to who will we be assigned? How many weapons are we allowed to carry? Will it be uniforms, suits, or plainclothes? And what kind of hours will we be serving?" Those were the questions Sasuke needed answered in order to turn this, essentially, into a standard mission.

"Mostly the White House, Congress, or to their workplace. In Hanabi's case, that will mean extensive traveling." He pauses as he considers the question. "You may carry whatever you feel is necessary and plain clothes." It would be best if they blended into their environment. "Of course, formal enough to fit into whatever environment you're currently serving in. Though you won't have to wear the traditional suits." As for hours that was tricky. "As for hours and which of my family members, that is negotiable."

Sasuke nods. It all made sense, not that he expected it not to. "Which of your family has the most patience?"

"Well that's usually my wife or my eldest daughter." Hiashi pauses as he considers that. "Neji is very focused and a professional, but he has a bit of a short temper." And as much as he hated to admit it, so did he. "I have little patience for nonsense myself and my younger daughter, well she is a teenager." Enough said really.

Hm…that was all very good to know. It would help Sasuke to match up his teammates' personality quirks, since it seemed they were essentially going to be personal bodyguards. "Then I think that your wife would be the best one to have Naruto watching." With her patience and experience, she would likely be able to handle Naruto's…rambunctious nature. "He's…a very enthusiastic and affectionate person." Wait… "Are you including Neji as well?" That would bring the total up to five people, more than their team of four.

"Yes, I'm including Neji. I want all of my family Members to have a SEAL." He shakes his head because he knew where Sasuke was going with this. "And I've made other arrangements for myself. So don't worry about me."

"I see." Sasuke considers the other three pairings, then. "Considering the relationship between me and my brother, and the fact that he and Neji seem rather…glued together, I wouldn't assign myself to Neji. It would be difficult to stay focused. Sai could be there to…carry things for them, playing the part of an assistant to Neji, I suppose, or Sakura could be his new secretary. They're both good with documents, though Sakura has a bit of a temper if she witnesses stupidity."

"It is a tough call, but I would feel more comfortable assigning a female agent to Hanabi given her age." She was far too easily impressionable! "So we shall put Sai with Neji. That leaves you with Hinata."

Sasuke blinks, then nods slowly. "She sat next to me at dinner, right? The one that Neji switched places with?" She'd seemed kind, quiet, that was fine with him. The only obnoxiously loud people he liked were Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Yes, Hinata is my eldest." He chuckles at the question. "You can easily tell the difference because she has dark blue hair and her sister has brown. That and Hanabi is usually more...vocal."

"Yeah. That part, I definitely noticed." And it annoyed the crap out of him, honestly. "Well, it'll be interesting to see how Sakura handles your youngest. I'm fine taking the quiet one."

Hiashi nods at this. "Good. Well if nothing else, the two of you seemed to get on well enough at dinner." Which was good, Hinata had always been rather shy. Once, she felt comfortable she was an excellent conversationalist. She was like her mother that way.

"I suppose." Sasuke thinks back to the conversation earlier. "She has quick wits, I'll give her that. I still prefer vodka to wine, though." Not that it mattered, he didn't drink on the job. "I'll let the other know what their assignments are once they're done."

"Yes, she does." He nods at him. "She graduated in the top ten of her class." He pauses an elaborates. "That's single digits, not the top ten percent and that sounds fine."

"Good. Top ten, though…that's pretty good." Sasuke could respect getting that high on your own efforts. "I'm pretty sure that Naruto would have flunked a couple of the advanced math classes at the academy, if I hadn't been there to help him. He's good at a lot of things. But calculus is not one of them. Sai and Sakura both had pretty high scores, though. We all started studying together in the second half of our first year, been a team ever since, so Kakashi just assigned us together. It was easier that way."

"Ah I see." He nods at that information. "Well I suppose your closeness will help the four of you perform this assignment better than would otherwise be possible." Another nod at his assessment. "Yes, that was at University though."

Well that was good, Sasuke didn't really like being around dumb people. And there were a LOT of them at the naval academy. "Then I'm sure that we will have some stimulating academic conversations." Though there was something to be said for mindless chatter, depending on who it was done with. Even Sasuke would admit that…in his head…where no one would find out. "I suppose…I should go and introduce myself properly? I didn't exactly say very much at dinner."

"Yes, that would be advisable." He nods as he adds as an afterthought. "She's likely in the rose garden." Hinata liked the flowers. Then again, so did most of the women who came through the White House.

"Of course." That made sense, girls seemed to like flowers. Well, unless they were Sakura, she liked boats, guns, and other heavy things that she could hit people with. "I'll be going, then." He'd seen the garden on the way in, so it should be no problem to find it again.

* * *

The cool night air was blowing, rustling the flowers and the grass of the White House Rose Garden, something that Hinata rather enjoyed. It was nice to be able to sit outside and feel so connected to the earth. Well, and to all of the creatures within it. Well, within reason.

"AHH! It's a snake!" One of the white house staff was nearly screaming at Hinata, seemingly terrified. "Miss Hyuga be careful or it will bite you!" And absolutely losing their mind.

Hinata blinks at the display. "Don't worry." She smiles at the panicking usher. "It's a garter snake, completely harmless. Besides, Aoda is friendly."

"You...named the snake?" Ebisu looks ready to faint. "Miss Hyuga, I really don't think that it's safe for you to be socializing with a wild animal like this. It's not a pet."

Having heard the commotion and approached the scene, a pale hand silently reaches into the grass, letting the snake twirl around their wrist. "It's not a lion or a bear. It's not venomous, and it doesn't have much bite strength to begin with." Sasuke watches the little creature as it curls tightly around his arm, before turning his eyes on the resident staff member. "You can go, I'll watch the lady."

"What the hell, are you some kind of snake whisperer?!" Honestly, children these days! "Well if she gets bitten by the 'harmless' snake, you can explain why to the President!" With that 'threat' being issued, he storms off.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I guess he's scared of snakes." She smiles at Sasuke.

"People do stupid things, and say dumb things when they're afraid." Sasuke smiles at the snake as it slithers up his arm. "Aoda, huh? I think the little guy likes my body heat." Plus, he was wearing black, it absorbed light and held on to the energy for hours. "Honestly, most of the people here wouldn't know a real threat if they had to pick it out from a line-up."

"Probably." Hinata smiles and nods. "Aoda's been here since we moved into the White House. He was sneaky and hiding in one of the sheds where the gardeners keep their tools. It's a bit warmer now, so I guess he prefers the garden."

"I'd prefer the garden to a shed if I were a snake." Lowering his hand to the grass, Sasuke lets the little snake free into the tulips. "I…didn't really introduce myself earlier, did I?" He glances at Hinata, finding warmth in her expression. "Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha, from the first platoon of Team Seven, Navy SEALs. Stationed in Coronado, California. I'll be looking after your security from now on."

"Hinata Hyuga from the Hyuga Political Dynasty, Dreams for the Future Foundation. Stationed in the East Wing, Washington, D.C." She laughs softly. "And the woman that you're apparently babysitting for the foreseeable future."

"Hn." Sasuke smirks at the rebuttal. "Nicely played." Okay, clearly, she was wittier than he'd thought. "…You're the type that people underestimate because you're quiet, aren't you?" He'd seen it before in the academy, where some of the female students were quiet and unassuming, but if you messed with them, they would verbally, or physically put you on your ass faster than you could blink.

She pauses not sure how to respond to that without sounding vain. "Maybe, a little. Though compared to my sister and cousin, that's only to be expected." Hanabi was the diva and Neji was well Neji. Relentless was an understatement when it came to his politics.

Was that humility, or was she simply diminishing herself? Sasuke wasn't sure. "Anyway, I'll be accompanying you whenever you're out of the White House, so I can come by tomorrow and take a look at your schedule, if you like. What time do you typically get up?"

"Well it depends if I am working or not. On work days, usually, I get up around eight and I'm at work by nine." She smiles mischievously at him. "I prefer to sleep in on the weekends though."

"I know the feeling." Sasuke liked to sleep in as well, even if he rarely got the opportunity to do so. "But I'm usually up at six anyway, so I'll see about being here for eight."

"Alright." She nods at him and adds as an afterthought. "Don't tell my father about that last part. If there's one thing my father loathes, it's being unproductive."

"Then I will file that under classified information." Sasuke chuckles quietly. "And tomorrow, we can discuss your habits and routines, where you like to go and such." That way, he could adjust his clothing choices to suit her environment. "Your father would prefer that we blend into your lives, and I will do what I can to fulfill that request."

"You are rather fortunate that you're saying that to me and not my sister or Ino." Hinata could imagine at least a hundred different ways her sister and best friend would take advantage of having a hot SEAL for a bodyguard. "I'll keep that in mind though."

Sasuke snorts with laughter. "And THAT is why your sister is getting Sakura." He wasn't blind, or deaf. He knew when women wanted more attention than he was willing to give them, and when they wanted more…well, more in general. They just never understood that the louder and touchier they got, the less interested he became.

"Well that and I think father thought most men would get annoyed at having to help her with her modeling routine and carry around her makeup bags." Yes, bags. Hanabi carried at least two or three at all times. "And Sakura might enjoy such things.

"I doubt it, but if your sister does anything REALLY stupid, at least it'll be entertaining to see Sakura lose her temper." Sasuke had a hard time imagining Sakura ever wearing makeup. Not that she needed it, but still. "But maybe your sister will learn a lesson about carrying around less junk if Sakura makes the girl carry it herself." He could definitely see Sakura doing that. "She can be quite the drill sergeant when she wants to be."

Hinata tries to picture that and shakes her head. That wouldn't end well. "Speaking of Sakura, I didn't want to ask her because she might be offensive, but...is her hair naturally pink?" Did she dye it or was she born with it? Had she dyed it to make the other SEALS underestimate her, maybe? That or perhaps, she just liked the color?

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah…well…some of the higher-ups were pretty sure she was dyeing her hair, and dyeing your hair a color like that is against the rules. So, they tried to get her to dye it her 'natural' color." What she'd done instead flabbergasted everyone present, including her team. "So to prove that it was natural, she…well, she stripped off everything below the belt." Sasuke laughs amusedly at the memory. "Needless to say, after that incident, no one questioned her hair color again, and since she was born with the color, well…they kind of had to make an exception for her, because it's not technically against the rules, since it's not dye."

Hinata blinks. At first, she thought Sasuke was joking. Though the look on his face quickly dispelled that notion. "..." She honestly didn't know what to say. "Wouldn't it have just been easier to have them call her parents and confirm it or to show a childhood photo?"

She couldn't imagine stripping down like that in front of your boss or anyone really. Well anyone who wasn't her lover or a doctor. "I'm glad you're my bodyguard." The woman was apparently more outrageous than even Ino! "And had my father known that, he probably would have assigned Sai or Naruto to Hanabi." The bluenette blinks again in shock. "She seriously did that?"

"Mhm." Sasuke nods, confirming the query. "She was pissed, they were actively harassing her, and not for the first time. So, she just did it the 'quick and easy' way." Not that he really blamed her, those higher ups were not nearly as 'reasonable' as Kakashi. "Then we went into SEAL training and got assigned to Kakashi. He heard about the incident and gave a blanket order that no one was allowed to bother her about it. Not that he would have needed to. She's got a punch that can break walls."

"Oh I see." Curiosity made her wonder how they were harassing her and if it was just about her hair. "Well um good I guess." Her rational mind though told her that it was probably better not to ask.

Watching his charge's slightly flushed face a few moments longer, Sasuke gets to his feet. "We should probably go back inside, the FBI are probably done with everyone by now, and we should both get some sleep before morning."

Hinata nods in agreement as she turns to head off. "Alright." It was easier to pretend it hadn't happened when she was outside in the fresh springtime air. When she went inside and was surrounded by FBI Agents, well not so much.

Sasuke places a hand on her shoulder, guiding her through the sea of agents,and shooting glares at any who try to get too close to her. "Come on, I'll escort you to your room, then collect my team and head back to Quantico."

"That sounds good." She smiles as she walks with Sasuke. "They're really scared of you." Hinata glances back at them, trying not to laugh. Sasuke's glare was pretty intimidating to put it mildly.

"Because I'm a SEAL who specializes in using sniper rifles, I would guess." Snipers were not people to mess with, and Sasuke knew he was far from the most intimidating of the creed. "Being an Uchiha helps. We have an inborn ability to use effective Death Glares."

She smiles at him, when they reach her room. "I'll keep that in mind." Hinata turns the knob on her door. "Shame though that you glare so much. You do have really nice eyes." And with that, she darts inside her room.

Sasuke blinks at the door as it closes, frozen in place. He had nice eyes? "…Weird." People didn't usually comment on that, seeing as most people tended to piss him off, or just not interest him. He only really smiled for his friends.

Oh well, he could just ask her about it later.


	3. Chapter 3

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well this chapter includes a little bit of marine biology, lots of puns in it, and you find out who the bad guys are. So happy reading!

Chapter 3

The next morning, Hinata was already waiting for Sasuke when he came to get her. "Morning." From the slight bags under her eyes, it was apparent she hadn't slept well, but then again...who would after yesterday's events?

Sasuke frowns at the sight of the bags, but makes no comment on it. "Good morning." He, of course, had slept just fine, seeing as he was used to the set routine of getting as many hours of sleep before waking up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning that he was accustomed to.

Today, he was dressed a little differently to the black dress pants and silky black shirt of the dinner. He had opted for a more civilian style, much cleaner than typical street clothes, but the black jeans, classy black leather jacket and matching ankle boots, and a royal blue shirt underneath were less conspicuous than his uniform would have been. "Do you want to go over your schedule now, or would you rather eat first?"

"I already ate." She smiles and hands him her appointment book. "That has everything in it. I've got a second copy so you can keep that one." The bluenette pauses and adds. "It's filled out for the next month." She tries not to let her eyes linger too much on Sasuke's civilian attire. It flattered him to say the least.

"Alright…" Sasuke's eyes flit over the page, memorizing each individual day's various work hours, appointments, personal time, and get-togethers. More often than not, her schedule would keep her out until eight to ten in the evening, which meant that there would be some very long days. Not that Sasuke minded, he was well-used to working extremely long days. "I'll hand this to my father, on the off-chance that something goes wrong, so he knows approximately where we should be, but you don't have to go through the trouble of making a copy for me. I have an eidetic memory."

Hinata tilts her head at that. "Really?" She was pretty sure that meant photographic memory, but wasn't entirely certain. "What's that like?"

Sasuke smiles wryly at her. "It makes being a genius a lot easier." But on a more serious note… "I just…store things word for word in my brain, and can call it up at a moment's notice with perfect accuracy. Some seem to think it's weird, but it just…is. I've never been without it, so I'm used to it. It's especially useful whenever I'm looking through a scope, I can keep an entire field in mind, while focusing in on a single spot. That's what it's like."

"That's impressive, but potentially traumatic." Hinata giggles as a thought occurs to her. "Like if you walked in on Itachi in a compromising position or something."

Sasuke's face pales instantly, feeling sick to his stomach. "Please, for both my sake and yours, never suggest…THAT sort of image again." Thinking about his brother like that was just…no. Yuck. Gross. "I am a walking, talking example of 'what is seen cannot be unseen'."

Hinata laughs and smiles at him. "I guess there are some things that can traumatize even a SEAL." She tilts her head as she considers something. "I wonder why they call you SEALS." It seemed a bit counterproductive really. Seals weren't really high on the list of scary looking animals. "They named one of the toughest branches in the military after a cute sea animal."

"It's an acronym. Sea, Air, and Land." Sasuke folds up the schedule, tucking it away safely. "I suppose they could call us SALs, but SEAL seems more connected to the navy theme." He smirks slightly at the innocent assumption, though. "You've clearly never seen a leopard seal, then, otherwise you wouldn't think they're so cute."

"Yes, that and I suppose SALs just doesn't have the same ring to it." She smiles at him as she considers it. "Never heard of a leopard seal before, but you do remind me more of a leopard than an actual seal." Leopard she could see. Seals were adorable, but Sasuke was far more sensual in appearance than adorable. "Anyway, do you want to get going then then? We can still beat the worst of the morning traffic." Though it was cute how disgusted he looked at the Itachi situation.

"Alright, now is fine." It didn't really matter to him when they left, just that nothing happened on the way, since it as his job to make sure that nothing DID happen on the way. "…So I remind you of a big cat?" Obviously, she hadn't seen the massive wonder that was a leopard seal. Or an elephant seal, now THOSE things were beasts.

Hinata nods as she takes his hand and leads him towards her car. "Mhm." Apparently, to Hinata the reasons were self-explanatory. The reasons why he reminded her of a particularly large feline.

"Well, then I will try to keep my claws to myself." Sasuke was pretty sure that if he was a big cat, Naruto was a golden retriever, Sakura was a honey badger, and Sai was some kind of bat. One was eager to please and cute, another easily set off, and the last one…you didn't know he was there until he was swooping down on your head.

"Probably a good idea, unless you see a bad guy." She gets in the car with him and drives them towards the Dreams for the Future Foundation's headquarters. "Then you can turn them into your scratching post."

"Noted." Though Sasuke knew that if an assassin tried to get near her again, he'd do a hell of a lot more than turn them into a scratching post. But for now, he takes in the route from the White House to the foundation, memorizing it for future reference, and so that he could start formulating detours and entirely others routes from their Point A to their Point B, just in case something happened.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrive at the headquarters. Far smaller than the one on Capitol Hill, but large enough to be about the size of a small skill. The white columns of the outside were almost Greek in appearance. The grounds were lush and green with some flowers just beginning to bloom on them, mostly tulips. And there were a lot of people milling about, going in and out of the building, presumably on business.

A flash of memory dedicated to the exterior of the building accompanies Sasuke's mental snapshots of every room and corridor they pass. The way it was designed made it rather frighteningly easy to get in, at least in Sasuke's mind. On the other hand, it was an easy place to get out of as well. His weapons were all concealed and easily accessed, but he would have to find a place wherever she worked that he could see all of the angles from. "Your mother works here as well?"

Hinata nods. Her mother was the Director and she was the Administrative Officer. "Yes, her office is across from mine." She leads Sasuke down another hall and opens the door of one of the offices.

Good, it meant that Naruto would also be here, in case this deathtrap of a building was broken into. "Noted." He glances back at the door of one Emiko Hyuga, before stepping inside Hinata's office.

"Well this is my office." Hinata smiles proudly. The room was about the size of a small apartment, and was equal parts elegant and understated. The walls were painted a soft ivory cream, matching the plush executive chairs. They were a harmonious mix between functional executive chairs and casual armchairs, obviously designed both for comfort, and to be appealing.

Numerous cabinets dotted the room. Like the oval shaped desk that had dozens of drawers in it, they appeared to be made out of oak. The floors were made of wood, but dotted with white tile in a fashion resembling an exotic rug. "Sorry about this. You're probably going to be bored out of your mind watching me do paperwork and take meetings all day."" From the ceiling hung a simple chandelier, lighting up the room with the help of a few old fashioned wall lamps shaded in the same ivory as the tiles and chairs. There was even a lovely light green couch and dark teal curtains in the background for a splash of color, in addition to the usual working items such as a computer, printer, television, and so forth.

It could have passed for an apartment with ease. It was decorated in a way that almost gave off the impression of being someone's home office, while still being the environment of a professional.

In Sasuke's opinion, the best part about this office was that there was only one way in and out of it, and it was closer to the couches than the desk. This way, he could set himself up to see anyone coming in, before they even spotted Hinata. "This works." He eyes one of the armchairs, scrutinizing it, before choosing the couch instead. Comfort aside, it would be easier to get up from the couch in a hurry, and he could draw a weapon from it as well. "You're not the only one with paperwork to do." Though all of his would be digitized, and for his and his team's eyes only. His laptop was equipped with the best spyware and firewall software that the military had to offer. All to protect the reports he would be compiling on the comings and goings of all of the people around his charge.

She smiles and nods. "Good. I'm glad." The last thing she wanted to do was to make his job harder than absolutely necessary. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I'll be fine." Sitting himself at the perfect angle to see any movement in the door, Sasuke pulls out his computer and boots it up, immediately setting to work making files on each member of the First Family, including Neji, as well as everyone who had attended the dinner, save his own family and Naruto. He knew them as well as he ever could, making files about them would be redundant.

"Alright then." Hinata nods as she turns her attention to her own work. "We can go for lunch at noon."

Sasuke nods, his eyes flicking to Hinata. "Where?" He could look the place up beforehand, and it would help his makeshift psychoanalysis of his charge. Predicting her movements would be important in the early days, he knew that. Eventually, it would become instinct, but they'd met only yesterday, so he had no such instincts regarding her just yet.

"The cafeteria here or anywhere else you like." She smiles at him. "What are you in the mood for?" Honestly, Hinata didn't have any idea what Sasuke preferred to eat and what he didn't. It was probably better to ask.

He shakes his head slightly. "You learn not to be picky in the military. I'm not craving anything, so you can pick whatever you like." He as used to subsisting on a little bit of everything. Not the high quality stuff, but rations and the navy's cafeteria food weren't nearly as horrific as people seemed to think. He was pretty sure that the state of military food was an urban myth by this point.

She shakes her head. "That game drives me crazy." The bluenette decides to make an executive decision of sorts. "So we'll go to the sea food place down the street."

Sasuke blinks, frowning slightly. "Game?" What game was she talking about?

"The Whatever You Want Game." The Hyuga woman smiles at him. "When someone asks what you want to do and then you say you don't know and the cycle repeats."

Ah…right…that game. Sasuke vaguely remembered hearing it mentioned once or twice in high school. Some girl talking about her boyfriend, or something like that. Once he was into the academy, and then into the navy, he never heard mention of it again. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just…really have no particular issues about food." Well, except tomatoes, he could eat those all day, every day. "Seafood is fine as long as there's no puffer-fish involved."

She shakes her head. "You didn't offend me. I just...got a bit trigger happy." Probably just because what had happened. It felt good to actually have plans even if it was just about where they were going to eat. "I'm used to being around people who are more..." How did she says this without sounding insulting? "Well less flexible, I guess."

Ah…now that made more sense. Sasuke puts down the laptop for a minute, watching Hinata carefully. "My job generally requires a fair amount of flexibility, and the ability to improvise, but when it comes to basic needs, they tend to be extremely basic. Have I slept enough, eaten enough, and had enough water to function? I have lived on a ship and military base for the last few years."

"Well that's very practical." It was also very sad though. "Surely, you have some preferences though. It can't all just be the basic pyramid of needs for survival."

"You mean when I'm on leave?" Sasuke's brow furrows. "Italian food, they use a lot of tomatoes. And…Japanese and Chinese food. Mom used to make a lot of that when I was younger. I guess those are my preferences. But I'm used to limited options."

He liked tomatoes, she observes. "Well yes. When you're on leave." She nods. "Alright. We'll go for Italian then."

Sometimes, Sasuke felt like he would never understand women. At last Sakura was more straightforward than whatever reverse psychology Hinata was using. "If that's what you'd like, there's a place eight minutes from here that Itachi used to take me to when I was going to the academy."

"I like lots of kinds of food." She smiles at him at him, but inside was wondering why men had to be so difficult about the simplest things. "One has to when your father is a politician." She was asking what HE liked, not what she liked. "It sounds perfect. We'll go there."

"Alright." Sasuke brings out a pad and pen, jotting down the directions to the restaurant. "It's a small place, old, but it's quiet." And most importantly, Sasuke knew the area, and knew that it would be safe for Hinata to go. There was little need to thoroughly scour the area for threats. Not that he wouldn't be on alert, anyway.

Hinata nods and takes it. "Alright. We'll go there." Well that was settled at least. It was probably wrong, but her thoughts were drifting to places that they shouldn't. "Are you always so accommodating?" The bluenette had only known him for a day, but she had pictured him as more decisive. Maybe, he was the sort that liked being given orders...out in the field and off.

His eyes pin her down with a sharp gaze. "Not usually, no. But my job…" He sighs and shakes his head. "Is to protect you, not dictate where you have your lunch. As long as there is no ramen, at which point I WILL put my foot down, I'm just not fussy about food. If I'm on leave, I usually cook for myself."

"You sound like you really hate ramen." She laughs. Ah so it was just food that he wasn't particularly fussed about. So much for that theory. "I really have been spending too much time with Ino." She mutters under her breath. That theory that maybe he preferred what Hinata would call "Bossy Women" or what her friend would call Dominatrices.

"No, I don't hate it, it's just extremely unhealthy, and Naruto has an even MORE unhealthy obsession with it." One that had proven impossible for even Sasuke to break his best friend of. "He's loved the stuff ever since we were kids. So in middle school, I told him that he could drag me off for ramen once a month, and that was it. And ONLY because the idiot is my best friend." It's all that Sasuke could tolerate, even for Naruto.

The story makes Hinata chuckle. "Well leave in a couple hours then." Hinata smiles as she gets back to work. "And I'll make sure to keep ramen far away from you." She really had to stop going off on these silly daydreams about him. Hinata decides to pawn it off to the fact that Sasuke was very attractive by almost anyone's standards and he had saved her life. That was why she was so...unfocused around him. "I'd rather not have to deal with an unhappy SEAL." She laughs softly.

Once she got more used to being around him, the infatuation would fade. She was sure of it. Her sister was a model. Hinata had been around attractive men before and it was rare that their good looks was more than a side note for her. Pretty faces usually didn't have much of an impact on the aspiring ambassador.

Sasuke smirks. "Yes, unhappy SEALs are a very dangerous thing." More than people though, but less than they could be. "But I'll try to curb my…as Naruto puts it, bastardly control-freak personality." It was a struggle, but he felt like he was doing really well so far. He hadn't tried barking orders to Hinata even once! Well, apart from last night, but that was to save her life.

"You don't really seem like a control freak to me." Hinata shakes her head and smiles reassuringly at him. "If anything, it's more like the opposite." The bluenette pauses and adds. "And you don't strike me as a bastard either."

"That would be because when I'm on duty, I make an effort to suppress those parts of my personality." Sasuke had gotten into trouble more than once because he was feeling defiant. "And I know how bad I can be, I'm not oblivious to it. I just didn't plan on subjecting YOU to that. If you'd rather me act otherwise, I can do that."

She felt like she might have committed some kind of error or at the very least made him uncomfortable. "You saved my life. The least that I can do is allow you to be yourself." She smiles at him slyly. "After all, a leopard can't change its spots."

"Hn." He rolls his eyes, taking back up his laptop. "You're really going to push the whole big cat thing, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry." She laughs softly. "It's just there are so many puns."

Sasuke's eye twitches as he relaxes a little. "Say a single one in front of Naruto, and I promise, I will make things extremely awkward for you for however long I'm assigned to you." The blond idiot had more than enough ammunition already, he didn't need Hinata giving him any extra.

Hinata gulps and nods nervously. She wasn't sure exactly what Sasuke meant by extremely awkward, but she knew that it wasn't good. "Understood. No cat puns in front of the blond." Yep. It was only food that he didn't care about. Sasuke was very...assertive when he wanted to be.

"Good." Sasuke smirks smugly, feeling a lot more secure in the knowledge that she wasn't going to rat him out for being…not quite as professional as he tried to be. "Because he already makes more than enough jokes about me being like a cat, he really doesn't need the extra help."

"Well there are far worse animals to be compared to." She giggles.

"Yes, but the two of us have been the source of our families' 'fight like cats and dogs' jokes since we were old enough to walk around and pull each other's hair." Sasuke was glad that they didn't resort to such childish measures anymore.

"Well if he finds out how nice you're being to me, you won't need to worry about cat jokes." She smiles at him. "He'll tease you about Puppy Love instead." As soon as the words left her mouth, Hinata mentally winces. Why had she said that?!

Tempering his expression, Sasuke glares at her slightly. "Oh no, he gets all the puppy jokes. There is no way I'm going down from cat to puppy." Then, his expression softens. "Besides, the last thing I need is that idiot getting it into his head that I need to be dating someone. He takes a far too active interest in my sex life as is." Not that such a thing was entirely unexpected.

"I can certainly sympathize there." Ino did the same thing and probably made Naruto look tame in comparison. "My best friend is the same way."

Sasuke scoffs. "I seriously doubt that your friend is the same way as the Dobe." Even if he was the most loyal, trusting, and affectionate idiot Sasuke had ever met.

"You're right." Hinata nod in agreement. "Ino is at least a thousand times worse."

Sasuke stifles an amused laugh. Poor Hinata had NO idea.

* * *

Danzo watches his team. To say the least, he was not pleased. "We've been planning that attack for months!" What the Hell had gone wrong?! "I demand an explanation! Why are they all still alive?!"

The two remaining members of the six-man team keep their heads bowed. Fu's brow furrows behind his mask. "It seems that the others were met by sniper-level gunfire within the complex. The perpetrators were far more skilled than the agents posted around the complex."

"Sniper fire in the fucking White House?!" Unbelievable! "Did we acquire any footage of the incident at least?!"

Fu shakes his head. "It seems that whoever these gunmen were, they called their associates quickly, who arrived with ambulances, and the FBI not far behind. It was impossible to infiltrate with the agents on full alert." There had been another twenty agents securing the building, getting four of their team inside in the first place had been difficult enough.

This was unacceptable! They had lost four agents and didn't even know who was responsible! "Well you had better find out who killed them. I want names!" And he wanted blood! No one defied ROOT and lived to tell the tale, except for his grandson.

"Yes sir." Fu and his silent cohort disappear into the darkness, as the assassins were wont to do. It had been a difficult night, and he had only just barely glimpsed the faces of the two who had taken out their team. Perhaps, though, with faces, he would be able to put names to them and discover their identities.

Alone once more, Danzo fumes. He was the leader of ROOT. The real powerbrokers that no one had heard of. People thought the politicians or wealthy controlled this city. They had no idea how wrong they were.

ROOT was what lurked underneath the surface of the trees. Everyone was familiar with the glitzy monuments and beautiful buildings that were displayed all over the city. No one knew just how ugly the underbelly of it was though. Well very few did anyway.

"Sai just had to go and join the Naval Academy." It was a shame really. His grandson would have been an excellent ally in this circumstance. "No matter." He'd just find a way another way. Another way to make sure everyone in that room died and he could replace them with new 'leaders' who would be his willing puppets.

Minato Namikaze, the media titan, the one who prided himself on uncovering the truth and exposing it for the world to see, whose family connections brought him the facts from far and wide. He was 'plugged in' to the people in a way that Danzo simply was not. And the stories he brought to light only exposed the corruption found in dark corners in his righteous crusade for 'truth and justice'. A childish notion, at best.

Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the federal department of military investigations for the Marines and Navy, with connections throughout the ranks of the military and federal agencies. His son, the senator, was just as dangerous, through his alliance with the Hyuga boy, who would soon be joining the Uchiha in the Senate in only a few short years. He two were a team that was not to be underestimated.

The Sabaku governor and his children were an annoyance, but nothing to be worried about. Though his youngest's association with Senator Uchiha was a cause for concern. And for the most part, the senators in the room were simply convenient casualties.

And of course, the First Family, beloved by the nation, and a veritable political dynasty. Their influence was great, too great to be allowed to stand. And because of the interaction between their families, they were putting this country in danger because of their idealistic notions best left to fantasy. No…it was much safer to use puppets to control this country from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Authors Note:** Warning for crack, lots of it, along with baby pictures and scheming papas.

Chapter 4

Sasuke figured that sooner or later, Naruto would do something stupid to embarrass him, despite the fact that they were supposed to be acting professionally. But he had really been hoping that it would be later, instead of just a few weeks into their new assignment. "Don't you fucking dare, Dobe." There was no way that Naruto was showing those damn pictures to Emiko and Hinata. He knew what women were like as soon as you gave them pictures of you as a kid, or worse, a teenager, or at the absolute worst, baby photos, all they would do is coo over you.

It was hard to resist the urge to ignore duty for a bit and clock the idiot, or rolls around on the floor to wrestle the phone away from him. Sasuke didn't even know HOW Naruto still had those pictures, since he was pretty sure he'd wiped everything from high school out of existence. The last thing they needed was to see pictures of his lunch period naps in eleventh grade, or the ones from track in tenth grade, or the basketball ones in senior year.

So, how the hell was he supposed to get Naruto to hand over the damn phone without starting a fight in the middle of Hinata's office? Even if Hinata was insisting that they get to know each other better, beyond their taste in food, he did NOT need her seeing those pictures.

Naruto laughs and shakes his head. "You're such a big baby about this sort of stuff." He smirks and hits SEND. "There now, they'll known a lot more about you. All the way from Baby Sasuke to High School Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. Naruto had EVERYTHING!? "You IDIOT! And you call ME a bastard!?" If it wasn't for the fact that they still had to watch the two women in the room, he would drag Naruto off and give him a thorough disciplining.

Emiko laughs softly at the two young men as the email and files appear in her daughter's inbox. "I wonder what Sasuke is so worked up about?"

"I'm not sure." She pauses, almost afraid to look but opens the emails. "That's adorable!" Hinata smiles at Sasuke. "You had the cutest bubble eyes when you were a baby."

"I did NOT have bubble eyes!" Cute!? Seriously!? They were calling him cute!? Sasuke shakes his head, silently imploring them not to look at any more.

Hinata giggles, positively delighted at the discovery. "Yes, you did." She smiles teasingly at him. "And they were absolutely adorable."

Emiko swipes the mouse from her daughter, perfectly content to relax for a little. The two of them had been working non-stop on the upcoming charity ball, and a little bit of a break could be just what they needed. She flicks through a few pictures, before coming across a rather sweet one of a sixteen year-old Sasuke, fast asleep with long bangs fluttering over his face, and quite an impressive array of utterly gravity-defying spikes. "Oh…such a handsome young man. Though…perhaps a little too fond of hair-spray?"

The bluenette looks the photo with her mother. "That's not hair-spray. It's too soft." That and Sasuke didn't strike her as the sort of man who used hair-spray.

Sasuke's mouth twitches. Great, they had found one of the greatest examples of the 'Duck's Ass' as Naruto used to call it. "It does that on its own if it's long enough. And contrary to anything this IDIOT says…" He glares at the grinning blue-eyed SEAL. "I did not use gel, hair-spray, hair wax, or anything else to make it stick up like that."

"Yeah. It drove the high school girls wild though." Naruto laughs and shakes his head. "I don't know why the Duck Butt Hair was so popular, but it was." He probably shouldn't say Duck Ass in front the First Lady and First Daughter, Naruto decides.

"Not to mention the middle school girls…" Naruto did have that point right. For some reason, the girls had liked it, as much as Sasuke had hated that fact.

Emiko eyes Sasuke for a second before smiling. "A shame." In the pictures, he looked so much more like Mikoto. Especially as she flicks through a few more pictures, her eye widening as a smile blossoms all across her face. "You never mentioned that you had taken Latin Dance classes." She'd asked him last week if he knew any ballroom dancing, and he'd said yes, but this picture… Well, the pitch black pants and silky ruby shirt were certainly eye-catching. "Hinata, look!"

"Mother, we should probably stop embarrassing him." Hinata shoots him an apologetic look and then curiosity gets the better of her. "...I really don't get what you're embarrassed about." As always, he looked amazing. Perhaps even more so than usual.

This couldn't possibly be happening. Sasuke's cheekbones flush a very light shade of pink as he glares at his best friend. "…You got those pictures from Itachi, didn't you?" His brother was the only person he could think of who would have all of these pictures backed up to the umpteenth degree. Blackmail material, of course.

Naruto laughs and nods. "Oh yeah! And they're great!" Sasuke was probably going to punch him later, but it was so worth it.

Then the damage was already done. They would have literally every embarrassing picture of him from birth, all the way to graduation day. Sasuke grumbles quietly, sitting down on the couch with his laptop to sulk.

Emiko, however, was fascinated by Sasuke's dancing pictures. The young man had seemed graceful, of course, but these were exceptional, even by her standards. Likely even by her husband's standards as well. He could easily have competed, with ability like this. She laughs quietly into her daughter's ear. "Well, Hinata, I suppose that you'll be able to find a capable dance partner for the charity ball, at the very least."

Hinata blushes a deep shade of red at that. "I'm not going to m-make him dance on duty." She whispers as quietly as possible, not wanting to embarrass him further.

"Why not? I'm sure that if you ask him nicely, he'll agree." That, and Emiko was fairly certain that Sasuke would do it anyway, since he seemed loathed to be more than twenty feet from Hinata at all times. The young man took his job quite seriously.

"He doesn't seem to like it too much." Her blush was probably redder than Hanabi's favorite pair of heels at this point. "So I d-don't want to force him." She really hoped that Sasuke was too embarrassed to notice her blush.

Emiko glances at the pictures again, smiling at the sight. "I don't believe so…but I would advise you to at least ask him at the ball. Maybe he might humor you." She was fairly certain that the young man was simply embarrassed because it might be construed as a very feminine thing to do, and he didn't want the image that the two of them had of him to be softened in such a way.

Naruto tilts his head. "Sasuke, Hinata is blushing a lot. Do you think that Itachi included something from the navy academy?" The closest thing to university days they had.

"Maybe…" Sasuke notes the blush all over Hinata's face. It was an attractive color on her. "But there's not a whole lot of photos from back then." He'd avoided cameras like the plague after high school. Mostly because he didn't want anyone to get that kind of ammunition.

"I didn't see anything too embarrassing, but she's pretty shy." For all Naruto knew, Hinata might blush over a photo of someone at the beach.

Sasuke groans and turns over onto his stomach, opening up some files on his laptop to distract himself with. "Just get back to work, Naruto. We're supposed to be protecting them, not reminiscing."

He laughs. "We're protecting them and reminiscing at the same time." He was fully capable of multitasking!

"Just get back to work." Sasuke glares at the blond, not entirely ignoring the two women at the desk. "I still have to do background checks on a quarter of the list of the invitees to the charity ball this weekend. So make yourself useful and look at security tapes of the venue and pick out all of the danger spots."

"Don't mind him." Naruto shakes his head. "He's usually grumpy." In his opinion, Sasuke really, REALLY needed a girlfriend.

"Naruto, for the last time, less talking, more working." Sasuke shoots him a cold, serious glare. "Our job is to keep people alive here. You've had your fun, now do what you're supposed to do."

Naruto grumbles and goes back into serious mode. Yeah. He so needed a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Or maybe he just needed some help from his team again in order to relax. He chuckles at the thought. As Sakura had said, it was an open invitation. Sasuke was…special, and that's why Naruto always got so much pleasure out of teasing him.

* * *

Two hours…that's how long it took for Emiko and Naruto to return to the other office. And Sasuke was fairly certain that it was the longest two hours in his entire life. Well, save for this one time involving particularly difficult underwater training. Now THAT was a long and anxiety-inducing couple of hours.

Still, he couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief when the two of them finally disappeared from sight towards the end of the morning. But he was pretty sure that by then, they'd seen every damn photo in the collection. Fortunately, it seemed that those few from the academy, training, and on tour were absent. Sasuke kept those ones locked up fairly tight.

Teasing Sasuke was fun. It was probably too much fun really. In all honesty, making the SEAL squirm like that should probably be illegal, but Hinata was glad that it wasn't.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She smiles at Sasuke. "Hopefully, lunch with my friend will be less traumatic for you." Though it would be a miracle if Ino didn't try to frisk the SEAL under the table, if he sat with them. "You might want to get a different table though. If you sit with the President's daughter the media will be all over you." And so would a certain former cheerleader...

"I know how to be discreet." On the other hand, Naruto most certainly DIDN'T. Sasuke, though, he could be more professional than that. "Ino, right?" He'd remembered the name from her schedule. "Ino Yamanaka, Japanese-America, blond for some reason. Former cheerleader. Her family owns a large chain of flower shops, but she's now working as a stylist. The two of you went to high school together, middle school, and elementary school." He'd been doing his research while they rest of them were cooing or laughing at the pictures.

Hinata blinks. Sasuke was a little scary sometimes. "What you aren't going to list shoe size, blood type, and measurements as well?" She was almost afraid to ask what he had looked up about HER. Oh God, what if he saw the ridiculous haircut she had sported until high school?! Noooo!

"Size eight, blood type is B positive, and I have no interest in looking up the size of her cheerleading outfit." Though if he had to guess, Sasuke would put the cheerleasder somewhere between petite, and a medium frame. "And her birthday is September twenty-third."

"I'm kinda regretting teasing you about your bubble eyes now." Sheesh. He already looked up all that?! "Um right. So as you know, she's the blond." Hinata pauses as she tries to feel less terrified of his amazing internet searching abilities. "We probably won't be more than an hour or two."

"That's fine." He frowns as he closes up his laptop. "Though you might want to advise your friend that posting EVERYTHING about herself on social media is probably a bad idea." Not that he used it himself, but there was plenty that could be learned about a person through looking at what they put online.

She nods in understanding. "Oh believe me, I have tried." Ino was Ino though. "She's just very stubborn."

"Oh, believe me…I know what stubborn means." Sasuke shakes his head as he opens the door for Hinata. "Naruto insists on having his pages as well, puts every picture he takes on there." Not that Naruto took any compromising pictures, that was against the rules. But every harmless picture he took ended up on the internet eventually. "I've had to delete things from Naruto's pages before." Mostly because they were just straight up embarrassing. He did NOT want any pictures of himself on there from any of their clubbing time while on leave.

"Yes, Naruto does seem the rather determined sort." Hinata giggles as hey leave her office behind, Sasuke remaining constant by her side as they leave the foundation's headquarters and join the hustle and bustle of the city at lunchtime.

She and Ino had arranged to meet at a little cafe a ten minute walk from Hinata's office. It was closer to the salon Ino worked at, so it was perfect for the two women who often had strict appointments to keep. As well as for a certain naval officer who risked getting a little restless if all he did was sit around all day doing research and paperwork.

Spotting Ino from a distance, Hinata smiles at Sasuke, letting him get a comfortable distance between the two of them as she enters the cafe first and joins her friend. "Hey, Ino. Sorry to keep you waiting." Hopefully, she wouldn't notice Sasuke. That way the bluenette wouldn't get interrogated, but...well Hinata had never had the best luck.

Ino's eyes flicker to the man walking in behind Hinata, frowning ever so slightly when he chooses a different table. "So…who's the hottie who walked in right after you, Hinata?" They were way too close together for it to be a coincidence. Plus, she'd seen them together through the window of the cafe.

"That's Sasuke." Hinata's voice was so low now that it barely qualified as a ghost of a whisper. "You can look, but you can't touch." She didn't want to be overheard. The bluenette didn't want to blow his cover. "He's my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard, huh…?" Ino's gaze flickers back to the gorgeous man across the room. "Shame, he could be a model. Are you dating him?"

Hinata nods. Yep. He was her bodyguard. "Yes, he's my bodyguard and yes, he could." Well two out of three wasn't bad, she supposed. Most major league pitchers would have loved to have Ino's batting average. "And no." She could only hope that against all odds, she wasn't blushing.

"Hm…has he got a girlfriend?" Ino smiles at the man whose eyes flick towards her, pairing it with a seductive wink.

"I don't think so..." Naruto wouldn't be teasing him about needing one, if he had one. Right? "Though I don't really think that he's your type. Sasuke is very...serious." Unless the SEAL was just really, really sneaky and Naruto didn't know about Sasuke's girlfriend, if he had one.

"You sure? I'm pretty flexible, you know." Still, even if he wasn't interested, that didn't mean that she couldn't ogle the eye candy even if he was rolling those deep, mysterious eyes at her. Then again, considering how attractive he was… "You think maybe he's got a boyfriend instead?" If he liked both…well, Ino could work with that.

Hinata sputters at that! "I-Ino!" Honestly! Where had she come up with that idea?! "I just met the guy a few weeks ago. He hasn't exactly told me...stuff like that yet." And he might never tell her. Revealing his romantic preferences wasn't exactly in the job description.

"Huh, so you haven't gotten around to playing twenty questions, huh?" Well, that was disappointing, but Ino knew that once Hinata knew, she'd be able to get answers easily enough. "Is he online?" She could just look him up herself if Hinata didn't know.

"I imagine he is, but I doubt he'd leave overly personal information on the web." He was serving under the President, after all. "He's military. They probably train them not to do that."

Ino giggles and shakes her head. "Even soldiers have social lives. So…military, huh? Marines? Army? Oh no, don't tell me he's in the Air Force?"

"Well that's true." Though Sasuke struck her as the sort who was very careful about that sort of thing. "None of those. He's a SEAL." Apparently, the leopard kind.

"Oh…navy, huh?" Ino shoots him another look, scrutinizing him a little more carefully. He looked pretty clean, even for military. "So I guess he's not following military dress code now, huh?" Not if those spikes were any indication, they looked a month or two grown out, and she doubted they wore much leather on a ship.

"Not anymore." Hinata shakes her head and smiles. "He's in the Secret Service now. So the dress code is laxer." She gives her friend a warning look. "He's supposed to blend in so casual clothes are a must now. That or at least not be in his navy uniform."

"Fair enough." Though Ino was certain that his uniform would look hot, there was something to be said for good leather and denim. "I definitely approve of the view. Is he going to be at the charity ball this weekend?"

Hinata nods at that. "He's my bodyguard." He kinda had to be. "Sasuke goes where I go most of the time."

"Then it looks like you've got your date all set." Ino grins widely. "Come by beforehand and I'll make sure to glam you all up for the evening, okay!?" You could never look too good at a ball.

"Well he's not exactly may date, but okay." There was no reason not to dress up. In fact, it was kinda mandatory. "Just remember, it's a Charity Ball. Not a Sorority Party."

"Alright!" Ino laughs, shooting the silent bodyguard another look as their food arrives, Ino having ordered their usual before Hinata arrived. "I'll make sure that your SEAL has plenty to look at."

Her SEAL? Sasuke wasn't hers. "Well he's not really my SEAL. He's just my bodyguard." It wasn't like they were dating or anything. "I do appreciate it though."

"Not yet, he's not. But if you really don't want him, then maybe I'll try my luck?" Tucking into her meal, images flash through Ino's head, making plans for what to do with coordinating her hair and outfit for the charity ball.

"That's such a trick question." Hinata bites her lower lip as she looks at Sasuke. "No matter what I say I can't win." She was attracted to him and she did want him as Ino might say, but it wasn't professional. Eventually, she'd build up an immunity to whatever gravitational pull he seemed to exert on her. "Anyway, what did you have in mind for the ball?"

Well at least that's what she was hoping. Besides, the odds that Sasuke would be interested were lower. And the odds that he would be willing to overlook his professionalism to date her were almost impossible. Despite all of that though, she really didn't want her friend to make a serious move on him. What if Sasuke did decide he preferred the bubbly blond?

"Well, you guys are focusing your efforts in South and Central America right now, right? So I was thinking fun, colorful, perky. Something pretty that you might see at Carneval." Ino could just imagine the bright reds, oranges, and blues of the dress. "I've got the perfect outfit in mind, but you're going to have to promise not to pick at your hair, okay?"

She nods. That was right. They were focusing on Latin America, particularly Haiti. "Carneval? That sounds nice." Hinata smiles at the thought of all the beautiful colors that would likely entail wearing. "And I'll try my best not to pick at my hair."

"Perfect!" Ino claps her hands together eagerly after downing the last of her sandwich. "I'll get started on the outfit, and you can come by Saturday afternoon before the ball to let me dress you up. It's a date!"

"Alright. I'll stop by." Hinata wasn't entirely sure if Ino meant it was a date to get a makeover or if the blond was talking about her and Sasuke. "Thank you." Either way, well she really did need to get her hair done and find a dress for the ball. So perhaps, it didn't matter.

"No problem!" Ino's eyes glitter at the prospect of dressing up her friend. It was always fun to dress Hinata up, her friend was beautiful, and the rest of the world should SEE it, instead of letting her hide like a wallflower. And what better way to show her off than to put her in bright, unmissable colors? "I'll see you Saturday, then." She hands some money to the waitress when she returns, getting up from the table and patting Hinata on the shoulder. "Oh, and introduce us properly next time. If I'm going to be admiring the view, I'd rather have it clear and close up."

The bluenette sighs and shakes her head. "Alright, I'll see you then and introduce the two of you." She just hoped her SEAL didn't react too harshly towards Ino's flirtatious nature. That would be a disaster.

When Ino is safely out of sight, and his tomato salad finished, Sasuke discreetly makes his way over to his rather flustered charge. "Is everything alright?" He hadn't seen anything particularly alarming, just some familiar interaction between two old friends. One of whom was rather insistent on trying to flirt with him from a distance.

"Oh yes, everything is fine." She smiles at him. "Ino and I were just discussing the charity ball and she's really looking forward to meeting you." That was putting it mildly, but Hinata didn't feel comfortable going into the details of such things.

"Yes, I could tell." Sasuke smirks slightly. "Your friend is not subtle, to say the least. Are you ready to go?"

She nods shyly. "Yes, I'm ready." Hinata shakes her head. "You must get that all the time though."

"Yes, whenever I'm on leave, it's largely the same thing." Sasuke knew perfectly well why, not that he gave out indications that he was interested at all, but he digressed. People just really liked looking at him. "It doesn't happen much on duty." Or at least, it didn't used to, but that was just something he as going to have to get used to again.

"So were you planning on dancing at the ball?" Hinata looks at him. "Mother and Ino are planning on encouraging you to do so." She knew her question was sudden, but she didn't know how to remark on the topic of his looks further without looking like a clumsy schoolgirl.

"Well, it's my job to stay within a certain distance of you at all times, so I assume that I'll be required to." Not that he really had a problem with it, just with people he knew watching him dance. "I won't have any problems dancing, if that's what you're asking. I do know how."

She nods at that. "I know that you know how. What I don't know is, if you like it or not." That was another matter entirely from the mechanics of the action.

Sasuke frowns, eyes darting around once before motioning with his head towards the door. "Come on, let's head back."

"Sounds good." She places her money down and quickly follows him. "Thanks for being so understanding about the whole Ino undressing you with her eyes, thing." Hinata giggles.

"I'm pretty sure that she was thinking a lot more than that." Sasuke shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the street as they walk down the streets that lead back to the foundation. "As for your earlier question, it depends. I don't like dancing when my friends or my brother are teasing me about it. Apart from that…I suppose it depends entirely on the partner."

It must have been Ino's influence, but the words left her mouth before Hinata had even realized she voiced them. "Are we still talking about dancing because that last part could be applied to just about anything." She blushes at her own outrageousness.

"I suppose it could." Despite his serious expression, Sasuke's eyes dance with amusement. "Yes, and…also, yes. Many things depend entirely on the partner."

She nods dumbly in agreement. Thankfully, Sasuke had taken the obvious innuendo in stride.

* * *

Hiashi shakes his head as he sits down in Fugaku's office. Arguably, it was one of the safest places he could be. Which given the current situation was something that he was very concerned about. After all, someone had tried to assassinate him (and most likely the other people who had been at that dinner).

"Your son's team seem to be settling into their new roles well." He pauses, unsure of how to proceed. "Particularly, Sasuke." Delicately seemed the best way. It could be nothing at all, but it could also be something. And in that case, it was his duty to speak to Fugaku about the potential situation, one father to another.

"Yes, they are." Fugaku's usually stern demeanor softens at the mention of his son. "It is good to see him more than once every year or two. Though he has been making liberal use of our databases here to ensure your daughter's safety." Which was putting it mildly. The director shakes his head. "He's run more background checks in the last month than most of my agents do in their entire careers."

Hiashi chuckles at that thought. "Well I'm glad to hear that and it's perfectly understandable given the circumstances of how he became a Secret Service agent." An almost assassination.

"Yes, but I do worry he'll take to overworking himself." Fugaku wasn't blind. He knew exactly where Sasuke got that habit from. Though it was obvious that Hiashi was here for a reason, Fugaku would make small talk until Hiashi felt the need to address it. "Though I suspect that Hanabi is learning quite the lesson in learning how to be independent." Sakura wasn't the type to tolerate someone who refused to pull their own weight, and the model was truly a diva. A terrible combination, or potentially the best possible situation for Hanabi, even if it didn't look like it.

"I do have some concerns that Sakura's more...practical nature might clash with Hanabi's more fanciful one." That was putting it mildly. Hiashi didn't know Sakura well, but he knew that she was the only female SEAL and that spoke volumes. "Though that's not my primary concern at the moment." The President knew that he shouldn't assume things, but it was likely that a woman like that would despise stereotypically feminine things such as make up and dresses. He might have just assigned Sakura to her own version of Hell, really.

It seemed that the small talk was coming to a close. Fugaku nods, motioning for Hiashi to continue. "And your primary concern?"

He felt a little ridiculous for even bringing it up, given the dire situation that they were all now facing, but still he would press on. "Well Hinata is considerably shyer when it comes to dealing with the opposite sex than her sister, but I do believe that she is growing rather fond of Sasuke." He pauses as if unsure of how to say the next part. "On a more than platonic level. I may just be imagining things though." Still, it was better to broach the issue just to be on the safe side.

Fugaku blinks. That was all? "I assure you that my son has had many admirers, and more than a few have been infatuated with him over the years. Ever since he was a child. He has never had a habit of taking advantage of such things, if that is your concern."

"I'm not entirely certain if he is just being friendly, but it may be the case that the warm feelings are not entirely unrequited." Hiashi was sure that Sasuke had a lot of admirers, but this was different. This was his daughter!

"Really?" The director raises an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose that it would be good for Sasuke to take such an interest in someone outside of his team. But I doubt that those sorts of feelings would take root this quickly. Sasuke's emotions…tend to be either on the explosive side, or a very slow burn."

Hiashi pauses as he considers this. "Well I don't really know the boy, but he seems very at ease with her." If that was the case though, maybe he really imagining things. "It's probably nothing in that case."

"Unfortunate, your daughter seems like a rather nice young lady." And Fugaku wasn't getting any younger. Mikoto would likely be having grandbaby envy soon, and he as fairly certain that Itachi wasn't going to be having children any time soon. Sasuke didn't seem so inclined either.

"Yes, well he seems like a fine boy." Though he had certain obligations to meet. "Though as customary, I promise to make him wish he'd never been born if he upsets my daughter." He smiles pleasantly. "It's nothing personal. Though I imagine that it would be easier for you to relate if you had daughters instead of sons."

"Yes, it probably would." Fugaku chuckles at the thought. "Though I think Itachi may have beaten you to it. Many…many times."

"Well as they say, save the best for last." Hiashi was certain he could come up with something suitably traumatizing. "I'm glad we have an understanding." Though how could they really tell?

"Yes, and I'm sure that no matter what you try to do to Sasuke, should our wives see what you believe you see, and decide to meddle, that he will be able to handle himself." Fugaku smirks at the thought of Hiashi trying to intimidate his son. "Mikoto will surely make something of the sort part of her mission during the ball."

He blinks. Oh Dear Lord. "Fugaku, don't take this the wrong way, but your wife is utterly terrifying sometimes." He almost pitied Sasuke, if Emiko and Mikoto did indeed decide to conspire together.

"You say that as if yours isn't." Fugaku shakes his head at the rather horrified president. "Naruto informed me of the 'photos' incident earlier today. It seems that your wife is quite happy to scroll through pictures of Sasuke and embarrass him. Something about him having Bubble Eyes, and the 'Duck's Ass' as a child." Not that he could contest either of those points. Sasuke did take after his grandfather and great-uncle rather strongly.

"That's just the standard teasing that mothers do." Hiashi failed to see what was so terrifying. "It's not as though Emiko was an interrogator like Mikoto was."

Ah yes…Mikoto Uchiha could be a terror when she wanted to be. Still, all of this was theoretical in Fugaku's eyes. "Well, our wives, the threats, and the current…hypothetical situation aside, will you be encouraging or discouraging your daughter from this course of action?"

"I haven't decided yet." Sasuke had a job to do an important one at that. It wouldn't do to distract him. "What are your thoughts on the matter?" Still, it was rare to see Hinata take to anyone so quickly.

Fugaku sighs, sitting back in his chair. "Sasuke has always been rather professional about anything save for his teammates. The four of them have been together for years, so it's only to be expected. It would be good to see him open up to someone else. It could be good for your daughter as well. Sasuke's blood always has run on the hot side. The boy fights harder when he has something he wants to protect. Always has." It's how he and Naruto were ever since they could walk. Well, whenever the two weren't fighting with each other. "If only he weren't so stubborn."

Hiashi resists the impulse to snicker. "I can't imagine where he gets his hot-headedness and stubbornness from." The boy had been dealt with some interesting cards by the genetic lottery to say the least.

Fugaku's eyes narrow at the silent jab. "Well, I'm certain that your eldest daughter took after your wife more than your youngest did. Hanabi IS something of a diva, after all."

"Well every family has one member who...shines in a different way than the others." Hiashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes…one has to wonder where she inherited THAT from, seeing as your wife is the picture of accommodation." Hiashi could be a diva and he knew it, Fugaku wasn't going to let him say otherwise.

Hiashi rolls his eyes. "What are you trying to imply?" He was hardly the type to strut about for photoshoots.

"Nothing at all, Hiashi. Is there something that needs to be implied?" Fugaku raises a quizzical eyebrow.

"There is no need to beat around the bush, if you have something on your mind...say it." Hiashi snorts. Honestly. "Lest I have your wife interrogate you."

"You mean to say that you're unaware of your flair for the dramatic?" Fugaku doubted that. "Interesting, I'll add that to your file. And as for my wife's interrogation tactics, I have been on the receiving end of those for long enough that they no longer daunt me." His smirk grows a little, finding it impossible to resist the urge to tease Hiashi. "Though as one day we might find ourselves to be in-laws, perhaps twice over if your suspicions bear any fruit, I'm sure that you'll be subject to daily interrogations soon enough."

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I am not dramatic unless I'm giving a political speech." One had to be dramatic for those. "And I'll be certain to ensure that Mikoto knows her methods no longer daunt you." He smirks. That should show him.

"Oh believe me, she knows." Fugaku had told her so long ago. "And so, she has been on a decade long crusade to find something that will. She has, as of yet, not succeeded. Though I'm sure that Itachi will find himself in an uncomfortable position when Mikoto discovers just how fond he is of being attached to your nephew's hip."

"Well if all else fails, I suppose she'll just employ Emiko's favorite method of persuasion." The couch threat. It was enough to make even the President shudder. "I have been wondering about that as well. Is Itachi...well does he favor men over women?"

Fugaku sighs, shaking his head. "Some days, I'm honestly not sure myself. I know for a fact that they have both had relationships with women, but…neither Itachi or Sasuke seem adverse to choosing a man instead. It seems that the who is more important than the what. A romantic notion, one that I'm fairly certain they get from their grandfather. In any case, Neji does seem to be…special to Itachi."

He blinks at that. Itachi, Hiashi had half expected to find out he was bisexual or gay. "Ah well...equal opportunity, I suppose." Sasuke surprised him though.

Fugaku's eyebrow rises nearly into his hairline. "Is something wrong, Hiashi? You look like a deer in the headlights."

"No. Nothing's wrong, I'm just not certain if Itachi and Neji were ever to marry there are enough hair care products in the world to stock that house." It was surprising to say the least, but he had never really cared about such things. "They'll need a very big house as well to hold them all." Hiashi was just used to having a better sense for such things.

"While all of that is certainly true…I hope that you realize that after raising two very independent sons, I have a better 'Bullshit Radar' than that, Hiashi." Fugaku shakes his head. "It also comes with having married a CIA agent."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He shakes his head. "In any case, it would be prudent to determine if Hinata and Sasuke like each other before subjecting them to our plotting wives." He nods somberly. "It is the honorable thing to do."

"Yes, it is." Fugaku laces his fingers together, closing his eyes. "Doing that without earning Sasuke's ire is going to be the hard part. The boy can hold a grudge for an eternity if he wants to."

"And you say he takes after Mikoto." He chuckles. "It seems the boy does take after you as well."

The director holds up his hands. "I never denied it, he just takes after his mother much more than he takes after me. His…temper and stubbornness aside."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Well perhaps, we should divide and conqueror." It seemed the best tactic. "You can speak with Hinata. I'll speak with Sasuke." Hiashi pauses and clarifies. "They'd expecting their parents to meddle, but not an acquaintance."

"That should be doable." Fugaku frowns, before deciding on giving Hiashi a fair warning. "Try not to tease Sasuke about his dancing, though. There aren't many ways to set him off faster than that."

"Very well I shall avoid the topic of dancing all together." He promises his accomplice. "We should do this quickly or else our wives are going to meddle. Most likely before the charity ball."

Fugaku smirks. "Then I believe that immediately beforehand would be the best time to separate them. That way, Hinata will be safe, and Sasuke will be less likely to panic."

The President nods in agreement. "Executive Order Number 69 allows fathers the right to meddle in their children's love lives." He pauses an adds. "Of course, that one isn't listed...officially. It's there there though!"

"Of course, Sir." Fugaku chuckles at the man's unexpected enthusiasm. It seemed as though if the two of them had their way, their children finally WOULD have love lives, or at least less complicated ones.


	5. Chapter 5

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note** : **Warning:** More mentions of the elusive exotic ship, though for slightly more nefarious purposes (tee hee hee). …The fathers are on the move. Also, questionable use of sleeping pills by exasperated parents.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** The fact that she is laughing, means you should be afraid. Very afraid. I"m just joking (or am I)? Anyway, just to clear this up. This is a Sasuke x Hinata story. Any mentions of Sasuke's relationships with other people are in the past and same goes for Hinata. We aren't getting into lemons or limes in the Polyship (Naruto x Sakura x Sai) though. While I was highly skeptical about the 'Sleep Attack Tactic,' my coauthor made an argument for it. **Obviously, do not try that at home or anywhere else, folks!** Anyway, happy reading.

Chapter 5

It would take precise timing, the ability to lie convincingly, and a young lady who would believe the word of a federal agent. Meaning, Fugaku was entirely certain that he would be able to fool Hinata into telling him everything he wanted to know. Whether she knew it or not.

Dialing the phone, Fugaku places it on the desk while he finishes his morning's work. That way, he wouldn't fall behind by taking the morning off to gently question Hinata.

Hinata smiles as she answers the phone. "Hinata Hyuga speaking." It was early in the morning, but not excessively so. That meant she was awake enough to answer whoever was calling her coherently.

"Good morning, Miss Hyuga, this is Fugaku, Sasuke's father." Now, to pull off the little white lie, and leave out a few details. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to breakfast this morning. I'm sure that you would usually eat with Sasuke, but as he is currently…occupied, I think that I should be enough to keep you sufficiently entertained and safe for the morning."

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Uchiha." The bluenette blinks as she was rather surprised to get a call from Sasuke's father of all people. "That would be fine." She couldn't help, but worry though. "Is Sasuke okay? He doesn't seem like the type to miss work?"

Fugaku chuckles. "Yes, the boy is fine. He is simply being detained on suspicion of staying up until three in the morning and working obsessively. As a result, he is being sentenced to spend the rest of the morning in bed, catching up on his sleep." And it wasn't a lie, the boy really had been staying up obscenely late. So late, in fact, that the lie was that Mikoto and Fugaku had conspired to slip sleeping pills into Sasuke's tea, which he was ultimately too tired to even notice. For the moment, his son was dead to the world.

Hinata nods in understanding. Well she had been worried that he hadn't been getting enough rest. "That was probably a wise order on your parts." She smiles. Well she was sure that Fugaku was suitable protection. After all, he wouldn't be in charge of the NCIS, if he didn't have a few tricks up his sleeve. "Where would you like to have breakfast?"

Hinata was a woman who stuck him as the type to like sweet things, so Fugaku had planned accordingly. "Thank you. And there is a small diner with what my wife will profess are the most incredible pancakes in all of the eastern states. I think that you would like them, if the cafes included in your schedule are any indication."

"You and Sasuke are a little scary sometimes." Hinata laugh. "I'm glad that it's only my interest in food that you've decided to research. Pancakes sound lovely." Seriously, that was one family that should not be messed with.

The man chuckles once more. "Sasuke gave me your schedule, there was no research involved. However, should you need anyone looked into, I can guarantee that whatever can be found will be found. I have some of the best investigative agents at my disposal. Better than the FBI, if I were to boast."

She shakes her head in amusement. "I'll meet you there." Hinata decides it was best not to dwell on his investigative prowess too long. Not when pleasant thoughts such as pancakes were on her mind.

"No need, I have an agent in the area who can drive you. It wouldn't do to leave you alone, especially in morning traffic." Fugaku would rather not take chances with his son's charge. "Shisui will be by for you in twenty minutes, but you may take your time."

"I'll be waiting." She promises. "Well I best get ready for him, if he's on his way. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I will see you soon." Fugaku ends the call, smirking slightly. Mission accomplished. It was time to find out just what this young lady thought of his youngest son.

* * *

It was a quaint little place, not something that Fugaku would come to alone, but if Mikoto wanted to go out for breakfast, or any other meal, for that matter, this was their go to unless one of them was craving something specific. In short, it was their date spot, and therefore, the perfect place for him to conduct a subtle interrogation of the girl his son was protecting.

Though, as the girl arrived, sitting across the table from him, he did have to silently confess that he rather appreciated their buttermilk pancakes with the sausages and eggs. "Go ahead and order whatever you like, breakfast is on me." Not that anything here was expensive, far from it, but the low prices hid one thing, that the food at this little out of the way place could easily beat out some of the more expensive places for quality.

"I'll just have what you're having." She smiles at him. "It all does look rather good." It still surprised her that Fugaku was essentially babysitting her, but that was fine. Better to have someone nearby in case whoever sent those assassins gave it another try.

"Alright." Fugaku raises his hand, catching the eye of the ancient cook behind the counter, who he was certain had been working here at least since Mikoto was born. He signs for two orders of his usual, the cook acknowledging the order instantly. "I'm sure that you'll enjoy it. This place is Mikoto's favorite."

"I know that I ordered buttermilk pancakes." Hinata shakes her head in amusement at Fugaku's attempt at small talk. "It does look like a nice place, but I sense that you're buttering me up for some reason."

Contingency plan for suspicion engaged. Fugaku smirks. "You're a sharp one. Now I can see why Sasuke doesn't check in every night, looking as though he's swallowed a lemon."

She tilts her head, not really understanding the lemon comment. "Thank you. I think." Maybe it was a saying in the military or something?

Fugaku chuckles at the girl's confusion. "When he was in middle school, and into high school, if Sasuke had too much contact with people who annoyed him, he would come home with a look so sour that you would think he swallowed a lemon. In fact, he would often glare and resemble a wet cat."

"I can imagine that." Hinata giggles at the thought of an irritated looking Sasuke. "Well I'm glad to make his job easier for him." With those bubble eyes. She felt guilty for laughing, but the mere thought of such a thing was hilarious. "He does have a very expressive face."

"Yes, he's much like his mother that way. And his grandfather. The two look frighteningly similar. In fact, if you looked at pictures of Mikoto's father when he was young, you would think that Sasuke had simply gone back in time." Fugaku tilts his head. "And grown his hair to his waist, but Izuna always was rather eccentric. He likely inspired Itachi."

She smiles at the thought. "Your family does have very nice hair?" It was such an awkward thing to say, but it was true.

Well, it seemed that she found him physically appealing at least, not that Fugaku would have doubted it. Still, it was a good first step. "Yes, the Uchiha tend to be rather fortunate in that regard. Something that Sasuke has cursed endlessly since he was a child." He raises his eyes as the plates arrive, steaming pancakes, fried eggs done sunny side up, and well-cooked, juicy sausages, along with an assortment of jams, syrups, and butter.

"I'm going to get fat if I have breakfast with you too often." Hinata laughs as she digs into the feast before her.

"Mikoto does not get fat from having breakfast here." Fugaku smirks as he takes his first bite. "We simply make sure to exercise appropriately."

She wasn't really sure what possessed her to say it, but once again she blurts out something that she shouldn't have. "And I presume this exercise routine of yours explains how one gets an Itachi." She bites into her pancakes. "And a Sasuke."

Oh, the girl was bolder than Fugaku had given her credit for. Good…that would suit Sasuke well. "Indeed. It is something of a miracle that they did not end up with several dozen siblings."

"I'm sorry." She blushes scarlet. "I probably shouldn't have said that." Though she had suspicion that 'miracle' was known as birth control.

"It's fine." He takes note of the girl's apparent shyness. Interesting…she could be bold when she wanted to be, but was easily flustered. "You are at the age where it would not be surprising to start having children. It's only natural that you would wonder. Besides, it is not nearly as alarming as anything said on a navy vessel, believe me."

That was a good point. "Thank you. Well that does explain the saying." When someone could make a sailor blush. "About sailors and blushing. Did you like it? Being in the Navy?"

Fugaku nods. "I did. Though I was younger even than Sasuke when I started my own training for the SEALs. The division had been open for only a decade when I joined. I did several tours with them before settling down and taking a position as a federal agent. Mikoto insisted when she was pregnant with Itachi that I wasn't to go overseas anymore, that I would take a job closer to home."

"Well I can't really blame her for wanting her husband near when she was pregnant." Hinata laughs. Well it was obvious who wore the pants in that relationship. "That only makes sense."

"Yes, it does." It was something that had always worried him, though. "But Sasuke will likely face the same problems I did. The lack of the freedom, excitement, and the sense of adventure that sailing provides." Now…it was tie to let the hook fly. "Assuming, of course, that he marries a civilian, rather than finding his soul mate in a fellow naval officer. After your father's time as President is up, Sasuke will likely go back to Coronado, along with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai."

He was worried about his son. It was touching. "Well that's at least the better part of four years away." She smiles at him reassuringly. "Perhaps even eight. He might find someone before than and if not, well like you said he might find someone in the military."

"Yes, you're right. After all, he does have his teammates. If nothing else, they will shower him with plenty of affection." Perhaps he could lure the girl out? Make her show some interest, some…jealousy, maybe?

"They do seem rather close." Hinata pauses and shakes her head. "I don't think that he likes them that way though. He would have already acted on it." The thought of Sakura and Sasuke together made her wince. Those two would drive each other crazy.

Fugaku pauses, not entirely certain if he should reveal…quite that much. …Fuck it, he was the boy's father, and it's not as though it was a huge secret. "And who says that he hasn't?"

"Naruto said that Sasuke needed a girlfriend." Hinata feels herself twitch with an emotion that disturbed her. "I don't think he would have said that, if Sasuke already had someone." Jealousy. Like she wanted to punch someone. Which was ridiculous.

"Ah…Naruto said it?" Now that was interesting. "Well, then perhaps Naruto has given up on pulling Sasuke back into their little…well, love nest." In any case, Hinata certainly looked…uncomfortable. "Those two have always had a rather odd relationship. For some time, I did wonder if we were ever going to have grandchildren. Then, it seems that things escalated when they met Sakura and Sai, and for a while, I wondered if we might have pink-haired grandchildren. The three of them likely would have produced a rainbow of children, well, had it not been for their impending naval careers."

Hinata blinks at that information. She wasn't sure what shocked her more. "B-Back into their love nest?" It was hard enough to imagine Sasuke with Sakura, but Fugaku was implying some sort of really open relationship between the Secret Service agents. "W-Well I can see why that would be a concern. I imagine the navy frowns on polygamy."

She had always viewed such matters as those that should be decided amongst consenting adults, but it was still shocking. "Though I'm sure he'll f-find someone." To hear that her mostly prim and proper bodyguard might have had three lovers at once! Was Fugaku pulling her leg? That couldn't possibly be true, could it?

"Well, while there was no lack of love there, I doubt that they really considered marriage as an option. Nevertheless, their team has always been very close, and despite how they act around each other, there is nothing they wouldn't do to protect each other." Fugaku knew better than to pry into the specific details, though. And the vague details seemed to be enough to produce quite the reaction.

There was interest, definitely interest. "Fortunately, when you're a team of Navy SEALs on a boat in the middle of nowhere, there's less hassle involved." Fugaku could remember the other naval officers tiptoeing around his own team when he was a SEAL. They were trained to intimidate just by existing. "And their commander was accepting enough of their…relationship to ensure that their team roomed together, and had relatively soundproof quarters. Not that trifling with those four would have been a wise decision in the first place."

THUD! Hinata falls out of her chair in shock. "Owe!" They were intimate enough to require private soundproof quarters?!

Fugaku suppresses the urge to laugh as he stands and reaches down to help the girl up. "Are you alright?" It seemed as though such news was quite a shock to her. A good sign, considering how red her face looked.

"I'm a-alright." She takes his hand and slowly stands up. "I'll probably have a bruise somewhere unpleasant, but it's more so my pride than any thing else." How embarrassing! She had fallen out of her chair in front of Fugaku Uchiha!

"Ah, pride, the downfall of many an Uchiha." Fugaku chuckles and seats her, before returning to his own chair. "Do be sure not to tell Sasuke that I've told you any of this. It may not be a state secret, but it is something that embarrasses him. Much like his excellent dancing skills."

Tell Sasuke that his father had basically told her he had potentially been involved on a Pleasure Cruise while out at sea?! "I won't tell him." That was the truth, she'd probably sooner faint.

"Excellent." Fugaku smiles semi-cheerfully. "Well, let's finish breakfast before Sasuke wakes up to find that I've 'kidnapped' you for breakfast, and starts throwing a fit."

"Um yes." She nods, still rather stunned. "That would be best." How was she supposed to respond to any of that?

Fugaku watches the girl, picking out her every emotion. Shock, embarrassment, confusion, and a plethora of others. But he also saw one that was very promising…jealousy. Leaning back in his chair, he smirks smugly. First mission: accomplished.

* * *

Groaning slightly, Sasuke rolls over in bed, frowning as he searches for his alarm clock. Not that he ever needed it in order to wake up, but still, it was good to know just what time he'd woken up at.

When he sees it, he frowns. "Nine-thirty?" But that wasn't possible. Even if he didn't wake up at six, like usual, his alarm would wake him up two minutes later. And… He sniffs the air. "…Breakfast?" It wasn't Saturday, was it? His mother liked coming over on the weekend to cook him breakfast. But he still didn't usually sleep in.

Completely and utterly confused, Sasuke dresses and stumbles downstairs, shaking his head. "Mom?"

Mikoto smiles at him. "Morning, Sweetheart." Oh boy. This wasn't going to be pretty. "How did you sleep?" Best to feign ignorance for a few minutes.

"…Longer than I meant to. Is it Saturday?" It wasn't, right? It was supposed to be Friday. Sasuke felt oddly groggy, a lot more so than he usually felt in the mornings.

"No, it's Friday." Apparently, that wasn't going to work though. "Don't worry. Your father is watching Hinata." The mother of two tries her best to brace herself for the explosion. "He took her out for pancakes."

Tick…tick…tick… "He did what!?" That wakes Sasuke up in a hurry. "Why didn't my alarm go off!? Why is Father taking Hinata out for pancakes!? And, not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are YOU doing here!?"

She laughs softly as she watches his panicked expression. "I'm here to make sure you don't have a heart attack." Which might actually be a real danger at this rate. "Sasuke, your father is more than capable of protecting her over breakfast. You shouldn't work yourself this hard."

"That doesn't explain why I didn't wake up on time!" Sasuke ALWAYS woke up on time. He was, as Naruto always put it, anal about it. "And it doesn't explain why you're here and why you magically seem to know where she is when I'M the one who is supposed to be watching her!"

"Sasuke, your father told me where he was taking her." She shakes her head and smiles at him sweetly. "You were so exhausted, we didn't have the heart to wake you."

His bullshit radar was still going off. "That doesn't explain why you're here…in the guest house, or why Naruto, Sakura, or Sai didn't wake me up. Sakura would have been thrilled to give that a go." Still, that food smelled awfully good, and Sasuke was starving. His body needed a lot of energy for upkeep, and it must have been at least fifteen hours since he last ate. So, relaxing enough to grab some of the food, he sits on the counter as he munches away at some sausages, bacon, and blueberry waffles.

"Well when your father came to ask if you wanted breakfast, you were still asleep." She nods as she sits down and joins him for breakfast. "He didn't have the heart to wake you. So he called me here and we told your friends not to bother you." It was true, but not the whole truth. "Said that you needed your sleep and well, you did."

Something still didn't feel right, but Sasuke just sighs and stuffs food into his mouth. He would just finish quickly, grab his stuff, and get out of here. "Did he at least say if he was going to take her back to the White House, to her office, or just stay where they are?"

"He said that he was going to drop her off at the White House." Mikoto nods as her face scrunches up in remembrance. "They're probably on their way there now."

"Alright, then I'll take the bike." It was faster, and it would get through traffic easier. After all, Sasuke usually rode in Hinata's car when she went to work, so taking his bike was the best option. Especially since he was pretty sure that the others took the car.

"Drive safely, Dear." Miikoto nods approvingly. "Though if you want to take awhile longer to wake up, I'm sure that your father wouldn't mind."

"I'm fine." Sasuke slides off the counter, downing a couple more sausages before grabbing his helmet from the porch. "I'll be safe, but it's better that I get there sooner than later." After all,a lot could change in only a few seconds. "Bye Mom!"

She watches as he wolfs down his food and prepares to leave. "Bye, Baby." Her baby really needed a spouse or at least a girlfriend (or boyfriend). "He needs to take better care of himself." She mutters as soon as he was out of earshot. Hopefully, a lover would be able to reign him in somewhat!

It seemed like only seconds before Sasuke was on his Suzuki, almost speeding towards Washington. It wasn't rush hour, so the highway was moderately clear as he races towards D.C.

* * *

It's ten-thirty when Sasuke finally walks into the White House, having pushed the speed limit the whole way. Safely, of course, he wasn't a complete speed demon. But he was pretty sure that he set some kind of record. "Hinata!?" Had he beaten her here? Or was she in her room? Maybe she didn't hear him?

"Ah. Sasuke." A familiar voice calls out to him. "There you are." It was Hiashi. "Don't worry. Apparently, your father is with her and while that man has very questionable tastes when it comes to fashion, there is no denying that he can more than hold his own in any fight."

"Uh…yes…" Sasuke shifts uncomfortably. "Then I suppose I'll just wait here for her." How long did breakfast take, dammit? He could be done in less than five minutes if he had half a mind to eat that quickly.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Unless your father is secretly a vampire, I don't think there's any reason to feel so uncomfortable about the idea of them having breakfast together." The boy was obviously nervous. So he would use humor to disarm him.

Sasuke's eye twitches and he crosses his arms. "He's not a vampire, and we are not a coven. It's just that I'm stronger than he is now." Hinata was safer with him. "Well, no offense to him, but he's getting on in years, and has been sitting behind a desk for ten of them."

"I know at your age thirty seems old and sixty must seem ancient, but I assure you that man could probably still knock most of my twenty something agents on their ass with ease." Hiashi shakes his head in amusement. "Of that much, I can assure you. I wouldn't leave my daughter in his hands, if I didn't find him capable."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke leans against one of the walls, keeping the front door within his peripheral vision. "Doesn't mean that I couldn't knock HIM on his ass."

Hiashi chuckles at that. "I don't doubt your skill, but he helped to bring you into this world. He can most certainly take you out of it, if he wanted to." Such a feisty lad, he was. "It's not always the strongest or the fastest who wins the fight."

"Strength, speed, intelligence, equipment, the element of surprise, terrain, foes, allies." Sasuke shrugs. "And a little bit of luck, I guess. Knowing all of that is how you win a battle."

Hiashi blinks."I don't believe that I've ever said this to someone before, but I do believe you are more of a perfectionist than even I am." Could Hinata even handle this boy well enough to prevent him from having a heart attack before he was thirty? "In any case, how do you believe your new assignment is going?"

Sasuke frowns. "With the exception of this morning, where I slept in later than I meant to, it's been going well. I've compiled background checks and reports concerning everyone who comes and goes regularly around Hinata and memorized everything. If someone approaches her and something seems out of place, I'll know it."

He nods. That was good. Though Hiashi knew he would be need to be subtle with this one. "I'm glad that you're so dedicated to her...safety." So he'd test the waters.

"…Yes, it's my job to be." Sasuke wasn't sure why the President seemed surprised at all by it. Something was up. Or maybe he was just paranoid because Hinata was out of sight. "If I'm going to do my job, I'm going to do it as well as I possibly can."

"An admirable trait." He was hesitating. That was likely a good sign. "Well I'm sure they won't be long. I know that Hinata speaks quite highly of you. So you must be doing something right." Perhaps not the most creative tactic to take, but Hiashi had just cast his fishing rod into the lake with bait on it. Now, it was time to see if Sasuke would take it.

Sasuke twitches, already cursing himself as he opens his mouth. "What does she say?"

Ah ha! The bait had been taken. "That you're very thorough and patient. Something about you taking Ino's flirtatious attempts rather well." He pauses and adds for good measure. "And of course, she is impressed that you were able to withstand such...demanding physical training."

Now that makes Sasuke smirk. "Guts and determination, as Naruto would say. None of us would have made it through otherwise. As for Ino…I'm quite used to being hit on. I'd like to think that I've built up an immunity to people who bat their eyelashes at me. As for my patience…well, she makes it easy. It's the rest of the world that's full of idiots."

Well that was progress. He put Hinata in a separate category than most of the world. "True enough, I suppose." He might as well go for it. The Jealousy Test. "Perhaps, you would consider doing me a favor. It's a small one, but I know that it would mean a great deal to Hinata."

"Alright, what is it?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the man, wondering just what Hinata's father was going to ask him to do. Teach her to shoot? Teach her martial arts? He could do both easily, of course.

"The Charity Ball is coming up." Hiashi makes a great show of pretending to be embarrassed. "As you're going to be there and trying to pretend to blend in anyway, perhaps you could ask her to dance." He wasn't really. He had no shame. "Hinata is a shy woman and she ended her relationship with a high school sweetheart a few months ago. And well, she been skittish about courtship in the public eye. Not many men can handle dating the First Daughter for obvious reasons."

Best to soften this so he didn't get scared off though. "I'm sure she'd rather dance with you than get passed around in a room full of favor seekers." There. That should do it. Sasuke came from a political family. "Your brother is a Senator. So I am quite certain you understand what I mean by favor seekers." People asking for political favors. Whether that be help on a campaign or legislation.

"People who would take advantage of her in order to get to you." Sasuke's fingers tighten against the leather of his jacket. "I assumed that I would end up dancing with her to keep watch, but if it will keep unsavory characters away from her, I will do my best." Politicians. Some of them were fine, but some of them, Sasuke just hated with a passion. "…Fucking pricks."

"Exactly." Hiashi nods in agreement. "Though I would refrain from saying so within recording distance of any cameras." Calling them fucking pricks would cause quite the scene. "Thank you. I do appreciate it. It was such a shame really, but some people just can't handle the public spotlight." Yep. He was doing the jealousy test.

It was a low blow, but you could tell a lot about a person's feelings for another by their response to such a thing. If he seemed too curious or annoyed about him mentioning Hinata's former flame, Hiashi would take that as a very good sign.

Sasuke blinks, before shaking his head. "I meant the favor seekers, they're the parasites, and I don't mind saying so where someone can hear me. On the other note, if you can't handle a public spotlight, don't date the President's daughter. At best, it makes you an idiot, at worst, a coward." And if there was one thing Sasuke hated, it was people who quit halfway. He held himself to that same standard. It's why he didn't quit all those damn dance lessons.

Definitely some bitterness. Whether that was because of the principle of the thing or jealousy was a bit harder to tell. "Of course. Well it wasn't that the boy was camera shy." He shakes his head and sighs. "It was more so that he had a hard time understanding her busy schedule."

"Hn, let him try military training. Now THAT is a busy schedule." Why anyone would give up a girl like Hinata was beyond Sasuke, but obviously the guy wasn't right for her if he couldn't foresee that the daughter of a major political figure would have a busy schedule. It just…should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"I doubt that Kiba would have lasted two days in the military." Hiashi chuckles at the thought. "He's never been particularly good at following orders, but point well taken."

"Hn." Sasuke's smirk returns. "Neither am I. But on my team, I'm the one who gives the orders. Doesn't mean I couldn't survive all that training. I wouldn't be here if that were the case."

"Of course." Hiashi nods. "Well, I do appreciate your helping me in this matter."

"Yes, Sir." Sasuke's ears twitch as he hears the sound of a car approaching, a door slam, and footsteps approaching the door. Light, feminine footsteps. He smiles at the sound. "Looks like it's time to get to work."

Hinata smiles and walks inside with Fugaku walking next to her. "Morning, Father." She makes her way over towards the two men. "Morning, Sasuke."

"Morning, Hinata." Sasuke smiles, sighing quietly in relief at the sight of her. "Sorry I was late, I slept in and my parents…" He glares slightly at his father. "…turned off my alarm clock."

"It's okay." She shakes her head. "You needed your sleep and your father was nice enough to treat me to pancakes." And traumatize her for life.

"I see…" Sasuke watches his father suspiciously. Fugaku Uchiha didn't just take people out to get pancakes. Something was up. "Come on, you should get to work." He puts a hand on Hinata's shoulder, guiding her back out the door and towards her car.

Fugaku watches the two carefully before the door shuts, raising an eyebrow at the sight. "Sasuke is certainly possessive of her. I can see why you wondered…"

"He responded well to the jealousy test though there is a slight chance that could have been on principle." Hiashi nods in acknowledgment."What did you find out? I personally give it a ninety percent chance that he has at least some romantic feelings for her."

The director chuckles, shaking his head. "Well, your daughter certainly became quite uncomfortable when I mentioned Sasuke's last 'relationship'. And it looks to me like he's treating her similarly, if not with the same level of possessiveness as he does his team, but the seeds of it are there, if the way he glared at me was any indication." And then there was that hand… "He touched her."

He pauses as he considers that. "Holding her hand could be construed as platonic, but that's good to know." Hiashi raises an eyebrow. "You're saying relationship in a strange tone. Was his last relationship with a man?" Hiashi shakes his head. "That would probably stun Hinata, but I doubt she'd hold that against him. Hinata is very supportive of the LGBT Community..."

"Well, it was, in a way. His team has always been extremely…close." Fugaku hoped that would get the point across. "As for touching her, that isn't something that Sasuke does lightly. Unless he has to on duty, he typically will not touch people that he doesn't know, doesn't trust, or isn't particularly close to. Those that he IS close to, he has an unconscious habit of touching, well, at least most of the time. If it's a more conscious touch, especially in a room full of people, it means that if anyone else does something to incur his wrath against anyone he has touched, that they are in very dangerous water."

"..." Hiashi blinks at that insinuation. "If your son becomes romantically involved with my daughter in any way, it will be a relationship between TWO people." He was putting his foot down there. Sasuke being bisexual was one thing, but having her enter a Naval Harem was another!

"I doubt that will be an issue, according to what Naruto told me shortly before arriving, Sasuke extracted himself from their…'love nest' some time ago." Fugaku wasn't entirely sure why, seeing as Sasuke had seemed very happy that way, but he was not going to ask. "Whatever his reasons were, I doubt that he would return to it after resisting Naruto's attempts to drag him back in for so long. In any case, he does seem to be rather single-mindedly focused on your daughter, and I see signs that he is growing very attached to her, very quickly."

"I'm glad to hear it." Hiashi nods approvingly. "While I don't care what consenting adults do in the privacy of their own home, such a relationship could destroy her public image." That and Hinata would likely faint at such a proposition.

"Or the privacy of soundproof quarters aboard a navy ship." Fugaku chuckles at the thought. "Sasuke knows well about public image, so there should be no issues if they decide to put Sasuke's talent for dancing to use in a more…exotic manner. He's quite good at keeping certain pieces of information classified."

THUD! Like father, like daughter. "W-what?!" The President had just fallen on his ass in shock.

"Hm…she truly is your daughter." Fugaku suppresses a chuckle. "It was…a special accommodation, courtesy of their VERY understanding commander. I believe that you're likely familiar with Kakashi Hatake?"

"As your President, I am issuing an executive order that you speak no more on any accommodations issued by that deviant!" Good Lord! "Effective immediately!" Hiashi did not need to hear of such things!

A smirk grows on Fugaku's face. "Of course, Sir. The rest shall remain classified." On another note, though… "Should my son court your daughter, or my other son, your nephew, know that Uchihas make for very devoted and extremely possessive lovers. For example, any man who dares touch Mikoto faces the threat of castration by gunshot." It is why no man dared touch her. Well that, and Mikoto was terrifying in her own right.

He understood the sentiment, of course. Nevertheless, he winces. "Good. See that remains the case and…understood." Hiashi supposed that any man would wince when THAT word was mentioned though.

"Yes…now…" Fugaku frowns. "Seeing as Sasuke strives to be a professional, how do we ensure that my son does not have a heart attack before his thirtieth birthday?"

"Well he already agreed to dance with her at the ball." That was a good start in Hiashi's mind. "Its hardly a marriage proposal, but it's a start."

"Ah…dancing. One of Sasuke's favorite pastimes." Fugaku laughs quietly. "Well, as long as no one is watching. Otherwise, it is too 'girly and embarrassing', to use the words he spat at Itachi as a teenager."

Hiashi shakes his head in amusement. "I've never understood why so many men feel that way. It is truly one of the easiest ways to a woman's heart." Well one of the more publicly appropriate ways to do so. There were many other ways that were less acceptable.

"He is young, and a military officer. There is a certain masculinity expected of him." Fugaku believed that it explained most everything. "And he was…forced into learning the dances as a teenager. Itachi often bet against Sasuke for various reasons, and every time Sasuke lost, he had to take dance lessons. And being the stubborn boy he is…his pride wouldn't allow him to quit halfway." Even if he found it girly, no matter how much he secretly liked it, Sasuke refused to give up and let something 'conquer' him.

"I see. Well at least he's gotten some practical use out of the lessons." He smiles at the thought.

"Yes, and I do hope that Hinata enjoys the tango, or at least enjoys learning it." Fugaku smirks. "It's Sasuke's favorite."

Hiashi looked close to fainting again. "That's a rather...advanced form of dance." And intimate. Was he really old enough to be a grandfather yet?

Oh, Fugaku knew that look. "I suppose it is. He did always excel at the Latin dances. I'm sure that he'll be a proper teacher, however." The grandchildren could come later. "In any case, I will see you tomorrow night." He'd scandalized Hiashi more than enough for one day, so it was prudent to head for the door before a real scene occurred.

"Yes, tomorrow." He nods dumbly. "Very good." Hiashi was suddenly feeling rather light headed. Perhaps it was time for him to lie down and take a day off, himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Ino grins eagerly as Hinata walks into the salon with that handsome naval officer in tow. It looked like he really did accompany her everywhere except the bathroom, and today, they weren't even trying to hide it. Probably because it was crowded, and because Ino already knew that they would be coming together. "Hey, you two! Glad to see you made it!" With complimentary eye-candy.

"Hey, Ino." She smiles as she strides over to her friend. "Try not to overload him too much your impressive mastery of all things aesthetically related. " She doubted Sasuke really wanted to hear about hair, nails, and makeup all day.

"Hn." Sasuke rolls his eyes, flicking his bangs away from his eyes, twitching slightly as he makes a tactical retreat to the small lounge area. Because like hell did he want to listen to Ino prattle on about things that he really didn't care about.

The stylist snickers. "Maybe I'll have you in this chair after Hinata!" She's met with silence from the small lounge, but the smile on her face doesn't wane a bit. "He's kind of shy, isn't he?"

If Ino knew about what went on while Sasuke was sailing the High Seas, the woman definitely wouldn't have called him shy! "Not exactly. It's just he's a bit on the quiet side and very, very professional." It must have seemed ridiculous to Sasuke to be dragged to a salon while he was a member of the Secret Service, but he was bound and determined to be by her side at all times. So he had come anyway.

Pulling out a comb and pushing Hinata into one of the chairs, Ino grins as she runs the comb through soft blue locks, separating them easily. "Alright, I'm going to twist your hair up and decorate it, so try not to pull anything out, alright?" Ino unrolls a whole assortment of sparkling feathers and glitzy strings of rhinestones.

"Feathers and rhinestones?" Hinata blinks at the choices. "Isn't that a little...retro and overly dramatic?" And very, very 80s?

"Not exactly." Ino pulls out some short, colorful feathers styled after toucans in blue, yellow, and red. "Think Brazilian. It's all about the arrangement and the colors." Ino starts with one of the higher sections of hair, plaiting it loosely as she wraps it around and pins it in place, sliding the first few feathers in at the back right corner of her head.

Hinata nods. Well in the worst case scenario, she could always take it down later. "Alright." So for now, she'd let her friend do what she liked and see what the results were.

"Just…watch." Ino's hands set to work, braiding and twisting, sliding feathers in, letting them burst outward from that single spot at the back of Hinata's head, like the tail-feathers of a tropical bird.

While not overpowering, the splash of color fits Hinata like an exotic crown as Ino strings the rhinestones tastefully from the crown of short feathers, draping them about Hinata's head in two rows, like decorating a princess.

Hinata nods, letting Ino work her magic as she glances over towards Sasuke. He had been rather resolutely quiet about all of this.

The officer's eyes are fixed on the windows, both on the outside of the salon, and the reflections in the glass. He was on moderate alert, as there weren't too many people present, but wary all the same.

Ino glances at the SEAL for a moment as well. "You know, I could clean him up a bit for the ball tonight while you change into the dress in the back." She'd found the perfect dress for her friend, red and silky, with a wide, fluttering skirt, perfect for dancing in a style to match her hair.

"I'm sure he has something in mind." That and he was perfect just the way he was in Hinata's mind. "But if he wants to, sure."

"Something that ISN'T according to the military regulations that he's used to." Ino shakes her head, not believing her friend. "I'll see if I can convince him, I'm sure that I can make a couple of good arguments." She pins up the last few locks of Hinata's hair, looking it over one more time to make sure that everything is in place. She was pretty sure that twenty minutes to do it was some kind of record, but she excelled at doing hair neatly and quickly.

Hinata laughs as she shakes her head. "Good luck." She couldn't see Sasuke going for it, but Ino was welcome to try.

"Alright, now go, the dress is waiting for you!" Ino had picked it out specially for this event. "I can't wait to see you in it." She even had something picked out for her friend's bodyguard, if he was up for blending in properly.

Hinata nods and smiles. "Well I'll go try it on then." With that in mind, she heads into the back of the salon and into the large changing room. There, she found a long red dress with a flowing silk skirt that demanded she wear heels in order not to trip over it, and a simple, embroidered bodice that wrapped over a single shoulder. The opaque silk sashes that fasten to the upper arms would drape towards the floor, giving her an exotic Latin flair.

To say the least, it was rather tricky to get the beautiful dress on without undoing her hair or ripping the delicate fabric. "Maybe I should have put the dress on first." It took her nearly fifteen minutes to slide into the dress, arranging it so that the twists in the skirt didn't overlap and crease when the limousine came for them. She couldn't drive in heels, after all. "Better show Ino." After all, her friend would be able to fix any small mistakes she might have made in dressing.

Hinata returns as Ino is sweeping away a small pile of raven black strands, grinning widely as she sees her friend in the bright red dress. "Told you I could do it!" She points to Sasuke, sitting on the counter, fiddling with the bangs now curving over his cheekbones and over onyx eyes. Ino was quite proud of how she'd re-shaped the spikes, layering them to take away some of the weight and making them stick right out at the back. "He's stubborn, but I can win with logic!"

She blinks and smiles. "Wow. You managed to talk him into it." And somehow he looked even more amazing than usual.

"Yep, just pointed out that since he's your bodyguard, and was going to be accompanying you to such an important event, that he should at least look the part of a stylish, high end party-goer." Ino tilts her head towards the back, catching Sasuke's eye. "I can watch her for two minutes. And I promise that the world is not going to end. So hurry up."

He rolls his eyes and slides off the counter, striding into the back, where Ino claimed to have stashed an 'appropriate outfit' for him to wear. Something to subtly match Hinata. Ino shakes her head, smiling wryly. "Honestly, that guy…if he had his way, it would have been the clippers instead of just a trim." It was a habit that Ino was of the opinion that he break sooner, rather than later. "But at least now he'll look like a proper date, instead of just your bodyguard."

"You're lucky he's going along with it." Hinata shakes her head. "It's not as though you could have forced him, if he wasn't humoring you."

"Like I said, I won with logic. I presented a good case, and he went along with it." Ino tugs slightly on Hinata's dress, straightening it out around the waist and hips. "I do know how to get my way with more than just sex appeal."

It had been logic and not the latter, Hinata thinks to herself. "Well that's good." She really needed to get a grip. The bluenette was getting jealous over Sasuke far too easily.

"Yep, and now, I'm making sure he gets all dressed up for you." Ino giggles, just imagining the look on his face in there. "I think you'll like what I picked out for him. Black and red are definitely good colors for him."

"Well I can't disagree with that." Though Hinata doubted there were many colors that didn't look good on him. "Sasuke, come out. Ino's not going to stop until you do." Except maybe bright colors.

There's a moment of silence, before the door opens, and out steps Sasuke, dressed up in shining black shoes, trousers suitably loose around the knees and calves for ease of movement, and a ruby red dress shirt to match Hinata's dress, covered by a darkly shimmering black vest. He stares at the outfit resignedly. "You people are determined to make me dance, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Ino holds up her two fingers in victory. "I knew you'd look great!"

Hinata blinks at the astonishing transformation. "Well you don't have to, if you don't want to." She blinks again as she takes in the sight of Sasuke dressed up like that. "But she's right, you do look great."

Dark eyes flick to Hinata, and a faint smile crosses Sasuke's face. "Thank you." His eyes take in the dress properly this time. "And you look stunning, Hinata. Red suits you."

"You really think so?" Maybe she should wear it more often then. "I usually stick to lighter colors."

"Yes, you glow in the color." Sasuke found that the other, subdued, lighter colors suited Hinata's shy demeanor. But it was in the bright, vivid colors that she truly shone. "Though I'm sure that you could make any color look tasteful if you wanted to." He grimaces. "Except orange. Never orange."

Hinata smiles at the compliments and laughs at the last part. "Not even on Halloween?" She teases him playfully.

"Not even on Halloween." Sasuke shivers at the thought. "Naruto likes orange more than enough for the rest of the world."

"I'll keep that in mind." She giggles and nods somberly. "No orange."

"Good." Placing a hand at Hinata's waist, and eyeing those heeled shoes, Sasuke guides her slowly towards the door. "It's time to go."

She smiles as she tries to stop giggling. "Alright. Where to next?" It was a strange, but mostly wonderful week so far. Filled with pancakes, makeovers, and Sasuke.

"Well, unless you have more errands to run, I assume that it would be best to arrive early at the Hilton." That, and Sasuke wanted to check out the venue one more time before the actual ball started. "It would probably be in bad taste for the organizer to be late."

"That's true." She smiles as she allows him to lead the way. "Alright. Let's go." After all, Sasuke had a plan in mind.

Keeping his eyes open, Sasuke escorts her outside, opening the door to the waiting limousine, driven by one of her father's agents. Though he found that the fact that it was stocked with alcohol was the root of a plethora of bad ideas. Whoever had thought that alcohol in a car was a good idea was obviously some kind of idiot. "Remind me, how much champagne are you planning on consuming tonight?" It was best to have an idea of that beforehand, so that he could predict her needs.

She tilts her head as she considers it. "I usually only have one or two glasses." Hinata smiles at him. "It wouldn't be good if everyone saw the president's daughter intoxicated."

"Good." Sasuke hadn't been looking forward to dealing with a drunken charge. "Remember to sip slowly, the bubbles make you absorb the alcohol more efficiently. No throwing it back quickly." He closes the door as the vehicle begins to move.

"I always pace myself." Hinata nods at him reassuringly. "You should be more worried about Hanabi when it comes to such things."

"Your sister is Sakura's department." Sasuke smirks at the thought of Hanabi trying to drink too much on Sakura's watch. "She's probably going to try and throw a temper tantrum when Sakura cuts her off, though."

She knew that she shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of her. "Is that what Sakura does with you?" Hinata glances at him. "Keep you in line?"

Sasuke snorts at the thought. "First of all, I know how to hold my liquor. Second, I don't drink as much as Naruto does, I know how to pace myself properly. I also know when to cut myself off. I leave Naruto to Sakura. Besides, I don't drink often enough for it to be a problem."

"Oh I wasn't just referring to liquor." The bluenette laughs. "I meant other things as well."

The SEAL raises an eyebrow, before frowning at her. "…Are you under the impression that she's my girlfriend?" It's what it sounded like to him, but he couldn't be sure.

Damn. She had walked right into that one. "Maybe." That was what his father had implied. "That or you used to date her."

…She knew. "Was it it one of my team who told you, or one of my family?" Those were the only people who had access to Hinata who would be able to tell her about that part of Sasuke's past.

"Sorry. It was none of my business." She blushes, realizing her error. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

Sasuke watches her, then sighs. "Sometimes. For the most part, we had to handle Naruto, but sometimes she had to rein me in. Sometimes, I was the one holding her back before she hurt herself. Sometimes Naruto was the level-headed one. The situation…well, it didn't really matter. We've just always been like that. When we added Sai, well, it got more chaotic." He couldn't lie to her, he just couldn't do it. "If you know enough to bring it up in the first place, I'm guessing you know the basic story, at least."

She blushes and nods shyly. "Well I didn't exactly get the novel version, but enough to make me curious. I really shouldn't have asked." What was the matter with her?

Great, curious meant that she would wonder. Wondering meant that she would likely concoct all sorts of stories in her head. And if there was anything Sasuke hated, it was people thinking false things about him. "Yes, I was involved with my team for a few years, yes, I am bisexual, no, I am not involved with them anymore, no, I don't plan on getting involved with them again. Does that mean that I hate them? Not at all. I just needed to get out before someone got hurt." He sighs heavily after that torrent of preemptive answers. "Does that answer everything that's bouncing around in your head?"

"That was very thorough..." Hinata blinks as she blushes. "Well all the basic questions yes." She wouldn't even dare ask the not so basic questions.

Oh heavens help him. "And the not so basic questions?" Sasuke was almost afraid to ask, but fear had never stopped him before.

"I shouldn't ask." She shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. Everyone has a past." Hinata smiles at him. "Yours is just a lot more...colorful."

"Yes…green, pink, blue, yellow, and black." Colorful was putting things mildly, in Sasuke's opinion. "Is that a problem?"

She shakes her head quickly. "No. It surprises me, but what you choose to do in your off time, has no bearing on your work performance."

"Chose to do, I'm not with them anymore…" Sasuke sighs, leaning back in his seat. "And you're right, it has no effect on my performance. Unless it's there to help with team cohesion."

"Yes, it seems you were very...cohesive." She nods and tries to squash her blush. "Anyway, um good to know. You didn't have to tell me any of that of course."

"It was better than having you wondering and cooking up who knows what kinds of explanations in your head." The limousine begins to slow, catching Sasuke's attention. "Besides, it's not top-secret. People just usually don't figure it out too quickly, if they figure it out at all. Anyway, best to clear that up before we're in public."

She nods at that, not sure what else to say. "I guess that's true. Well you can always ask me stuff, if you wanted." It didn't seem right that she knew so much about his personal life, but the reverse wasn't true.

Well, if she insisted. "Do you like to dance?" It was a simple enough question, but relevant to the situation at hand.

"I like to dance. More so in private than public." Hinata smiles at him. " I've gotten more comfortable with dancing in public over the years though. I kinda had to."

"I see." Then it was the same with her, Sasuke could respect that. "That's fine, you're not required to like dancing in front of people who like to judge you." He sure didn't. He much preferred it in private. "But it seems, at least for tonight, that we're both going to have to suck it up."

Speaking of sucking. Sasuke really shouldn't have said that after talking about his Naval Harem. "Well it's for a good cause." Now, Hinata's mind was wandering to places that it shouldn't and sucking was involved.

"Yes." As the limo stops, Sasuke opens the door, offering a hand to Hinata as a view of the hotel is revealed. "Shall we go?"

She nods and takes his hand. "Yes, we shall." Hinata smiles at him as they make their way inside.

The venue for the evening was the International Ballroom, an enormous, oval shaped ballroom with a soaring ceiling, and giant stage along a single wall, and more than ample room for tables to be set up around the cleared center that would serve as the dance floor. It had been designed in a more modern style, but could serve traditional ballroom uses. Which meant that the music would be played from the stage, both live and through the speakers lining the room. And the Latin theme of the event's decorations complemented Hinata's dress perfectly.

"It's always so beautiful here." She looks around in awe. "They really went all out."

"Well, it IS their job." And right now, Sasuke was doing his, visually scanning the entire room to make sure that nothing jumped out at him as suspicious or dangerous. "The guests should be arriving soon. Perhaps your dancing skills will garner you more donations."

She shakes her head and smiles. "I like to think that I'm a good dancer, but I'm not certain my dancing skills have any real impact on donations." It was flattering that he though they did.

Sasuke shrugs. "Rich people throw money at a good show. But I suppose that the good PR is enough for them to make an effort to care. Or at least pretend to."

"Maybe, you're right." She laughs as she leads him to the dance floor. "Though it surprises me that you don't consider yourself a rich person?"

"Because I'm not?" Was that a trick question? Sasuke wasn't entirely sure as she pulls him along. "I'm stable, but I wouldn't say I'm rich. My parents are another story. Itachi is pretty well-off himself, but the only thing I have from my parents is a place to stay, and a small inheritance squirreled away with the rest of my navy salary."

"Well you're better off than most." As the music begins, she draws him into dancing with her, admiring the way he looked in his outfit. "And you could have been rich, if you wanted. You could have gone into politics like Itachi, but you chose a more risky form of service to your country instead." Hinata smiles at him. "That's very admirable."

Sasuke's right hand takes her left, his own left falling to her waist as the music rises in a traditional waltz. "I'm just starting where my father did. I'm not a fan of politics." He steps back, drawing her into the three-step pattern of the waltz as other couples move onto the dance floor to join them. He leans in close to her ear, taking a closer, more traditional dance position. "Besides, it's all just a bunch of old men, arguing over which outdated traditions to keep, while my brother and your cousin plan a much-needed hostile takeover of Congress."

"That's not entirely true." Hinata giggles. "There are some women in there now as well." Like Mei. The cougar who was currently eyeing a red head by a punch bowl.

"Yes, I suppose there are." Amusement dances in Sasuke's eyes as he takes in the sight of Gaara, blushing under the attention of the female senator. "Maybe we should advise Itachi and Neji to include her in their plans. If they haven't already moved in."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea." Hinata smiles as she watches Gaara. Oh boy. That poor unsuspecting red head. "Though they've probably already approached her."

"Now I have to wonder just how far their network extends." Sasuke smirks at the thought. "Probably a lot further and deeper than anyone suspects, if I know my big brother. He got his sneaky genes from Mom."

She laughs at that thought. "And you got your dancing genes from your mother, I take it?" It was fun to tease him.

A scarlet stain extends across Sasuke's cheekbones. "I…don't know…probably…" So, as the music changes to a faster measure, he twirls her around, pressing her back to his chest, supporting one of her hands as he wraps his free arm around her waist. He's careful to avoid her heels, though. "I know that it's kind of…feminine, but I'm just good at it, I guess."

"Well you know that they say you can tell a lot about someone by how they dance." She smiles as she twirls around with him. "So really, you shouldn't be so embarrassed about it."

"Is that so?" He coaxes her forward a large step, turning them around again as he presses her close to him, always aware of where the closest sets of partners are on the dance floor. "Then what does mine tell you?"

"I probably shouldn't say." She blushes and shakes her head as she's pressed rather intimately against him. "Ino's a bad influence on me, I suppose."

"Oh really?" That was…interesting. Not quite what he expected, since this was still pretty tame. "This is nothing, actually. You should see my tango."

She resists the impulse to snuggle against him. "I'm sure that it's marvelous." And he'd probably never speak to her again, if she used Ino Psychology on him.

* * *

From a distance, Fugaku smirks at the sight of his son. "I told you that the boy could dance." Though he was fairly certain that Hiashi was rather scandalized by the lightly intimate position.

"Yes, you were right." Hiashi was too young to be a grandfather! "Well...she seems to appreciate his dancing skills. I think it's safe to allow our wives to meddle, as they're undoubtedly going to do now."

The director chuckles at the sight of the President's aghast expression. "You know, Hiashi, at your age, you should try to relax a little, otherwise you'll give yourself a heart attack."

Hiashi shakes his head. "Oh I relax plenty. Emiko and I are going on a second Honeymoon once whoever sent those would be assassins after us are dealt with." They were going to Paris actually. Maybe, this time they would see more sights than just their hotel room. It had been a lovely hotel room though...

"Ah, a good idea." Fugaku could just see the possibilities. "I'm sure that Mikoto will be bothering me about going on a third after hearing about that."

As guests fill the ballroom to the brim, Fugaku spots a familiar, though unexpected face. And frankly, one he was not too fond of. "Senator Shimura, I wasn't expecting you to attend this evening." Or any evening, considering what a stubborn stick in the mud this ancient man was. If a policy put forward was outdated, Danzo was usually behind it. And he caused Itachi no small amount of irritation in Congress.

"Well it is for a good cause." Danzo smiles at him. "Who can resist helping helping needy children?" He chuckles at the thought, trying to play the part of the kindly grandfather at least outside the Senate.

Danzo, for one. Fugaku didn't buy the whole act the old man was putting on. He never did. But he would play ice, since they were in public. "Of course. I've seen firsthand the kind of problems that need solving. And this sort of benefit is the second step in accomplishing that."

He nods in understanding. "Is that your younger boy over there?" Hopefully, the brat was more respectful than his elder brother.

"Yes, that is Sasuke." Fugaku's eyes narrow ever so slightly. "He and his friends have recently returned from a tour overseas, so we thought to bring him to the charity ball."

"Ah I see." Military then. Hmm. "Well that's nice. He seems to be rather enjoying himself." Sai was with Sasuke's division, wasn't he?

"Yes, he is." And Fugaku would see that it stayed that way. "But forgive him if he does not approach you, he's not fond of politicians." Maybe that would help to ward off Danzo's curiosity.

"How very odd considering his brother is a Senator." He chuckles.

The director nods. "Those two have their fair share of arguments. But I believe it is because of his brother's more progressive views, that Sasuke only takes it with a pinch of salt instead of the entire bag."

Interesting. Well, maybe Sasuke would be less annoying overall then. "I see. Well I wouldn't worry about such things." He smiles. "Brothers fight sometimes. It's only natural."

"Yes, they do. Luckily, they refrain from hurting each other. It is only play, after all, I wouldn't allow them to fight seriously." Perhaps it was time to change the subject. "Though I heard from Itachi that you were going to push for another term? Is that wise? In your position, I would have long since retired with a sizable pension with which to enjoy my golden years."

"Golden years, I believe you're around sixty years of age yourself." Danzo rolls his eyes at the suggestion. "No. There's still more than I can do." He had lived a long and productive life, but not nearly as productive as he wanted. He would make sure to go out with a bang. With a legacy. "Thank you for your concern though."

Fugaku was hardly the one pushing eighty. "Of course there is." Plenty that he could do to make Itachi's job a lot harder. Then again, perhaps his son would rise to the occasion and use Danzo's attempts at policy in order to raise himself up. Fugaku looked forward to that day with great anticipation.

A throat clears behind Danzo, that of one Itachi Uchiha, flanked by Neji Hyuga, and one very silent, almost invisible Sai Shimura. "Father, Mother was looking for you, it seems that she and the First Lady are up to something. I didn't dare ask what." Though he was fairly certain that it had something to do with the fact that his little brother had only just taken his new lady off the dance floor to get some food and let the girl's poor feet rest.

"Of course she's looking for me." Fugaku shakes his head, shooting Danzo another slightly suspicious look. "Have a good evening, Senator."

"And you as well." Danzo nods at him politely. "Best not to keep your wife waiting too long." The man had to be insane to have married someone who used to work as a CIA interrogator.

As Fugaku makes his exit, and Neji edges away to speak quietly with his uncle, Itachi keeps a cold gaze focused on Danzo. "It seems that you're taking an interest in my little brother, Danzo."

"Well he is part of a dynasty of sorts." He chuckles at the thought. "Shame has no interest in politics."

"None, though I did try to convince him. He simply insisted on emulating our father, and joined the navy instead. After all, it is something of a military dynasty. I decided to be the black sheep." Itachi didn't like the way that Danzo had looked at Sasuke. "A word of advice. Trying to gain his support in anything is futile. I suppose that one could argue that he was too smart to go into politics."

He chuckles at that. "I believe you just indirectly insulted yourself." As if Danzo was going to follow for that trick. The Humble Trick. "Though I shall keep that in mind." He had practically invented it.

"See that you do." Itachi's gaze never wavers, and never grows any warmer. "Sai, let's go collect Neji before he gets swept away from Hiashi by ladies wanting to dance with him."

"Of course." Sai tries his best not to snicker at that. "I shall rescue our fair prince!" Itachi was so jealous, he thinks to himself as he toddles off to get Neji.

Itachi notes the way that Danzo's eyes follow Sai, and he frowns again. "Once more, I find it astonishing that you and Sai are related when the two of you are nothing alike." Sai, Itachi could tolerate, even like. The man was loyal and intelligent, and a good friend, among other things, to Sasuke. Danzo, on the other hand…was a disloyal, treacherous snake who would just as soon help you to suit his own purposes as stab you in the back.

"He is my grandson." Danzo shakes his head in amusement. "Not my clone." Though the boy did have many talents. It was unfortunate that he refused to use them wisely.

"Thank goodness for that. I wouldn't let him near Sasuke, otherwise." Itachi had never made any secret of his distaste for Danzo, and he wasn't going to start now. Of course it was never physical, not in the slightest, but he was not above insulting the man if he was so inclined. And the way Danzo looked at his baby brother…well, it made him very inclined to stand opposite Danzo.

Danzo couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes. "Charming as always, Senator Uchiha." No matter. He would be dead soon enough.

"I try." With a very slight glare, Itachi turns away from the ageing senator to rejoin Sai and Neji. Something had always rubbed him the wrong way about Danzo. The look in the man's eyes was blatantly predatory. Something was very, very wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Silver's** **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well the fathers had their chance to plot. So now now the mothers get their chance to meddle. The polyship is referenced here in passing. As stated previously, this is firmly a Sasuke x Hinata story. Any prior romantic relationship that either of them have had are in the past. Happy reading.

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** Due to Celestia having some technical difficulties, there will be no new updates of this story until Monday. We've been trying to update this once a day, but well I'm sure everyone understands how modern technology can be fickle sometimes.

Chapter 7

Hinata was currently sitting on one of the lounge couches. "How long do you think we need to stay before we can sneak off without it seeming horribly improper?" She smiles at Sasuke.

It was far too fairy tale like. Dancing with the handsome prince so to speak. Sasuke did come from a 'royal family' in a way. So did she. "My feet are killing me." She looks around to make sure no one else was looking at them and slowly slides the heels off, slowly rubbing her feet and the calves of her legs in a slow fashion. Not realizing it could look rather suggestive to someone who had just finished a round of rather intimate dancing.

"Well, seeing as it's YOUR charity ball, I doubt that skipping out early is an option since you and your mother have a speech to make in fifteen minutes." Sasuke's eyes flit around, determinedly NOT looking at Hinata's movements too closely. "But I'm sure that no one will begrudge you the need to sit down and take a break."

"Oh right." She sighs as she rubs her calves more, trying to ease the throbbing. "The Speech. Yes, of course." The Speech was always very important! "Can't miss that." No matter how badly her legs hurt.

Sasuke eyes the rubbing, sighing and shaking his head as he picks up her legs and places them in his lap, fingers working softly at the muscles that he knew from experience would be hurting the most. "You're not used to dancing that much, are you?"

"Usually I do three or four dances in a row at most." Hinata admits with a blush, though was soon sighing in contentment at his ministrations.

That made sense, Sasuke was just more used to using his muscles like that than she was. "The heels are a bit higher than normal dancing shoes, so that likely didn't help. But if you're going to be dancing, you should get in more regular practice." He pauses, frowning slightly as he massages out a particularly strained muscle. "And maybe diversify your repertoire a bit. It's hard to get by in ballroom dancing on just a couple of waltzes."

Hinata was currently in heaven at the moment. "Y-Yeah. Diversify sounds good." Though she probably would have agreed to almost anything, if it meant he continued the foot-rub.

Sasuke snickers at the reaction. "Think of it like an extra-curricular activity. Dance lessons. Itachi forced me into them, but I think you'd like them."

"Do they come with complimentary footrubs included or was this a one time offer?" She closes her eyes and relaxes as the pain melts away thanks to his very talented hands.

He blinks, fingers still moving instinctively. "I suppose that depends on the teacher. Mine was very thorough, especially when I was just starting out." Plus, he'd been thirteen, so she'd had to be careful not to strain him too hard until he built up the muscles needed to dance properly. "It's hard work, though."

She nods in understanding. "Well I meant you." Hinata smiles at him as if it was obvious. "You could teach me...seeing as we're already spending every day together any way and it'd probably be more entertaining than just watching me do paperwork."

That was true, and it would help to keep Hinata safe if he was teacher but… "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. And I'm not exactly a professional dance instructor."

"I don't care about that." She smiles at him as she gets up. "As long as you can keep me from falling on my ass, that's good enough." The bluenette tilts her head to the podium. "I have to go give my speech now."

Sasuke nods slowly. "Alright, I'll be here, making sure nothing happens." After all, nothing was going to happen to her on a stage in front of hundreds of people. Not with four Navy SEALs in the room. They could discuss her dance lessons later.

* * *

Mikoto smiles as her friend returns to their table from the stage, her husband long since dragged off by some old admirals looking to talk to him about federal business. "Your daughter is blossoming into quite the impressive young lady. Her passion for her cause is shining brightly."

"Oh thank you." She smiles at her. "So has Hanabi as well." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Just for the cause of beauty, I suppose." Though she really should return the compliment. "And your sons have both grown into fine young man. Who can even dance."

"Yes, Sasuke pretends to hate it, but Fugaku and I know the truth." And Mikoto could see that Sasuke certainly liked dancing with Hinata. He always had bee picky about partnering with anyone for anything. "It seems that Hinata is enjoying his passion for dancing. And a therapeutic massage. Her feet must be aching after all that dancing."

Emiko blinks. "I understand her enjoying dancing with a handsome young man." What woman wouldn't? "Though when did massage enter into the equation?" She must have missed that!

Mikoto snickers at her friend's obliviousness. "When she and Sasuke left the dance floor, he gave her a massage to soothe her sore feet. She seemed to be enjoying it greatly." She points towards Sasuke and Hinata's table, where the two of them are sitting close, talking in hushed voices. "And have you missed that the two of them match rather well? I wonder just who was responsible for THOSE fashion choices?"

"Oh, well that was kind of your son to tend to her feet." Emiko sighs as she looks at Hinata's heels. "Only one woman besides Hanabi could make Hinata wear shoes like that. Ino." She pauses and elaborate. "She's Hinata's best friend and likely behind the matching outfits as well."

"Ino…?" Now that name sounded familiar. It was in one of Sasuke's reports, wasn't it? Mikoto had taken a look at them, helping Sasuke to compile information through her contacts at the CIA. "Stylist? Works here in DC, not far from your office?"

Emiko nods her head in confirmation. "Yes, that's Ino." She wasn't even going to ask how her friend knew. "You're a little scary sometimes." She used to be in the CIA. There was very little that Mikoto wasn't capable of finding out. "You know that, right?"

The former interrogator giggles. "Yes, it seems that Neji is the only Hyuga not daunted by our information-gathering skills. I suspect that has something to do with being so attached to Itachi. He's grown used to it."

"Yes, perhaps that's it." She nods. Those two were entirely too close for it to be purely platonic. "Well, as you were saying, my friend?" Though that was a matter for another day.

Mikoto's grin returns. "Hinata and Sasuke look rather…comfortable with each other, don't they?" Extremely so, considering that Sasuke was touching the girl far too much for it to mean nothing. "And they look so cute together."

Ohhh. So that's what Mikoto was getting at. "Well yes, they do look quite cozy." And her friend was right, they did look cute together. Imagine the grandchildren!

"And Sasuke seems quite taken with her." Mikoto's eyes sparkle as she sees Sasuke touch Hinata again. "He's being quite physical with her. My baby usually reserves that much touching for his closest friends and family." Yes, those two would give her beautiful grandchildren, since she wasn't expecting any from the very career-oriented Itachi and Neji.

"Yes, he does appear very affectionate with her and it was nice of him to humor Ino's request for matching outfits." Emiko doubted that had been Hinata's idea! "Being nice to a woman's friends is a good sign."

"Indeed it is, since it looks like he played nice enough for the girl to get him in the chair." Mikoto was so happy that her little boy had dressed up so nicely, though. It had been a very long time since she last saw him in anything but occasional casual clothes, or a navy uniform. "She has very good taste, though, the two of them look marvelous. And they're getting along marvelously as well." That still left one question, though. "Sasuke is stubbornly professional, and your daughter strikes me as shy, which means that even if they gravitate towards each other, they won't act on their feelings immediately." It was vexing, very vexing.

Emiko tilts her head. "I see. That's true." She nods thoughtfully as an idea occurs to her. "It seems that our husbands are already meddling though. Is that why Fugaku took her out for pancakes?" Wait. Was her husband plotting without her?!

"I believe that their motivation was simply to confirm whether the two had romantic feelings for each other." Though Mikoto was rather annoyed when Fugaku only smiled on refused to tell her what his conclusion was. Not that it mattered, she could see the truth for herself right now. "Obviously, the conclusion is yes, or at least, the seeds of it are there. Emiko, what do the two of them do while they are at the office?"

"Well most of the time, they just focus on their respective tasks." She nods as she considers the question. "When they do speak though, it's cordial and Naruto was kind enough to send us many childhood photos." Such a nice boy! "So Hinata and I had a grand time looking at them."

Now THAT sends Mikoto into a fit of laughter. "You saw the photos!?" Oh goodness, Sasuke must have been so embarrassed. "Did you see the photos from his dance lessons? He was so cute when he used to pout and deny liking the dancing, but sometimes I would sneak in and take photos when he didn't think anyone was watching. It was so sweet how passionate he was about it." She still had an entire secret album of them. "For a while, I thought he might decide to become a competitive dancer, but he chose the military…"

"Oh yes, we saw the dancing photos." She smiles at that. "They were adorable, but poor Sasuke was so embarrassed." Still those bubble eyes had been even more adorable. "He was such a cute child too!"

"Oh I know, he was actually mistaken for a girl when he was small." It was something that both amused and thrilled Mikoto. After all, she always did want a girl. "It's why he's so embarrassed about liking dancing."

"Oh I didn't think he looked like a girl in any of the pictures." Emiko shakes her head at that. "He had such adorable bubble eyes though."

"Yes, yes he did…" It was a shame, really, Mikoto loved her son's bubble eyes. There was only a hint of them that remained, and only when he smiled and laughed, not something that happened often. "And little boys can be quite silly and mean. After all, Sasuke was simply the most beautiful boy in his class, so they felt the need to point it out."

Emiko nods in understanding and smiles at Mikoto. "Well I'm sure that every mother feels that way, but he really was so cute. Can you imagine his bubble eyes, but with Hinata's color?" She mentally squeals at the cuteness!

"And his dark, spiky hair with her natural blue highlights?" Mikoto squeals as well, but not so internally. "But first, we need to get them together. And for that, Sasuke is going to need to blur the line between being a professional, and being a passionate person who actually listens to their feelings."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." The Hyuga woman shrugs. "If I remember correctly, you've told me that Fugaku was equally as...straight laced?"

"And THAT is precisely why its going to be very hard. Sasuke is even more stubborn than his father, and I had to flash Fugaku a LOT of leg in order to break his shell." Enough leg to model a whole line of heels, actually. It's a good thing that Mikoto had mastered the art of walking in heels. "Hinata doesn't strike me as the kind of girl to employ the rather bold methods that I did."

Emiko shakes her head as she considers that. "No, you're right. Though she is wearing a rather flattering dress, most likely for his benefit." Even if Ino had suggested it, it still counted in her mind.

"So, what we have is one shy charity organization's executive, and one dedicated, professional, stubborn as a mule Navy SEAL. Now how do we…" Mikoto's brain nearly fizzles out, before a genius solution comes to her. "Vodka!"

"Mikoto, I do occasionally enjoy a drink as much as the next socially responsible drinker as well, but I never drink vodka." She knew that was a 'hard' drink. "That's really strong stuff."

Mikoto shakes her head. "It's not for us. Sasuke has a talent for holding his alcohol, and his favorite is vodka. He doesn't drink it often, since he refuses to drink while on duty, unless it's with Hinata, and there's champagne involved. And even then, he won't drink much. But if we could get just a little vodka into him, just a few shots…" It would be enough to get him tipsy, but not drunk. "He gets quite frisky when he has vodka, according to Naruto and Sakura."

Emiko loved her friend, but she was glad Mikoto wasn't her mother. "That poor boy never got away with anything with you and Fugaku as his parents, did he?" The teenage and university years would have been particularly interesting. "Though isn't it wrong to...try to tip the scales with shots?"

The retired agent rolls her eyes at her friend. "Do you have a better way of convincing my hard-headed son to give your daughter a chance at opening his heart up again? Because my son is about the only one who can out-stubborn my husband." And whether that was a feat Sasuke was proud of or not, Mikoto wasn't sure. Either way, it was EXTREMELY vexing.

"Well...I know that it's an awkward conversation, but do you know where his preferences lay?" She blushes slightly, unable to believe she was asking this. "Your husband seems to be a leg man...for example?"

Mikoto pauses a moment, frowning at the thought. "Actually…no. After all, Sakura is a woman, and Naruto and Sai are both men, so I'm not entirely sure what he does or doesn't appreciate. Perhaps…it's the quality of what is there? Maybe the entire aesthetic?"

Emiko blinks at that. "Did he join the damn Navy or the Love Boat?" He had dated all of his teammates? "Never mind. Well Naruto seems the most open about such things, maybe he would know and tell us?"

"Yes, I think that Naruto would certainly tell us." Mikoto eyes the boy dancing with the pink-haired SEAL. "Though my husband is rather fond of calling it a love nest. I do have to wonder how they made a bed large enough to support all four of them, though."

"L-Love Nest?!" It was one thing for Sasuke to be involved with them at separate times, but all at once?! "I feel...a little light headed! Mikoto, I do hope that you aren't under the impression that Hinata would be interested in such a nest." Why was the room spinning so much?!

"No, of course not, but it's hardly an option, seeing as Sasuke ended his part in it quite some time ago." Mikoto sighs wistfully. "I'm not sure why, he won't tell any of us. But it was something that made him happy, so I don't understand why he stopped." She shakes her head. "Anyway, Hinata seems to be good for him. Maybe it'll work out this time."

Emiko had no idea how to respond to any of that. "Well I suppose we could arrange what I call a Lingerie Incident." It always worked on her husband.

"Oh?" Now that intrigued Mikoto. "And exactly how would lingerie play this part in bringing the two children together?"

"Well we just arrange for him while she's getting changed." She pauses and clarifies. "It has to be timed so she's in her lingerie. If she's completely naked, she'd probably faint from embarrassment and that's not particularly sexy."

She had to admit, there was more than one way to make a man frisky, and while Mikoto wasn't entirely sure if it would work on Sasuke, who had likely seen plenty of women in nothing but their underwear before, it was worth a shot. "Now…how do we make that happen? Does she change at all at work? I can't imagine that Sasuke would barge into her bedroom for any reason, so I couldn't see THAT working."

Hmm. Yes, that was more difficult. "Um on second thought, maybe just a day at the beach would be easier. Bikinis are rather similar to lingerie?"

"That might work…" Mikoto frowns, thinking hard. "Would Hinata wear a bathing suit that is sufficiently revealing? One pieces aren't generally all that sexy." Well, with some exceptions, but those were rather special ones. She had a few in her own closet for beach days. After all, she may be in her fifties, but she never lost the curves that still very much entranced her husband.

"Well if Ino nagged her into it maybe." Maybe, vodka would be easier. "Though your method while a bit underhanded might be best."

Mikoto nods, always thinking back to the vodka option. "I would suggest that we recruit Naruto and Ino for this mission. After all, those two seem to have the most interest in finding their friends a significant other. They have rather special access to our children that we would not, at least not without raising suspicion."

Well that certainly did make sense. "Perhaps, not knowingly though." The more people who were involved the greater the possibility of a leak.

"Yes…perhaps simply benign encouragement, then?" Mikoto's mind began racing with possibilities. "Although, a beach day could be good…if we bring vodka." If nothing else, it might convince the two to at least kiss a little.

"Alright." She giggles. "That sounds like a fine plan." Hmm. Now as for Hinata's suit. "Perhaps we girls should go shopping for new suits?"

"An excellent idea." Everything seemed to be falling into place. Especially as Mikoto's eyes twinkle at the sight of Sasuke and Hinata taking to the dance floor again. "Tell me, does Hinata know how to dance the tango?"

"Well perhaps she could muster a basic verison." Emiko nods at her. "Though I'm aware there are far more advanced ones."

"Then perhaps we should suggest to her that she try learning some of the advanced forms." Mikoto's smile widens. "They're Sasuke's favorite."

Well Emiko couldn't see how that would hurt. "Yes, let's." She smiles at the thought.

* * *

Sasuke smiles at Hinata, noting that her footwork has gotten smoother, just over the course of the evening. "Are your feet hurting again yet?"

"Not yet." Hinata blushes and smiles. "Your massage really helped."

"Good." He didn't like seeing her in pain. Pain was not something that suited Hinata. "So tomorrow morning, go through the list I gave you and decide which dance you want to learn first. You should probably do some research beforehand to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into with each one. Alright?"

Hinata laughs at that and nods. "Yes, Professor Uchiha." He was giving her homework, she muses to herself as she dances in his arms.

Sasuke smirks. "More like drill sergeant, but I suppose I can work with professor for now. You'll see the error soon enough."

"D-Drill sergeant?" Now, her mind was firmly back in the gutter.

"Yes, because sometimes you have to be very FIRM with people." To prove his point, Sasuke turns them around sharply as the music changes. Though for some reason, Hinata was blushing and stuttering again. The girl was quite easily flustered.

That comment was really not helping her get her mind back to more appropriate locations! "W-Well that makes sense." Sasuke was a master at unintended innuendo.

"Alright, but don't worry, I'll be a gentle drill sergeant just for you." He chuckles softly. "Well, unless you need serious corrections. I've been told that I can be rather merciless."

"G-good to know." She was sure her face was burning bright red now. "I'll be sure to do some research on dances tonight." Did he really not realize what he was saying and how it could be taken the wrong way?

It was very interesting how Hinata could turn so many colors. So, while arranging the fourteen different shades into a spectrum, Sasuke goes back over everything he's said in the past two minutes, before suddenly feeling the urge to facepalm. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that." That's why she was blushing, right? She thought he was flirting. "I'll stop talking, if that makes you more comfortable."

She shakes her head. "No, it was my fault." Apparently, being single for about six months was reeking havoc with her mind. "I knew that you didn't mean it THAT way..."

Still, Sasuke goes quiet, the smile fading from his face as the dance comes to a close. "The night is almost you like to go home?"

"Home would be best." She blushes as she looks at her feet. "You didn't do anything wrong though. So I don't want you to feel that way." Hinata just didn't want to make an even bigger fool of herself.

"Alright." Sasuke motions towards the huge doors of the ballroom, leading Hinata back outside to the limo, where he pens the door for her. His motorcycle was still at the White House, but he could just change there before riding home.

Hinata follows him and quickly gets into the limo. She didn't know what to say exactly. Sasuke now knew that she had taken his innocent comments in a not so innocent fashion and things felt awkward.

The ride is quiet, neither of them saying much of anything until they arrive at the White House. But, as usual, Sasuke is out of the vehicle first, holding the door open and carrying the two bags with their earlier clothes in them. "Hinata."

"Yes, Sasuke?" It was as if he felt as flustered as she did, in his own way.

Holding out her bag as he escorts her to the front door of the White House, he nods slightly. "I'm going to change here and head home. But I'll see you in the morning."

She nods at that. "Are we still on for dancing lessons?" Probably not, but she'd ask anyway. "i really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at her. "You think you're getting out of them so easily?" A small smirk quirks his lips. "You have homework to do. The torture can wait until tomorrow." And, shaking his head at her, he lightly pokes her forehead. Now he could see why Itachi did it whenever his brother was calling him foolish. There WAS a certain satisfaction in it.

"Yes, Professor." She laughs and sighs in relief t hat he wasn't angry with her. "Good night."

The smirk softens into a smile. "Goodnight, Hinata."

* * *

Standing before his master in the dead of night, Fu makes his report. "Sir, it appears that Hinata Hyuga was escorted home by limousine by a young man with black hair and eyes, greatly resembling Senator Itachi Uchiha." He pauses a moment. "Similarly, Emiko Hyuga was escorted home by a blond man, Hanabi Hyuga by a pink-haired woman, and Neji Hyuga by a man who greatly resembles…your grandson, Sir."

Danzo's eyes narrow at that news. "So it seems that Sai's team was assigned to watch them." That would make things difficult. Very difficult.

"Yes, Sir. Which would reveal the other three to be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, Sir." It was not news that Fu wanted to deliver. "All Navy SEALs, Sir."

"Well it seems as though things had just gotten unexpectedly tricky." He wouldn't kill Sai. He was blood. "Do what has to be done, but spare my grandson unless it's absolutely necessary." Danzo would make accommodations…within reason.

"Of course, Sir." Fu retreats from the room, disappearing back into the darkness from whence the assassin came.

It was a shame that Sai refused to see reason. "I could overlook him joining the Navy." At least he'd acquire the necessary skill sets there. What he couldn't overlook was him getting in the way of things.

"I'll have to try to get him out of the way as accidents are arranged for his teammates." He wasn't going to let four SEALS stop him from what needed to be done. He had waited for far too long for this to allow such a thing to happen! "After all, all is fair in love and war and this is war." There were bound to be some causalities.


	8. Chapter 8

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** I AM BACK! Meaning, I've got my new laptop, all my files, and I can finally get back to writing. I'm so happy! Now, please enjoy this next chapter.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay, but as Celestia said we had some technical difficulties. This is mostly a dancing chapter, but there is some implied potential Neji x Itachi. Nothing too dramatic, just worthy of noting. Anyway, happy reading!

Chapter 8

"Have you decided on which dances you want to learn?" That would make their little trip a little more fruitful, in Sasuke's opinion, but the browsing did seem to make Hinata happy. Maybe she was more of a fashionista than she gave herself credit for, even she could get excited about clothes. Not that it was going to help at all, because regular dresses weren't going to cut it. And neither were the ones in the last three shops.

"I'd like to learn the tango." She smiles at him as she looks at all the beautiful dresses. "I can already pull off a basic version, but not the advanced ones."

Sasuke fights down a smirk at the thought. "Diving into the deep end, huh? I can't fault you for having courage. But if that's the case, none of the dresses here are going to work. That style requires a lot of freedom of movement." He looks around one more time, shaking his head. "Alright, there's one place I can think of that should have what you need." A boutique that catered to competitive dancers.

Hinata nods at his assessment. "I wouldn't be much of a Hyuga, if I was too fainthearted." She laughs at the thought. "Though alright. Let's go and have a look at this other place of yours."

"Good." Sasuke shoots the cashier a semi-apologetic look as he leads Hinata out of the store and back to her car. "It's not in the city, though. We're going to have to go to Quantico. It's attached to a studio that's not far from the city center."

"That's a fairly long drive, but I guess nothing worth having was ever easy." She giggles.

"It's the weekend, I'm sure that one hour isn't going to kill you." Sasuke chuckles quietly as they take off down the street. "Also, I know that you don't like heels much, so I think that downsizing to two inch heels for dancing might be a good idea. And non-stiletto."

She blushes at that. "Yes, I can handle and hour and smaller heels are good." It was embarrassing. Hinata knew that many men considered heels sexy and being a baby about her aching feet at the ball probably hadn't made a very good impression on Sasuke. "Do you tango often?" Still, she doubted that Sakura was the type to wear heels either. So maybe, Sasuke wasn't the type to care about such things.

An ever so faint tinting of red colors Sasuke's cheeks. "Not where anyone can see. But…it would be a lie to say that I don't keep up the skills I learned during my old dance lessons."

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed about being a good dancer." She smiles at him. "Most women love a man who can dance." Though most men hated it, if it wasn't club dancing. (Which to Hinata was more like foreplay with your clothes on these days).

Glancing at her warily, Sasuke sighs. "I suppose. I just don't appreciate getting hassle for it." Hassle that involved men that got too handsy when they found out his preferences, and though he was too pretty not to be a bottom. Yeah…no. "But you should probably know that the tango is my favorite."

"Oh well that's good." Hinata smiles at that discovery. "That means you should enjoy teaching it to me."

His lips quirk into a smile. "Yes, I suppose that I will. Though I warn you, I've never actually taught anyone before, and as a rule, I believe in teaching through practical means. I'm not going to give you a book and tell you to study it, though you might want to go online and look at some videos of it later." He smirks at her. "I do, however, prefer the direct approach, so try not to step on my feet."

She couldn't really make any promises about that last part. "I'll try not to step on your feet, but I'm afraid you're far more advanced at this form of dance than I am." Hinata smiles at him. "Though I really would feel guilty about stepping on your feet after you took such good care of mine."

"All I ask is that you try." Then, he couldn't be mad at her when it inevitably occurred. "Anyway, Kurenai Sarutobi owns the boutique in Quantico. Her husband is ex-military, recently retired, but he was serving when I was a kid, so I would see him around the base a lot. That's why Itachi pushed me to Kurenai for dancing lessons."

"That makes sense." She nods. "It's nice that you all have such a strong sense of community with each other."

Sasuke shrugs. "It's what happens when you cram federal agencies along with multiple branches of the armed forced together onto a single huge base. Either we get along, or we end up hating each other's guts. One way or another, everyone seems to know each other."

"Much like Congress, I imagine." Hinata laughs. "Or so Neji claims, anyway." Though he did seem to get along particularly well with Sasuke's older brother.

"Exactly, and I've lived through enough of it to know better than to get anywhere near that den of politicians." Sasuke wanted no part in that circus. Though there was one thing that had Sasuke rather curious. "How long do you think it'll be before Neji and Itachi finally hook up?"

She blinks at that question. "Well I must admit that I have often wondered if there was something going on between the two of them." Though she hadn't known for sure that Itachi liked men.

"They're joined at the hip, and I know the kind of look that Itachi shoots Neji. It's not much of a secret what's going on in my brother's head." He just hadn't seen any sign that Itachi had acted on it yet. At the very least, he hadn't caught them making out anywhere, and Itachi would make no effort to conceal such a thing from Sasuke. In fact, Itachi probably make sure they got caught just to fluster him.

"Oh. So Itachi is definitely gay then." She nods, seeming a bit relieved to finally know one way or another. "Well then I suppose not overly long."

"Bi, actually, he's had a few girlfriends. But I guess you're right, it shouldn't be too long." Sasuke just worried that when those two announced it, it would stir up more than a little unrest. "They're probably ready for whatever gets thrown their way as a result."

She sighs and nods in understanding. "It's sad that they have to take such considerations into account." They should be with each other because they loved each other and not have to worry about anything else, Hinata thinks to herself.

"I suppose that they'd have a harder time employing the 'to hell with it' mentality that we did…" They just hadn't let themselves be bothered by any whispers, no matter what shit was said about them. Besides, no one could prove anything about their team anyway. "But if Itachi has found his soul-mate, then in the end, no one else gets a say anyway."

"Do you think that's what it is?" Hinata dares herself to look at him in the eye. "That they're soul mates? Do you believe in such things?"

Sasuke blinks at the earnest expression in her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about it. Sometimes I wonder if someone can have more than one. Sometimes I even wonder if it has to be romantic…" His gaze drifts out the window. "That's a question with no simple answer."

That was a no then. "I think that your military training is both your greatest asset and your greatest weakness." That or perhaps she could more charitably file it under the Maybe Category. "It's allowed you to analyze things with a stunning efficiency and to act quickly when it comes to fighting, but...you don't strike me as someone who trusts your instincts much outside of a fight."

Sighing, Sasuke closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Like I said, it's not a question with a simple answer. As for my instincts…I never really needed them for that sort of thing, my…partners were very straightforward with their desires. In most other instances, my instincts serve me well enough."

"That makes sense." Naruto and Sakura certainly seemed the direct type and Sai looked like the sort that was more than happy to go along for the ride. "Well, either way, I'm sure they will get together soon."

He nods. "Then we just have to try and avoid walking in on them for as long as possible." Not that Sasuke expected such a thing to be easy, but nothing ever was with Itachi for a brother. "I suppose that will be easier if I'm busy teaching you how to tango properly."

Hinata laughs softly at that thought. "Well I am glad to be of service." She giggles. "I always do my best to support the troops of course."

"Of course…" Sasuke chuckles as the city's skyline begins to shrink behind them as they cross into Virginia. "And this soldier thanks you for your…service." Well, that briefly brought an interesting picture to mind, one that Sasuke willed away quickly. …Obviously he'd deprived himself too much, if he was letting his mind go anywhere near the gutter concerning his charge. No, she did not need to provide ANY service for the troops…none at all.

* * *

A center table dislay, mannequins set to pose in flashy, elegant dresses, and racks lining the walls of the cozy boutique, filled to the brim with a variety of exotic pieces. It was like stepping out of the real world and into a fairytale. Well, except for the discreetly placed security cameras that covered every single angle of the store. Something that was obviously done by a slightly paranoid professional.

"Wow." Hinata looks around in awe. "This place is amazing." It was an explosion of elegance and color.

Gliding through the sitting area, Sasuke chuckles at the sight of an empty counter, and a bell that said to ring for service. He'd never rung for service before, since he knew precisely where to find his teacher. "Come on, Hinata, Kurenai is probably in her workshop in the back." He motions for her to follow him behind the counter.

"I feel a little underdressed." She shifts onto the balls of her feet, swaying a little as she follows him to the back.

Finding the door ajar, Sasuke smirks, pushing it open and winding around another rack of dresses, these ones custom orders and special projects done in every color imaginable. Against the far wall lay a cabinet filled with thread, and the adjacent walls supported shelves of fabrics of every type, and in a rainbow of colors.

And in the midst of the burst of colors, a woman sat at a table, working slowly, carefully, to sew together a short, red and black dress, with a ruffled skirt and the accompanying tied shirt with its elbow-length sleeves, half made of lace. "Kurenai-Sensei…I missed you."

Kurenai beams at Sasuke as she turns off her sewing machine and gets up, hugging him. "Sasuke! It's been far too long!" She smiles at him.

"Yes, it has, I only got back from my tour a couple of months ago. I've been…rather busy since then." Sasuke smiles softly, embracing his old teacher. "It's good to see you. How is Mirai doing? She's ten now, right?"

"Yes, she's ten and due to start middle school next year." Kurenai beams at him. "It's good to see you." She blinks as she notices someone was behind him. "Is t-that the president's daughter?"

Well, Sasuke had never accused Kurenai of not being a sharp one. "Yes, she is. My team has been reassigned to security detail for President Hyuga's family. This…" He gestures Hinata forward. "Is Hinata. I'm currently serving as her bodyguard. And soon…her dance instructor."

Kurenai laughs softly at that. "Mmm the Secret Service sure has changed." She never knew that dancing lessons came complimentary with that service. "Though it is a pleasure to meet you, Hinata."

"Thank you, Kurenai." Hinata blushes. "And no, most Secret Service members don't offer free dance lessons. That's just a Sasuke Specialty."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I blame Itachi. Kurenai just went along with it. My sadistic older brother was the one who thought up the whole thing."

The shop owner tries her best not to laugh at Sasuke's sulking. "Well I'm glad that he did." She smiles at Hinata. "He really is an excellent dancer, even if he sulks like a wet cat about it."

"I do NOT look like a wet cat." Honestly, what was with the cat jokes? His mother said it, his brother said it, his teacher had been saying it since he was thirteen. "Why do you still say that?"

"The expression on your face is so annoyed." Kurenai giggles at the thought. "Just like a wet cat's."

That prompts another eye-roll from the SEAL. "Anyway, since Hinata wants to start learning some of the more advanced dance forms, I thought it would be best to get her a dress and proper shoes."

The ruby eyed woman beams at the thought. "Oh yes, of course! This is a great honor to have the President's daughter wearing one of my designs." She was now grinning from ear to ear. "And you're such a pretty thing. This will be fun! Hmm... now for coloration, I"m thinking something bold. Red perhaps."

"She does look rather good in red." Sasuke frowns slightly, considering all of the dresses in the room. "She'll need something she can move in. Not something for an actual ballroom yet, but something good for practicing in. She can't be tripping over it."

"Thank you." Hinata mumbles as Kurenai nods and blitzes about the room. "Yes and some shorter heeled shoes!" The bluenette calls out as the raven haired woman searches her workshop for something suitable.

Sasuke's eyes fall on the workshop table, to the short black dress and red, lacy top. "Are you working on a new design, Kurenai?" He gently opens the folds of the top, nodding in approval.

"Oh yes." She smiles at that one. "I just finished that one, actually. Isn't it cute?"

"Yes…it is…" Glancing at Hinata, who is browsing the many racks of dresses that hadn't even yet made it into the store, he imagines the dress on her. "Can she try this one on?"

Kurenai nods at him. "Of course." She gestures to Hinata. "There's a changing stall over there, if you want to do it now."

"Thanks." Sasuke carefully picks up the dress, making for the changing stall. "Hinata, come here, there's something I want you to try on."

Hinata smiles and walks over to him. "Alright." She takes the dress into her arms and heads into the changing stall.

Fortunately, the dress was a rather simple one to get into. A slinky black dress with two ruby red bands of color accenting the bottom. The larger band of daring color was slightly ruffled. To complete the look a slightly more subdued shade of red top was hung over it. It was tied underneath her breasts and some beading work hung from it. The real show stopper in Hinata's opinion were the lacy red, semi transparent sleeves that fluttered about her elbows.

Liking the flowy nature of the dress, she makes her way out of the changing stall. "What do you think?" She smiles as she does a twirl, the skirt fanning out around her, the sleeves swishing around airily.

"Hm…" Sliding his arms around her, Sasuke catches her around the waist, holding up her left hand. He walks her around the room, stepping here and there, twirling her a couple of times to test the dynamics. "Perfect."

She blushes at the sudden dancing of sorts and his closeness. "G-Good." Not to mention his words.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Sasuke's grip loosens a little as he examines her flushed face. Then, a couple of their precious conversations occur to him, and he leans in close to her ear. "You know, you're going to have to learn not to be so easily flustered. The tango involves getting VERY close." The girl wouldn't last five minutes if she blushed this easily.

"I k-know." She whispers and shivers at the feeling of his breath against her ear. "I can do it. Don't worry." She smiles at him.

"Good." Sasuke smirks at the way she shivers, feeling a strange sense of accomplishment. "Hey Kurenai, I don't suppose you still have my old dancing clothes lying around?" There was no way that he was going to leave those at his parents' house, and he wasn't going to waste space to bring them on tour with him. When would he ever use them overseas?

Kurenai smiles at his question and nods. "Mhm. I saved them." Her smile grows a bit more sly. "Just in case."

"Hn." Sasuke shakes his head. "What, were you hoping that your favorite student would come back, looking for more lessons?"

"Something like that." The ruby eyed woman smiles.

Well, in that case, Sasuke knew exactly where to find his stuff. Kurenai had something of a little nook for keeping her students' things. "Why don't you ring up the dress while I grab my clothes?"

She nods as she proceeds to do precisely that. "This dress is going to look so pretty on you." Kurenai smiles at Hinata who mumbles a shy thank you.

"Pretty on who?" The shop door opens, revealing a tanned, grinning face. "Oh, looks like you've got a little visitor, Kurenai." His dark eyes twinkle at the sight of Hinata. "Shouldn't you have a small army of agents surrounding this place?"

"I have something better than a small army." Hinata smiles at the man. "I have a Sasuke."

"Asuma!" Kurenai beams at her husband and saunters over to him. "Well I was saying the dress will look really pretty on Hinata." She didn't think a formal introduction was necessary. Her husband should know who the daughters of the president were! "And Sasuke is visiting as well."

Asuma embraces his wife, eyes twinkling with excitement. "Ah, I see. That explains why Kakashi has been sulking the last couple of months. He did say that he was losing his four favorite SEALs. He should just retire and move out here already, he's served long enough to retire, now." Barely, but still, the silver-haired officer could retire will full benefits after two decades in the navy. Asuma didn't see why Kakashi didn't retire and settle down. Well, he could. Kakashi never had been one to stay still for very long.

The shop owner laughs at the mere idea that Kakashi would ever willingly retire. "Well yes, you know how he is. That man has never been one to stay in too place for too long." Which was why the Navy was perfect for the silver haired man. "And yes, he lost some of his pups, but now we know what happened to at least one of them." She giggles.

"You're absolutely determined to compare me to animals, aren't you?" Sasuke emerges from the back, carrying a small duffel bag over his shoulder. At least the reference to a seal pup was more accurate. Then, his eyes flick to Asuma. "Admiral."

"Yes, yes, I am." She smiles at him. "Besides, it's a good pun and you know it."

Asuma chuckles at the sight of the navy officer before him. "Sasuke, it's good to see you. It feels like the last time I saw you, you were fresh out the the Naval Academy and newly assigned to Little Creek. Then you, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai just up and left to take the training to become SEALs…good times…well, except that I lost you four to Kakashi."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, smirking slightly. "Yes, Sir. But the team has been reassigned to Washington now. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai are assigned to some of the other members of President Hyuga's family."

"Is that so?" Asuma raises an eyebrow. "Well, I guess that explains why Kakashi is acting like someone stole all of his porn. You all got stolen out from under his nose."

"That's right." Sasuke laughs at the thought of Kakashi getting all of his porn stolen. "He always said we were the closest thing to kids he ever had." For a man who liked porn so much, Sasuke couldn't believe that Kakashi was somehow still single. It's not like the man would have any trouble getting a girlfriend if he wanted one.

"That's very true." Asuma turns to the young lady as Sasuke joins his wife at the counter. "So, a Navy SEAL for a bodyguard, huh? And just what merited THAT change of protocol?"

Hinata smiles at that question. "He saved our lives during a family dinner." She doubted that it'd be a good idea to go into further details. Asuma and his wife certainly seemed nice, but there were probably a lot of protocols about that sort of thing. "Sasuke and his team are amazing."

"Well I've always known that." Kurenai laughs softly. "It takes a very special kind of man to tango so well. A great deal of speed and flexibility is needed. " That and he was a Navy SEAL. Which was also likely very helpful. "And I assume his team is also in a similar state of fitness."

Asuma chortles at the sight of a red flush across Sasuke's cheeks. "Well, I'm sure that your dance lessons were very helpful in preparing Sasuke for the ruthless training that Kakashi must have put them through. "But it figures that he'd save someone during dinner. He and Naruto always did hate having their meals interrupted."

Kurenai puffs up at that praise. "Yes, my dancing lessons provide anyone with a myriad of benefits." She was feeling tremendously pleased with herself. "Be they emotional or physical. It has also done wonders for Asuma's flexibility, which comes in handy during some more...covert operations." She winks at Hinata.

Hinata blushes deeply at that and nods. "Good to know. Well I can't blame Sasuke for hating getting his meals interrupted." She disliked that too. "Especially by assassination attempts!" That was always a downer.

"Yeah, I don't like having to shoot three people during dinner either." Sasuke picks up the bag with the dress in it, as well as a pair of matching heels, picked out by Kurenai. "And don't tease her so much, she's still having trouble getting over her inability to avoid blushing."

"Saying that is only going to make her blush more." Kurenai shakes her head as she pats Hinata on the shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, the tango is also quite good at curing someone's shyness as well."

"Thank you, but I'm not worried." Though Kurenai was right about one thing. she was definitely blushing more. "Thank you for your help. We should probably get going now though."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder and slowly guiding her towards the door. "Thank you for your help today, Kurenai. I will be sure to teach Hinata thoroughly."

Kurenai nods and bites her tongue to keep from laughing. "Good luck with the lessons!" She was sure that Sasuke would be rather thorough about teaching Hinata things and only most of them were dance related.

"And drop in more often." Asuma plants his hand on Sasuke's head, ruffling his spiky hair. "I want to know how your tour to the Sea of Japan went."

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Sasuke swats the large, tanned hand away, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it out. He hated it when Asuma did that. And he was sure that Kakashi would have done it if it were possible. "I'll drop in sometime to see Mirai. I bet she's grown a lot since the last time I saw her."

Mirai? Hinata tilts her head at that. "Who is Mirai?" Since they weren't quite out the door, she figured she might as well ask.

"Our daughter." Kurenai nods at her. "She's going to start middle school next year." Sasuke was right. She had grown a lot since the man had last seen her. Kids grew up so fast these days!

Sasuke smiles. "I'd been taking lessons from Kurenai for a couple of years before she got pregnant. For a while after that, lessons were a little more difficult for her to teach."

"But you made a great babysitter, Sasuke." There were few people that Asuma would trust with his little girl's safety, and Sasuke was definitely one of them, even as a teenager. He had a habit of being extra-responsible whenever someone's health and well-being were on the line.

"Oh yes, I imagine so." Hinata couldn't imagine trying to do the tango immediately after childbirth. Ouch! "But it was nice of you to watch her." She smiles.

"Seeing as it was an option between watching Mirai and being dragged to seminars by Itachi, I'd take the kid over politicians any day." At least kids were easy to take care of. Just make sure they have food, water, a place to crash, and something to entertain themselves with, and you're good. Politicians…now those were some sneaky fuckers. Sasuke hated sneaky fuckers.

Kurenai laughs softly at that. "Well good to know." Because if he was going to tango with this one, kids were likely on the horizon. "Give your mother, my best." Mikoto Uchiha did want grandchildren after all and what that woman wanted, she got.

"Sure, and a kiss for Itachi too." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "We'll see you and Mirai next time, I promise." He guides Hinata to the door, smirking at the sight of two of his old instructors. "And maybe next time, we can use the studio to show Hinata what some of the more fun styles look like."

"I'd like that and it's about time Asuma dusted off some of his old moves." Kurenai giggles at the thought. "He really is an excellent dancer, but he's gotten a bit lazy lately." She shakes her head and gives Asuma THE Look. The one that told him this was not optional.

"Alright, alright…" Asuma holds up his hands in surrender. He knew when to pick his battles, and picking one with his wife was a terrible idea. "I'm sure that Mirai's gonna love that."

Right, because the kid still loved dancing, it seemed. That was fine with Sasuke. "Thanks again, and I'll call you later and set up a good day." After all, he still had his responsibilities regarding Hinata to take into account. "Come on, Hinata." He steps out of the small boutique with her, making for the car. "So…that was my dance teacher. The one that Itachi decided I'd have when I was thirteen."

"She seems nice." Hinata smiles. "She's beautiful is that why you got so flustered about dancing?" Maybe, Sasuke used to have a crush. It would only be natural. "Though it looks like Asuma is going to have his hands full with that one."

"Yes, he always has his hands full with her." Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "And no, she's not…the reason that it makes me uncomfortable. That…would be Itachi's fault."

The bluenette laughs. "When in doubt, I should just assume it's Itachi's fault?" She couldn't help, but tease him as they got into the car and used the GPS to set a course for the White House.

"Well, maybe half the time." Sasuke shrugs, going silent for a few long seconds. "It was because of a stupid bet we made when I was thirteen. The bet itself was humiliating enough to lose, but the actual punishment that came with it was that I had to take dance lessons and learn an entire style. And every bet that Itachi goaded me into after that ended with him adding another six or seven months of dance lessons every other day."

It had vexed Sasuke, but not as much as finding out that he actually liked it. "It was embarrassing to admit to Itachi that I didn't hate the lessons as much as he thought. And after that, he just…pushed as hard as he could until I graduated high school." After that, Sasuke just didn't have a lot of time to learn any more dances, so he just made sure to keep up his skill level, and kind of stalled out there.

"I see. Well it all worked out for the best." She smiles at him. "I mean thanks to Itachi, you have a wonderful dance instructor, and Kurenai had a babysitter for awhile."

"That's true." Sasuke laughs, then smirks. "But you'd better be prepared. Because for the next few weeks, your feet are going to feel like they're about to fall off."

She squeaks at that. "Well...as long as I still get foot rubs, I guess that's okay." What had she just gotten herself into?


	9. Chapter 9

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, so, I know that someone has been looking forward to this chapter, and I imagine that a lot of people are going to jump for joy, and then maybe try to pull their hair out over it. But don't worry, this is just chapter 9, we still have a ways to go.

Chapter 9

It had been a few days since meeting Kurenai and now, Hinata was in a very different kind of meeting. A board meeting. Fortunately, she was used to such an environment and their board members didn't seem at all fazed by Naruto's and Sasuke's presence.

"Thank you, all for coming." Hinata smiles as she turns on the slide show. "As you see we have prepared a presentation with our most recent quarterly numbers and our largest projects this year." None of them were stupid. They had all seen the blond and Uchiha around. "Feel free to ask questions or comment if you have any concerns or suggestions." They knew that those two didn't work there and they also knew Hinata's and Emiko's relationship to the president. They were obviously bodyguards, business suits be damned.

Sasuke, of course, hated wearing a suit, even if it was a bit more on the casual side. Wearing a tie made him feel out of place, uncomfortable, even. Not that anyone would know it, considering the stoic, silent, and almost icy demeanor he showed. Attire be damned, he was here to do his job, and the gun holstered safely within the confines of his jacket was insurance for Hinata's life. Well, and to an extent, Emiko's, but she was Naruto's priority.

He had, of course, vetted every single person in this room, but he still had to be wary and alert whenever Hinata was around other people. Even the most thoroughly vetted individuals could change their allegiance on a dime. And he was not willing to bet Hinata's life on their loyalty.

The bluenette shoots Sasuke a reassuring smile. "Our primary focus at the moment is Haiti. Though Africa and South America are high priorities and we are working on expanding in Asia." He really did look like a caged tiger or sea lion in his case.

While Sasuke looked positively glacial though, she notes Naruto just couldn't keep still. "We recently received the permission for Haiti. So the work has already begun on the school there." The blond was tapping his foot an awful though. Though his orange business tie was highly distracting.

Resisting the urge to smile back at Hinata, Sasuke shoots Naruto a stern look. The tapping was annoying and served no purpose, and Naruto did it whenever he got restless. Now was not the time for either of them to be getting restless. Restless meat distracted, and distraction meant danger.

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish. "I would focus in Asia. It has a high population." Another board member objects or was it a suggestion. it was hard to tell.

Hinata didn't seem particularly upset at the interjection, whatever its purpose was. "We are expanding there, but it's new ground for us. When we initially started this foundation, it was primarily centered in Africa. Developing these sorts of ties take time." She was probably used to it.

"You wouldn't believe how much the amount of red tape varies from one country to the next." Emiko smiles at them. "Though Haiti needs the help most at the moment of our current projects. It's a matter of prioritizing." The First Lady's smile was rather disarming.

To Sasuke's satisfaction, that quiets down a few of the noisier board members, or at least the ones who looked like they were going to make some noise, and the next few questions proceed without much incident, more concerning strategizing their efforts, and looking into how to stretch their resources by sourcing the necessary materials at more cost-effective rates.

Other topics, such as foreign labor, versus local labor come up for each of the various projects, including a school, but also a hospital, fire station, and other such emergency services and buildings for basic needs. Now this much, he understood. He never like business or politics much, but he understood logistics well, moving supplies and materials, what sorts of installations were needed where, and the like. The military did, after all, sometimes get sent into disaster zones to provide aid on foreign soil.

Now, it wasn't that he hated talking about these kinds of things. They were, after all, necessary discussions, though they didn't happen nearly as often on a navy vessel. He just didn't like doing it without his team…in business suits…or with a bunch of armchair-dwelling bureaucrats. There were very few of those types that he could tolerate without wanting to rip his hair out.

* * *

Eventually, the meeting draws to a close. It probably felt like an eternity to Sasuke, Hinata muses. Though in reality, it had only been a couple of hours. "Miss Hyuga, I was wondering if you would like to discuss some of these plans in detail later on?" One of the board members smiles at her as he takes her hand in his own to stop her from darting off too quickly.

Sasuke's eyes narrow as they drop towards Hinata's hand. Now, he knew that he wasn't here to stop people from touching Hinata, or stop Hinata from touching people, but the guy just rubbed him the wrong way. He knew enough about business to know that a touch that familiar was not at all professional.

He was a man who was likely in his early thirties with amber eyes and sandy blond hair. "Well I don't mind answering any questions you have now." Hinata smiles at him. "While I'm still here. Though if you view it as necessary, you can always email me." Rather young to be on a board of well anything and Sakura probably would have considered him cute.

Ready to move the instant that Hinata made a single uncomfortable gesture, Sasuke silently glares at the man, not at all impressed with this sad attempt at charming his way into Hinata's office. If he didn't take Hinata's hint and back off, well…Sasuke knew a few ways to MAKE him get the message. But he knew he'd get nailed if he did anything to a civilian without a good reason, even if he was a bodyguard for the President's daughter. And the thought made him chafe.

"Well I was hoping we could discuss it over dinner." He smiles at her. "But alright, I suppose email will have to do. What can I say, I would have liked to have the pleasure of your company as we went over the finer details?" He wasn't a threat. The man was a flirt or a pervert. Maybe, both.

Hinata shakes her head. "I'm sorry. My schedule is rather full for the foreseeable future." She bites her lower lip. "Email will have to do unless it's an emergency."

"Of course. Well if your schedule changes, do let me know." He sighs and smiles at her as he heads towards the door. "You do have my number." Unaware that he had almost had to face one very irritated SEAL.

The icy glare doesn't disappear, even when the door closes behind the flirty moron who didn't know when to give up. Sasuke's furrowed brow and glare the only thing betraying just how much he HATED flirty morons. Well, except Naruto, but Naruto was his best friend, and…special. THAT moron was not. "If you'd like for me to make sure that someone gets the message that you're not interested, you can say so." He knew some rather effective deterrent for unwanted flirtations.

"Ensuring that he gets the message doesn't involve throwing him into the ocean, does it?" Hinata smiles at him, only half joking. "Because I believe that might be a bit excessive."

"No, because for all I know, he might be able to swim." He would likely have gone the broken wrist route. That should drive the point home that flirts and perverts weren't allowed to touch Hinata.

She laughs and smiles as gestures for him to follow her. "Funny." Well at least she hoped he was joking. "Though really not necessary."

"Hn." She said that, but one of these days, she was going to attract the attention of a more dangerous pervert, and Sasuke knew that he was going to have to send a VERY strong message regarding who is and isn't allowed to touch his charge. And the less people that did, the better.

Still, he relents a little at the sight of her smile, and follows her from the boardroom back to her office. That was a safe place, a safe space, somewhere that he could alone with her, with no physical or emotional threats to her in sight.

"Sorry about that." She shakes her head as she sits down at her desk and boots up her computer. "We can get you out of that suit now. I know how much you hate it."

"No, it's fine." He could get changed once he wasn't watching her. His feelings about wearing a suit were irrelevant. "There's only a few hours left." It would be fine if he changed at the White House after seeing her home. Then he could take his bike home.

Hinata nods at him as though deciding it wasn't worth debating. "Alright. Though for what it's worth, it does look nice on you." She smiles and begins typing.

So he'd been told. Still, he loosens the tie at least, and loses the jacket over the back of the couch as he reaches for his own laptop. The first thing his fingers start to do is take him into the file of the man from before, updating it to include a note to keep an eye on that one in case of future transgressions. Still, he can't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "Does that happen a lot?" He sure hoped not, otherwise his job was going to get a LOT harder.

"Not really. Most men are too scared of the Secret Service or my father to approach me." She shakes her head at that. "Not that I blame them and besides, I'm usually not the first one to get noticed." Click, click. More typing.

Sasuke pauses, his own hands freezing over his keyboard. "…Would you prefer that I let people approach you?" Maybe it wasn't the most innocent question, but it was a serious one, neither scathing, sarcastic, or rhetorical. Did she enjoy the attention? Was he overstepping his bounds?

"Well yes and no. I don't really want you to shoot someone who is just flirting with me." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "But there are some men who don't take no for an answer. So I wouldn't necessarily mind if you gave them THE LOOK." She blushes as she looks at her feet. Hinata might not actively be looking at the moment, but she didn't really want to be alone for four or eight years which was probably how long Sasuke would be watching her.

"I see." He could certainly do that, though it might be hard sometimes to resist putting some lead somewhere that would hurt. But there was still one thing that made his stomach turn a little more than was appropriate. "And if there was someone you said yes to?"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." She sighs as she looks away from him. "There's really only one person that I would say yes to at the moment and it's...well it's not likely that he'd ever see me that way." She pauses before continuing to type. "But if I were to find someone, well...try not to send them to the ICU or traumatize them for life."

His expression softens into a slight smile. "Yes…of course." Then, he chuckles, his smile becoming a smirk. "Unless he turns out to be a foreign spy here to woo and assassinate you. Then I'd put him in the morgue." Swiftly, and without hesitation.

"What if he wasn't a foreign spy, but an all American one?" She laughs at the thought. "Would the punishment be different?"

"Depends on whether or not he cowers at the name Uchiha." They were, after all, rather famous across the federal agencies and the military. If that wasn't enough to intimidate, well… "If he doesn't, he's an idiot, or extremely confident. Maybe both."

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "Have I ever told you that your modesty is really one of your most endearing traits?" The young woman laughs softly as she looks at him.

Sasuke shoots her a scathing look. "You HAVE met my family, haven't you? We don't exactly have a reputation for playing nice." Then again, he doubted she'd met Madara yet. "The day you meet my great-uncle, if that day ever comes, you'll understand why." The man was nuts, to put it mildly.

"I was just teasing." She smiles at him. "You should know that, but I've heard a lot about this great uncle of yours. Something about him having really long hair?"

Sasuke snorts. "Understatement. You compared me to a lion, but he's the one with the mane. If this were Japan, he'd be the clan head or something." He basically was, but in a much less formal capacity. If he talked, you listened. "But yeah, I look just like my grandfather, with that one exception. My hair sticks up like Madara's does."

She giggles at the image of a little cub nipping at the tail of a mighty lion. "Well I'm sure he's lovely in his own way. Just like you." Hinata smiles at him. "I'll keep that in mind though."

Right, lovely was NOT the way to describe the ancient Uchiha, and Sasuke didn't really feel it was a good way to describe himself either. After all, his job involved killing people. There was nothing lovely about that. "I don't really understand why you would call a man who shot three people to death in front of you 'lovely', but I suppose it's good that you get some sort of amusement out of it."

"Well...you protected me and you're willing to humor my mother looking at your baby pictures." She smiles at him. "And go dancing with me. I would prefer it if people didn't get shot, but that was self-defense..." She trails off, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed at her choice of words.

Sighing, he can't help his stiffer demeanor softening again as he glances over at her, a twinkle of amusement in his dark eyes. "I will be by your side, keeping watch and protecting you for as long as it is my duty. If that means that somehow, you end up going through my baby pictures, then I suppose I can get over something as minor as that." No matter how utterly embarrassing it was.

Hinata smiles sheepishly and nods. "Well they are very cute." She giggles remembering those big eyes. "Especially the ones when you were really little with the bubble eyes."

Sasuke's eyes narrow in an instant. "I did NOT have bubble eyes." Talk about emasculating, she was treating him like a puppy.

"Of course you didn't." She laughs. He was just so cute when he sulked. "You just had very large eyes that were completely irresistible. In no way, shape, or form does that constitute bubble eyes. I apologize."

And sulk he did, as it was far from the first time he'd denied having bubble eyes. No matter how nice her laugh was, it could only do so much to sooth his bruised ego. So, he rises from the couch, strides over to her desk, leaning over her as he raises an eyebrow. "You're getting some kind of sadistic pleasure out of this, aren't you?" It was a tactic that Sai often used on him.

Her eyes dance with undisguised mirth. "Maybe a little." Hinata couldn't quite suppress a giggle. It was just so hysterical that it really bothered him this much.

There she was, laughing at him AGAIN! It was equal parts endearing and infuriating, and it just made him want to- Damn it! Chalk it up to a brief bout of insanity, and maybe more than a little jealousy that he refused to acknowledge, but a smirk crosses his face as the perfect little plot trickles into his head. "Then maybe I should teach you better. Consider this to be your first lesson."

His hand cups her chin, holding the delicate skin between rough, calloused fingers as he leans in and presses a kiss to her lips. He was not cute he was not some puppy, and she was certainly not going to keep being cute and infuriating, and laugh at every little thing he did.

But…she was soft, her lips were silky soft, plump, and he idly notes that she smelled rather nice. It wasn't strong, wasn't overpowering, but it was the soft scent of flowers and…something else. He couldn't quite place it…

Hinata was going to ask what he meant by that, but then he kissed her. So she did something extremely reckless. She kissed him back.

His lips were warm and a bit rough. So were his hands, but she liked that. "Maybe you should give me a lot of lessons, just to be thorough." A lot. "That way the message sinks in." There was something both erotic and reassuring about it. He might have referred to his great uncle as the lion, but that was definitely what he was in her mind. There was a certain masculine sensuality to everything that he did and kissing was no exception, it seemed.

Sasuke blinks, before retracting his hand and pulling away, smirking a little nervously. "Maybe." Though her next lesson was going to involve dancing, not…that. "…I overstepped my bounds." Though he was too proud and defiant to apologize for giving in to what essentially amounted to goading. He hadn't done something so impulsive since…well, since Naruto.

She blushes and bites her lower lip. "It's alright. I kissed back and I k-kinda like it when you overstep your bounds, but of course...if you want to pretend that didn't happen, I understand." He was in a way somewhat her employee or at the very least her father's. There was no actual law from preventing them from seeing each other, but she could understand if he wouldn't want to risk Hiashi Hyuga's wrath or the media.

Well, it was true that she'd kissed him back, but for the first time in a long time, Sasuke was unsure. He was unsure that he could…overstep his bounds, and protect her at the same time. That, and it was improper, to put it mildly, and he wasn't convinced that her father would accept such an arrangement. But those concerns were secondary to that of her safety. And protecting her was a task in which he could not allow himself to fail. Because you were NOT supposed to fall in love with the person you were assigned to protect.

He backs away from the desk, his expression becoming blank. "It's better for you that we don't…" Sasuke couldn't see how it could possibly work without everything imploding. Besides, was he ready to open his heart to someone else? His team and commander were one thing…his family another…but Hinata? That…he wasn't so sure about.

"I know that it would be smarter, if we didn't." She shakes her head as she caresses his cheek. "Though I don't think it would necessarily be better, I'll respect your decision. I just have to say one thing before we pretend this never happened." Hinata laughs softly to hide her disappointment. "You did indeed have bubble eyes and goodbye!" She darts towards the office exit. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Damn it all!" Sasuke mutters several more curses under his breath, grabbing his jacket and laptop before racing after her. Had she forgotten that he was supposed to be with her at all times!? "And I did NOT have bubble eyes!"

* * *

He'd really stepped in it this time. His team was one thing. They all protected each other, understood each other inside and out, and worked together seamlessly. They lived their lives together, and trusted each other implicitly. There was a dynamic built on a foundation of mutual trust, understanding, and most of it was instinctual. There was no need to ever consider or examine things because it was dangerous, because it wasn't.

This…this was different. This was a civilian, a philanthropist, a soon-to-be diplomat. This was not a SEAL, not a military officer of any kind, or even a federal agent. And not only were their jobs vastly different, but she WAS his job. And that meant that for her safety, she was supposed to be off limits. She was off limits, because otherwise, he would be too distracted to protect her.

And yet…it was Saturday morning, and Hinata hadn't called him to come to the White House to start his duties for the day. So Sasuke simply lay on his bed in the guest house, staring out the window, dwelling far too much on the previous day's mistake. He never should have kissed her. And he shouldn't do it again, despite a rebellious part of him really wanting to.

She was kind, considerate, witty, intelligent…she was perfect. And she was also his charge. The first person to seriously interest him since his team, and he couldn't touch. He wouldn't go back on his promise to teach her to dance, but…it was going to be torture. Maybe he could look at it as a test of his will or something.

Maybe he should ask to switch with Sakura…

Fugaku's Paternal Instincts were tingling. Yes, those were a thing. One could just tell sometimes when their child was in pain or had done something foolish. This was one of those times.

His years in the military had honed his instincts to perfection and he trusted them. "Sasuke, would you care to tell me why you're currently sulking in a way that resembles that time Naruto switched your shampoo on you and turned your hair blond?" For a month. It had been unnerving to say the least.

Sasuke's eyes flick to the door of his room, only vaguely surprised to see his father there. "The first time, or the second?" The second had been far more recent, and Sakura had helped Naruto that time, since Sasuke had been on guard against a repeat attempt. He just hadn't expected Sakura to 'help out' while they were at the academy.

"Well both, I suppose." Fugaku shakes his head. "Does it have anything to do with a certain bluenette with an impressive political pedigree?" He was about eighty percent sure that it did. He just wanted confirmation.

Fuck. He lived in a family of geniuses who knew how to get the answers they wanted, through any means necessary. "Why would it have to do with Hinata? She hasn't called me in yet today." Sasuke was pretty sure that if he didn't answer eventually, his father would sic his mother on him. But he could at least stall until Hinata called him. She should be calling any minute, after all.

"That's exactly how I know it has to do with her." His father shakes his head. "If it didn't, she would have already done so." Hmm. Should he improvise on Executive Order 69?

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "It's Saturday. She calls me in later on the weekends." Damn it, Fugaku was pushing. Talk about a dog who knew that there was a bone. "Does it matter?"

He shakes his head. This was awkward. "Of course it matters. You're my son. Your happiness matters to me." Mikoto was better at this sort of thing than him. Maybe, he should have sicked her on Sasuke instead. "For what it is worth, well...you'll get angry with me, but I suppose that I should probably revealed some highly classified information."

Dark eyes narrow at the NCIS director. "Personally classified, or legally?" Sasuke was cleared to hear quite a bit of stuff, but there were some things that his father knew that he just didn't get to access.

"Personally." He shakes his head. Fugaku knew better than to reveal legally classified information, even to his son. "Though it is still top secret stuff."

Somehow, Sasuke didn't consider much that his father could personally classify to be top secret. "This had better not be anything to do with whatever…things you and Mom do together." Okay, he was twenty-six, sure, but that didn't mean that he WANTED to know what sorts of…positions his parents like to use. And he was pretty sure that would be considered classified information.

"Oh no. We aren't combining forces for this mission." He shakes his head and chuckles. "I love that woman, but her methods aren't subtle. No, this is more of a fatherly project." Hmm. How did he explain this. "Suffice to say, I have it on good authority that Hiashi wouldn't mind if you were to pursue Hinata romantically, as long as it would be a romantic relationship only between the two of you. No...whatever you called your love nest with your team."

"…Say what now?" Sasuke stares at his father incredulously. "You can't be serious." He wasn't seriously suggesting… "I'm her bodyguard, not her boyfriend. I'm there to protect her, not seduce her." Well, than dancing lessons aside, but she was the one who wanted them in the first place. "And no, it's not a love nest. Besides, I'm not…I'm not with them anymore."

"I know you're not with them anymore and believe me, I made that perfectly clear to Hiashi." He nods as if this knowledge was supposed to reassure Sasuke. "If you have feelings for her, but you're hesitating because you're worried about what the president will say...then I just felt it was important to inform you that you need not factor that into the equation." He pauses and add. "If you don't have feelings for her of course, well then this is all moot any way."

"You think this is some kind of movie? One where the president's daughter falls in love with her bodyguard, and they ride off into the sunset?" Sasuke turns his eyes away, back out the window. "Yesterday, I wanted to break someone's wrist because they were flirting with her when she didn't want them to. If I let anything develop out of yesterday, who's to say I would still be able to do my job without snapping? That I would be alert enough to keep her safe?" Because he knew from experience that when he got protective of someone,of a lover, he could snap in a fit of jealousy. And something like that wasn't going to protect Hinata.

When he put it that way, it sounded a bit silly. "Well I suppose it could be. Though the fact you were that jealous indicates you do have feelings for her." Fugaku sounds rather pleased with himself for deducing as such. "Sasuke, I think that you're the sort of person that would protect a person because it's their job, but you do it better when it's someone you care about."

"And if I did?" He glances back at his father, eyes filled with worry, and just a hint of fear. After all, no one was ever truly immune to fear, not even him. "If I did, and I failed in my job, what then? If I let anything come of yesterday, and it turned out that I couldn't protect her from whoever it is that sent those assassins, what do you think would happen?"

It was a worst-case scenario that he'd never even considered with his team, because they all knew how to protect themselves. They were strong, smart, and very well trained. Hinata just…didn't have those advantages. She was soft and sweet and gentle. It's why he was there to protect her. But if he fell in love with her…and then lost her, he wasn't so sure that he could recover from that. The guilt alone would eat him alive until there was nothing left.

"Sasuke, that is a possibility whether you love her or not." Fugaku sighs as he looks at him with concerned eyes. "And even if you weren't her body guard, loving anyone is a risk. Even going outside to get the mail could result in someone getting run over by a car. Love or even just caring at all, comes with some degree of risk whether it's great or small."

"Yeah…I know." And not just for those reasons, but because he was a jealous and possessive lover. And anyone who touched what was his…well, they did so very much at their own peril. The kiss yesterday was supposed to be something of a joke, to throw her off balance, and level the playing field. But it seemed that rather than leveling it, it completely rearranged it, and Sasuke was still getting his bearings. "…I'll think about it."

He nods at Sasuke. "Well it seems that you have at a minimum the better part of four years to think about it." So there was no real rush. Though if the jealousy already existed to that degree, he imagined he'd be a grandfather sooner rather than later.

Four years, huh? Maybe longer. But…Sasuke knew that he was far from the most patient person, unless he was staring through the scope of his M82 sniper rifle. The rest of the time…all bets were off, really. And when he got particularly impatient, which he was working hard to improve on, he got almost as reckless as Naruto.

Could he really stand it for THAT long?

* * *

Ino was visiting the White House after a rather interesting summons from her best friend. "Alright, Hinata, spill it. What's got you losing your mind?" She was almost certain that it had to do with Hinata's sexy bodyguard, but she had to know for sure before making her outlandish theories known. After all, she wasn't an idiot! She just really liked to gossip.

Hinata still couldn't believe what had happened. "The SEAL kissed me!" Hinata flails in shock. She had actually been kissed by Sasuke! She had to tell someone and that someone had turned out to be her best friend. Ino.

Ino's eyes widen, then she smiles slyly. "So I guess you went to the aquarium, then?" Ino laughs. Yeah right, like THAT would be the cause for Hinata's shock.

"Not that kind of seal! The OTHER kind!" She grumbles. Of all the times for Ino to be oblivious to romance, she had to choose now?! "Sasuke! The Navy SEAL! Not the cute, furry animal!"

"I knew it!" Ino's hands shoot into the air as she does some sort of happy dance on Hinata's bed. "You two have way too much chemistry for it to stay platonic!"

Hinata blinks at the happy dance. "Um yeah." A little disturbed by it to be honest. "Though he's...obviously hesitant about it. He is kinda my employee in a way." And Sasuke was clearly worried about how their personal relationship would impact their professional one.

"Well of course he is! It's just like in the movies!" Ino could almost feel herself swooning. "A forbidden romance between a knight and the princess. Or a bodyguard and the president's daughter. It's romantic and dangerous!" And ever so dramatic. "He's probably holding himself back to protect you!"

"Well that's true." Though she really hoped Ino didn't gush like this in front of Sasuke. "I just had to tell someone. Don't...let him know that you know."

"Of course not!" Though that didn't mean that Ino didn't want to see the fireworks. And already, her mind was turning over with ideas. "Okay, then I have an idea!"

That was mildly terrifying. "What's your idea?" It could truly be anything, knowing Ino.

"Two Fridays from now, invite him and his team to go clubbing with us." Not that Ino thought that the SEAL would stay home and leave Hinata out in the open like that, but how easily he gave in would show just how deep his feelings, or his sense of duty, went.

"Oh. I'm not sure he'll go for that." Though the bluenette suddenly felt a tremendous sense of relief. "I'll ask him though." Thank goodness that was all Ino wanted.

"Perfect." Then that meant it was time for Ino to start picking out an outfit. Because she was going to look nothing less than stunning in front of Sasuke and his friends. "Make sure to dress to impress, Hinata, Sasuke needs to really want to dance with you."

She nods at that. "I know." Well at least Ino wasn't actually laughing manically. Yet.


	10. Chapter 10

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, time for a dancing lesson, and it's going to get very…touchy. But hey, that's what you're all here for, right?

Chapter 10

Sasuke's hand presses itself to Hinata waist as he envelops her in his presence. The dress did look rather fetching on her, just like he'd said, even more so when the two of them were in motion, as he guides her forward, before twirling the two of them around.

He was showing her some basic footwork, things that she likely wouldn't have learned for a waltz, but movements that were standard, yet varied in the many forms of Latin dance. "Stay light on your feet. Remember that this is all about motion. Being able to move your feet quickly is the trick to the tango, the cha-cha, and the salsa." They could work on the upper body movements later, once he was sure that she wouldn't trip over her own feet in those heels.

"Alright." Hinata smiles at him as she tries her best to keep up with him. "Can you say cha-cha again?" There was something rather amusing about hearing Sasuke say that phrase. She didn't know why, but it made her want to giggle.

"Really?" Sasuke shakes his head. "You're amused by me saying cha-cha?" The things that this woman did…they were so…cute? It wasn't a word he used often, seeing as she was far more innocent than…well, other people.

The bluenette nods her head without any sense of shame. "I don't know why, but it was cute." She laughs quietly as she sways in his arms. "Probably because you're a Navy SEAL and it just seems like such a silly name for a dance."

"I suppose it is, but I'm not the one who named it." He tightens his grip on her, changing the movement of her hips to match his exactly, before turning her around, pressing her body quite firmly against his. It was a fairly intimate dance, after all. "Step with me on every beat, and when I say eight, I want you to jump as high as you can, whirling your legs up in a circle to the left."

"That's true." She blushes slightly at the more intimate turn the dancing was taking. "Are you sure? I can jump pretty high." That was an understatement.

"Yes, it's fine." He turns them around, taking her down the middle of the room. "One…two…three…" A turn. "Four. Five." He twirls her in his arms, stepping back, before bringing them back together. "Six. Seven…" He turns her again, taking an extra half turn for himself as he steps behind her, putting his hands on her waist. "Eight!"

Hinata takes a flying leap, hoping that Sasuke would catch her. "Okay!" Otherwise, this was probably going to be painful.

But his hands never leave her waist, keeping a firm, strong grip on her that shifts with the motion of her hips. Not letting her out of his grasp for an instant, he pivots on the ground, bringing them full circle before Hinata's weight shifts back down, bringing her in for a graceful, feather-light landing. "Well, you can certainly get the height, but try not to fly off, alright? This isn't ballet. Focus more on the vertical motion than the horizontal."

"Vertical. Got it." She nods sheepishly at his tip. "Thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome." Not that he would actually let her fall anyway. "Just try not to go into orbit next time." She'd learn control soon enough. "Apart from that, just watch your hips, you have a tendency of getting too far from me." Which, from a technical aspect, was very annoying.

On the other hand, he was very conflicted about whether or not he wanted her pressed against him, or shying away. Well, he WANTED her there, but he didn't want to have her there, and then not have her there. That would be just…agonizing. "Are your feet feeling alright?" They'd been dancing for a while now, and she was still adjusting to dancing so much in heels, even if they weren't nearly as drastic as the heels that her sister sometimes convinced her to wear.

She nods at him reassuringly. Her feet felt fine for the moment. "My feet are fine. Your massages can work miracles, it seems." The bluenette smiles as she continues dancing with him and tries to move closer.

"Good." As the music changes, Sasuke's hands move, pressing the two of them appropriately close as he takes them both through their paces, the middle strip of the room getting the most use as they took two steps every second or so. "Lucky for you that this isn't the Argentine Tango. If you ever perform that one, remember not to say a word."

"Why aren't you supposed to speak during that one?" Hinata looks at him in confusion as they take another series of turns.

"It's a cultural expectation." Sasuke had the rules of dance beaten into him long ago. "It's considered rude to have a conversation on the dance floor during the Argentine Tango. Even to initiate a dance, you do it silently. It's ballroom dance etiquette."

She blinks at that and nods. "Well good to know, if I'm ever in Argentina, or dancing with someone from there." Well one learned something new, everyday.

"Exactly, and seeing as you have projects going on in Latin America, I thought that you should know that before making a grave social faux-pas." If nothing else, Sasuke certainly knew how NOT to embarrass himself. "It's different in Europe, where it's polite to ask for a dance. Since you're going to be an ambassador, it's best that you know how not to offend anyone by accident." Because if there was anything worse than offending someone on purpose, it was offending them through ignorance.

"You sound as though you missed your calling as a dance instructor." She laughs softly at the thought. "Did you ever want to be anything besides a SEAL? I know that you stumbled into the bodyguard position."

Right, like he was ever going to be a professional dance instructor. "Well, I briefly considered going for a position in the CIA or FBI when I was little, but then, when I was a teenager, I decided that I really didn't want to know what was going on in criminals' heads." He couldn't imagine taking such a draining job. "But Father was in the military before I was born, and hearing some of his old stories inspired me, I guess. Naruto came along for the ride with me, and not long after we met Sakura and Sai, the four of us decided to all go for the SEAL training once we were out of the academy."

"I suppose you were one of the lucky ones then." She smiles at him, trying to ignore the prickle of jealousy she felt at the last part. "Most people don't know what they want to do so early on."

"I guess so." But it wasn't really as simple as that. "In my family, you're expected to excel. I knew that my brother was better in politics, and you know how much I hate politicians, with only a few exceptions. So, I decided that since no one too closely related to me was in the navy, let alone a SEAL, that it was a good place for me. Father did it, so it was my turn to prove that I could do it too." He resists the urge to shrug, as it would mess up his posture. "I guess it helps that Grandfather used to take me and Itachi out on his boat just off Quantico."

She smiles at him. "Well I know what its' like to live in a family filled with overachievers." She twirls around with him. "It can be rather daunting at times."

"More like annoying." Continuing the spin and flitting behind her with a deft pivot, Sasuke reaches down to slide his hand along her thigh. They'd made it through most of the basic positions, and now it was time to try a harder one. "Kick your leg up as high as it will go, and try not to hit me in the head, alright?"

"Alright." She laughs quietly at that. "I'll try. Though I doubt I could do much damage." The man's body almost seemed like a tank in some ways, Hinata muses as she kicks her leg up as high as it would go.

The skirt flutters attractively as a long leg enters Sasuke's field of vision. And, reaching forward, he runs his fingers along it, guiding it back down in the semi-circular fashion that had ended up a little skewed with her earlier attempt at a jump. "Just like that…"

Hinata shivers slightly at the sensual touches. "G-Good." Damn it. Her stutter was back. In her defense though, it was a rather intimate dance. "Want me to do it again?"

"Yes." He ignores the music, this time, focused solely on the technical aspects. "This time, I want you to kick straight up, and then, bend it back in and bring it straight back down, like you're kicking a giant in the chin." There were a variety of ways to perform such movements, and it was best to get her accustomed to several. "Pause when your knee is bent, before kicking it up, and make sure to bring it as close to your chest as possible." As possible as it was…with two rather nice-looking pillows adorning it.

She blinks. That sounded rather complicated. "Um alright. I'll try." Kicking a giant in the chin? That sounded like a rather suicidal thing to do in her opinion, but she believed that she understood the general point as she kicks her leg up high and then brings it as close to her chest as possible.

Sasuke runs his fingers down the soft flesh of her inner thigh, making sure that the pressure was right. "Good, remember to take this position as you go into the kick, and when you come out of it. Once you get used to it, it will look like a fluid snap." Like silk…that's what her skin reminded him of as he brought her leg back down. "In the tango, the foot and leg work is more important than anything you do with your arms. I can guide your upper body, but your footwork is entirely up to you, alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She assures him with a shy smile. "I think I've got it." Hinata was better than alright actually, but she couldn't actually say that. Sasuke had made it clear he wanted a professional relationship, so she would do her best to give that to him.

"Good." His touch lingers perhaps a moment longer than it should, but ultimately, he releases her, finding that the music has already stopped. "Well, looks like that's enough for today. I'm sure that you'll be even better next class." They'd been through four of them so far, and it was something…easy, if a little awkward. But maybe that was just on his part. In any case, it at least gave them time alone, with no one around to hurt his charge.

"I hope so." She smiles at him and decides to take the gamble. "Ino, invited me to go clubbing and I imagine she'll somehow manage to talk Sakura into it." Those two had surprisingly hit it off rather well. "Which means Naruto and Sai will likely be there as well. Would you like to join us?"

…You had to be kidding… "You want to go clubbing?" That was not something that Sasuke expected that Hinata would want to do, and certainly not something that he expected would be part of his job description. In retrospect, he really should have seen this coming.

She smiles at him. "Well I enjoy it every once in awhile and Ino has a habit of dragging me to a club every few months." He seemed so shocked. She didn't know why though. It was a normal activity for their age group.

"Yeah, I just forgot about that possibility." He shakes his head as he traverses the room, reaching for his bag with a change of clothes in them. "You really want to go with her?" He keeps his voice neutral, not wanting to impose any of his own feelings and worries about it on her.

"Mhm." She nods at him. "Besides, it's a chance to see you in less formal setting."

Of course it was. But for something like that…he'd need to take some precautions. "When were you planning on going?" The longer he had, the better his chance of finding something appropriate to put on Hinata for an evening.

"Next Friday." Hinata smiles at him. "So that should give you plenty of time to do security." The bluenette figured that as what he was worried about.

That worked, that was long enough for him to arrange things. "Alright, I'll be there with you." Sasuke frowns as he scrutinizes her dress. "I'll pick an outfit for you."

She tilts her head. "I'm not sure if that's sweet or means you don't trust my judgment." He was going to pick out an outfit for her?

That had nothing to do with it at all, but Sasuke didn't want to scare her. "Do you trust me?" He just wanted to make sure that she was as protected as possible. And if that meant getting her special, bulletproof clothing for clubbing, then that's what he'd do.

"I trust you with my life." Hinata smiles at him. "Though you're out of your mind, if you think you're going to get me in one of Sakura's Seal uniforms though."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Sasuke's lips curl into a smirk. "Though I'm sure that you would fill out a uniform very nicely, if it suited your fancy to try one on."

"I doubt it." She blushes as she fidgets with her arms and legs. "I don't really have the muscles for that."

"Well, then I suppose that the dancing will help with that." Sasuke chuckles at her embarrassment. "You wouldn't think so, but dancing really is much better than you'd think for building up muscle." After all, it's how he got started as a teenager. There was no bodybuilding involved. Just dancing, and regular exercises like push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks.

"Maybe, a bit." She was far from fat, but she had always been on the curvier side and she would never have the muscles of a SEAL. "Though well, I doubt dancing is as intense as the training you've gone through." Not that she really wanted those muscles on her frame. She had seen female bodybuilders before and well, to each their own...but that just wasn't her to say the least.

"True, it's not, but it was good preparation." Though mostly because he spent at least fourteen hours a week on his various lessons. "It trains up stamina, and works out a variety of muscles. Like gymnastics or swimming." But that wasn't what was important. "I'll see about getting you some new clothes for next Friday. I promise that you'll like them." Sasuke was confident that he could pick something that was comfortable and stylish, at least. You couldn't be around Sakura as long as he had without picking up a thing or two about that kind of thing. And he knew for a fact that he could pick better than Hinata's sister could. No torture devices needed.

Hinata nods at that. "Alright. I'm trusting you with my fashion choices." She laughs softly at the fact. "Ino would say that's even more sacred than trusting someone with your life."

In this case, Sasuke didn't see it as having much of a difference. "Well, you're already trusting me with your life, so I think I can manage to make you look presentable for a club." Besides, he could definitely get Sakura in on it, since he would have to order clothes for all of them.

"You, My Love, really need to learn the difference between when someone is joking and being literal." She shakes her head. "I was making a joke about Ino's obsession with fashion and of course, I trust you to pick something up." She smiles at him.

"Good, because-" Wait…what was that? Sasuke's eyes widen as he stares at Hinata. Did she just say…? "…What did you just call me?"

Her eyes widened at her slip. "My Love. Sorry..." She shouldn't have said that. "I guess I've been watching too many British Movies. It's a c-common expression over there."

"Hinata…" Against his better judgment, he raises a hand to stroke her cheek. "You shouldn't…" How could he possibly explain it without it coming out wrong? Did she mean it the way he thought she did? They'd only known each other for a couple of months. Was it too soon? Was it inappropriate? Was it dangerous? Could he trust that his father was right? He didn't know, and that was just a little terrifying. "Why?"

"Well I like the accents." She blushes at the touch. "I know that's horribly shallow, but still." Maybe, she could play off the My Love thing. Why had she actually said that?!

He shakes his head. "That's…not what I meant, and you know it." She was intelligent, there's no way that she wouldn't have understood. Sasuke sighs. "You've been trying to be close to me every time we dance, you blush and stutter when speaking to me, and you called me…" Well, he could be reading too much into it, but he was pretty sure he wasn't. "…Hinata…I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want you to get hurt because of me, either. It's my job to make sure that that doesn't happen."

"I didn't mean to say that." She sighs and looks away from him, feeling guilty. "You said that you wanted to forget about it and it is...well it's not smart to develop feelings for someone so easily." Perhaps, it was just a case of gratitude because he had saved her and that combined with his attractiveness was a recipe for a powerful infatuation, but she didn't think so. "So don't worry about it. I know that you're professional and your priority is to protect me over anything else." Not to date her.

"It is." And for so many of the wrong, or maybe right reasons. What if his father was right? …No…of course his father was right. The people he loved most, he always fought the hardest to protect. There was no debate about that. But could he be sure that this attempt wouldn't blow up in his face? There was always a risk. "But I suppose that Itachi always did call me his foolih little brother." He wasn't sure when it happened, but he did know why. Hinata was kind, gentle, soft, a balm, and so naturally drew him out of his shell that is was getting harder to see why he had one in the first place.

Foolish? Most definitely. "I'll protect you." He kisses her softly, and only for a moment, pulling away in case she really didn't want it. "I promise. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe."

She returns the kiss and smiles at him. "Well you might be foolish, but I doubt you're little." Her lavender eyes shimmering with happiness at the chaste kiss. "Perhaps one day, I can correct Itachi's assumption on that matter." Hinata laughs softly as she images the look on the normally composed older Uchiha Brother's face.

A little surprised, and his conscious thoughts screaming at him that this was a bad idea, Sasuke let his instincts take over instead as he smirks at her, wrapping his arms around her waist once again. "Definitely not little, that much, I can guarantee." Still, there was a matter to address. "I'm still getting you new clothes, though."

"Alright." She smiles and rests her head underneath his chin, blushing slightly. "I don't mind you getting the new clothes, but I am happy that you got the joke that time."

"Yeah…" Sasuke really didn't ant to spoil the mood, not when it was so nice to hold her, but there was something that needed to be addressed. "Hinata…if we…do this…then you're probably going to see things that you're not going to like." He wished that he could shield her from that, but there was only so much that he could do. "If you don't think that you can handle that…I'd rather that you tell me now."

"See things that I don't like?" She looks at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? If it's about the other night, you killed in self-defense Sasuke. I don't hold that against you." Granted, she didn't like seeing people die in front of her, no matter who they were, but still.

"It will happen again." That much he could guarantee with almost complete certainty. "To protect you, it will inevitably happen again, maybe even more than once. And when it does, you'll see a cold ruthlessness that I would rather not show to you." His team understood it, accepted it, but her…she was kind and soft and gentle, and there was every chance that she could hate him for it.

She looks up at him. "Sasuke, I'm not going to hold you doing your job against you. You're just trying to protect me." The young woman shakes he head as if to dispel these thoughts from him. "I don't like seeing people hurt but I'm also not a martyr for nonviolence, if it comes down to the life of an assassin or our own."

He shoots her a rueful smile. "Okay. I just didn't think it was right not to warn you." He kisses her forehead, before taking her hands in his and turning her away. "Now, why don't you try showing me what you've learned? If I'm going to put up with club dancing, I'm at least going to make sure that you can dance properly beforehand."

"I was going to see that whether I was romantically involved with you or not, but I appreciate the warning." She smiles at him as she does the kick once more, bringing her leg to her chest again. "And I'll warn you that Ino is likely far worse than your mother at interrogating people."

"Good to know." He slides his hands down her body, picking her up and spinning her in the air. "But if I survived my mother, father, and brother, I think I can handle Ino." After all, one nosy blonde was hardly enough to crack a SEAL.

* * *

Danzo calls forth another meeting. "Well have we made any progress?" All this waiting was trying even his patience!

"Yes, Sir." Fu comes forward, head bowed, and eyes on the floor. "I can report that we have successfully tapped the phone of Ino Yamanaka, and discovered that she and one of the targets will be making a public appearance in less than two weeks. It is informal, and they plan to go to the Amaterasu nightclub with what appears to be the minimal protection of the four naval officers."

He'd tapped his cousin's phone to find this out, but though he had done it with vain hope that it would pan out, he hadn't expected to be able to deliver such news. "She plans to try and convince two more of the targets to come along. The group, should all consent, will comprise of Ino Yamanaka, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sai Shimura."

"Damn it." Why did his grandson always have to come along with that blasted team? "Very well. Do what you must to take out the targets." He pauses and adds. "Spare my grandson, if possible. If you can not take out the targets without killing him though, then do what needs to be done." It would be a tremendous sacrifice, but it was for the greater good.

"Of course, Sir." That meant that they would have three targets. The Hyuga cousins, along with the elder Uchiha. "And the rest of the team?" Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha could both prove to be problems, as they were related to various targets.

"Kill as necessary. I care little what you do with the other SEALS." Sai was his grandson. His death would be regrettable. His teammates, he cared nothing for though.

"As you wish, Sir." Fu takes his orders, disappearing back into the darkness, along with the three others who attended the covert meeting. Knowing where their targets would be, and knowing when they were vulnerable, their guards down, was key. And if that meant taking out other potential threats around other targets, then that is what they would do, if it came to it.

The Hyuga cousins and Senator Uchiha would die. As would anyone who stood in the way.


	11. Chapter 11

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, I'm warning you now that we're going to be a little cruel, but I assure you that none of the good guys are dying this chapter. They just…end up with…well, it's not easy to see bad guys with loud music and flashing lights everywhere, okay?

Chapter 11

The clothes had made it just in the nick of time. Sasuke had made sure to order them specifically in the sizes that would fit his team, his charge, as well as both Neji and Itachi, who were tagging along. And though he didn't feel the need to frighten Hinata over it, he made sure to tell the rest of his team, as well as Itachi, just why he was picking out the clothes.

It's also why he'd made sure to pick out the perfect pair of blue jeans, lavender t-shirt, and matching blue leather jacket for Hinata, with the same woven Kevlar lining as the other pieces, of course. Kevlar here, Kevlar there, Kevlar every-fucking-where he could put it. He was NOT letting anyone end up hurt on his watch.

He was wearing his own bulletproof clothes today, as well as an extra, concealable vest underneath, just in case. All he had to do now was wait for Hinata to finish up her work for the day, and then he'd hand over the bag of clothes for her, and they'd be off to meet his team, his brother, her cousin, and Ino.

Hinata smiles as she shuts off her computer for the day and walks over to him. "You know you don't need to look so tense over clubbing." He was watching her like a hawk and while she knew it was part of his job, she still felt a little guilty about it. Sasuke was constantly on guard because of her.

Glancing over at Hinata, Sasuke sighs, before shaking his head, and relaxing just a smidge. "Sorry, but if I wasn't tense, I wouldn't be doing my job properly. And yes, I know, I need to relax more. But relaxing comes only when the two of us are alone, or when I know you're safe." Preferably, both at the same time.

"I know." She kisses his cheek and rests her head under his chin. "I'm just kinda hoping you aren't planning to wrap us all in bubbles wrap or something." Goodness only knows what Sasuke had come up with.

"More like a full suit of armor." He rolls his eyes and leans his cheek against her hair. "Bubble wrap wouldn't protect anyone, least of all, you." It's not like he was worried that she was going to trip down the stairs or something. "But I did get your clothes for you." He nudges the bag on the other side of the couch. "I think you'll like them."

She smiles at him, taking the bag. "We can stop at my place then and get changed there before grabbing the others." Hinata had been mostly teasing him about the bubble wrap thing. Sasuke was exasperatingly and charmingly overprotective.

"Alright." Sasuke was fine with that. The White House was on the way to the club, and they could meet up with Itachi, Neji, and Sai there, probably Naruto as well, before dragging Sakura away from Hanabi and going to meet Ino. Sasuke liked a clear series of events. Because then he could better adapt when something inevitably went wrong.

"Alright." She smiles and heads out to the parking lot with him. "You can text them while I drive." Hinata gets into the car and fastens her seat belt.

"On it." Sasuke slides in next to her, fingers already at work as he secures himself in the car. He shoots off his team text first, before pulling up his brother's number.

Heading out with Hinata now, be home by quarter after six, at club for seven, meet us with Neji and Sai. Probably be out til 11. Wear what I got you. ~ Sasuke

Hinata glances at the text with more than a little amusement. "Ready?" He was always so specific. While that of course went with the job, she also suspected that was just a natural quirk of Sasuke's.

"Yes." Sasuke places his phone in his lap for easy access, his eyes darting around to do a quick check before they leave. Everything looked just fine. Then, he smirks slightly. "Remember to make the most of tonight, I don't go clubbing often."

She leans over slightly and kisses him. "Believe me, I will." He'd most likely be wearing something practical to the club this evening, but that was alright. Maybe, she could get him in some leather pants another time. "I know that you don't really want to go clubbing because you think it's a risk, but I appreciate that you're coming anyway." She smiles at him. "It means a lot to me."

Sighing, Sasuke shakes his head, before returning Hinata's kiss. It was something he'd been slowly getting used to over the last week and a half, and he found that he rather liked the taste of vanilla, more than he thought he would, anyway. "Yes, I know."

But he saw that look on her face, and he can't help smirking at her transparency. "But you'll have to try another time, if you want me in leather pants." It used to be that it took Naruto, Sakura, AND Sai to get him into pants like that. So he was used to getting those looks that told him just how much they liked staring at his ass.

"I didn't say anything about leather pants." Her face flushes scarlet at being caught. "When did you become a mind reader?"

Sasuke snorts with laughter, amused by the red flush of Hinata's face. "You aren't as subtle as you think you are. And I've seen the look you shoot my ass before. Getting me into leather was the end goal of those looks too."

Her blush only grows darker. "That's a bit arrogant." It might be true, but it was conceited. "I might just have been looking at your shoes or something."

Right, because Sasuke was going to believe that. "I'm not oblivious, and I'm not a imbecile when it comes to math and angles." He was a sniper, he had to know measurements better than anyone. Including angles. "Besides, you wouldn't be blushing so hard if it was just my shoes."

"Since the topic of your hindquarters keeps coming up so much, maybe I should discipline you for being so vain when I'm not driving." She blushes and starts the car, before she drives them towards her house. "By spanking you."

Spanking him? The things that came out of Hinata's mouth were truly beginning to amuse him. She almost sounded serious about that. "Best not to let yourself fall to delusions. You could never do it, and we both know it."

Delusions?! She'd show him delusions! "You're lucky that I"m driving right now or else I would prove you wrong!" Hmpf!

"Of course you would." Well, she wanted him to be less tense, and teasing her was the perfect way to relieve some tension. It worked even better for stress relief than teasing Naruto. "And just how do you plan on getting the drop on someone like me?"

"I figure that there are two possibilities." She nods at him as she focuses on the road. "Either you'll be a good Uchiha and will indulge me just to see if I'd actually do it OR I'll get you when you least expect it." It was as simple as that.

Well, that could be an interesting game. "I should warn you, I'm always on guard." She should know that, considering Sasuke's work ethic. "So prepare for disappointment."

She shakes her head. "If there is one thing about my family that you will learn, that we're all perfectionists." Sooner or later, she would manage it. "So you're the one that would be disappointed. Not me."

"Hn." His smirk returns as he listens to the foolish conviction in her voice. "We'll see about that." But if she though that he was your average opponent, then she definitely had another thing coming.

* * *

Arriving at the nightclub itself was fairly simple. To most of the world, or at least to most of this part of D.C., Sasuke and Hinata would just look like another couple, off to party for the evening with their friends.

What most didn't see was the concealed weapons on half of their group as they were granted entry inside. Of course, there were plenty of other people there, many of whom Sasuke, unfortunately, didn't know. But entry was still restricted somewhat, and the owners were being careful, at Sasuke's request, to screen who was coming in and going out, as well as making sure that the bartenders were monitoring who was drinking, and how much. The last thing that they needed was for someone to get hammered, and try to pull something with military personnel present.

That said, Sasuke had made sure to impress upon his team that none of them were getting drunk tonight, and that if any of them tried, he would make sure to make their hangovers complete and utter hell as punishment. They were on guard duty, even when it felt like they were off-duty. And they all had to remember that.

Keeping all of the in mind, Sasuke escorts Hinata inside, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist as he let himself relax a little. "I don't understand why Naruto and Sakura like clubs so much…" He found them loud and obnoxious for the most part, and full of too many drunk people that he had to stop from hitting on him.

"I like them sometimes." She smiles at him. "It's fun to dance, but it can be a little loud." And dealing with frisky drunks wasn't always fun.

"A little loud, and a little crowded." Though Sasuke could smell several different kinds of alcohol, and not all of them were beer. Good. "But I think I can deal with a few drunk idiots, if the bartenders screw up." Because were bartenders infallible? Nope. Then again, not everyone was supposed to aspire to a superhuman level of excellence. "You're going to make me dance, aren't you?"

"Possibly." She looks up at him and laughs softly. Though there was always Option B. "I doubt you'd agree to the to the alternative."

"Do I want to know what the alternative is?" Knowing Hinata, and what she'd been going on about in the car earlier, Sasuke was expecting to hear something…rather kinky. That, or just straight up embarrassing.

She smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck. "We could always find a nice secluded corner to slink off into." The more secluded the better. "And make out like a pair of teenagers."

Oh, well now that was more tempting than Sasuke wanted to admit. But he did still have his brother, her cousin, and her friend to look out for. It wouldn't really be fair to make the rest of his team keep an eye on the whole club alone. "…Maybe later. And somewhere where no one is going to walk in on us."

"Alright. Dancing it is." She smiles as she tugs on his hand slightly, trying to gently nudge him to the floor with her.

"Tch, if you can call this dancing." It was all just a bunch of grinding and dirty dancing, as far as he could tell. There was no style, no finesse to it at all. "Calling this dancing is like calling ping pong, tennis."

Hinata laughs at him. "Such a perfectionist. There are many forms of dance and not all of them are elegant." She wraps her arms around his neck, once she had him on the dance floor. "Some are just an excuse to get close to someone."

"And you need an excuse to get close to me?" He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her a few inches closer. It felt nice to have her so close, even if every few seconds, his eyes wandered, taking in a new corner of the club, just to make sure that security didn't overlook anything.

"Mhm." She sways to the music with him. "I"m glad that you're relaxing at least a little. It's not good to always be so tense." Though she understood it was for his job.

"Well, you're a hard person not to relax around." She always put him off his guard easier than he'd like to admit. "Plus, my team is here, so I don't have to keep watch all by myself." Sasuke turns them around a little, taking in a new corner of the room, before returning his attention to Hinata.

"I'm glad." Hinata smiles and relaxes as she rests her head on his shoulder. "I like it this way best."

"Then enjoy it, I don't relax in public often." At least, not anymore. While on shore leave was one thing, with her to watch, it was another story entirely. She also had a habit of making him say things that…maybe he shouldn't. "There's a lot of things that I don't do often in public."

She tilts her head at that. "Is that your way of saying that you're into exhibitionism?" Hinata knew that wasn't what he meant, but it was fun to tease him.

He shoots her a flat semi-glare. "There's also a lot of things that I don't SPEAK of in public." Least of all to his new…tentative girlfriend? Whatever. "But no, not really…not by choice."

Hinata smiles and kisses him. "You're so cute when you sulk." The bluenette knew that he hated it when she compared him to a wet cat when he was fuming, but it was true. Though she was almost there. She just needed to distract him a little more.

He grumbles into the kiss for a moment. "Would you stop calling me cute?" He was not cute, not at all, no matter what Itachi and their parents said. "And I do not sulk." Honestly, Sasuke was a SEAL, not some toddler on the playground. Sulking was beneath him.

"Yes, you do." She giggles at him. "Though this time, you have a reason to. Because, I win." She spanks him. "I told you that I would do it." Her eyes dance with mischief.

There's a twitch of the eye, before a smirk crawls onto Sasuke's face. "It seems that I underestimated you." She was more determined than he'd given her credit for. He leans in close to her ear, one of his hands firm on her wrist. "Someone is being a very naughty little kitten."

Hinata blushes at his closeness and his words. "I told you that I was going to do it." He just hadn't believed her. "Now, you'll know to take me more seriously."

"Hn." Sasuke smirks at her audacity. It was a bit out of character, but it suited her. She was growing bolder. "Then I'll take your warnings more seriously in the future." His eyes dart around, taking note of Naruto and Sakura staring at the two of them, and Itachi similarly smirking at the sight as he carries on with Neji. "And I suggest that you take mine seriously. I WILL pay you back when you least expect it. You'll never see it coming."

"I'll keep that in mind." She squeaks, not sure whether she should be terrified or excited. "Though you asked for that one."

"And you're asking for a lot more." Well, Sasuke was definitely getting aroused by the sassiness of his charge. "But ask for it later, because I'm not doing that sort of thing in public." He did have boundaries, after all. He wasn't Naruto, who was willing to jump his lovers anytime, anywhere.

Hinata blushes and dances with him more. "Good to know." Even if she had been open to that sort of thing, she was the president's daughter. Just dancing and kissing was more than enough for the tabloids to salivate over.

* * *

Neji looks across the room, shaking his head amusedly at the sight of his cousin, dancing so closely with her bodyguard. "I'm not entirely sure why, but those two seem to think that we don't already know about them." Preposterous. He would be a very poor politician if he missed such obvious things.

"Well I do call him my foolish little brother for a good reason." Itachi watches them in similar amusement. "We should probably humor them and pretend we don't know for awhile longer, though." Best not to give his brother any excuse to get cold feet.

"Yes…perhaps in that arena, however…" Neji scrutinizes the soft, though obviously deceiving clubbing clothes that Itachi had insisted he wear. "His choice in clothing is…interesting. Will you tell me now why you insisted that I wear what Sasuke chose?" Not that he had any issues with the outfit, the dark jeans and matching shirt and jacket, done in black, blue, and with hints of purple, were very stylish, of course. But he doubted that there was a benign reason for Itachi's brother picking out his wardrobe for the evening.

He didn't want to alarm Neji, but Itachi also didn't want to lie to him. "He takes his job very seriously." Which wasn't without good reason considering he got it by thwarting an assassination attempt. "They're all bulletproof."

"…Are you serious?" Neji wasn't sure whether to call that sort of strategy genius, or whether to be alarmed at the fact that Sasuke seemed to believe that it was a definite possibility that they would be attacked in a place like this. It was borderline paranoia!

"I'm serious." Itachi nods. "Well it's better safe than sorry, I suppose." Though the methods might been excessive by his standards, he knew better than to argue with them.

"Of course." Neji saw the logic, but still, it made him a little uneasy. "Should I also assume that the new additions to my cousin's wardrobe are a similar kind of protection?"

Well there was no point in lying. Neji was more than intelligent enough to figure it out. "Yes, they are." It wouldn't make much sense to give them bulletproof clothing, but not Hinata.

Of course, why had he even entertained the thought of thinking differently. These were far from ordinary bodyguards. "Well, then shall we push our luck with the dance floor?" Neji puts down the glass that had once contained some rather good whiskey, expensive too. "After all, we're not the ones who are required to stay sober. Or on alert."

"That sounds like a fine idea to me." Itachi smirks as he takes Neji's hand in his own. "We may as well take advantage of our good circumstance."

* * *

With the couples on the dance-floor, and Sai looking after Ino, Naruto smiles at Sakura as he keeps a watchful eye on the room, a glass of rum in his hand. "See anything that we should be worried about?" He didn't seriously expect anyone to give them any trouble here, since only their parents and the staff knew they were coming tonight, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Something that Sasuke would pound into his head again, if he forgot.

"Well potentially concerning." Sakura glances at Hinata and Sasuke. "They are getting pretty close over there." It was strange to see Sasuke dancing with someone who wasn't one of them. Their relationship was over, but he'd never really dated afterward. "I mean she seems nice, but she is the president's daughter."

"Yeah, but he seems to like her." Naruto just hoped that he liked her enough to actually hang on to her. But to reassure his lover, Naruto kisses her cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I know that it feels weird to not have him with us, but he looks happy." Well… "As happy as the Bastard IS on a good day."

She nods and leans back into him. "That's true." Well it was bound to happen eventually. "I guess he wasn't going to stay single forever."

"Yeah…and you gotta admit, they look good together." Naruto missed Sasuke, and he knew that Sakura and Sai did as well, but the important thing was that their friend was happy. And preferably…not borderline homicidal because of his possessiveness issues. "Come on, let's go dance. Everything's calm, and since we're supposed to be the sober one, I need to MOVE!"

"You never change." Sakura laughs as she drags him to the dance floor. "But alright. Let's see what you can do, Blondie."

Naruto grins. Oh yeah, this was going to be a good night. Well, once they managed to pry Hinata's friend off Sai and go home.

* * *

Four, maybe this time, that would be enough, coupled with the busy, public atmosphere. One for each target, and one to take care of any pesky bodyguards that decided to get in the way. And Fu could see them, the four bodyguards, milling about, close to the targets, and keeping a watchful eye on the other patrons.

Smuggling weapons inside had been exceedingly difficult, but not even security could know all ways to sneak a weapon inside. And Fu made sure that their presence went as unnoticed as possible. "Keep to the shadows. Keep the targets in your sight." They needed to make sure that Hinata and Neji Hyuga, and Itachi Uchiha breathed their last this night. They would never see the sky again.

Gozu nods. "Got it." His voice was so quiet, that it barely qualified as a whisper. Though he was sure his teammate heard him nonetheless.

His elder brother, Mezu, tightens the silencer on his own concealed weapon. "I have the Uchiha." His eyes were drifting back and forth over the form of the senator, dancing there in the center with his boyfriend, or so the tabloids liked to claim. Whether it was true or not mattered little, they would both die tonight. "If I have a clear shot at the representative, I will shoot twice." Only the first shot would go unnoticed, so it would be best to strike all at once. But if circumstances dictated otherwise, they had each doubled up on targets, just to be sure.

"Understood." It was now or never. "Danzo will be pleased. Try to spare Sai if possible." While their employer was willing to sacrifice his grandson's life for the greater cause, there as no reason to kill the boy needlessly.

"Good." Torune makes a single small gesture with his hand, indicating for the rest of the team to spread throughout the room. His target was the girl, Hinata. And he knew that, given the chance, it would be best to take out the younger Uchiha at the same time. With the elder brother dead, the younger would likely retaliate. This was to ensure that the latter did not happen.

The rest of the team spreads throughout the room, meticulously placing the three targets within their sights. The dancing bodies made it difficult to get a clean shot, and the plan was NOT to turn this into a slaughter. The dancing lights shine on and off the four assassins in the room, half concealed at the edges of the crowd.

Fu's hand rises, and four guns aim as one.

Near the edge of the crowd, Sasuke pulls Hinata back towards the booth that their team had staked out, one with a clear view of the entire room. He'd honestly had enough of nearly being stampeded by the eager dancers. "I still can't believe that you convinced me to do this." He shakes his head. "Honestly, it's like you get a kick out of-" A sharp pain rockets through his back as something tiny and hard, and extremely fast rams into his upper back. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. "DOWN!"

Sakura hears the call over the sounds of the music, her hand already pulling her Glock from its holster at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Everyone down!" Someone was shooting, and they had to protect their targets, as well as whatever civilians they could. Her eyes race around, looking for the shooter. Shooters? How many were there?

Hinata immediately gets down. Was someone shooting?! What was going on? Suddenly, her heart was pounding in her chest in terror as a bullet goes whizzing past her face.

Sasuke's gun rises to just below his left eye as he takes in the sight of Sai covering Ino, and Naruto and Sakura already on top of his brother and Hinata's cousin. It looked like Itachi had taken a bullet to the shoulder, by the way he was holding it. But no blood, good. That meant that the bulletproof clothing was holding up. "Hinata, I need you to do everything I say, when I say it, is that clear?" The other patrons were already racing around in a panic, and he had an assassin, or assassins to find. "Get under the table, and stay there. Cover yourself with your jacket and don't come out unless you hear my voice."

She nods and quickly darts under the table. Hinata had never been so scared in her life, but she was going to have to trust Sasuke's judgment on this one.

Dark eyes dart around the room, before locking on to a hostile-looking patron. Sasuke takes a step away from the table, and then another, putting himself firmly between the figure and Hinata. He saw as three other guns were raised, all pointing in different directions. Multiple shooters. They had multiple shooters in the club. FUCK! And the damn lighting made it impossible to see properly.

It took half a second for shots to start being fired, and Sasuke was desperately trying to get a clear shot at one of the shooters. It seemed like when the initial plan failed, these shooters had decided to blitz the place. That would amount to a lot of civilian casualties, and already, he could smell blood as patrons race for the door, some of them severely injured. It was complete and utter chaos as Sasuke took his first shot, nailing the approaching shooter in the chest.

Torune falls to the ground, clutching his chest. While Sasuke was distracted though, Mezu slams into him from behind. "Bulletproof clothes, huh?" He smirks. "Probably should have seen that coming, but it won't save you."

Damn it! How had he not seen or heard the man coming!? Well, the music and screams in the club, and the flashing lights that screwed with his sniper's vision, of course. But still, he should have been prepared for this. Prepared for having to wrestle one of the assassins across the ground. "I suppose asking you won't tell me who's behind all this!?" He aims a punch at the man's nose, his other hand reaching for one of his black, single edged, serrated Navy-issue combat knives. He'd hidden six of them on his body, just in case.

"Good guess." Mezu smirks as he wrestles with Sasuke. The two of them grappling in the chaos. "You're a tough son of a bitch, but you aren't walking out of here alive!"

"Maybe, but Hinata will be!" Sasuke slashes upwards with his knife, upending the assassin on top of him and flipping them over, his gun nearly within reach.

While his brother was busy dealing with the bodyguard, Gozu came at Hinata underneath the table. He he'd seen her dive down there. Smart, but not smart enough. "Bulletproof clothes don't save you from a head shot." Well he had a point there, but Hinata had an advantage. He had to fire off the shot at an awkward angle.

So she did the first thing that came to her mind. Granted, she wasn't proud of it, but SMACK! She slams her heel into his crotch region making him back up, dropping his weapon as his hands reflexively reach for the afflicted area. That allowed Sai the opportunity to take a shot. His gun fired a bullet straight into the other man's head. Killing him instantly as Hinata quickly grabs his gun and fires off a shot at the man grappling with Sasuke.

Her aim wasn't the best. She missed, but it distracted him long enough that for a moment, he pauses trying to figure out where the shot was coming from. And that moment was all Sasuke needed to make an effective counter-attack.

Rolling off his opponent, Sasuke snatches up his gun, putting a bullet square between Mezu's eyes. It was over in an instant, and Sasuke swerves back, placing himself inches in front of Hinata. No one was getting close to her a second time. Two dead, that left at least one more, if not two or more. "Naruto!"

"Working on it!" Naruto practically snarls out as he fires off a shot in to the heart of one of the other would be assassins. "There's another one lurking around, I think!" That was three down and probably one to go. Blood was already beginning to gush forth from the wounds, coating his shoes. He'd have to be careful not to slip, if a sneaky son of a bitch tried to come at him.

Fu snarls in the darkness, this mission yet another failure. Maybe… He had a shot, he could at least take out the senator. Danzo would be very displeased if he returned with yet another failure, and he likely wouldn't survive that displeasure. Best to do what he could here, and maybe…he might just make it out alive.

He lifted his gun…and took the shot. Right at the side of Itachi's head. And thanks to the Hyuga…he had just about missed.

"ITACHI!" Neji's voice echoes through the club as the senator cries out in pain, before slumping into his arms.

Green eyes widening, Sakura's hands move on reflex, tracing back the path of the bullet, and firing off all of her rounds into the darkness, before reloading faster than anyone could blink, and emptying another clip. Then she heard the body drop. All was quiet, save for Neji's frantic mutterings.

"Oh God!" Hinata stares in horror as she realizes Sasuke's brother had been shot. "Itachi!"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke's heart was beating a mile a minute at seeing his brother's collapsed form in Neji's arms.

Sakura is on her knees in an instant while Naruto calls for an ambulance, or several. Her fingers flit over Itachi, moving his hair as she examines the wound. "Shallow gunshot wound to the head, targeting the temporal lobe." Right above his ear. "Cranium appears cracked, but not shattered. Heavy bleeding, and he's in need of surgery." Normally, she could get it out herself, but she hadn't brought her medical kit along, since she hadn't expected to need it tonight. And when she notes Sasuke's expression of utter terror, she hardens her own expression. "Leaves, Sasuke. Remember our promise."

Their promise? …Right…to keep a level head, no matter the situation, to stay focused and with a clear goal, no matter one's own personal feelings about it. The promise they'd made under the leaves of a huge maple tree, not far from the academy. They'd made it right after graduation. Sasuke grits his teeth. "Will he be alright?"

"If we get him to the hospital quickly, yes, he should be." For now, she was doing what she could to stop the bleeding, applying pressure to the surrounding veins and arteries, without pushing the bullet in any deeper. "He'll need a while to recover, but if nothing else, an Uchiha is a survivor."


	12. Chapter 12

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Warning: Sasuke broods (but that's nothing new), Sasuke is vengeful (also, not new), and Itachi has a bad hair day (sorry).

Chapter 12

He'd succeeded. His charge was safe, and the bodies of four more assassins had been transported to the morgue for autopsy, which were in progress with great urgency. But right now, Sasuke couldn't focus on any of that. He could hardly think about anything but protecting Hinata…from what had happened to his brother. Hinata and Itachi, that was all that filled his mind as he sat on a bench outside of the OR, every second that ticked by fraying yet another nerve.

His team wasn't here, they were busy at the police station with Neji, giving testimony about what happened. Nine civilians had been injured, in addition to Itachi, and two of them were in critical condition. None, of course, were shot by his team, but half of them were injured just trying to run out of the building, tripping over each other, as well as their own feet.

None of that mattered. What mattered was that his parents were soon to arrive, and he had no idea what to say to them. Protecting Itachi was his responsibility. Protecting Itachi and Neji and Hinata fell to his team, yes, but he was the team leader. Which meant that when shit hit the fan, it was his fault.

Despite that, despite his guilt, his sense were still on full alert as Hinata returned from the bathroom just across the hall, her light footsteps catching his attention as he looked around warily, but found no threat. "It's been two and a half hours…"

"Sasuke, he took a bullet." Hinata sighs as she sits next to him and embraces him. "It's going to take them awhile to stabilize him, but we got Itachi here quickly. He's strong." She rests her head on his shoulder. "He'll pull through. I know it." Seeing him like this was beyond gut-wrenching. As much as the two brothers bickered, the bluenette knew that they were close and that this was tearing Sasuke apart with guilt.

"He will." Sasuke's rational mind knew that, though he wasn't feeling very rational at the moment. "We're survivors." He glances at her, guilt surging up again, but for an entirely different reason. "I'm sorry, I should have been watching you instead." His fists clench. "If you want to go home…we can leave."

"No. I don't want to go home." She kisses his cheek. "It's important to you to be here and I want to make sure he's alright as well. Itachi has never been anything, but kind to me." Hinata wasn't entirely sure if they were close enough to be considered friends, but they were at least cordial acquaintances. "I'm worried about him too. You made the right calls, Sasuke." She pleads with him with her eyes to understand that it wasn't his fault.

There were barely any calls to be made. It was all about instinct and protecting who needed to be protected. Should he have communicated more with his team? Should they have kept everyone together more? How did those shooters get into the club with weapons anyway? He thought that he'd made sure that security was air-tight, but even that hadn't been enough. "He could have died in there." He still could, if things went south. Sasuke grits his teeth. "YOU could have died in there."

She shakes her head. "Sasuke, don't torture yourself with what ifs." That was only going to drive him crazy. "You did your best and because of you, we're all alive. Itachi had a close call, but he is going to be fine."

Sasuke's eyes drift shut, but his arms reach out to wrap around Hinata as he pulls her into his lap. "I just want him to be alright." He didn't want to lose anyone he loved, but there was someone insisting on trying to take people away from him. "…Whoever is behind this has to die." That was a simple fact. They wouldn't be safe until the enemy was dead.

"I know and they will." She cuddles closer to him, trying to provide what comfort she could. "We'll make sure of it."

"Indeed we will." Fugaku walks down the corridor towards them, a grim look on his face. "I've just come from the morgue. The first autopsy is done, and the other three should be done in a matter of hours." Though he wasn't too pleased with the fact that the FBI was encroaching on the case already. "Your mother is interrogating the medical examiner and a few of the civilians as we speak."

Sasuke opens his eyes, looking over to his father. He hadn't expected him to take up the case so quickly, but it did explain why they took so long to arrive. "Good." If anyone could find them, it was his father. "We're still waiting for news on Itachi."

Hinata merely nodded at Fugaku. She didn't really trust herself to speak further at the moment, but she took some solace in the fact that his presence seemed to calm Sasuke. This was a man who was used to dealing with dangerous situations as often as he enjoyed those surprisingly fluffy pancakes that he liked so much.

"Yes, I am aware." Fugaku would be lying if he said that he hadn't questioned all of the nurses on the way here. After all, his eldest son was in surgery, and he wanted to be informed of any and all news or changes regarding his condition. But so far, nothing.

The doors to the OR open moments later and a blonde woman wearing a surgeon's uniform comes out. "We've removed the bullet and examined the cracked plate of bone, he's stable now." She looks at the worried family. "He's not going to be better overnight, but the worst of the danger has passed. He's being closely monitored."

Sasuke's heart leaped in his chest, but he kept his reaction tempered as he stared at the woman he knew quite well. The Idiot's grandmother, Tsunade. "He's still under anesthesia?" If his brother wasn't awake, then there was no point in trying to talk to him. Not yet…

Tsunade shakes her head. "He's asleep, but that's good. He needs his rest." The poor boy looked absolutely insane with worry. "Though you can see him. I doubt you could wake him up, if you tried. We had to give him a lot of anesthesia for the surgery."

Of course they did, it took a lot to keep an Uchiha down. Still, Fugaku sighs and shakes his own head. "Then I suppose we'll see him now, and then I'll drive Miss Hyuga back to the White House."

Hinata bites her lower lip and looks at Sasuke. "Would you prefer me to stay?" She didn't mind staying and she was a little afraid to leave him like this.

Sasuke pauses, before shaking his head. "I'll probably be here all night." And besides, the motivations behind his father's offer were clear. Sasuke knew that he was in no fit state to be driving anywhere.

"Alright, but call me if you need me." She smiles and caresses his cheek. "I don't care how late it is. Okay?"

He nods. "Okay." Then, Sasuke turns to Tsunade. "What room is he being transferred to?"

"Room 442." Tsunade smiles at him. "Follow me. I'll take you there." She turns around and slowly heads down the hall.

Sasuke hurries along behind her following her down the hall, which connects to another that further connects to the back doors of the operating room. Sneaky. Of course, as soon as he saw the numbers on the wall, it didn't take him long to count his way to his brother's room, and dart inside, followed soon after by his father and girlfriend.

It was quiet, very quiet, and while Sasuke knew that unconscious people didn't move too much, especially under anesthesia, it still unsettled him to see his brother lying so still in a hospital bed.

"He's very lucky that he got here as quickly as he did." Tsunade places her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "This is one of the best hospitals in the world. He'll pull through. If you need anything hit that red button for emergencies and green for requests." She gestures to a switch by Itachi's hand.

"Good." Fugaku approaches the bed himself as Sasuke sits by Itachi's side, gazing down at his injured son. Itachi's skin was pale, but that was only to be expected. And there were bandages wrapped securely around his head, concealing the wound. "How long do you expect him to be a patient here?"

Tsunade sighs as she considers the question. "Difficult to say." The recovery rates varied so widely. "I would say at least a couple weeks to be on the safe side. We'll take several x-rays while he's here to monitor the healing of his skull. But he should be fine to leave in two weeks."

Two weeks? Sasuke didn't like the sound of that, even if it was totally reasonable. After all, it had been a shot to the head. "What about his shoulder?" He'd taken a hit there, but it didn't look like it had gone through the bulletproof clothing.

"There is a bad bruise there, but his shoulder appears to be fine." Tsunade assures him. "The man is extremely lucky."

"Yeah…" Sasuke reaches for his brother's hand, squeezing it tightly, and relieved to find it still warm. If Neji hadn't pulled Itachi when he had, his brother's hand likely wouldn't be. …He would so better next time. He had to.

* * *

It was morning when Itachi's eyes finally flutter open and what does he see? He sees his foolish little brother sleeping by his hospital bed. For a moment, he was confused why this was the case until he remembers what happened at the club.

"They must have taken me to the hospital." He'd been shot and yet he felt no pain. Which told him he was on a hell of a lot of drugs. He wasn't entirely sure that he was actually awake or that Sasuke was real, but that wouldn't stop him. "Sasuke?" He had to ensure that his foolish little brother didn't do something incredibly…well, foolish, and blame himself for this.

Sasuke's head shifts on the blankets, his cheek rolling off the sleeve of his jacket as he groggily opens his eyes. That was Itachi's voice, wasn't it? It takes a few seconds, but the reality hits him, and he curses quietly. "Must have fallen asleep…" And despite the routines that usually had him up at six on the dot every morning, he was still very much not a morning person. "Itachi?" His brother wasn't awake already, was he?

"Yes, it's me." It looked like he was already doing so. "Sasuke, this wasn't your fault and I'm alive. So don't beat yourself up over this." The guilt was written all over his face. Well it was time to put a stop to that.

His expression hardening, Sasuke looks down at his hands. "Yes, it was. And nothing you can say is going to change the fact that I screwed up." His job…was to protect the people he cared about. He succeeded with Hinata, but he'd failed with Itachi. And half a success was still a failure.

"You didn't screw up." Itachi raises an eyebrow. "I'm alive. That's what matters." He was really going to be foolish, it seemed.

"And if Neji hadn't pulled you out of the way, you wouldn't be!" Cold tingles shot through Sasuke as he once again contemplated the possibility that Itachi might have died.

Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "Sasuke, don't do this to yourself." He smiles at him. "I will be fine. Eventually."

"I know. Sakura and Tsunade said so." And if there was anyone Sasuke trusted to make the right calls on medical emergencies, it was those two. "…How are you feeling?"

Itachi raises an eyebrow at that. "I'm on enough drugs that I'm not in any pain." It was Sasuke that he was worried about.

"Good." At least Itachi wasn't hurting. Sasuke still fidgets, unable to look his brother in the eye. "…Tsunade said that you're going to have to stay here for a couple of weeks. And Sakura said that your skull cracked a bit." He just…had to say something, anything… "You were in there for over two hours."

"Well yes, it generally takes awhile to treat such injuries." He sighs as he looks at Sasuke. "If it was as severe as you believe it was, I don't think I'd be able to conduct a conversation."

That…was true. "I know." Sasuke still couldn't forget that if it had been an inch, even half an inch closer to his face, they wouldn't ever be able to have this conversation. Still… He glances up at Itachi, focusing on the bandages, instead of the dark eyes staring at him. "…At least you'll have a story behind the scar, though." Dumb, but distracting, at least.

Itachi chuckles at that. "Well not my primary concern, but I suppose that's true." He doubted Neji would care too much about the scar though.

His heart lightening a little as he hears his brother chuckle, Sasuke lets a small smirk appear as he examines the bandages more closely. "Looks like you've got a bald spot now, though." The hair looked thinner on that side. And it was easier to concentrate on Itachi, than on…everything else.

"You lie." Itachi shakes his head. "There is no bald spot."

Taking some amusement in his brother's vanity, Sasuke takes in a hissing breath. "Well…if that's what you want to believe, okay. But it sure looks like there's a chunk missing around where they took the bullet out. I mean, it DID crack your skull, and the doctor said that they went in to take a look at it, so…"

"Well...it will grow back." Itachi was not an idiot, he knew that sometimes…such measures were necessary for surgery. That did NOT mean that he had to like it, though.

Oh, this was going to be priceless, seeing his brother trying to deal with his little disaster. And it reassured Sasuke to see that Itachi didn't seem to have taken too much permanent damage. It…was also a good way of ignoring the guilt for a few minutes. "You're right, it will." And now, to be just a little sadistic. "But it's going to look ridiculous when the bandages come off." He tilts his head, as though considering the matter. "I'm sure Neji will help you even it out."

Itachi grumbles. He really didn't want Neji to see his hair in such a state. "I'm sure that he'll offer." Like hell was he going to allow the other man to see this monstrosity.

Sasuke resists the urge to laugh at the expression on his brother's face. He wasn't the only one who looked like a 'wet cat' when they sulked. "Well, I guess there's always Sakura. She's the one who usually handles mine. She's very good at it." Yep…ever since the academy…

"I suppose so." Itachi makes a face. "As long as she doesn't try to dye my hair pink or some unnatural color."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke shakes his head. "For the last time, despite what you think, her hair IS naturally pink." Though it was amusing to see his brother make such a face, he looked absolutely appalled at the idea of having pink hair. "Then I'll talk to Sakura about it later." It was all so very amusing. "Though I guess you won't have to worry about hair products for a while."

Itachi didn't believe that for a second. "Whatever you say." That couldn't be natural, but he was in no mood to prove or disprove that! "Though you're right. I should probably get some rest. And you should try not to do anything foolish. Unless it involves playing Doctor with a certain princess, then you can be as foolish as you desire." If anyone needed physical companionship, it was his brother!

Sasuke shoots Itachi a dirty look. As ever, his brother could be very insistent on changing the subject. Particularly ones that Sasuke would rather NOT discuss. "I do not play 'Doctor' with her!" He had much better things to do with her, like dancing, and…not letting her get hit by bullets.

"Well everyone has their preferences. Personally, I quite like that one." He tilts his head. "You strike me more as the type to take after father though. Maybe, the office is more your style."

The dirty look takes on a downright snarky tone. "I don't have an office, and the difference between you and me is that when I'm alone with her, I'm teaching her to tango. You know, a life skill."

He considers that. "Ah well that's an interesting choice. Whatever works for you." Itachi smirks as he enjoys teasing Sasuke.

Sasuke's eye twitches as he stands up. "In that case, I'll tell Sakura to be VERY thorough in cleaning you up." Like hell was he going to sit here, taking sex suggestions from his brother. That was just humiliating! He was NO blushing virgin. "And I'll make sure to tell Father that you'll be well enough for visitors later." If that would stop Itachi from commenting on his non-existent sex life.

"You are adorably shy sometimes." He chuckles and nods. "Very well. I'll see you later." Well mission accomplished. Sasuke was no longer feeling guilty and as an added bonus, he had met his mandatory embarrassment quota for the next month easily. Being an older brother meant that he had to embarrass Sasuke somewhat regularly to help build up his immunity to such things! Really, Itachi was doing him a great service by teaching him impulse control when one thought about it!

His eyes were rolling like wheels as Sasuke excused himself from Itachi's room, glancing back at his brother one more time and clenching the door frame as he disappears from sight. It hurt to see Itachi like that, even if he was a total pain in the ass sometimes. No innocent people deserved to be shot like that. He would do better, he had to.

Taking out his phone, Sasuke shoots off a text, first to his parents to let them know that Itachi was doing okay, and then one to Sakura.

 **Itachi's awake. Damage seems minimal. Was wondering if you could do me a favor. ~ Sasuke**

 _Of course. What do you need? ~ Sakura_

 **Big brother is missing a big chunk of hair on the left side where they took the bullet out. He doesn't want to let Neji at it, too embarrassed to let his almost-boyfriend help even it out. Think you can straighten it up so that it grows out properly? ~ Sasuke**

 _Well he must be doing really well for that to be a concern. Sure, I don't mind. ~Sakura_

 **Better than I expected, yeah. He's awake and talking, and annoying the fuck out of me. Just make sure to be VERY thorough when he can get the bandages off. ~ Sasuke**

 _I'll be very thorough. Still sore about the blond hair, huh? ~ Sakura_

 **Yes. Itachi definitely deserves to have his precious hair fucked with after the shit he's pulled. Maybe I should get Tsunade a couple bottles of sake to thank her. ~ Sasuke**

Sakura shakes her head at this. This wouldn't end well. Itachi really did take a lot of pride in his hair.

 _Alright. You know that this probably means you're declaring war though. Right? ~ Sakura_

Sasuke's mouth twitches, memories of many a humiliating incident coming to mind. Dyeing his hair blond was far from the only transgression that Itachi had made while they were younger. Sasuke's teenage years had been anything but calm, thanks to Itachi. But now, the doctor had given him a perfect medium for getting back at the sadist.

 **He declared war a LONG time ago. Consider this to be my counter-attack. Besides, it's for his own good, otherwise it'll never be even, and grow out all funny. You know what to do. ~ Sasuke**

 _Okay. Though I'm really not sure if it's a good idea to mess with your brother. He's a little scary sometimes. Talk to you later, I have plotting to do. ~ Sakura_

 **Thank you, and be sure to plot enough for the both of us. ~ Sasuke**

Satisfied, Sasuke tucks away his phone, yawning as he walks down the halls and back into the hospital lobby. He hadn't slept much, but he still had to check in on Hinata at least. She would probably stay home for the weekend, but that didn't mean that his job ended just because someone got hurt. His father taking over for a few hours was one thing, but he couldn't just shirk his duty like that.

So, he hails himself a taxi to take him to the White House.

* * *

Hinata hadn't slept at all since what happened to Itachi. She was pacing the entire night. Worried about the elder Uchiha brother and Sasuke. She must have walked at least a couple miles in the room she was staying at. If it was possible to wear a hole in the carpet, she would have by now.

"Hinata?" Neji cautiously walks into her room, his hair a mess, and dark circles forming under his eyes. He knew that he looked terrible, but he'd only just received word on Itachi's condition from Mikoto. He had slept about as much as his cousin had. Meaning…not at all. "…They said that Itachi is stable now. Sasuke stayed at the hospital all night, and only left a little while ago."

"Oh thank goodness!" Itachi was going to be alright! "That's wonderful news!" She embraces Neji tightly, knowing that she wasn't the only one worried about the Uchiha Brothers.

Neji wraps his arms around his cousin, still shaking a little from the news. "Apparently, the wound was shallow, and he's got a cracked skull, but no brain damage." Which was an enormous relief. "He'll be there for a couple of weeks, but he's already in recovery from surgery. And it sounds like Sasuke is on his way here, now." He wouldn't have blamed the man for taking a day off, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

She continues embracing him, almost afraid to let him go. "Good. That's really good to hear." Though Sasuke really should have taken the day off, the selfish part of her was relieved he was coming over. That way she could try to comfort him.

"Yes…" Neji takes a deep breath, before then releasing his cousin. "I'm taking Sai with me, and the two of us are going to go to the hospital to visit Itachi. We're going to go in disguise, and no one outside our family is going to know about it." Neji knew that it wasn't very safe, but he had to see Itachi. And with the assassins from the night before all dead, the threat was diminished, at least for now. "You should stay here and wait for Sasuke. I think…that the two of you need each other right now."

"Alright." Hinata slowly lets go of him. "Just stay safe, alright?" After everything that had happened, she was terrified to let her cousin out of her sight."

"I will." Neji smiles reassuringly at his cousin. "After all, you're not the only one with a SEAL watching over them." Though he was beginning to suspect that perhaps there were many more people in need of such bodyguards. These assassins were relentless.

The bluenette nods after considering that. "Well that's true." She smiles at her cousin. "I'll see you later then."

Neji nods. "See you at dinner." And as a dark-haired figure passes by the door, Neji follows closely behind, leaving Hinata behind as he leaves the safety of the White House with Sai.

"Hopefully, he's alright." Hinata knew what was likely to happen though. "He's probably going to internalize this." Blame himself for something that wasn't his fault and try to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let that happen. Not without a fight.

* * *

The minutes tick by slowly, until at nearly ten in the morning, there's a knock on Hinata's bedroom door. Quiet, but firm, and not imposing at all. "Hinata…?"

It was Sasuke! "Come in." Now was the moment of truth. She had to assess how bad the damage was.

The door opens, revealing a tired, disheveled Sasuke, fresh out of a taxi. "Hey." He steps inside, a little unsteady on his feet. "Itachi's going to be okay…"

"I know. Neji told me." She smiles and rushes over, hugging him tightly. "That's wonderful news, but you should really sit down." He looked so dead on his feet!

"Probably…" He hugs her back a little lethargically. "…You haven't slept either, huh?" He had a feeling that was the case. The circles under her eyes were proof enough. "You should try to get some sleep. I can come back later."

She couldn't sleep when she was worried about him. "No. I didn't, but I don't want you to go either." Sleep could wait.

"…Okay." He didn't really want to go either. Sasuke was tired of just hearing the sound of his own voice. The more he heard of his own voice, the worse he felt.

"You should get some rest." She cuddles up to him, laying her head against his shoulder. "I doubt they'll be stupid enough to strike the White House."

"A second time, you mean." After all, those assassins attacking the White House was how they'd gotten to this point in the first place. And he was not looking forward to any repeat of THAT. "…I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and pushes him onto the bed, straddling him playfully. "None of this was your fault. You saved us twice." One way or another, Hinata was going to have to snap him out of his guilt. "It'd be impossible for no one to get injured every time and we will find out who is behind this attacks and deal with them. I promise."

Staring up at her with a hint of surprise, Sasuke blinks. "I think…I'm supposed to be the one promising that."Somehow, she'd gotten that mixed up. Her job was to help places in need, and get along with people. Killing the bad guys and keeping her safe was supposed to be his job.

"Maybe, but I think you needed to hear it more than me." She smiles at him.

Maybe she was right… "Hinata…" Sasuke raises a hand, stroking her face gently. "I won't fail again. I promise." And he had to keep this promise, no matter what it took.

She shakes her head at that. "Sasuke, you've never failed at this job. Everyone got out alive." That's what mattered most, Hinata thinks to herself as she leans into his touch.

True, everyone got out alive, but still, no one was supposed to get hurt. Next time, no one was going to get hurt. And that's if Sasuke allowed there to be a next time. But those assassins were NOT going to get a third shot. Not if he had anything to say about it.


	13. Chapter 13

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Alright, and here, we grant another of the requests, the beach/bikini chapter. Or, as I like to call it, the couples' chapter. Yes, couples plural, as in more than one. Which means that there's going to be a healthy dose of Itachi x Neji. And…Itachi has a VERY bad hair day.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** There is also a rather long scene with Neji and Itachi. For those of our readers who don't particularly care for reading about the yaoi scenes too much, I've put up warnings before and afterwards. For those who are Itachi x Neji shippers, those warnings will let you know when the fun begins. Oh and there is also quite a bit of Hinata x Sasuke development in this chapter as well. Happy reading!

Chapter 13

Two weeks later, Itachi was released from the hospital. While his brother was trying to insist that the man should take it easy, Itachi wouldn't listen. Besides, he was fairly certain that a certain lavender eyed man wanted to go to the beach and well, he would do anything to make Neji happy. Even going going out in public like this.

Which played into their plans perfectly. It was time to give Sasuke and Hinata a helpful little push. "Mikoto, did you remember to pack extra sunscreen?" And a marvelous invention known as a bikini would likely do the trick. "I know how easily our families burn up." Besides, it would give Hinata an excuse to get Sasuke's hands on her. Applying sunscreen could be surprisingly sensual when done right.

"Of course." Mikoto reaches into her bag for five whole tubes of it. "Never underestimate an Uchiha when it comes to being prepared for the beach." Luckily for them, this far south, beach weather started early in the year. Which meant that spring was the perfect time to be out and about and playing in the sand.

Though it seemed that her eldest was going to need less of it than usual, considering the hat he insisted on wearing. But that wouldn't stop her, no! Mikoto would make sure that the prospective couples would be firmly together by the time summer came around. "It seems to me that Itachi will be the stubborn one today." And it would be a miracle if he forgave Sasuke for his latest 'stunt'. Or maybe revenge would be a better way to put it.

Emiko giggles at that. "Oh don't be too hard on him." The boy had just gone through a horrible ordeal after all. "I imagine that Neji and Itachi will get together on their own." It was Hinata and Sasuke who were too shy to stop dancing around each other.

Mikoto shoots her friend an exasperated look. "Yes, but I'd like grand-babies sometime within the next five years, thank you very much." Honestly, she wanted to be a YOUNG grandmother, not an old one with no energy for keeping up with her grandchildren. "And besides, Itachi is being ridiculous. His wounds have healed, and I know that he doesn't care much about scars. But he still insists on wearing that hat!" Honestly, Sakura's work wasn't THAT bad. Itachi was still one of her beautiful babies. If Sasuke could handle it, his older brother really shouldn't be fussing so much.

"Patience, my friend." She smiles at Mikoto and pats her on the shoulder. "I'm sure that we'll have our grand-babies soon."

Right. Yes. They were doing this for the grand-babies, nothing mattered but their children's happiness…and grand-babies. Itachi's issues could wait. For now… Mikoto flips one of the tubes of sunscreen over in her hand, waving over to her son. "Sasuke, Sweetheart, aren't you forgetting something!?" It was time to put the plan into motion.

From over near the private changing rooms, on this private stretch of beach, Sasuke raises an eyebrow at his mother. Sunscreen? Well, it's not like he never used it. You got a lot of sun, working on a navy ship, and that did not agree with his pale skin.

So he approaches the two women warily, not trusting the gleam in their eyes. Something was definitely up, and not knowing what freaked him out. Why? Because one was the First Lady, and the other used to work for the CIA. Bad combination. "Really? Handing out sunscreen like party favors, now?"

Emiko giggles at that. "Well it's a good idea." She smiles at Sasuke sweetly. "Everyone here looks like they would burn pretty easily."

Well, that was true. Pale skin was something that ran in both their families. A curse, really, if you wanted to go out and play in the sun. "Alright." He holds up a hand as he catches the tub tossed to him by his mother. "I'll make sure to get Hinata, then."

"Good." Mikoto nods approvingly. "Oh, and here's one for Itachi and Neji." She tosses him a second tube. It was probably cruel to make Sasuke deliver it, but honestly, her boys looked so cute when they sulked like wet cats.

"Fine." Not on Sasuke's original list of things to do today, but he supposed that stopping his brother from burning in the sun was the least he could do if his brother insisted on not lying around and taking it easy.

"Such a sweet boy." The First Lady smiles as she heads off with Mikoto to watch their plotting, hopefully, pay off.

* * *

First on Sasuke's new to-do list was delivering the sunscreen to his brother. He knew the pain of sunburns well, and wouldn't wish that even on his annoying older brother. "Itachi!" Predictably, his brother was with Neji. And Sasuke was more than a little smug, on the inside, at seeing the wide-rimmed hat on his brother's head. "Mom told me to bring you this." He holds out the tube of sunscreen as a gesture of peace.

Itachi calmly reaches for the offered item. "Thank you." He couldn't believe that Sakura had actually done this to his hair, but he would get the brats back when they least suspected it. It wouldn't do to overplay his hand too soon.

Sasuke's eyebrow rises at his brother. "You know, you should take the hat off. It looks ridiculous." He knew perfectly well why his brother was wearing a hat, and it amused him to no end.

"I'd look more ridiculous without it." That was the only acknowledgment he would give to his little brother's baiting.

Neji sighs, shaking his head. "Itachi, it's not so bad. But honestly, the hat truly is atrocious." He could see and understand why Itachi was fuming, but at least now it would grow back out evenly. "It's rather…fuzzy. And there's nothing to be ashamed of." Even if it was…quite an adjustment to see Itachi without his long, raven black locks, it wouldn't be that way for long. The Uchiha seemed to be gifted with almost monstrous hair growth, if their great uncle was anything to judge by.

He tries his best not to look at Neji incredulously. Though it was a difficult task. "I prefer the hat." He'd rather not lash out at his colleague and the object of his affections over something that wasn't his fault. So it was best to stop there, he supposed. Though the fuzzy comment was just another assault to his pride, unintentional as it may have been.

"Itachi, you're such a baby." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You took a bullet to the head, got a chunk of hair shaved off for surgery, and agreed to let Sakura even it out. What did you expect to happen?" Honestly, he'd lived with short hair for eight years, Itachi could handle it for a few months. "Besides, you're the one who snuck bleached shampoo into my shower because Naruto asked you to."

Itachi rolls his eyes, not even bothering to dignify that with a response. Obviously it was the bullet that he had recovered from faster. But Sasuke…his little brother would pay for this. He should have gotten over that incident years ago, but this was a bridge too far.

Sasuke holds up his hands. "Hey, like you said, there were no unnatural colors involved, that's all that was agreed to. So stop being so pissed off about it."

Oh boy, Neji could see that this was already way out of hand, and Sasuke was just goading Itachi at this point, even if the younger brother had made a few good points. "Itachi…it's fine. It's better than if you'd just left it with a whole patch missing." He motions for Sasuke to go, and with a simple eye-roll, Sasuke shakes his head and takes off back towards the changing rooms.

Itachi was trying his best to regain what little remained of his dignity, but Neji was making it difficult. "I believe it would be best to discuss another topic." Why the other Congressman had taken Sasuke's side on this matter, he didn't know. Maybe, he was attempting to make Itachi feel better about this situation in some strange way though.

"I'm simply being practical and as objective as possible!" Neji throws up his hands in his own defense. "But alright, I'll let you sulk like a wet cat in silence." Honestly, the man could be rather silly at times. Neji was twice the diva that Itachi was, but the Uchiha still had his moments.

 **Warning Itachi x Neji Confession Scene**

"Neji, I love you, but I do not sulk like a wet cat." Itachi sighs in exasperation. "As for being practical and objective, I've had quite enough of that! That's the reason why I've had to deal with far more sexual frustration since I met you than I had to endure in high school and university COMBINED!" Good Lord, he was perfectly entitled to be upset about looking ridiculous!

Neji blinks at the words coming from his love's mouth. Love, not lover, as…could you even say that they'd gotten to first base? But…no way, he must have heard wrong. There's no way that something like THAT would come out of the mouth of the perfectly composed, usually, Itachi Uchiha. "Come again?"

"I said that I'm tired of being practical!" Itachi hadn't even realized what he said. "You don't have to pretend that this style is somehow remotely attractive just to keep me from castrating my brother."

Neji's expression falls to frustration as Itachi unknowingly backtracks on his words, and he shakes his head. "Really, it's not so bad, Itachi. Whatever your hair may look like, you're still plenty attractive. That hat, on the other hand…" He glares at the red, purple, and black monstrosity borrowed from Itachi's mother. "Looks far more ridiculous than short hair ever could."

In any case, Itachi was both fixated and distracted, and nothing was going to get him to calm down now. Well, except maybe… "Come on, lie down and take off the hat. If you'd rather not burn the color of a ripe tomato, you'll need some help." Maybe a massage might help somewhat. It would be a tragedy to let such beautiful skin burn. That, and maybe it would unlock the steel vault that was Itachi's mouth when he wanted to keep a secret. Because that blurted 'confession' sure sounded like a secret.

"That's a good idea." Though there was absolutely no way he was taking off the hat. "The hat stays." He gives Neji a pointed look as he lays down on his stomach.

"Honestly…" Neji sighs as he squirts lotion into his hands, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it a little, before pressing his hands to Itachi's back. His love liked to make mountains from molehills, and then hide them until no one realized that they'd popped out of nowhere.

Love, not lover, so far they'd just…well, they'd gotten in some rather inappropriate dancing, and compliments were in no short supply. But past that…well, there had been frustratingly little progress between him and the senator. Hell, he was fairly certain that even Sasuke and Hinata were closer than he and Itachi, and they'd known each other for YEARS. "You're so stubborn, it's infuriating." And somehow…Itachi had blurted out precisely what Neji had wanted to hear? It might have been a delusion, he wasn't sure. The heat could do funny things to people.

Itachi snorts in amusement. "You say that as though you aren't just as stubborn." He saw no reason to humiliate himself with this horrendous haircut, and have it splashed all over the Internet. Which is exactly what would happen if he took that hat off.

"In most things, perhaps that's true, but not everything." Neji's fingers press deep into Itachi's muscles, working on ridding his love of some of the kinks and knots from all that stress and bed rest. From shoulders and neck, all the way down his back, Neji worked. "After all, you Uchiha are rather famous for being stubborn as mules. I assume that you got that from your father?"

"Actually, my mother is far more stubborn than my father." Itachi sighs softly in pleasure at the attention. "She's just better at hiding it, but he's also rather stubborn himself. So that's accurate enough." That felt nice. Though he did hope no one was paying them much mind. He'd rather not subject Neji to the press.

"I see. Then do you consider yourself to be more stubborn or oblivious?" Neji knew that it was a dangerous question to ask, but honestly, he was getting a little exasperated with his partner-in-crime, his other half, his…ugh!

He considers the question. "Stubborn, I suppose." Itachi glances back at him. "Are you alright? You look as though you want to scream?"

Oh yes, Neji definitely wanted to scream sometimes, but that would be undignified, and it would hurt both their ears. "I'm fine." Poker face. Poker face. Poker face. "I just wonder why you let me do things like dirty dance with you in a club, and yet, as soon as there's a chance that someone could see us out in the open, you act like a marble statue." Even HE wasn't so good at controlling his emotions as Itachi was. "It's very…impressive."

Impressive, but highly irksome. "Well, until your brother goads you so much that you shout at me in the middle of the beach that you love me, and that you've been harboring more sexual frustration since meeting me, than you did during all of high school and university COMBINED." He glares at Itachi pointedly, throwing his own words back in his face.

Itachi gulps, finally realizing what he had said. "Well, I thought I was protecting you. The press would hound you without mercy, if we were to enter an official relationship and I wasn't entirely sure that you viewed me that way." Sometimes the other man would act like his best friend, and other times he could swear Neji was asking for Itachi to ravish him (or maybe the other way around, Itachi was flexible).

"You say that as though we aren't already barraged by reporters about our personal lives." It was just part of being a politician. Neji presses his fingers hard into Itachi's back, working out some of his own frustration, as well as the knots from Itachi's muscles. "Though considering the nature of our current 'relationship', and the fact that we've done…essentially nothing worthy of even a mention in the tabloids, I find it hard to believe that continuing this situation where you hold me at arms length will arouse their interest at all. And THAT is what makes me feel like screaming." Frustration.

"I suppose that Sasuke isn't the only one who is foolish in our family." Itachi slowly sits up and turns around, pulling Neji into his arms. "Forgive me?" He brushes his lips against the other man's.

Neji pouts, but returns the chaste kiss. "Maybe. But only if you stop being an oblivious idiot, and leave all the diva behavior to me. Honestly, it really doesn't suit you." He pulls the giant, wide-brimmed hat from Itachi's head, using it as a makeshift wall between them and any nosy members of their family. The next kiss…not so chaste.

He would have protested the loss of the hat, if he hadn't gotten lost in that kiss. Itachi would yell about the hat later, for now...he'd rather focus on this. This pure bliss that Neji's kiss brought him.

And, well, since Neji was already mostly in Itachi's lap, he simply climbs the rest of the way in, tossing one arm around Itachi's neck as his knees slide around the slightly taller man's hips. He'd waited way too long for Itachi to kiss him like this, and well…he'd never been a big wrestling fan, but that's about what his tongue wanted right about now.

Itachi returns the kiss happily. "We should have done this a long time ago." Somehow the words flow between the heated kisses.

Neji pants from the intensity of the kisses, his other arm curling around Itachi's neck, not really caring now about decorum. "I blame you for missing the hints." He'd given Itachi plenty of them. Hundreds, in fact. But perhaps Neji's inborn knowledge of the art of subtlety, which he did not employ often, or to a great extent, had backfired on him in this case. "I suppose that the first hint should have just been two words, instead of several dozen. Or maybe just three."

"Well allow me to make it up to you." Itachi smiles and caresses his cheek. "For missing your hints."

"You'd better." Neji surges forward to kiss him again. "Or next time, it will be a demand, instead of a hint."

Itachi kisses back. "Perhaps that doesn't sound bad." It all depended on the demands.

"Good." Neji was going to need a cold shower later. "Because by this time, next week, I want you intimately familiar with my bedroom."

"I like the sound of that." Itachi smirks.

 **End of Itachi x Neji Confession Scene**

Over by the changing rooms, as Hinata emerged from within, dressed…well, barely dressed, but covered by a rather fetching lavender jacket, Sasuke was thinking about the same as his brother. Cold shower, he was definitely going to need one, and only just depending on what Hinata was wearing under that jacket. He stares a little dumbly at the sight of…VERY long legs. "I…have the sunscreen."

Hinata smiles at him, seemingly oblivious to his growing problem. "That's good. I tend to burn pretty easily." Thank goodness for her jacket though. She wasn't exactly sure she was ready to prance around in her bikini just yet.

"I can imagine." And imagine he certainly was, his fingers already clenching around the tube of lotion. Why oh why was she testing him like this? "There's a blanket, if you'd prefer to lie down." Of course, he could get it on her standing up, but that might be a little too…well, it would get him going more than was safe.

"A blanket is good." She smiles at him as she slowly slides out of her jacket and onto the blanket.

Tiny, absolutely tiny. The lavender bikini covered barely anything but the most important parts. And Sasuke's brain was doing its best not to short-circuit at the sight of all of that creamy skin laid almost bare before him. "…Good." Right, lotion, he needed to put that on her.

Shaking himself out of the trance he'd nearly put himself into, Sasuke squeezes some of the lotion into his palms, rubbing his hands together before pressing his fingers to Hinata's soft skin. "That's a very flattering swimsuit." To say the least.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiles at him as she relaxes on the blanket. "My mother got it for me awhile ago, but I've been so busy with work and everything that I haven't had a chance to wear it before."

"Right…" Sasuke's eyes drift across her skin, appreciating the sight of her curves as his hands glide across her back, smoothing the lotion on and rubbing it into her skin. "I…probably like it a lot more than I should, to be honest."

She sighs contentedly at the massage of sorts. "Well then I'll be sure to wear it more often." If she had known all that was required to get his attention was a bikini, she would have drug him off to the beach sooner.

"Please don't." Sasuke didn't know if he could handle that sort of 'attack'. "At least…not in front of our families." Thank heavens he'd worn loose shorts. He didn't think that he'd be able to stay discreet otherwise. A cold shower was very much on the to-do list today. "They still don't know about us yet, and I'd rather not have to explain myself to them."

"And yet you're putting sunscreen on me?" That seemed counterproductive. "You don't think they're going to ask about that?" She shakes her head. "Nevermind. You're right though. We p-probably shouldn't say anything until after everything has settled down, anyway."

"Being your bodyguard probably includes guarding you from the harsh rays of the sun." That much, Sasuke found reasonable. "So it's not the sunscreen that's the problem. Besides, my mother gave me an entire tube, and people are doubling up, so it only makes sense. As for saying something about it all…" Well, his family was going to find out one way or another. "We'll just let them find out whenever it feels right."

Speaking of feeling right, that felt really good. "Alright. I kinda wish she had given you more than one tube though." She shivers at the feeling of his hands on her.

Sasuke chuckles, moving down from her back to her legs, knowing how much she liked being massaged there. "I'm sure that one tube will be more than enough."

"Not really." She liked swimming, but Hinata liked his touch more. "Feels good." If she was actually a cat, she'd probably be purring right about now.

Now THAT makes him smirk. "Oh really?" His fingers venture to the insides of her thighs, continuing the increasingly sensual massage, while still spreading the lotion thoroughly. "How good?"

She shivers at the seductive touches. "Good enough that I really wish we were alone right now." It might have sounded wanton, but it was true.

Yeah…Sasuke was going to need to drown himself in a bucket of ice water later. He was torturing himself with these questions, these advances. "Me too." And despite his better judgment, he leans down to kiss the back of her neck softly, disguising it as just leaning down to get the tube of sunscreen. "But that'll have to wait until after our families decide not to stalk us everywhere." Well, and until it was a little safer.

"Mmm I feel like I'm in high school again." She giggles at the thought. "Sneaking around behind my parents' back."

"Good times, huh?" Sasuke chuckles at the thought of Hinata sneaking around at all. It was hard to imagine someone so like a princess sneaking around and doing naughty things. "Turn over and I'll do the rest of you."

Hinata blushes and turns around. "Mhm. Though not nearly as good as now." Kiba had been sweet, but he just couldn't compete with Sasuke in this area when he was in high school. Then again, that was only to be expected. The clumsy touches of a high school boy couldn't compare to a grown man's.

"I see…" Sasuke felt an irrational prickle of jealousy. "Well I would hope that I'm better than whoever was with you then." His hands move over her possessively, rubbing a thin coating of lotion into her skin as his eyes not so secretly examine her. She was… "Beautiful…"

"Much better." She discretely kisses him and smiles. "In so many ways." It pleased her to see that jealous look on his face. Though she was suddenly glad that he didn't know who Kiba was because Sasuke was a Navy SEAL and Kiba was not. "And I'm glad you think so." He wouldn't stand a chance.

…Okay, Sasuke knew that he should really be on the lookout right now, but Hinata was slowly making him lose his mind. Maybe it was time to throw a little caution to the wind. At least when surrounded by other people who, as Sasuke had reluctantly admitted over the last couple of weeks, could pick up the slack. He was not a one-man army, no matter how much he tried to be.

So, a smirk on his face, and his hands traveling slowly upwards, Sasuke leans down to press a hard kiss to Hinata's chest, right between her breasts, leaving a very visible mark there, before letting his fingers travel to the spot. He was satisfied to see that the red mark stayed beneath the lotion. "And THAT makes you even more beautiful."

Hinata squeaks and blushes. "So much for keeping it a secret." If anyone saw that mark, they were going to ask.

"Well…" Sasuke glances over in the direction of his brother and her cousin, finding them locked in a rather heated make-out session. And their mother's attention was quite focused on the two men too wrapped up in each other to care that the hat wasn't doing anything to hide them anymore. "I think they're a little preoccupied right now."

"Maybe, you have a point." Hinata blinks as her gaze follows Sasuke's. "Well I guess that's what happens, when you try to fight your attraction for too long."

"Yeah…" Sasuke tilts his head, considering their position. "I think Neji jumped him." Itachi was way too self-conscious right now to really want to jump Neji, but it looked like the Hyuga didn't care about that. "That's…going to be interesting…I wonder who wears the pants?"

She swats him playfully. "You're horribly stereotypical." Though there was no real chastising to it.

Sasuke chuckles, catching her wrist and pinning it to the blanket as he hovers over her. "Is it stereotypical to say that Itachi fusses over his hair and clothes like a gay man?" Because Sasuke was pretty sure that was damn accurate.

"Very stereotypical." Hinata laughs softly at that. "Though in their case, it really is accurate."

See, he was right! "Well, I give it three months before Itachi stops complaining, and I give it a week before either Neji starts using Sai to disappear, or the White House starts getting rather loud." Yes, Sasuke thought that those estimations were accurate. "Itachi is not as patient as he pretends he is." And from the looks of it, Neji was offering no sort of resistance whatsoever.

She shakes her head. "And how long do you think it will be before we also make the White House louder than normal?" Her eyes dance with mischief at her question.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he lies on his side beside her. "Well, I'd like to think that I'm at least half as much a romantic as my brother, so maybe after a dozen or so dates. Unless you have the sudden urge to confess that you're secretly a nympho."

"Well I wouldn't say that I'm a nympho, but around you I might have slight nympho tendencies." She really was going to have to pace herself though. "Maybe." It was hard though. She had a gorgeous SEAL for a boyfriend and well...he was really good with his hands.

"Duly noted." Well, that was good to know. REALLY good to know. And it made Sasuke feel all tingly…in just the wrong place. "Then I will enter that into my considerations when I'm taking a cold shower tonight." He wraps an arm around her, pulling her onto her side underneath the large beach umbrella placed over their blanket. "Glacial cold."

She blushes at that and smiles. "Keep talking like that and I'll suspect that you're just trying to butter me up." Though Hinata certainly didn't mind.

"Oh, trust me, when I'm buttering you up…" Sasuke leans over to nip at her ear. "You'll know about it. And who knows…maybe I'll butter you up in many ways." He smirks as his teeth close around the soft lobe, teasing it with his tongue.

"G-Good to know." She shivers and her blush only grows, spreading from her cheeks all the way to her breasts.

What a lovely color. Sasuke had long since grown used to the color pink, but seeing it now on Hinata was…very alluring. "You're so innocent…" His fingers trail up and down her sides, finding the perfect places to squeeze. "You make it so hard not to scandalize our families right here."

"S-Somehow I doubt that's the only thing that's hard." She blushes more. Sasuke had never really been this bold with her before, but she liked it.

"And you're right." Sasuke didn't usually let himself be led around by his dick, but right now, most of him really didn't care. "But I'll leave it to tomorrow for me to be appalled at my own behavior. After I take my Arctic dip."

Her face was likely going to be stained a permanent shade of red. "Wish there was a female equivalent right about now." Something like a cold shower that she could use to wash away some thoughts that she shouldn't be having with their parents so close by.

Now THAT, Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to resist. "Oh really?" He smirks, pulling her flush against him. "Let's see just how many shades of red you can turn." He kisses her, just as he'd done many times over the past few weeks, the kiss growing hotter by the second.

"S-Sasuke!" She squeaks and was probably on shade number four or five at this point. "W-We're going to get caught." Hinata's words were half swallowed up by the passionate kisses.

"Fine…fine…" Sasuke rolls his eyes, laying his head back down against his arm. "But you like it, don't bother denying it."

She blushes more. Make that seven or eight, most likely. "Well yes. I can't deny that." That or at least six.

Sasuke smirks. Today was a good day.

* * *

Sitting beneath in the shade of another beach umbrella, Fugaku holds a book in his hands, barely paying attention to it at all as he holds back a smirk at the sight of his sons…enjoying themselves. "It seems that this little field-trip was just the push that Itachi and Neji needed." Though Sasuke looked far too comfortable for this to be a new development. "And it would seem that Sasuke and Hinata are coming out of their own closet. I had a feeling that something was going on these past few weeks."

"Well I suppose that if nothing else, swimsuits and trunks tend to be rather motivating." Hiashi shakes his head. "It's about time. Perhaps now, our wives will be less frantic about grandchildren."

"Yes, provided that Itachi doesn't attempt to castrate his brother." Fugaku could already see the war breaking out once again within his own family. And he was determined to stay the hell out of it. "I am not looking forward to seeing a repeat of Sasuke's teenage years."

Hiashi shakes his head. "Well Sasuke did ask for it. I'm well aware of how much time goes into caring for hair like that." He almost pitied the SEAL. Almost.

Fugaku snorts. "It will be 'normal' again soon enough." Honestly, it was difficult to understand his son's views on it at times. "Although, until the last few years, Itachi was never so immensely concerned about it. I think your nephew made him self-conscious."

"I suddenly realize that we are spending far too much time discussing Itachi and Neji's obsessive behavior regarding hair." Hiashi shakes his head in amusement. "Back to Executive Order 69, then?"

"Yes…we'll leave the impending war in my household for later." Though Fugaku knew he'd never hear the end of this from either of his sons. "Neji is clearly enjoying his…not so private time with Itachi, and it seems that Sasuke and Hinata are quite comfortable being intimate. Did you want to encourage them further?" He raises an eyebrow. "I mean, I suppose it depends on how quickly you'd like grandchildren."

He pauses as he considers that, feeling sorry for Fugaku who was soon going to get caught up in the sibling rivalry. "Well I suppose just enough for them to tell their mothers." After that, it looked like nature was going to take its course.

"A small push, then." Fugaku nods. "And then…I give it a week before Neji's bedroom begins to get loud at night." He doubted that his eldest son could hold out longer than that, plotting revenge or not.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable." Hiashi nods in agreement.

"I would advise that you invest in earplugs." Fugaku smirks. "Neither of my sons seem to enjoy having silent lovers." No matter how composed Neji or Hinata might be…well, he was confident that neither Sasuke or Itachi would allow their Hyugas to stay so composed for long.

Hiashi was more than moderately traumatized hearing that. "Um yes. I'll take that into consideration." Dear Lord, the man had absolutely no boundaries!

"Consider that to be a fair warning, from one father to another." After all, Fugaku refused to be accused of foul play when it inevitably came to light that what was keeping the household up at night was none other than their children having their alone time.

"Understood." Well this was awkward. "Anyway, I think he'll be good for her. Sasuke is certainly not someone who will wilt under the public spotlight."

Ah…Hiashi was squirming. Fugaku did so love that part of his job. Making people squirm… "No, Sasuke is not someone who generally caves under pressure." He might internalize guilt, but that was a far cry from giving up. And the circumstances of two weeks ago were after the fact, not in the midst of a crisis. "Although, they should make their relationship known as soon as they are comfortable. I would worry for the safety of anyone who unknowingly, or worse, persistently flirted with her while Sasuke is watching."

Hiashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Yes, generally I would say it's a very bad idea to engage in such behaviors with the girlfriend of a Navy SEAL." He could see that ending very, very badly.

"Well, more to the point that Sasuke reacts very badly to anyone trying to take the people he cares about away from him. Generally, he is disciplined enough to refrain from violence, but…" Well, Fugaku could honestly say that the violent reaction to a threat against an Uchiha's lover ran in the family. "His training only makes his naturally possessive disposition more dangerous. If someone were to hurt your daughter, they would be better off dead, seeing as Sasuke would hunt them to the ends of the Earth."

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to reassure me or make me nervous, but I think I need a drink." Hiashi shakes his head.

"And earplugs." Fugaku passes his friend a small glass full of whiskey. "Never forget those."


	14. Chapter 14

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Alright, after that sunny note, it's time to get back to the plotting and planning. And it's time to fight back. …It's also time for some lime, because who doesn't love sexy times with a sexy SEAL?

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope you enjoy this plotting chapter that is now available in lime flavor. (Seriously, it is a big lime).

Chapter 14

The full autopsy results of all eight assassins had recently come in, and Fugaku had gone over them…at least half a dozen times each. His agents had spent days trying to track down the identities of the corpses, and so far, they'd only managed two. Fu Yamanaka, a cousin of Hinata's friend. The boy had disappeared two decades earlier, now to re-emerge as an elite assassin. And the second, Torune Aburame, the nephew of an acquaintance of Fugaku's. This young man had also disappeared as a child.

Coincidence? He thought not as he went over the many folders once more in Hiashi's private. "It seems as though whoever is behind these attempts is recruiting children, erasing their identities, and training them into effective, nameless assassins." It was the only thing that could explain why none of Fugaku's agents could track down so much as a cell-phone, credit card, a driver's license or even a birth certificate associated with any of these people. "As far as the system is concerned, none of these people exist."

"Then that would appear to make our job far more difficult." Hiashi doubted these were the only 'ghosts' after them. "How does one get around in modern society without any form of identification, even if it is forged?" That meant whoever was behind this had been operating under the radar for years. A troubling thought.

"They don't." Fugaku frowns at the files. "Not unless they have someone extremely powerful and well-connected who can open doors for them, and place them wherever they like on the board." Whoever their enemy was, they were intelligent, conniving, and exceedingly dangerous. "We have a very powerful opponent who is more than capable of working our system. And based on their targets, your family is not the only one in danger."

"Normally, assassination attempts are expected in my line of work." Families like his were always going to be targets. "Though I don't think that it's a coincidence they decided to strike at that dinner." Something felt off about this.

It didn't strike him as something someone would do over a personal grudge. "This seems...impersonal to me, but they're putting a great deal of effort into it." They were all important figures politically in some way, whether politicians or through their connections, but even the politics of the potential victims didn't line up enough for it to be purely a matter of ideology. "I think someone is trying to create a power vacuum." Likely to fill it themselves or perhaps for an employer of some kind. "By taking out influential figures."

Yes, Fugaku could see the logic in the argument, and his mind quickly started turning over, analyzing the roles of everyone at the dinner. "The First Family, senators, high-ranking federal agents, a media titan…people involved in politics, business, law enforcement, and public relations." They were jobs that involved a lot of exposure to the public eye, and ones that, if suddenly found vacant, would cause a great deal of confusion and chaos. "An attempt to throw us into a chaotic state of anarchy in order to grab power?"

That didn't sound exactly right. "Whoever is behind this has likely been planning such a thing for years." It couldn't be easy to erase people from the system in such a way. "You might be right, but I feel as though these attacks are too carefully orchestrated to be the work of anarchists. Perhaps, I am being stereotypical, but I don't imagine they have the necessary patience for something like this."

"No, they wouldn't…" Fugaku didn't truly consider them to be possible perpetrators. No, whoever was doing all of this knew EXACTLY what they were doing. "But it could be that whoever is orchestrating this has the patience and composure to weather the anarchy and use it as a tool to raise themselves, their puppets, and the country from the ashes of that chaos. That sort of chaos tends to follow the assassination of a president."

Hiashi nods at that as he considers it. "I wouldn't say that the attacks are random, but I suspect that they would target anyone in a position of power, if they saw an opportunity." Obviously, certain people were higher profile marks than others though. "Which means really any Congressman, Congresswoman, or person in my cabinet may be at risk."

Now THAT, Fugaku doubted. "No, I don't think that their targets are nearly so broad. I think that, provided they aren't caught, they'll likely target those who are seen as the 'opposition'." So, what did most of the people at that dinner have in common…? "…With the exceptions of a few old sticks in the mud, the attendees of the dinner have a tendency to push for more moderate to progressive agendas, isn't that right?" He knew for a fact that Itachi did, and Neji was of a similar mindset. There was no one more progressive than Minato and his family. And the younger attendees, for the most part, were part of that new wave.

"That's accurate enough." Hiashi couldn't dispute that. "Though for someone to erase people from the grid so to speak, we're dealing with someone who is either extremely wealthy and connected or someone who is working for such an individual." He frowns at that thought. "My first suspicion is that it's likely someone in Congress or the military."

"I doubt that they're military." Normally, Fugaku wouldn't discount the possibility. In fact, were it not for one detail, he would first investigate it as the culprit being ex-military, with the way things were handled. But there was just one thing… "The way that they operated was similar to a military operation, but I doubt that a military officer would overlook the fact that my son, who was on shore leave from the navy, was visiting us at the time with his team. If they had known that, they would have sent at least twice as many assassins, and their first step would have been to neutralize the threats, Sasuke and Naruto, before the civilians."

"That might be true, but I believe that I may have a solution to our problem or at least to narrow the field." His friend wouldn't like this, but it was necessary. "The State Dinner."

The director's eyes narrow. "Are you planning on using so many potential targets as bait, to set a trap, or merely to identify the most likely culprits?" It was a daring idea to use a State Dinner for such a purpose, but if used correctly, extremely effective.

"Identifying potential suspects." It would be too dangerous to do otherwise. "If this person or group is targeting the Movers and Shakers of High Society, they couldn't resist gathering intelligence in such a setting and they will likely already have an invite." If they were capable of creating ghosts, he was still almost certain this person was somehow involved in government. They would be there.

"And the team?" Fugaku was already coming up with a few dozen ways to place the four of them for either reconnaissance, to blend in, or for overt protection. "They are still largely unknown to the public, and therefore could be placed anywhere."

Hiashi smiles at him. "Well that is more your area of expertise." He honestly wasn't sure where to place them. "We want them to have a chance to observe as many people as possible for suspicious behavior though."

"Of course." Well, if it was being left up to him…then Fugaku had an idea regarding where they could be placed. "As all eyes are on your family, I doubt that anyone would make an attempt during the event. With that in mind, I would have Sakura join the serving staff in disguise, Naruto would make for an excellent usher with his friendly disposition. That would make it easy for the two of them to observe everyone coming and going from the building. As for Sasuke and Sai, both of them have ties to congress, so while I would normally place Sai somewhere he can't be seen, the fact that he is Senator Shimura's grandson may incite that old gasbag bringing him. If that proves to be the case, I would suggest having Sasuke and Sai sit in with the guests and mingle for a more personal evaluation of the attendees."

"That sounds perfect." Hiashi nods his head in agreement. "We shall get to the bottom of this." He wouldn't rest until his family was safe again!

"Yes, we will." And while it pained Fugaku to put such a burden on his son, the boy was now a man, and a soldier, an despite his own personal feelings on the matter, he knew that the team could handle the assignment.

Which is why Fugaku goes for his phone, typing in just a few words for his son, before putting it away. "And if we find the culprit or culprits at the dinner, how would you like them handled?"

"I would prefer them captured alive." That way, Hiashi could get answers out of them. "If that is not possible though, deadly force is acceptable."

"Understood." While Fugaku was pretty sure that all of this had a huge chance of blowing up in their faces, this could also be the break that they sorely needed. His thoughts are interrupted by the expected knock on the door. "Come in."

The doorknob turns, the door opening to reveal his slightly disheveled son. "You wanted to see me?" Sasuke had gotten the text quite suddenly, and had leaped over a couple of railings to get downstairs quickly.

Hiashi blinks at Sasuke's appearance. "Well yes. Fugaku, perhaps it would be best if you briefed the boy." He tilts his head at the disheveled one. "Are you quite alright? You look as though you've just run a marathon."

Sasuke forces himself not to twitch. "I was upstairs." In Hinata's room. On her bed. Enjoying quite a lot of kissing. But more to the point, there was apparently something that he needed to be briefed on. "What's going on?"

"Hiashi wishes to use the State Dinner to discover the culprit behind these assassination attempts. And I would like for your team to take up appropriate positions in the dining room for the occasion." Fugaku shakes his head at his son, knowing all too well what caused clothes to become rumpled like that. A bed. "Naruto is to be an usher, Sakura a member of the serving staff, and if Sai is not invited by his grandfather, he should take up a covert position while you remain in the hall to mingle and evaluate the guests." He glances to Hiashi. "Was there anything else?"

"You have permission to kill, but capture is preferred." Hiashi adds, seeing that Fugaku had covered everything else thoroughly. "I have full confidence that this mission will be a success." Almost as successful as Executive Order 69.

"Of course." Sasuke doesn't even bat an eye at the permission given. "And if we identify the potential culprit, only for capture to prove inadvisable?"

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it." Hiashi didn't want to know what inadvisable could entail in this case. "For now, our primary goal is intelligence gathering."

"Understood." Sasuke glances at his father, frowning as he almost felt the smugness wafting off of him, before returning his gaze to the president. "Is that all for now?"

Hiashi nods in confirmation. "That is all. We'll be consulting you as we make our plans of course, but at ease soldier." He chuckles at his own joke.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches, but he simply nods before turning his back and removing himself from the room, much to his father's amusement. "Run a marathon, my ass." Fugaku shake his head. "It seems that Executive Order 69 is proceeding on schedule." And according to his calculations… "The noise began last night, didn't it?"

"Well...I'm not quite certain." A faint dusting of pink spread across the President's cheeks. "I was quite busy last night and I wouldn't have overheard anything." He was authorizing his own executive orders in the Oval Office with his beautiful First Lady. Fugaku didn't need to know that though.

"I see." Well, that was too much information, even between the lines. "Well, I expect that Sasuke and Hinata will move beyond simply spending an hour before leaving making use of that bed soon." Honestly, the two were acting like a pair of teenagers, sneaking away to make out somewhere. It was…adorable, really, and Fugaku did not use that word often. "I give it another week, perhaps two. Do you think the first grandchild will be a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." Hiashi nods at that thought. "I have two daughters, so I figure the odds are in favor of a boy this time."

"Yes, I agree." Though Fugaku had very different reasons. "We have a habit of siring more boys than girls in my family, so it would not surprise me to see yet another troublemaker."

Hiashi shakes his head. "Perhaps in that case, I should hope for a granddaughter. Maybe, she'd get into less mischief."

"Maybe." Though Fugaku doubted it, not with the sort of miniature wars that Sasuke and Itachi liked to wage with each other. "Though, in the future, I'd suggest that you not assume that Sasuke has run a marathon. I'm fairly certain that your daughter looks even less proper right now."

"I feel a sudden urge to smack you upside the head, but I suppose that would be highly undignified." Hiashi sighs.

"Yes, it would." And this was something Fugaku would proudly take credit for. "My sons get their ability to aggravate others from me. It's simply too bad that they choose to aggravate each other, instead."

He shakes his head. "You're proud of their ability to irritate others?" And he had thought his own family was strange!

Fugaku smirks. "It's amusing to watch." Despite the fact that he now had to watch Sasuke and Itachi plotting against each other. Because that…was going to end badly.

* * *

Hinata had been a little shocked when Sasuke was summoned away for some reason or another and well, she couldn't lie. Part of her was sulking a bit at that. One moment they had been kissing and the next, he had gone into professional soldier mode. (Which was an important mode for him to have for his job, but still).

"Hinata?" Sasuke opens the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him as he makes for his unhappy girlfriend's bed. "Sorry, our fathers wanted to brief me." He smiles as he sits next to her, leaning down to kiss her. "I came back as soon as we were done."

"It's alright." She smiles and kisses him back. "Being interrupted isn't fun, but you are technically on the clock." It was irrational to pout over such things. Hinata would have to get over it.

"That's true. But seeing as he's not my only boss…" Sasuke smirks as he cups Hinata's chin, tilting her head back against the pillows as he trails kisses down her neck. "You can occupy as much of my time as you like."

She mews softly in pleasure and tilts her head to the side, giving him better access. "Glad to hear it. I think that I like being in charge when you put that way." This was nice and there was a much lower chance of someone walking in on them here than at the beach.

A chuckle escapes him as he bites down lightly on her collarbone. "So, what else do you like?" What he liked was being alone with her in a safe place. Because it was the only time he really got to relax at all. That's why he liked her bedroom so much. "Tell me."

"I l-like a lot of things." Hinata moans at the love-bites and arches underneath him.

"So I see." His fingers travel down to her breasts, massaging them as he uses them to hold her down. "But your soldier still needs his orders."

She squirms at the attention and blushes. "Well I do have a lot of orders, I can give such a dedicated soldier." Hinata brushes her lips against his ear and whispers. "I want you to start by ripping off all my clothes and then I want your hands all over me."

 **Warning Lime**

Now THAT made his cock twitch to life. "Yes, Ma'am." Sasuke had been trying to fight a raging hard-on since Hinata pulled him into her room, but now…that was impossible.

His fingers go to work quickly, popping every button of her shirt as he kisses her, lifting her from the bed with one hand as he rids her of it, before sliding his hand beneath the waistband of her skirt. He LOVED it when she wore skirts, especially the ones that stretched instead of tore. It would get annoying to have to get new skirts with her all the time. He liked the ones she already had.

"Such an good, obedient soldier." Hinata giggles at his enthusiasm. "Perhaps, you'll get a promotion at this rate." Hmm. Note to self, Sasuke seemed to really like skirts and they did have the advantage of making things easier from a mechanical perspective.

"Well, someone's feeling sexy today." Sasuke chuckles at the sight of the silky red lingerie that he slides from her hips, holding it up with an eyebrow raised. "Special occasion?" The fingers of his other hand unclasp her bra, before pulling it off from the front.

She blushes at his examination. "Well yes, you." She smiles and wraps her arms around him. "You're the special occasion. After all, not every girl gets a sexy SEAL to play with."

"No, I suppose they don't." He tosses the lingerie away, his fingers dancing up her legs as he places kisses along the soft skin. He sucks a patch just on the inner bend of her knee, squeezing her thighs as he hikes them up, supporting her lower back with his lap. He gazes at, eyes blazing with desire and amusement. "Now, is there any particular place my hands should march?"

"I'll leave that up to your discretion." Hinata's blush grows with every affectionate touch. "Though if your march is successful, I might promote you to drill sergeant." Did they have those in the Navy? Oh well. Who cared? It was a good sexy pun.

"Wrong division, Sweetheart." Sasuke shakes his head as the kisses travel further up her thigh. "But nice try." It was kind of cute, seeing her try to tell dirty jokes. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to get it right." He place a teasing kiss to the top of her inner thigh, nipping there softly.

She shivers at the suggestive location. "O-Okay." He was so close to her most sensitive place. Would he actually do that though?

With a wide smirk, Sasuke massages Hinata's thighs, pleased with the aroused trembling. Then, he readjusts himself, lowering her back towards the bed, and following her as one muscular arm props her hip up. And, knowing that this would drive her crazy, he presses his tongue inside, licking slowly, meticulously, and paying very special attention to her clit as his hands work to stimulate the muscles and nerves of her lower body.

"S-Sasuke!" Apparently, yes, yes he would! "Ah! Oh God!" Where had he learned how to do that with his tongue. She squirms against him and moans, blushing furiously as she felt herself grow wet.

He liked that, hearing her voice ringing in his ears, and he was careful not to bury himself so deeply that he couldn't hear her anymore. He was sure she could hear him, though, hear the husky growl coming from between her legs. "Cum for me, Hinata." And, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking it hard, two of his fingers sneak inside, slipping into her to probe right where her spot should be.

"F-Feels so good!" The entire lower half of her body was shaking with desire and anticipation as she fought against the urge to obey his command. "D-Don't stop!" She didn't want it to be over yet. It felt so good.

Chuckling, he probes a little deeper, pressing firmly into the slippery wall with his fingers as his thumb massages the outer passage. Dark eyes flick to hers, amusement still very much present, as well as desire. But now, smugness and pride had joined them as he sucks hard, feeling the tiny pearl swelling between his lips.

Fuck! There was no way to resist that. "S-SASUKE!" She came hard and fast with a scream. Her body couldn't not respond to that.

Smirking, Sasuke rakes clean fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes as he stalks his way back up her body. "So, did I carry out my marching orders?" The fingers still lodged inside her move teasingly as he kisses her cheek.

"Y-Yes, you did." She pants out as she blushes and nods. "V-Very well."

"Good." It would have seriously hurt his pride if he had failed at something so simple. Though it did tickle boost his ego to know he'd done it without even needing to lose a single article of his own clothing. And now, he slides his fingers out, licking them clean. "Because you taste very sweet."

Her blush was never going away. "And you feel really good." Especially when he made love to her with his mouth, or when his fingers were inside her.

"Yes, I know." It's something he'd been told many times before. "Though it's nice to hear you say it." She was sweet in so many ways, and the way that her body was flushed with pleasure only made him even more aroused. Yeah…best to tamp that down for a bit. "Unless you feel like staying in bed all day, you should probably think about taking a shower. And…changing your clothes." Because he was pretty sure that their hot make-out session before he got called away had gotten her lingerie a little on the wet side.

She smiles and kisses him. "A shower sounds nice. Come join me?" Her mind was still clouded with pleasure and Hinata was not quite in the mood to shower alone at the moment.

Oh, now how was he supposed to refuse that sort of invitation. "Fine by me." Sasuke could pretend not to see where this was going for a little bit. But that patience wasn't going to last long. He takes her by the hand and pulls her from the bed and into his arms. "Lucky that there's an en-suite, huh?"

"Very lucky." She agrees as she cuddles against him. "And as my bodyguard, it's your job to make sure I don't slip or fall."

"And to make sure that no one tries to sneak in to grope you, right?" He smirks widely as he carries her inside. "After all, we can't let any perverts see you like this."

"Well. maybe one pervert is okay." She smiles slyly at him. "Just as long as he doesn't let me fall."

"Oh? I thought that I was the one carrying you." Sasuke puts her down next to the large shower, putting the fluffy white towels well within reach. "Where is this pervert? I should have him escorted out. Maybe through the window."

"He's very close." Hinata giggles at Sasuke's feigned concern. "Look in the mirror."

"Oh?" Sasuke's smirk is reflected back at him in the mirror. "But I only see us here." And see he did, because Hinata's rosy nipples stood out starkly against the pale, creamy skin of her breasts. Yeah…maybe he should have worn looser pants.

"Mhm." She smiles as he reaches for his pants. "That was precisely my point." Which didn't look particularly comfortable at the moment. Maybe, she should help him out of those.

"Accusing me of being a pervert isn't very nice, Hinata." Amusement dances in his eyes as he helps her, shedding his jacket onto the floor, before pulling his shirt slowly over his head. "Tell me that you didn't enjoy being devoured by a sea lion."

"I said you were a pervert." Hinata blushes as she watches him strip. "I never said that I didn't like it." She smiles slyly. Well as sly as someone like her could manage.

"Oh, so you LIKE perverts." Sasuke finds it hard to resist the urge to laugh at her expression. His hands cover hers as they reach for the zipper of his pants. "You also seem to like a strip tease." They drop to the floor a moment later, along with dark boxers, revealing a hard, throbbing red erection. He was almost sorry it was over.

She pauses as she considers that. "Well...every once in awhile. It depends on the kind of pervert in question." If there was ever any doubt in her mind that their attraction was a mutual one, that was quickly erased by the sight of his arousal.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. This sounded just like the sort of thing that could spike his jealousy. "I'll take that as being a question that I don't want to ask." On the other hand… "But this one, I definitely will." He leans in close, licking her ear slowly as he pulls her towards the shower as he reaches out to turn on the hot water. "Do you like what you see?"

Did she like what she saw? Was water wet? "Yes, very much." She nods shyly at the question as she takes in the sight of his naked body with more than a little awe. It was amazing what that harsh military training could do when it came to sculpting the human body to perfection.

"Good." He chuckles as he pulls her under the warm spray, shuddering a little at the feeling of the water cascading over him. "Now that feels good…" And looked good, too, because it made Hinata rather enticing.

"Very good." She smiles as she cuddles to him and enjoys the hot shower.

His eyes roam over her a little. Okay, maybe a lot. And his hands begin to drift, sliding over her curves as her skin becomes wet and slippery. He even ventures to pull her against him, one arm around her back, and his free hand playing with her breasts. "Beautiful…" Even more so now that she wasn't covered by a swimsuit.

Hinata smiles more and sighs in contentment at the attention. "I"m glad you think so." He'd probably be offended, if she called him beautiful again and while it might sound conceited, she was more than happy to bask in the attention. "You know, I could always...do the same for you." She tilts her head back slightly to look at him.

Well, now THAT was an offer that was hard to refuse. "You know, you don't have to do that just because I did." Still, no matter how much he enjoyed oral, Hinata had to be comfortable with that, and it was still kind of early. To him, it came easily. To her…he didn't know. "But if you want to…I'd never say no."

"I know, but I don't mind." She blushes and looks down. "I mean that does look painful and you made me feel good. So I want to do the same for you."

"I see…" He smiles, kissing her softly as he runs his fingers through her hair. "Well, like I said, I'll never say no." And he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to see her lips wrapped around his cock.

Hinata returns the kiss and smiles. "Alright. Try not to judge me too harshly." It had been awhile since she'd last had a lover. "I don't think that I'm nearly as good as you are at it." She blushes more as she slowly sinks to her knees, the water still falling all around her and drenching her midnight blue locks, plastering them to her creamy white skin as she takes the tip of his arousal into her mouth.

The image was glorious, and the feeling…well, it was definitely something Sasuke had missed. "Well…practice makes perfect." And he was in no mood to deny her practice. Besides, for a shy first attempt, she was doing rather well.

She smiles at the praise and brushes her lips against the sensitive flesh in a ghost of a kiss as Hinata lightly sucks and swirls her tongue around the impressive erection that she was slowly taking more of into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Sasuke's body twitches in pleasure at the feeling of her questing tongue. A bit unsure, maybe, but she was cautiously enthusiastic, to say the least. "Just like that…" He runs his fingers through her hair, trying to provide encouragement.

"I take it swearing is a good sign." She giggles lightly around his cock as she sucks harder and faster, taking about half of him into her mouth and stroking the rest with her soft hands. While Sasuke's were calloused from his harsh physical training regime. Hinata's didn't need to be because her job was mostly a desk job.

Shivering at the silky feel of her hands, Sasuke groans quietly as the familiar tingles of pleasure start to race through him, shortening his rapid breaths. That meant only one thing as he bucks lightly into her mouth. "Hinata…you have about eight seconds." He wasn't sure why eight, but that's when the warning signs came, and he knew his own body…well, probably second best.

She stops sucking for a moment. "It's alright. I don't mind." Hinata appreciated the rather precise warning, but well he had done it for her and she wasn't feeling particularly bashful at the moment.

Closing his eyes as his veins thrum with pleasure, Sasuke counts back in his head. Four…three…two…one… And right on schedule, his whole body shuddered with his orgasm as he howled Hinata's name.

 **End of Lime**

Luckily, they were in the shower. Otherwise things would have gotten very messy. "That's impressive." She tilts her head curiously. "You've actually got it timed down to the exact second."

"Comes with practice…" He reaches his hands down, pulling her back to her feet as he leans back against the shower wall. "Lots of things come with practice." He kisses her gently, tasting himself on her lips. But he'd gotten used to that a long time ago.

She kisses back, blushing at their kisses. "Somehow I doubt I'll get it down to such an exact science." She didn't know whether to be impressed or slightly intimidated by how focused he could be during the throes of passion.

It had actually taken him over a year to time it properly. "Science is mostly trial and error." Kind of like relationships. "You learn through both your successes and your failures." And this…he would most definitely call a success. Sasuke smiles at her, brushing aside some of her soaked hair. "I hope we go through more of the former than the latter, though."

"Me too." She cuddles against him. "Though the fact you can still speak so formally after that is just proof I'll have to try harder."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Again, practice. It kind of looks bad if you try to talk to your commander five minutes after sex, and can't string more than three words together." And someone had to be the responsible one of the group. He supposed that Sai was filling that position now, at least in that instance.

"I suppose that's true." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, yes it is." He presses his cheek to her wet hair, his bangs falling into his eyes. "Trial and error has also showed that I'm right ninety eight percent of the time."

She shakes her head in amusement. "What about the other two percent?" Hinata giggles.

"Shit hits the fan and the team gets a huge mess to clean up." He shrugs. That's just how things worked sometimes. Life wasn't always going to hand the advantage to you. And it wasn't always going to give you all of the information you needed. "I prefer being right."

"Oh I'm sure you do." She laughs and kisses his nose teasingly.

Yes, yes he did. And as he kisses her back, he was blissfully oblivious to the two fathers downstairs, one scandalized, one smug, who had heard EVERYTHING coming from upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I suppose you could consider this a couple's chapter. There is some Itachi x Neji in there as well, but i didn't feel it was enough to merit a warning within the story. Happy reading.

Chapter 15

Gaara was certain that if the rest of congress knew just what kind of plotting went on within the confines of Itachi Uchiha's office on the seventh floor, they would be wise to be very afraid. Especially as there were likely four geniuses in the room, though Sai was often quiet about his opinions and astute observations. He was fairly certain that if the four of them put their heads together, they could take over the world within half a year, and no one would know about it until it was over.

As it was, they weren't discussing anything nearly so dangerous. No, it was another in a series of discussions focusing on pushing forward Itachi and Neji's various bills and proposals, while navigating the dangerous waters being churned by their opposition. Namely, Sai's grandfather.

Neji reads over the current proposal regarding the state of the education system once again. "We've triple-checked these numbers, right?" The last thing he needed was some fossilized senator stopping these scholastic reform proposals from going through. Maybe his cousin was rubbing off on him, or maybe it was because he was occasionally involved in her foundation's projects regarding schools and educational development, but it was just one of the causes that he was rather invested in. And honestly, he found the state of their education system to be difficult and tedious to maintain in the long run.

Of course, it didn't help that while Neji was stressing over the ineffectiveness and inefficiency of their education system, Itachi had been difficult to corner, save for in his office. He was clearly dodging the press, and just about everyone else, if he could manage it.

"Well I believe we've got our votes lined up." Unless Danzo swooped in at the last minute, Itachi thinks to himself. "So we should be good. Thank you for helping us, Sai. I know that this isn't exactly an area that you're likely overly familiar with." He smiles at the SEAL. "And of course, Gaara excellent work as always." He squeezes Neji's hand reassuringly.

"Of course." Gaara inclines his head. He may have been a campaign manager, Itachi's campaign manager of all things, but he was not politically inept. He knew the ins and outs of the system, as well as what voters wanted to hear, or wanted focus put on, so he had contributed in his own, small ways. Such as the little footnotes and closing loopholes that would benefit Itachi's voters, while hopefully slip by the opposition unnoticed. Political subterfuge at its finest.

Sai smiles pleasantly. "Well I'm not sure how much help I was, but I'm always willing to listen." He beams at Itachi. "It's the least I can do, seeing as how you got shot and are suffering from that buzzcut."

Itachi twitches at that. "How considerate of you, Sai." He really wished his hair would grow back faster. "I imagine that Mei will want to have a look at these plans as well." He sighs, trying to focus on more important matters than his wounded pride.

Neji shakes his head. Itachi could strut the Senate floor like it was nobody's business, but as soon as you brought THAT issue up, at least in private, in came the twitching. Sai was either suicidal, or taking his cues from Sasuke if he was intent on egging Itachi on so much. "Yes, she likely will. After all, it's good to be able to count on her support." Though he would have to go about assuring Itachi later that he looked fine…besides, it had been almost a month, and it had grown just over an inch, it was what every woman likely dreamed of being capable of.

"Then I will take it to her. I'm sure that you have other proposals to look over." Gaara reaches for the stack of paper in Neji's hands. After all, being a campaign manager for Itachi also meant sometimes serving as the post boy when it came to dealings with other senators. Gaara wasn't intimidated by the more assertive and commanding senators who tried to pompously intimidate information out of unsuspecting assistants.

"Somehow, I doubt that is all you're going to deliver to her." Itachi chuckles at that thought. "You're a braver man than I." It was subtle, but the Uchiha was quite certain that there was something developing between the Senate's most beautiful cougar and the red headed campaign manager. Ironically enough, he doubted Gaara was going to be the first to make a move. "Good luck with that one." Mei seemed the aggressor in that relationship or prospective one anyway.

The stoic redhead stares at his long-time friend, and sort-of employer. "Of course, I do not pout like a child over one bad haircut." If Itachi was going to rib him, he was going to jab right back.

Sai, on the other hand, was apparently feeling rather suicidal today. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll find you're good at managing more than just campaigns." Very, suicidal Itachi noted.

Oh boy, this was going to get very, very bad. Neji coughs loudly, preventing the redhead from retorting. "Gaara, I'm sure that Mei would prefer to have those documents sooner, rather than later." And better to deal with Sai as well, since Gaara knew very well that Sai was, like Sasuke ands Naruto, a SEAL, and a member of that team. "Sai, while I doubt that anyone will come into the building to try and shoot a senator or two, you should take up a position in the hall, just to be safe." After all, the door was really the only way to get into the office on the seventh floor.

"Of course!" Sai smiles as he swiftly exits the room after Gaara. Unaware of the fact that Neji may very well have saved him from at least a black eye.

As Gaara makes his way down the hallway and out of sight, likely headed for the stairs, Neji turns to Itachi and shakes his head. "You're still far too sensitive about that." It really was like seeing a child pouting sometimes.

"And that man lacks any sense of tact." Itachi rolls his eyes.

"Well, that may be true…" Great, it was up to him to slap some sense back into his boyfriend. Well, Neji was planning on doing exactly that, HIS way. "But it's been nearly a month since you were shot, and we have much more important things to focus on than a…temporary inconvenience like that." He sits right in the middle of Itachi's desk, staring the older man down as he reaches for Itachi's tie, pulling the senator towards him. "Don't you think?"

Itachi smiles at that and leans down, kissing Neji. "Well I never thought that I'd see the day when a Hyuga was trying to seduce me in my office, but I'm certainly not going to complain." It was far more than a temporary inconvenience, but it would take months to grow back and Neji was offering a wonderfully wicked distraction. "So I must confess, that I quite concur with you on this matter."

"Just trying?" Neji smirks as he returns the kisses. "I'd say that it's working." Besides, they each had over a dozen proposals completed, and ready to go, several dozen drafts, and stacks of papers that had been read thoroughly and signed. They were far enough ahead that they could take a break, even with the work Itachi had missed while he was in the hospital.

"Well I would say that you have the floor, Congressman." Itachi smiles at him slyly. "Though if you want to hold your audience's attention, you'll need to come up with a way to maintain their interest rather quickly." He loved teasing him. "Perhaps, we can start by losing those pants."

Leaning back on the desk, Neji smirks with an excited glint in his lavender eyes. "Is that an official request to the House, Senator Uchiha?" His fingers dance along the waistband teasingly.

"Oh yes, I would say that it's very official." Itachi smirks. He preferred playing doctor, but he could see why his father favored office sex so highly. Neji did look rather nice against the mahogany desk.

* * *

Gaara was still trying his best not to twitch at the teasing he had just endured. "Honestly, you would think they'd be more professional than that." He needed to get a better handle on his temper. Not that such a feat would be accomplished on the walk towards Mei's Office.

It wouldn't do to have anyone seeing him in such a state. He might not be a Congressman, but he did work with a lot of these people. "I do have an image to uphold." His age was both an asset and a disadvantage depending on the situation. So Gaara tried to project an image of professionalism at all times. Which was difficult around Mei.

It was hard not to blush like he was some teenager with their first romantic infatuation around her. "Mei?" He knocks on the door of her office, a few moments later after bobbing and weaving around a few people who happened to be in the halls. And the stairs. Those damn stairs.

"Come in!" Mei's voice floats through the glass door of the office, where she was going through a pile of envelopes, mail from other senators, ambassadors, media outlets, businessmen (and women), and…well, an interesting envelope sent from the desk of the president. That was rather unexpected.

He smiles and walks in. "Sorry to disturb you." Gaara quickly shuts door behind him. "I just thought that you would like to look over Neji's and Itachi's latest proposal."

Oh, they'd sent their messenger again. Mei smiles. That was definitely a nice gesture, on the other Senator's behalf. "Of course, the one detailing domestic educational reforms." Itachi really should send the redhead over more often, Mei missed those aqua eyes.

"Yes, that's the one." He smiles at her. "It is extremely detailed. So I warn you that your aids will probably have their hands full for the next couple days." Speaking of hands full, did the woman display her cleavage that much on purpose? That bosom was definitely more than a handful.

"Yes, I see." Mei reaches for the proposal, flipping the first few pages and skimming the outline of the contents. "I'm sure that you all managed to sneak many a detail in there that some of those old sticks in the mud won't appreciate." She eyes the young man appreciatively, nearly laughing as she notes that his eyes are appreciating her as well. "Speaking of sticks in the mud, I'm sure that more than a few of them will be receiving invitations to the State Dinner being held in a few weeks."

He nods at that. "It wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable, if there weren't a few details in there that would raise their blood pressure." Gaara laughs softly at the image. "And yes, I imagine that the State Dinner Invitations will be going around shortly."

"They've already begun." She holds up a rather fancy envelope for him to see. "One came for me this morning. Probably so that there's more than just cranky old men attending." After all, all dinners were made more elegant with the presence of beautiful, cultured women. Too much testosterone could be extremely aggravating. "Though I'm sure that it would be more pleasant if there were more attractive young men attending."

"Well I suppose so?" He glances at the envelope with interest. Was she asking him out? "Personally, I've always preferred beautiful women to attractive young men myself, but to each their own." His eyes dance with amusement.

Perfect. "Then, if you don't already have plans in place, perhaps you might accompany me to the dinner." While the young man was extremely talented, she doubted that being a campaign manager merited an invitation to a state dinner. But she did have room for a plus one… "After all, you don't pay me nearly as many visits as you should." She shoots him a sultry, pouting look. "Maybe an evening at the White House would help to remedy that."

It definitely sounded like she was asking him out. "I'd be honored to accompany you to the State Dinner and I shall see hat I can do about visiting more often." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Being a campaign manager is by its nature a job where one doesn't have a very fixed schedule. Had I known that you needed me, I would have found a way to visit more often." He smiles.

Well, if one considered a want to be a need, or perhaps included a more basic need, then Mei could certainly say that she needed him. "I know that Itachi has you running about for him, but it would be nice to see you once or twice a day. Maybe for lunch, or after work."

"Yes, Itachi does keep me rather busy." Gaara usually didn't mind though. At least Itachi knew what he wanted and he was an excellent client in that way. Plus the publicity of working for one of the Senate's Rising Stars was always a useful tool in one's marketing strategy. "Though if you like, we could have lunch or maybe get drinks after work?"

Well, at least she'd snagged him for the dinner. "And be sure to dress smart, but not excessively for the dinner. I do hate to have to unwrap dessert."

Gaara almost chokes at that last part. "U-Unwrap dessert?"

Mei smiles seductively at the redhead. "What? You can't blame a woman for wanting to get to dessert with less fuss. It irks me if I can't have my dessert when I want it. But I can be patient. After all, some desserts only get sweeter with time."

She really was a cougar. "T-That's a good point. Well in that case, perhaps after the State Dinner I could give you a t-tour of my apartment. I did just get a new hot tub installed..." And he was her prey.

Standing up and leaning over her desk, Mei smiles. "That sounds lovely." And she presses a kiss right to Gaara's lips, shutting the flustered young man up in an instant.

* * *

After a long day of dodging Itachi's freezing glares, which Sai attributed to the fact that Itachi was still pissed to an unholy degree with Sasuke and Sakura, and then dropping the both of them off at the White House to do…well, Sai knew EXACTLY what those two were doing alone, he pulls out his phone. And right there, in the middle of the screen, flashed a new text from someone he honestly never expected to hear from again. Danzo Shimura, his grandfather.

Not that he held any particular positive or negative feelings for the man, in fact, Sai was fairly ambivalent towards him, but to receive a text message from the ancient man… Well, Sai wasn't even aware that the old fossil, as Sasuke put it, was capable of using a cell-phone. And he certainly didn't expect to see a text from the old man on his screen.

 _ **Sai, it has been forever since we last spoke. I would like to rectify that. Would you care to join me for dinner tonight? ~ Danzo.**_

An invitation to dinner, not at all what Sai was expecting from the man who usually kept a very…very respectable distance from the few members of their family. It's why Sai clung to his team the way he did. Still, that was an invitation, not just from his grandfather, but from a senator. It wasn't to be simply turned down.

 **Of course. Where would you like to meet? ~ Sai**

The senator hadn't respected such a positive response, let alone a quick one. Hmm. That was a good question.

 _ **Wherever you would like. I'm quite certain that you can find us a suitable venue. ~ Danzo.**_

Sai thought about it for a moment, before remembering one of the restaurants they'd visited a few times as a team. Sasuke had said that Itachi used to take him there when he was younger.

 **There's a small Italian place that I rather like near Capitol Hill. The food is authentic and delicious. I will include the directions. ~ Sai**

And he does include the directions, a virtual map to the location, before plugging in another number. His lovable blond's.

 **My grandfather has asked me out to dinner. Tell Sasuke and Sakura that I will be out late. ~ Sai**

 _Danzo asked you out to dinner?! Are you sure that's safe?! ~ Naruto_

Cracking one of his rare smiles, Sai feels a warmth inside at the words. Naruto always had that effect on him, no matter how withdrawn he'd been when they first met. The blond was just…impossible to ignore, and impossible to disobey. Well, unless you were Sasuke or Sakura. Those three had always had a rather interesting power struggle.

 **Yes, I will be safe. I am a part of this team as well, you know. I will have a side-arm with me, just in case someone causes an incident, and we will be at Sasuke's favorite restaurant. ~ Sai**

That was incredibly sad that Sai felt it was necessary to be armed as he ate with his own grandfather. Though the blond couldn't blame him. Danzo could be such a snake.

 _Alright. I'll let the others know. Stay safe and good choice. ~ Naruto_

 **I will. But I promise to be home for dessert. ~ Sai**

Well that sounded like fun. Dessert was always nice and Naruto was pretty sure Sai meant the OTHER kind of desert!

 _Awesome! I'll be waiting! Believe it ;) ~ Naruto_

Chuckling softly at the last text, Sai returns his phone to his pocket and returns to the car. He wasn't far at all from the quaint little family-owned Italian restaurant, so it took only a few minutes to arrive. He knew that he would beat his grandfather to the cozy little building, so he made sure to be waiting inside at one of the tables for him before the old senator arrived.

If nothing else, Danzo was rather punctual. A mere five minutes after Sai's own arrival, the elderly statesmen soon strides into the restaurant. Looking more than a little out of place in his fancy business suit.

Sai stands up to greet the elderly man. "Grandfather. It is good to see you looking so well." He honestly wouldn't have been surprised if the old man had keeled over long ago. But somehow, he managed to cling to his fading health. Not that any of his thoughts ever showed on his face.

"Yes, I feel the same way about you." He smiles at him pleasantly. Well as pleasantly as Danzo could smile anyway. "The Navy seems to agree with you."

"Yes, it does." Sai sits back down, having already ordered for himself, and a pasta dish that he thought his grandfather might appreciate. "It challenges my strengths and forces me to overcome weaknesses. And it provides me with no shortage of inspiration for my drawings." His artistic hobbies were particularly well suited for places where they might not have connections to Internet or phone service. "The sea is beautiful to draw, and always changing."

He nods at that. "It is beautiful, but as with anything there is another side to it." Danzo chuckles at that thought. "Perhaps, I have merely seen too many movies about shipwrecks though. I am glad that you find the work so rewarding and that you're still engaging in art."

"Yes, it is extremely rewarding." It was, after all, how he opened his heart. "And sometimes, something is beautiful, whether it is still or stormy." It also described their team's relationship. When all was calm, Sai would swear that there was an almost ethereal serenity to them. And yet, when crisis hit, so did the storm, and it was savagely beautiful in its own way.

"Should you ever decide to pursue another line of work though, my door is always open." He would have preferred Sai to be in ROOT, but he could tolerate him being in the Navy. "I'm sure you know that." That was until Sai became a bodyguard.

Sai's expression remains the same, pleasant expression, but inside, his eyes narrow. "Thank you, but I'm quite happy as a SEAL." That, and he would never leave his team behind to pursue…whatever career his grandfather was offering. Watching Neji and Itachi was one thing, but actually engaging in politics…that was another entirely. "I am trained for combat and special operations. I feel that would be an inadequate skill set for entering politics."

He smiles at him. "Well my primary concern is politics, but I also need security of course." Danzo just wouldn't go into details about what kind of security yet. "No matter though."

Security? Sai ponders the use of the word as their food emerges from the kitchen, the smell wafting from it just the same as the last time he was here. "I hope that you enjoy the food, Grandfather. It comes with the recommendation of Senator Uchiha."

A senator trying to recruit a naval officer for security was even stranger than the president doing so. After all, the man hadn't seen firsthand what Sasuke and Naruto had done to those assassins, or what Sai himself had done to one of the others. That gave Sai pause, and remembering what Sasuke had said repeatedly about listening to his instincts, he made a note of that feeling.

"I'm certain that I will." Danzo shakes his head. "Our politics do not align, but the man has always had exceptional taste." He had to give him that much.

Yes, Itachi's distaste for Sai's grandfather was no great secret, and Sai understood the reasons why. "I try to follow the lieutenant's lead and not involve myself too deeply in politics. Unfortunate situations can often be avoided that way."

Danzo smiles at him as he eats. "Yes, that might be the wisest course of action. Though I suspect I'm too old to change my habits now." And that was the truth.

"Perhaps." Sai twirls some fettucine around his fork, spearing an Alfredo-dripped piece of shrimp. "But I have seen many an 'impossible' thing happen." Mostly, courtesy of Naruto, but there were a few from Sasuke, and Sakura…well, she was a walking impossibility. "For example, I have a lover with natural pink hair, and who is the first woman in her particular profession. You would think both impossible, but she proves that they are not."

"Well I believe it is reasonably safe to say that I will not be following your example in that instance." He simply couldn't imagine himself being attracted to pink hair or the type of woman that would be able to survive in such an environment. At a minimum, the woman would have to be far too aggressive for his tastes to withstand what he was certain was a constant barrage of innuendo and harassment. "Though I doubt that any woman could really hold a candle to your grandmother. I do miss her terribly." Why would anyone willingly subject themselves to such a thing? Oh well. Sai's interesting taste in romantic partners aside, that wasn't what tonight was about.

"Well, I do rather like the company of my Amazon." It was something of a secret joke between him, Naruto, and Sasuke. Mostly because it got them smacked if they ever said it to Sakura's face. But he would get to see her later. For now…his grandfather wanted something, and Sai wanted to know what that was. "And my Sun."

"Be careful with Amazons. I hear that their men meet unfortunate ends." Well according to legend anyway.

"That is true, but we are careful about not offending her." Sai's plate was already half empty, and honestly, he was eating quite slowly. Usually, he could be done a meal in only a couple of minutes. Maybe it was time to break the ice. "What prompted today's meeting?" Gently…tactfully…just like Naruto and Sakura kept saying. "If you wanted to spend time with me, a day on the weekend would afford more time than just dinner."

"Well yes, but then it might have been too late to offer you this." He smiles as he produces a rather elegant looking envelope. "I would like for you to join me at the State Dinner."

Now THAT was a surprise. Sai visibly raises an eyebrow at the envelope. He, of course, knew about the dinner, but he expected that he would attend as a silent and invisible force, not…as part of the guests. "You wish for me to join you at the dinner?" Sasuke, he knew would be there, either as Hinata's guest, or with his family. But this was…odd, to say the least. His grandfather hadn't invited him to anything like this since he was a teenager.

"Yes, I'd vastly prefer your company to whoever else they would have had seated next to me." He nods at him. "I know that it's sudden and I do understand if you have other plans though."

It was a surprise, but…Sai could work with this. "I don't believe that I have any plans for the evening. And if you would prefer my company, then it would be my pleasure to go with you." And probably stare at his lovers the entire time.

"Wonderful, would you prefer to meet there or for one of us to pick the other up?" Danzo smiles at him.

Well, Sai was likely going to be following Neji around before the dinner, so the first would be easiest for him. "I think it would be best for me to meet you there."

Danzo nods as he reaches for his drink. "Excellent. The conversation may be boring, but I assure you the food will be excellent." Which was always the case there.

"Yes, I imagine that it will be." And now, Sai had something a little alarming to report back to his team. His grandfather had invited him to the State Dinner. Of all people, he chose Sai? Something was up, Sai was sure of it.

* * *

At the same time, Hinata had managed to steal Sasuke away to her home. "That's much better." No more risk of having the Secret Service stumble upon them here!

Sasuke chuckles as they return to the relative safety of her room. "You really want to avoid the other bodyguards, don't you?" It was kind of amusing, but at the same time, the Secret Service did kind of float around on the fringes of Hinata's life, and more than once, they'd almost stumbled in when they really shouldn't have.

"Well yes." She smiles at him as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You did say you weren't an exhibitionist and they...hover a lot." It was their job, after all.

"Yes, and I hover a lot too. It IS my job." He smirks at her as the door clicks shut behind them. "But I don't see you trying to drive me off, or play hide and go seek with me like the rest of them."

"Well...that's because you're far better at your job than they are." She blushes as she cuddles against him. "Superior qualifications and all that."

"Yes, superior qualifications." The way she said that just…amused him. "Now, what were you saying…" He tilts her chin up towards him. "About me not being an exhibitionist?" He wasn't, but he liked the way she said it.

She blushes as she smiles at him. "Mostly, I just didn't want them to walk in on us in the bed or in the shower." There had been a couple close calls.

Shaking his head, Sasuke smiles and hugs her tightly. "Well, luckily, they're not allowed in here." The real danger was someone walking in on them when they were at her office, or out for dinner, which they'd done inconspicuously almost every day the last couple of weeks. He was pretty sure that they'd just gotten back from date number…eleven. "Otherwise I would have to take serious issue with that."

"And that wouldn't end well for them." She laughs softly. "I hear that SEALS are rather territorial."

"No, no it wouldn't." He presses a series of fiery kisses to her lips. "And you should know…" Sasuke's onyx eyes glitter as he smirks and slides his hands down over her hips to grasp her ass. "I'm EXTREMELY territorial." Because if someone trespassed…they were in DEEP shit.

She moans into the kisses and blushes. "That's okay. I only need one SEAL anyway." He'd certainly gotten over his hesitation quickly, well, not that quickly, but it had only taken a couple of months to get here. She smiles to herself at her accomplishment.

"Good, because you're probably NOT getting another." He loved his team, really, but there was no way that Sasuke was letting them get their hands on Hinata. "I've always had a hard time sharing."

"That's good to know." She smiles as snuggles further against him. "Oh Sasuke, your phone is buzzing." He must have had it set on vibrate.

Sasuke sighs, going for his phone. "Yeah, I was hoping it would stop if I ignored it." He really didn't feel like answering it right now. But as soon as he saw Kakashi's name on the screen, he takes the call and puts it to his ear. "Are you calling me about the shooting again?" The last time the rear-admiral had called, it was about that evening in the nightclub. "I already told you everything that I know, Sir."

"Well that and this invitation I got to the upcoming State Dinner?" Kakashi was honestly perplexed by that.

Right…there was that. Sasuke should have seen that question coming. "Well, you do remember talking to the President when you reassigned us…I just mentioned to him that maybe he and the other politicians would want to meet our commanding officer in person." Because if Sasuke had to suffer through the dinner with his family, then he would do his best to drag Kakashi into this as well.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "This is just your excuse to get me in a suit, isn't it?" Well that was frankly a relief.

"Maybe. But I'm sure that we'll all have a whale of a time." Thank heavens for code. Sasuke didn't know where his team would be without it. After all, they were heading into a dangerous situation.

"Oh. I see...well I'll put on my dancing shoes then." Prepare for battle!

Sasuke smirks. "Then I'll see you on the dance floor. And maybe later, the team can take you out for a fishing trip." A meeting for an information drop, and then to a secure location for planning and the sharing of classified information.

Kakashi nods at the phone. "Sounds perfect. Give everyone my best." Oh boy. This was going to be one Hell of a party.

Sasuke hangs up the call, glaring slightly at his phone. It seemed like he just couldn't give Kakashi much in terms of good news. Frankly, no news was a hundred times better than whatever news he could report. "Well…talking to Kakashi is always interesting."

"I imagine so." Hinata smiles at him. "I hear he can be quite the character."

"Understatement." Sasuke frowns. "Wait…what exactly have you heard about him?" He didn't mention Kakashi very much, and not usually to Hinata. "I mean, it's probably mostly true, but be careful about believing what you hear."

He looked so wary, that it made the bluenette want to laugh. "Your father might have mentioned him in passing." Which was true, but she didn't want to bring up exactly what the Uchiha Patriarch had said.

"Of course he did…" Sasuke groans quietly. "Father's met Kakashi a few times. My commander…knows how to make an impression on people." And as Fugaku had been in the generation of SEALs before Kakashi had joined, they knew each other in passing at first, but now, if something happened to a naval officer in California, Kakashi would call up the director and there'd usually be some dark stuff involved. "And you DON'T want to tell me what he said, is that right?"

"That's right." Hinata blushes slightly as she looks at her feet. "Let's put it in the You Classified Category." She shakes her head determinedly. "You don't want to know what he told me."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Just what the hell had his father said to her? "Okay, now I REALLY want to know." He wasn't a cat, this was not curiosity that would kill him. But seriously, just what was it that had her blushing like that?

No. Hinata was pretty damn sure that he didn't want to know. "It doesn't matter." She shakes her head. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Pouting a little, not that he would ever call it that, Sasuke picks Hinata up, carrying her to her bed. "Such a naughty girl, getting me all curious and then shutting me down." He drops her onto the blankets, smirking as he hovers over her. "You're not going to be able to get away with that forever, you know."

"I think i might be able to." She smiles up at him and caresses his cheek. "You're a soldier. You understand about classified information."

"Oh…I do." He presses a kiss to her lips, chuckling at her supposed innocence. "I suppose that instead of prying into classified information, I can think of a few other things to do." His lips move to her neck, the tip of his tongue brushing against her skin. "I'll just have to wait until you give me enough clearance to hear all of the things that go on in your head."

She sighs in pleasure at the necking. "Well you have enough clearance to know that I like it when you do that." Not as much as when he did another thing with his tongue, but she still liked it a lot.

"Hn." Of course she did. Sasuke wasn't some high school kid, fumbling around with their first girlfriend. "So, do you have any further orders for your SEAL?"

"Well I have a lot of orders that I want to give my SEAL." Though she wasn't sure if she should. "I"m just not sure, if he wants to...perform that many tricks."

With a quirk of his lips, Sasuke's smirk grows even more wicked. "Try me."


	16. Chapter 16

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Yes, I know, we're evil to have cut off the flirting like that, but we didn't want to shortchange the lemon, so…here you go, a late glass of summer lemonade.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well we do have some interesting conversation going on in this chapter, including a very catty Itachi. (Yes, that is actually a thing. Well at least it is in this story, anyway). Happy reading!

Chapter 16

With a quirk of his lips, Sasuke's smirk grows even more wicked. "Try me."

Try him?! Hinata blushes at the thought. "Well mostly, I t-thought perhaps you'd like to take the lead." He was a Navy SEAL and just the sight of a naked Sasuke was more than enough to get her going.

Oh…she REALLY didn't know what that meant, and that only made Sasuke's heart rate spike in excitement. "Then let's put those dance lessons of yours to the test, shall we?"

 **Warning Lemon**

He reaches for her shirt, resisting the urge to just rip it open, instead, pulling it over her head and revealing a lingerie piece that really has him raising an eyebrow. "Well, well…"He resists the urge to chuckle. "I take it that you were the one deciding this evening's activities, not me." The lacy pink and purple…could he even call that a bra, really? The lace curved over and under her breasts, just barely concealing the nipples, and honestly, he couldn't see how the strips of purple lace could up those glorious breasts.

She blushes at his stare and that blush as always extended to her breasts. "Well, I'd rather wear something nice for you in case something like this happens than risk losing something boring." Besides, what woman wasn't hoping that something like this wouldn't happen with their lover?

If she was wearing something like this up top… Sasuke reaches one hand behind her back to pop open the back of the…bra? Seriously, he had no idea if it even classified. It was more like someone had wrapped him up a birthday present early. But his other hand, it reaches beneath her skirt, pushing it up her thighs to reveal…okay, THAT definitely wasn't underwear. It covered even less than a thong, the tiny lace skirt just a wrapping, and the front a tease, with two pieces of lace splitting from the middle and rising up over the curves of her ass, leaving…well, everything important completely exposed at the right angle. "You were walking around like this!?"

Maybe, he didn't like it. Was it the purple or pink? "Well yes, but only while inside the house." She blushes and wonders if maybe, she had gone too far with the risky lingerie? That couldn't be it though. Could it? They had already showered together so it wasn't like Sasuke was bashful...

This woman…was going to kill him, he knew it. There was going to be no blood left in his body with how quickly it was rushing south. "Keep this up, and you ARE going to turn me into an exhibitionist." Well, at least inside the White House. Sasuke tosses his jacket off the bed, followed by shirt, pants, boxers, everything was gone in seconds as he started kissing his way down her body.

The lacy bottoms of her outfit, those could stay on. He'd never really appreciated lingerie before, since they were something in rather short supply on a navy vessel, but these…yeah, he could definitely get behind those. And THAT was precisely the plan. "On your stomach, or I'll put you there." He knew that he was close to getting a bit rough with her, but he could control himself as long as she did as he said. Because unless she REALLY protested something, he was going to be almost merciless.

"I might not mind that as much, if my father wasn't president." She blushes as she witnesses a rather stunning transformation. Her normally sensual and in control almost lover was definitely rather close to losing the composure that Hinata had come to associate with him. "Alright though." She quickly lays on her stomach. "Like this?" It was exciting.

"Just like that." He growls softly in her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth as he runs a hand up her side, sliding it underneath her to massage at her breasts, while the other parted her legs. "If I get too rough with you, make sure to tell me to stop." He slides a finger inside her stroking vigorously as another tends to her clit.

She moans quietly and arches against his touch. "I'll l-let you know." God, that felt good.

"Perfect." His hands move roughly as he kisses his way down the back of her neck, leaving a number of love-bites behind. "When you're drowning in pleasure, don't be afraid to scream." His arousal brushes against the lace curving over her backside, and he shudders just a little at the feeling. Might as well scandalize the staff. "I'll make sure the entire White House staff knows my name by the end of the night."

She shivers at the feeling of his kisses and his words. "Mmm I'm p-pretty sure they already do, but I'll keep that in mind." At that moment, he was her every secret fantasy come true that she had always been too shy to voice.

"Then let's burn it into their memory." He jabs his fingers deep inside her, at the same place that only days ago, had made her scream his name so sweetly. His other hand tends to a breast, squeezing it within his palm as his fingers roll the nipple against the sheets.

"Ah!" She arches back against him desperately. "S-Sasuke!" How did he manage to touch that spot so easily? It was driving her crazy.

"Such a beautiful voice…" He smirks as he kisses down her spine. Normally, he didn't like it when people were loud, hated it, really, especially when they screamed. But he'd quickly figured out that screams of passion were an entirely different story. Those, he couldn't get enough of.

So, when he reaches the bottom of her spine, he smirks as he glides his lips over a single, pale mound, before taking one of the lacy straps in his teeth and snapping it against the soft flesh.

She yips in surprise. Not from pain. "Someone is a very frisky SEAL today." Hinata laughs softly as she squirms.

"Hn, this is pretty tame, actually." Though he wouldn't deny that he was feeling frisky, and as he slides his fingers out, he licks them clean, before snapping the other lacy strap against her skin. "But the opportunity was too good to resist." Just like this one. He'd driven her to madness once with his tongue, and as he pushes his head between her thighs and begins to lap at her dripping, swollen folds, he silently promises to do it again.

"I-if you say so." She was about to say something else, but she forgot what it was. "S-Sasuke!" His tongue needed to be classified either as a lethal weapon or a world wonder. Maybe both.

She was so responsive that it was maddening. Sasuke just pushed himself deeper into the folds, plunging his tongue inside her and swirling it around the opening as he felt it pulsing and slowly widening. It wouldn't be long now, and they would be able to join together easily.

"Nhh! Fuck!" She moans out wantonly, feeling her thighs quiver in anticipation and what felt like fire rushing through her blood, but it was the good kind of fire. "R-Right there!" The kind that left her breathless and barely coherent.

He complies, rubbing his tongue vigorously against her walls, his other hand moving to join the first as he squeezes her breasts. Sasuke hums a little, touching the tip of his tongue to her clit and rubbing it back and forth, side to side as the tiny pearl swelled against the wet muscle.

Hinata writhes against his tongue helplessly. Lost in a sea of pleasure as she grew wetter than an ocean. "Yes! Oh God! Yes!" She didn't know that it was possible to feel this good, but apparently it was as she came. "SASUKE!" Screaming his name.

Lapping up the juices, Sasuke removes one hand, raking his hair back as he reaches for one of the pockets of his pants. Then, he removes his head from between her thighs, sitting up between her trembling legs. "Hinata, rubbered or bareback?" Best to ask, just to make sure.

"I want you. All of you." Her voice was barley more than a shy whisper, but she was sure that Sasuke heard her anyway. "It's okay. You don't have to worry." Suddenly she was glad that she was laying on her stomach and her blush was hidden. "I'm on the pill."

Holding back a slight snort of laughter, Sasuke drops the tiny package back onto his pants. "Good girl. So prepared." He spread her legs a little more, settling comfortably between them as he presses his chest to her back. He turns his head to the side, finding her face and smiling as he presses a fiery, open-mouthed kiss to her lips. At the same time, he hikes one of her legs back up and around his waist, similar to one of the more erotic dance positions he'd taught her. "I love you, Hinata."

"I try my best. I was a girl scout." She returns his kiss eagerly. Hinata doubted that she would ever get enough of this. "I love you too." His kisses and touch were an addiction. She had never wanted somebody so much.

While the two of them kissed, Sasuke took the opportunity to slide himself inside her in a single thrust. She was DRIPPING wet, and it felt like it made for a rather smooth entry. Still, he moves slowly, at first, watching for her reaction. "Are you alright?" He was used to less…delicate lovers. So it was a challenge to figure out how far he could push her, and how fast, without hurting her.

Hinata gasps and moans as she feels Sasuke inside her. "I'm better than alright." She smiles at him as she tilts her head over her shoulder. "I'm perfect." The way they fit together was incredible and he was barely even moving yet.

"Yes, you are…" He takes the chance to kiss her again as he snaps his hips forward, burying himself deep inside her for only a moment, before pulling back and repeating the motion, over and over, quickly building his way up to a steady rhythm.

She kisses back, moaning into it. Hinata arches against him, trying to entice him. In this position, he was firmly in control of their love-making. "Feels so good!" Which was just fine by her, but she wanted to make him feel good too.

"Nghmm" The noise was something between a groan, and a grunt of agreement, but Sasuke's focus was on the quickening of his hips, and his free hand slowly crawling towards his lover's, entwining their fingers against her pillow. "Hinata…" Sasuke's voice drops into a husky growl as he thrusts hard, and very fast, angling himself to plunge even deeper inside her.

"I l-like it when you say my name like that." She moans, feeling him at her very core and the evidence of her desire coating her thighs as she arches underneath him desperately. "And how you fuck me like an animal. Like you can't get enough of me."

Sasuke's eyes fly open, his hand twitching as it grasps hers a little harder. "That so?" He smirks wickedly as he aims a particularly powerful thrust right at her sweet spot, hiking her leg up even higher as he changes to an even steeper angle. "Good, because I don't screw daisies." And she was certainly proving to be a lot tougher than he'd given her credit for.

Hinata couldn't hold back her screams as she felt him hiking up her leg and plunging into her deeper than ever before. "S-Sasuke! Feels so good baby!" She could feel the power behind all of his thrusts and the warmth of his skin against her own. It was beyond erotic. Almost hypnotic.

He bites down lightly on the soft skin of her neck, consciously making the effort not to break the skin. "You too, Hina!" Sasuke groans as his hips snap back and forth, bringing him closer and closer to the first orgasm within the hot, tight, and sopping wet piece of heaven that was Hinata's womanhood.

She moans at the soft bite and joins him in tumbling over the edge. "Oh fuck!" it was all too much and yet, not enough at the same time.

As he spills his release deep inside her, Sasuke slowly, carefully lets Hinata's leg down. Releasing it too quickly could bump it at an odd angle and hurt her, but he was carefully, slow, and he presses breathless kisses down her spine as he does so, sliding himself out, for now. He hums softly against her sweat-slicked skin, taking in the scent of her. "So beautiful…so perfect…" And it was true. "Inside and out…"

"S-So are you." She smiles at him, trying to catch her breath as she slowly turns around and captures his lips in a heated kiss. "My Sexy SEAL."

He would have rolled his eyes at indirectly being called beautiful, but Sasuke was more focused on Hinata's kiss, rather than her words. And while he did like being called a sexy SEAL, he preferred kissing her brains out, quite honestly. To accomplish this, he rolls her completely onto her back, his hands already moving to pull her legs up around his waist. "Feel like another round?" He was hot and sweaty, but he'd soon be ready to go again. After all, stamina was something of a requirement in his line of work. In MANY areas.

Hinata blushes at that. Normally, she would have asked if he was really ready to perform another covert operation that quickly, but she could feel that he was very much ready to. "Mhm." She confirms between heated kisses as she brushes herself against his erection to illustrate her point. She was still soaking wet and if anything, her first release had only made her want more.

Sasuke's nostrils flare a little, but he complies, letting her knees fall to the crooks of his elbows as he spreads her legs even wider, thrusting himself back inside her, and quickening his pace right off the bat. He leans down to kiss her neck, slowly making his way up to her lips. "Mine." The possessive growl that ripped from his throat almost surprised him. Almost. But somewhere in his mind, he knew the truth, he'd fallen hard, deep, and fast. She was his, and there was no debate to be had.

She lets out a quiet whimpers and moans of pleasure. "Y-Yes." Enjoying the feeling of his lips against her neck and the trying to match his pace by rolling her hips. Eager to get more of his touch and return the all consuming feelings he was giving her. "A-Always yours."

Satisfied, he kisses her, swallowing her moans as his thrusts grow stronger, using the rolling motion of her hips to slam into her sweet spot again. "Scream for me, Hinata." Sasuke returns his lips to her neck, sucking a dark bruise there to match the dozens of others littering her skin. "Scream my name and cum for me!" It was an order, not a request.

She eagerly returns the kiss, only to scream when he breaks it. "S-SASUKE!" It was an order, but one Hinata doubted she could resist, even if she had wanted to try. "Nhh Fuck!" It felt too good to feel him claiming her like this. In such a primal way, the loving and possessive nature of his kiss and his love bites as he kept thrusting into her, taking her against the mattress until all she could remember was his name. Which she kept screaming. "Sasuke!" As she came hard and fast.

That was three orgasms she'd had. But as Sasuke shot a hot second load inside her, he flipped them around into an entirely different position, a plan forming in his mind. He was used to getting about seven orgasms a session. So…he was going to try and give her at least that many.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

The next morning, Hinata wakes up, nestled in her lover's arms and as she slowly slides the blanket off of herself...she realizes she was completely covered in love bites. "I guess we got a bit carried way." He really was territorial, it seemed. She was going to need a high collared, long sleeved shirt, and pants today. That was the only way that the marks weren't going to be visible.

"You haven't seen carried away." An amused sparkle shoots through onyx eyes as they open and gaze at her smugly from behind messy raven hair. "No one's gotten tied up yet."

She squeaks at his sudden words. "G-Good morning!" Tied up?! What did he mean by that?

"Morning." He yawns, stretching out like a cat as he rolls onto his back, black spikes pointing in every direction. "You have work today." Which meant that he had work as well. Oh well, it had been a good night, even if he was running on less sleep than usual. "How are you feeling?"

"Really Good." She admires the display of grace and flexibility. "A bit sore, but that's only to be expected." There was just something very sensual about the way the man moved. "But very satisfied. I'm tempted just to call off work and spend the day with you instead."

"So you're saying that I'm terrible for your work ethic?" He raises an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips.

She blushes at the smirk. "Well yes, but you are very good for my...exercise ethic?" Hinata laughs softly as she watches him. She could probably do just that all day.

Oh, now THAT was cute. "Of course I am, I'm your dance teacher." He was pretty sure that they were on shade number fourteen of the various reds and pinks that Hinata's skin could turn. "But I wouldn't seriously want to mess up your schedule. We can always have more fun later." No matter how tempting it was to keep the door locked, fortify and stock this room like a bunker, and just never come out.

"Well you are a very good instructor." She slowly gets off the bed and stretches. "Though I guess you're right. I should be a good girl and go to work."

"Shouldn't leave yourself open like that." The wicked smirk is back in an instant as Sasuke raises a hand and smacks her ass. "Payback." He did have a preference for paying favors back in kind, whether they be good or bad, or just outright amusing.

She yips in surprise. "Bad Sasuke!" It hadn't hurt, the smack had shocked her more than anything. "You're making it really hard not to play hooky."

"Sorry." He holds up his hands in mock surrender, lying back down, with only the sheet half covering him. "You just make it too easy."

"Hmpf!" She shakes her head as she heads towards the bathroom for a quick shower. "Well someone can take a cold shower after I'm done."

Sasuke's chuckling fills the bedroom as Hinata disappears for her shower. He loved teasing her, it was just so much fun to get a reaction out of her. Now he could see why Itachi did it to him as a teenager. Of course, he'd never go as far to tease Hinata as Itachi had done him, but the basic principle still applied.

Speaking of Itachi, Sasuke leans over the side of the bed and grabs his phone, shooting off a text to his brother. He was pretty sure that his brother was going to be attending the dinner at the White House coming up, but it was best to check, just in case something happened.

 **You're going to the State Dinner, aren't you? ~ Sasuke**

 _Of course. I'm a Senator. Can you tear yourself away from Hinata's bed long enough to put in an appearance? ~ Itachi_

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Of course his brother had to get that jab in. Obviously, Itachi was still sore about what he pulled. Good, let him be sore about it.

 **Of course I can. I DO have a job to do, after all. The whole team is going to be there. Even our commander is coming. ~ Sasuke**

 _Kakashi is going? The White House will never be the same. ~ Itachi_

 **They'll never be ready for Kakashi, it's going to be hilarious. We're even going to be meeting on the dance floor. ~ Sasuke**

 _Oh boy. Well I'll see you there. Remember, safety first. I'm not ready to be an uncle until this is all sorted out. ~ Itachi_

Another jab, really? Sasuke shakes his head at the screen, typing out a biting reply. The last thing he needed from his brother was advice on his sex life.

 **Yes, I know that safety is very important. And I'll see you there. I'm sure that you're eager to show off your new do. Try to remember that you're not supposed to wear hats indoors. ~ Sasuke**

 _You and your bubblegum slut are going to regret that little stunt. I can only pray that Hinata will be a good influence on you and will help you outgrow these ridiculous pranks. ~ Itachi_

 **Bubblegum slut? Really? Obviously you can't come up with anything original. But you can go and leave Sakura out of this. She did what I asked, that's all. This is a war between you and me. And just like you'll leave Sakura out of it, if you tell Neji to try something on me, I'll blame you instead of him. There's a rule somewhere about not shooting messengers. ~ Sasuke**

 _I don't need originality, when I have accuracy. You're not her commanding officer, she could have rejected your request. ~ Itachi_

He had never approved of Sasuke's relationship with Naruto and Sakura (and possibly Sai). Itachi, to this day, still wasn't entirely sure if Sasuke had broken things off with the blond and Amazon because Sai had entered the picture or not. He liked to assume that was the reason, but he couldn't be sure.

Obviously, such a relationship was a recipe for a disaster. It was hard enough to find 'The One', let alone to manage 'The Two' (or 'The Three'). For some reason that he knew wasn't very logical, Itachi preferred Naruto over Sasuke's other teammates. He rubbed him the wrong way less often. With Sai, he blamed Danzo. With Sakura, well she was all too willing to follow Sasuke's silly requests and she really was such an Amazon in personality. Which just clashed horribly with his more...subtle one.

 **Actually, I do outrank her, and I'm the team leader, but that's not the point. You want revenge, you come after me, and the rest of my team gets left out of it. ~ Sasuke**

That's how Sasuke always played things, even if his team didn't like it. If he could manage it, he'd turn all the ill will onto himself, because he was just better equipped to handle it than the others.

 _You know exactly what I meant! I highly doubt you can claim that you gave her a military order to cut my hair! ~ Itachi_

Of course, the relationship had been Sasuke happy. So Itachi had tolerated it and remained civil towards Sasuke's teammates, even if he found such an arrangement to be distasteful and asking for trouble. He doubted that Sasuke's team even knew of his former objections.

 **Well, then you shouldn't have agreed to it in the first place, and just let your boyfriend help you. You only said no unnatural colors, you never specified what you wanted, she just did for you what she usually did for me. Besides, Neji's fine with it. ~ Sasuke**

Neji was too kind to say otherwise. Itachi knew that much and while technically Sasuke's reason was accurate, it was the principle of the thing.

 _I had just gotten shot. Clearly, I was not thinking clearly. I should have realized that you would have done something like this. ~ Itachi_

 **Well, give it a couple of months, and it'll be long enough for Neji to pull on, painfully. Seems like you can't handle for just a couple of months what I did for eight years, but that's fine. Just go and rock it like you do everything else until you start complaining that Neji tugs it too hard. ~ Sasuke**

Sasuke could see the steam coming from a crack under the bathroom door, and he smirks as the sound of the shower turns off. It must have reached critical mass in there, which meant Hinata would be out in just a minute or two.

 _Just because you are willing to subject yourself to god-awful haircuts, doesn't meant that I share your masochistic streak and Neji can tug as hard as he likes. ~ Itachi_

Hinata smiles as she finishes her shower and turns off the water. She then quickly dries off and starts dressing. "I wonder if I have time to blow dry my hair." Oh well. Probably not. She'd just have to put it up and let it air dry.

Sasuke smirks at hearing Hinata's voice in the bathroom. "Looks like it's my turn." There was no way he was going out without showering. Smelling like six rounds of sex in public wasn't an option.

 **Well, say hello to Neji for me. I know how you two like to go to the office early. Sai complains about it at home. I have a date with a shower! ~ Sasuke**

 _Yes, I'm sure that Sai getting up early is just terribly taxing and he isn't used to doing such a thing. The poor baby seal. I will get you back later. Enjoy your cold shower. ~ Itachi_

 **Looking forward to it, Itachi. That, and the steaming HOT shower in Hinata's room. ~ Sasuke**

Itachi chuckles at that and puts down his phone. He'd let Sasuke have the last word. For now.

Neji looks down at Itachi's phone with an eyebrow raised, reading through the texts still on the screen. "I have to admit that I find myself curious about the two of you."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Itachi kisses Neji over his shoulder.

Neji chuckles into the kiss. "Just that…you must have severely traumatized him as a child if he's so willing to pick a fight with you." He brushes his fingers through Itachi's hair, returning the kiss as he puts down the documents he was looking over for a fifth time.

"I performed my sacred duty as his older brother." He sighs into the kiss and smiles at Neji. "Be grateful that you're an only child and that your cousins are far less foolish than Sasuke." Well Hanabi was definitely your stereotypical model, but at least she didn't pull pranks.

"And I suppose that this is him performing his sacred duty as your younger brother, by getting you back for everything that you did while he was a teenager?" Neji honestly couldn't imagine growing up in a house with Itachi for an older brother. It would have been maddening to be on the receiving end of all of that…'attention'.

"I never did anything this traumatizing to him." He scoffs. "Nothing I did lasted for months."

Neji raises an eyebrow. "Nothing?" Because he seemed to recall his cousin saying something about Sasuke teaching her to dance, because of some bets… "So you're saying that you didn't make him spend his teenage years learning all of the dances used at international competitions?"

He frowns at that thought. Alright. That was a fair point. "Teaching him how to dance was hardly torture. Besides, it came in handy!" Hardly as traumatic what Sasuke had done to him.

"Yes, I'm sure that it did." Neji chuckles, enjoying having the upper hand. Teasing Itachi about Sasuke was always the quickest way to get him riled up. "So, should I take that to mean that he's by far the better dancer of the two of you?"

"Well i wouldn't say that. He might know more dances, but I'm better than he is at the ones we both know." He smiles smugly.

"Is that so?" Now that sounded interesting. "I'll have to have you show them to me sometime. The ones I know aren't all that interesting." After all, Neji had grown up with much tamer dances, like the various waltzes. Nothing Latin.

Itachi smirks and pulls him closer. "I'd be happy to show you ANY move that arouses your...interest." Punishing his foolish little brother could wait awhile. He had a handsome Hyuga in his arms.

Neji laughs, cupping the back of Itachi's head. "I think I'd like that." After all, Neji was EXTREMELY flexible, as Itachi knew well…

"Wonderful. Why don't we start now?" He smirks as he picks something up. "One moment." Before heading towards the door and hanging the sign up. It read simply. **IMPORTANT MEETING IN PROGRESS: DO NOT DISTURB.** Because after all, this was a very important 'meeting' and Itachi would tolerate no interruptions when it came to spending quality time with his boyfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter because this was a tough one to write.

Chapter 17

Sasuke saw potential threats EVERYWHERE as the guests began to be seated for dinner after the reception. The White House was fuller than Sasuke had ever seen it, or honestly ever hoped to see it. And, of course, there were over a dozen foreign diplomats attending, as well as a couple of foreign leaders. Not that he thought that any of the foreigners were after the First Family. No, that wasn't it. But it did mean that there were more potential targets for whoever was dumb enough to attack the White House with Navy SEALs in attendance.

The question was whether or not the perpetrator would be here tonight. A vast array of domestic politicians had been invited, but there was no guarantee that their enemy was on the guest list. Which meant that this could end up being a total waste of time. "Is everyone clear on their positions?" He glances around at his team, noting the carefully concealed weapons, there just as a last resort. After all, it would be pretty bad to have to kill someone at a State Dinner.

Naruto nods at Sasuke, shooting him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry." He winks at him. "We've totally got this!"

"That's right." Sai smiles at him serenely. "If we survived our SEAL training, we can handle this." He looks at them apologetically. "Now, I have to go and find my grandfather."

"Good luck with that…I still don't get how you managed to live with that man for as long as you did." Sakura didn't fancy the idea of spending an entire evening listening to Danzo talk. She was more than happy to be part of the wait staff instead. Sai and Sasuke could have their ears yacked off while being bored to death by talk of politics. Once the food was served, she'd have a much more interesting job to do. Spying on the suspicious ones.

Sai chuckles at that. Sakura did have a point. "Well, if nothing else...the man did teach me patience, and how to spot a liar." Though perhaps, Danzo was actually sincere about his latest attempt to bond with him. One never knew.

"Alright, then split up and keep your earbuds in." Sasuke had made sure to get them the smallest communication devices possible, just in case they ended up with a real emergency on their hands. "If anyone at all seems suspicious, you let the others know, and we'll proceed from there."

"Right." Sakura stands first, heading for the door of Hiashi's private office. He'd allowed them to commandeer it for the evening for top-secret meetings. No one could listen in on them. "I'll be ready for the signal."

She had a paralytic toxin on hand, just in case they identified the culprit at the dinner. A few drops in their food, and they would be paralyzed before dessert. Assuming, of course, that they could get it into the right person's food, and that they ate it. Champagne was another option, but Sakura really didn't like mixing toxins into such bubbly liquids. Chemical reactions could give the whole plot away in an instant, if they were unlucky.

Naruto and Sai nod in agreement as the dark haired artist makes his way over to Danzo and Naruto gets into position. So far, so good. Everything was going according to plan.

Sasuke moves into his own position, returning to where his family and Hinata's have clustered together. Not surprising, seeing as Itachi and Neji were joined at more than just the hip these days. And the two patriarchs seemed to be doing as much plotting as their wives. All of that unsettled Sasuke a little, but there was more to worry about than just what his family was up to. He was, after all, trying to catch a criminal.

He smiles at his lover as Sasuke makes his way to her side. "I'm back." She was beautifully dressed in a long, white silk gown, with short, fluttering sleeves, delicate embroidery, and swirling bead-work down the sides of the skirt. She was positively glowing.

"Good." Hinata smiles at him. "Try not to paint the capital red, alright?" She would have kissed her lover, but that would have been splashed all over the news. That would have to wait until later.

"Just the dining table." Sasuke smirks at the thought. He was a much better shot than that. If he had to shoot, then he wasn't going to miss, and he certainly didn't use a shotgun, or some blunt, hard weapon that would splash blood all over the place. Hell, maybe he could just paint a single dinner plate red. Now that would be something.

That wasn't exactly what she meant, but Hinata nods. Sasuke was Sasuke. He clearly loved his job. Perhaps a little too much, sometimes. "Good because I wore white today." She smiles teasingly at him.

"I can see that." He looks her up and down once more. "And it looks very nice on you." Definitely nice enough for him to strip off later, once this damn dinner was dealt with.

"Thank you." She feels her face heat up with a blush because she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "Sasuke try not to jump her at the table." He gestures towards all the other people attending the State Dinner. "There are a lot of guests here."

Sasuke shoots his brother a scathing look. "Says the one who's going to frisk Neji under the table the entire time." If Itachi thought that Sasuke didn't know his game, the senator had another thing coming. "But no, I'm not going to do anything indecent. I DO have a job to do, after all." Two of them, actually, it's just that one was top-secret.

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean." Itachi does his best to look innocent while the President chokes on his champagne.

Neji smirks over the rim of his glass. "And who's to say that it will be Itachi doing the frisking?"

Emiko blinks as she stops her husband from falling out of his chair. "Easy there, My Love." Good Lord these people were trying to kill her husband!

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the comment. "And here I thought it was Itachi who wore the pants." It seemed that assumption was the wrong one. He'd underestimated Neji.

"We're in a relationship of equals." Itachi rolls his eyes and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother."

Neji chuckles at the sight of Sasuke rubbing his forehead irritably. "And I let him believe it. But we both know that I have him wrapped around my finger." Besides, who said that Itachi was going to be the one doing the frisking?

Itachi just sulks at that. He was so getting out the handcuffs tonight! He'd show Neji who was in charge!

"Right." Well, Sasuke supposed that there had to be someone out there who could handle his brother. Neji seemed to fit the bill.

Though, speaking of fitting the bill, Sasuke's eyes roam the huge dining hall, looking to all of the circular tables scattered throughout the room, holding the guests. The cocktail party part of the evening had long since ended, providing something of a distraction so that the four of them could slip away. But so far, no one stuck out as particularly suspicious. Then again, he was sitting with his family, and the most social part of the evening, the dancing, was to be held after dinner.

He did, however, note that there were many other soldiers spread through the room and the rest of the White House, serving as an honor guard for the occasion. And there was a table with several military officers, including Kakashi. So in the case that things went sideways, they were well prepared to defend the guests.

* * *

Danzo smiles at Sai as his grandson joins him. "I'm very glad that you could make it today." Maybe, he could keep the other man from getting caught up in all this.

"As am I." Sai smile apologetically. "Though I do regret missing the reception. I forget, sometimes, how difficult Washington's traffic can be to navigate when in a hurry."

"Traffic is always an annoyance." He waves off the other man's concern. "Don't fret about it."

"I will try not to." It wasn't a particularly warm conversation, but Sai supposed that it was something to do while his eyes covertly wander the room, noting the leaders who'd come from South America after a successful round of elections. He supposed that it was a lucky coincidence, as one of his teammates specialized in Latin dancing. Now THAT would be interesting entertainment for the evening. Well, provided that they didn't kill anyone during dinner.

"Well it's been so long since we've had much time to bond." He smiles at him. "I do regret that. It's just that the Senate keeps me very busy. So what have you been doing all this time?"

Right into potentially dangerous territory. But Sai was prepared for this question, and many more besides. "Well, as you know, I was deployed in the Pacific for two years, and only returned to the country less than half a year ago. There was quite a lot of diving involved." And special ops, but most of those were classified.

"Scuba diving?" He feigns innocence. "You know, I've always wanted to try it, but I'm not sure that it's a good idea with my arthritis."

Well, what Sai had done was a little more strenuous than your average scuba diving trip. "Well, I would see no harm in recreational scuba diving. Though I would not recommend that you venture down to the bottom of the Sea of Japan."

Danzo nods at that. That wasn't on the elderly senator's To Do List. "I'll take that into consideration."

Yes, that would be best. Sai catches sight of pink hair as the appetizers come in, a colorful, spicy-looking dish that he…honestly had no idea what it was at all. "Anyway, I have since been transferred to Quantico for a longer assignment. Three or so more years, perhaps longer, though that depends entirely on my orders from above." His transfer specification wasn't strictly a lie. He'd been reassigned to D.C., but the closest naval base was Quantico, which is where the team was living. So…in essence, he had been transferred to Quantico.

"Ah well that's good." Danzo nods at him approvingly as he bites into his meal. "A longer assignment means stability. Of course, it's fun to travel the world when you're younger, but most people eventually need roots." The final word was emphasized, as though containing more than a single meaning, as his eyes scan the room.

"Yes, I suppose that you're right." Sai could see perhaps setting down roots here, with the rest of the team. Naruto's family was here, not to mention Sasuke's family, along with his team leader's new lover. It was a place that had many things wishing to tie them down. "Healthy roots make for a healthy tree, isn't that right?" It was something he'd heard his grandfather say long ago. Though there was something…different in his grandfather's gaze, something that he couldn't quite place. It was like he was…looking for something. Or more likely someone. An associate, or a colleague, perhaps?

"That's right." He smiles at the irony. Sai had no idea how accurate that really was. "Without the roots, a tree can't flourish. Something has to hold it up."

"Yes." It was sound logic, and Sai believed the same. But after meeting Naruto, he also believed something else. "But without the leaves that reach for the sun, the whole plant dies."

"I suppose that's accurate." Danzo nods at that thoughtfully. "You do need both the roots and the leaves."

His grandfather's words had Sai thinking, about how their team resembled a tree. Sasuke was the roots, holding them firm, and directing them as they grew. Sakura, the trunk, strong and sturdy, unshakable. Naruto was the sun above, there was no other place for him, not with hair the color of the sun, and eyes the color of the sky. And honestly, Sai fancied himself to be the leaves, stretching, reaching up for that light.

Well, the analogy aside, Sai tucks into his meal, savoring the spicy flavors permeating the vegetables on his tongue. "The President certainly knows how to have dinner." Now, perhaps it was time for Sai to lay out the bait for anyone within earshot. "I do hope that he continues to have a successful presidency. He has great support in congress, from what I've seen."

Danzo nods at that. "Well the man has excellent taste and as a centrist, he rarely fully alienates anyone." Centrism was just a facade in his mind to placate foolish people, but Hiashi seemed to actually believe in it.

"That is true, though if history teaches us anything, it's that such figures have a bad habit of attracting more trouble than they can handle." Which was an understatement, really, but Sai could think of a few who fit that profile. "Take Lincoln, for example…or Kennedy."

"Well that's true, but let's not ruin such a delightful dinner with such foreboding thoughts." He smiles at his grandson.

"I suppose you're right." Sai's face remains perfectly blank, though he feels the urge to frown as he looks around at the faces of the other occupants of the table, as well as the tables around them. No one was acting particularly perturbed by the topic. Was the culprit not here? Or were they closer to Sasuke? Reconnaissance was frustrating when you couldn't be sure that your target was even where you expected them to be.

* * *

With all of the guests sitting down for dinner, and the appetizers served, Naruto sneaks around the serving staff returning from the dining hall to the kitchen, pulling Sakura aside. "This place is jam packed." His voice was a whisper, which was at odds with his normal tone.

"I know." Sakura glances back into the dining hall for a second, before hiding again. "Figuring out who has a hit list a mile long isn't going to be easy. And that's assuming that they even got invited in the first place." For all they knew, the mastermind behind all of this might be on the other side of the country right now. Or not even in the country. Politicians were always going on trips here and there, so they could be halfway around the world, or right under their noses. It was maddening!

That was possible, but Naruto was pretty sure that this guy (or woman) would wanna get up close and personal. "It's anyone's guess, but this is our best chance to draw them out without someone getting hurt." Surely, even they wouldn't be crazy enough to target a state dinner.

"And exactly how are we supposed to do that? Sasuke and Sai are already working the floor. If we go back in there it'll look suspicious." At least until Sakura rejoined the serving staff in bringing out the next course. If they gave themselves away, they would tip off the enemy.

"Just keep looking around I guess." Naruto gives her a slightly annoyed look. Which meant the bubbly blond was feeling the strain. "We'll think of something! We always do!"

"Right…" They always thought of something. Sakura resists the urge to bang her head against the wall. The problem was that the two geniuses of the group were both inside, and until someone had an actual lead, their communications were supposed to remain silent. "Okay, maybe…when the dancing starts, they'll take the tables away, so if we snuck in near to the end, we could meet up with Sasuke and Sai, and the four of us could split up and check out the guests one at a time. You know, up close and personal."

He nods at that in agreement. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Because at the moment, everyone was acting stuffy and boring. Just as you would expect at a function like this.

"Alright, well, I have to go and get more plates from the kitchen and head out with the next course." Sakura pokes her energetic lover in the chest. "So clean yourself up, put on something fancy that you can dance in, and go get me whatever dress from Hanabi's wardrobe you think will fit me best."

That all sounded like a good idea, until that last part. "Sakura, you'd probably castrate me, if I tried to get you to wear something from Hanabi's closet." Repeatedly. It just wouldn't end well.

Sakura growls with frustration. "Fine! Then grab me something from Hinata's closet!" She'd have to figure out how to work around the fact that Hinata was at least two cup sizes bigger, but if that's what it took to get Naruto off his ass, then fine! "And try to at least make it on the tighter side." She didn't care if it showed off her muscles, she just didn't want it to fall off because she wasn't as curvy as the president's daughter.

"Alright. I'll go see what I can find." Naruto wisely scurries off, not wanting to risk the wrath of his Amazon.

* * *

"Well I am pleased to see everyone is getting along so nicely." Emiko smiles. "It's very important to have a good relationship with your coworkers." She gives Sasuke and Hinata a knowing look.

"Or the precious treasure that you're guarding." Mikoto's mischievous gaze falls directly on her son. "It's always good to appreciate the value of what you're protecting."

At this, Hinata feels her face burn bright red and she quickly takes a sip of her champagne to give her an excuse not to speak. She couldn't believe Mikoto was looking at her like that!

Itachi tries his best not to smirk as he brushes some hair behind Neji's ear. "That's very true mother." He loved watching his foolish little brother squirm and it was obvious that Mikoto Uchiha was going to make him do precisely that.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was doing his best not to twitch at all of the eyes on him. "Of course she's a precious treasure, she wouldn't need a bodyguard if she wasn't."

Chuckling quietly at the SEAL's attempt at maintaining composure, Neji sidles closer to Itachi, sitting right on the edge of his seat. "A treasure that I'm fairly certain is getting restless just sitting there. Maybe you should entertain her."

"He always entertains me." Hinata blushes as she offers Sasuke her hand. "But perhaps we should help the dance floor get started?"

He stares at her blankly, before sighing and taking her hand, wrapping an arm around her waist as he stands up. "I suppose." Sasuke shoots his brother a dirty look for the hint of a smirk he saw on that smug face, before leading Hinata off towards the dance floor.

Neji doesn't even bother to hold back his laughter, the lock of hair that Itachi had swept back earlier dislodging from its place. "The two of you sulk in exactly the same way!"

Itachi rolls his eyes at that. "You're imagining things." He grabs himself a glass. "I do not sulk."

"Yes, just like a wet cat." Amused, Neji watches Sasuke's reluctance transform into sheer grace as he takes Hinata by the hand and waist, walking and twirling her to a lively Latin tune. "…Itachi. You promised to show me that you could dance better than Sasuke."

"I still do not sulk like a wet cat, but a promise is a promise." He smiles and offers his hand to Neji. "Shall we?"

Smirking, Neji plucks the glass from Itachi's other hand, setting it on the table, before seizing Itachi's proffered limb and pulling him towards the dance floor. "Yes, I hope to learn quickly." That, and he was kind of tired of avoiding being seen, just because Itachi was self-conscious.

He leads him to the dance floor. A promise was a promise. "So what dances do you know, My Love?" Itachi tries to ignore the stares.

"Well, waltzes, for the most part, I'm not all that familiar with the Latin ones." Neji was kind of embarrassed to admit it, really. "But I have peeked at a few of Hinata's dance lessons, so I think I know the basics of a few tangos and foxtrots." That sounded…so weird, coming out of his mouth.

"A foxtrot does suit you." Itachi smiles as he leads him into a basic tango. "You are very foxy, but we should try to play to the room."

Neji flushes slightly as Itachi's arm wraps around his waist, his cheeks taking on a pink hue as he remembers the lessons he'd spied on, and working to match Itachi's steps and rhythm. Fortunately the beat of the music helped greatly in both keeping time, and anticipating when the next step would come. "…Apparently, tangos are Sasuke's favorite dance." He gulps as he feels the eyes of the two foreign leaders pass over him. "Are you of the same persuasion?" It was hard to keep track of where to step and when to pivot, but Itachi's movements were smooth, steady, and held the bouncy quality of Latin music.

"I'll tell you later." He brushes his lips against Neji's ears."It's considered improper to speak during the Argentine Tango."

Oh, right, Neji had heard Hinata saying something along those lines. Oops. He probably looked like an idiot in front of the foreign diplomats. So, he silently cursed himself a little as he felt Itachi's grip on him tighten, bringing their bodies closer together, so much so that Neji could feel the heat of Itachi's body through his creamy white silk dress shirt. Itachi made him want to sway back and forth, pressed together as they stepped in line

Across the room, on the other side of the large circle of dancing pairs, he spotted his cousin, held intimately in her SEAL's embrace. They made it look so…natural. It made Neji a little jealous, really.

Itachi smiles at him reassuringly, kissing his forehead. He would have said something, but that would have violated the cultural taboo. Again. So he settles for dancing a little more closely with his beloved.

* * *

From a distance, as Fugaku was a little on the old side for trying to learn such a vigorous dance from scratch, he watches the two young men dancing, one doing so with a smooth grace, the other with a slghtly awkward gait as he found his feet. "Well, it would seem that those two are finally emerging from the closet." Not that they were really hiding the fact, but they simply didn't allow themselves to be seen like this in public before now. And he suspected that those were more Itachi's reservations than Neji's. No matter, the secret was certainly out now.

"Well that is certainly good news." Mikoto smiles as she watches them. "It seems that love is in the air." Though that wasn't the only thing that was in the air, for it wasn't long until the first shots were fired.

At this point, Fugaku was fairly certain that something in the universe was seriously trying to fuck with them. Was every major dinner in this building going to be interrupted by a gun battle!? At least this time, there was a profusion of military officers. Still, that did not stop Fugaku from taking hold of his wife and shielding her as the chaos erupted.

"What is going on?!" Mikoto stares wide eyes at the chaos suddenly unfolding before them as people try to escape.

"Stay down!" A head of silver hair appears out of the chaos next to the couple, gun aimed between the crowd and the ceiling. The rear-admiral aims carefully at one of the figures brandishing a gun that he hadn't memorized from the honor guard or the guest list, shooting a bullet straight into their back.

Fugaku recognized the man in an instant. "Kakashi."

The Uchiha woman stays down as she watches the scene unfold before her with horror. "Well Kakashi is here." It should be alright now, shouldn't it?

Some of the guests were racing around, while others had been rescued by the military personnel standing by in the room. There was more than one body on the floor, and the secret service were swarming the room as the hectic confusion grew only worse.

Kakashi's gun stays raised as he peers through the chaos, firing off another round at an unfamiliar target, only for that same target to take a bullet straight between the eyes. He knew that sort of shot perfectly. "It looks like your son is going to work, Fugaku."

"So it seems…" It was the same sort of shot that the director had seen that first night, when four assassins crept into the East Room to interrupt their informal dinner with Hiashi's family, and the other important figures. Though he had to admit that it was just a little unsettling to see his youngest son, who once had such adorable bubble eyes, according to Mikoto, killing so came with the job, of course. It was just something that was hard for a parent to picture.

Mikoto was equally disturbed. No mother wanted to see her 'baby' like that, No matter how old they were. "Dear God! What is wrong with these people?!" She couldn't believe someone had been psychotic enough to attack a State Dinner!

"They want something." Fugaku knew that it was as simple as that. "And they won't stop until they have it." And for that, a lot of people would have to die.

Another shot rings out, and another, and another. Over and over, one after another, slowing until all noise ceased. Dropping a pin would have sounded like dropping a bomb in the utter silence of the aftermath.

When all of the bodies have dropped, including some that were NOT shot by any of the soldiers in the room, the four SEALs approach the bodies, finding another nine assassins. More than twice as many as last time.

Sasuke grits his teeth as soldiers file out to secure the perimeter. And, muttering something into his hand as he holds his ear, he stands up and beckons to Kakashi.

Kakashi nods at Sasuke, his eyes still trained on the lifeless assassins, mind working to try and find a way to identify them. Whoever had sent them was good, for there werenot obvious identifying marks on them…anywhere.

Sasuke's eyes were similarly trained on the many dead assassins, but for a different reason. "…They weren't supposed to attack the dinner." They were only using it to draw out the culprit, not draw in another attack. Something had gone horrendously wrong. These people were NOT supposed to be here.

"Whoever did this is either completely insane or a genius." Kakashi concedes. "Who would expect an attack like this on a State Dinner?" Though if there were more of them lurking, he suspected they would have already fired by now. "I believe that for the time being though, we might be safe."

"For now." But Sasuke knew better than that. Three attacks, three agents dead in the first one, four assassins, then four more, and now, nine more, along with several of the guests. "Three attacks is three too many." He grits his teeth angrily, his blood coming to a boil. "We need to put down the perpetrator before the next one."

Tapping his earbud, Sasuke turns the communications channel on. "Naruto, Sakura, Sai, get me an inventory of the guests. Pay attention to anyone missing or dead." Missing was suspicious, dead meant that it wasn't their target.

"Got it!" Naruto's voice is heard through their earpieces as he quickly begins scouring the room with Sakura. "Damn it!" His eyes scan the room thoroughly from top to bottom, wincing a bit as he comes upon some corpses. "We've got at least three civilian casualties here and one military." He pauses and adds. "Sakura is trying to figure out who is missing."

The pinkette's voice is the next to come through the channel. "Both foreign leaders are safe, and only two of the foreign diplomats bit it." Still it wasn't good to have those sorts of murders on home soil. It would reflect badly on the president, as well as the government as a whole. "I've got eyes on most of our senators and ambassadors. Sai, do you see anyone missing?"

A feeling of dread threatens to overwhelm him. "Yes." He swallows thickly at the thought. "My grandfather isn't here."

Sasuke stills at Sai's observation. "…Are you sure?" If Danzo wasn't here…well, Sasuke knew that the senator wasn't fond of his brother, or of Neji, or…really, of anyone in his or Hinata's family. But this…this was treason, if it was true. And that was not a matter to be taken lightly.

"I think so." He wasn't entirely sure though. "It's possible that he just ran off in terror." If that was the case, Sai certainly couldn't blame the man.

Sasuke doubted that a man like Danzo would run off if he didn't have something to hide. From what Itachi told him, the man was a snake, and not a friendly one, like the sweet little serpent slithering around the White House gardens. "Sai. Not that I think you would lie, but I need you to be perfectly honest with me." Sasuke didn't like asking his teammate this sort of question, but he had to. "Could Danzo have orchestrated this?"

Sai wasn't comfortable with the question, but he couldn't lie. Not to Sasuke and especially not when there was so much at stake. "I want to say no, but it's a possibility." Though he needed proof before tossing about such accusations officially.

That's what Sasuke thought. "Then I'll pass his name to my father and we'll see what turns up." If anyone could get to the bottom of this, it was his parents. They had connections all throughout the federal law enforcement agencies. And if they wanted to know something, then there was nothing that Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha couldn't get their hands on.


	18. Chapter 18

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We've got some planning in this one and a pretty exotic glass of lemonade as well. Happy reading!

Chapter 18

Hours. It took hours to finally determine that it was all over and to get everyone who was injured medical care. Not to mention, it also took that long to ensure that those who were 'missing' had just run to safety and weren't actually attackers. At long last though, everything had settled down as much as it was going to and Hiashi sighs as he meets with Kakashi and Fugaku in his Oval Office to discuss what the fuck had just happened.

Security was supposed to be impregnable. Every single guest was supposed to be patted down, and only exceptions made for the attending SEALs, Kakashi, and the honor guard. There were measures in place to make sure that the food wasn't tampered with, unless it was by Sakura, and there was no way that any kind of aircraft should have been able to get anywhere near the White House without permission.

Which is why it baffled Fugaku as to how the assassins managed to get in a SECOND time There was only one explanation. Inside help. And there was one person, still missing, who stuck out as a huge red flag. "Hiashi, what reasons could you think of for Senator Shimura to want you dead?" It was an avenue that had to be explored, especially since Fugaku was all too aware that the people at the fateful dinner that began all of this were hardly considered friends of Danzo's. Even Onoki the stick in the mud didn't get along with the conniving senator.

He frowns at that. Truthfully, nothing stuck out. "I can't think of anything political. His politics are more conservative than mine, but it's not as though we are radically different in our views." Did he really think that Danzo was behind this. "And while he has never been particularly warm to most people, he's never been especially cold to me."

"Well, it's no secret that he and Itachi despise each other, and Neji, by extension." That was hardly a motive for murder, though. "If it's not political, and perhaps not entirely personal, there is still the power vacuum theory to entertain."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. He knew what that meant. "You think that someone is trying to off a large number of powerful people in order to mount a coup?" Well, Danzo certainly seemed shifty enough to pull something like that. "Then I suppose that the first question is this. Logistically, is Danzo capable of it?"

"Danzo has a lot of power and a lot of money." Hiashi couldn't with any certainty say that he wasn't capable of it. "So I would say it's possible, but possible isn't proof." And considering what they were potentially accusing the man of, they would need proof.

"But possible is all it needs to be for there to be proof to find." Fugaku didn't like this, didn't like being so in the dark. "I will compile a new list of suspects and begin covert investigations into the senator. For now, I think that it would be wise for you and your family to either remain within the White House, or find a safe house to reside in and do your work from, while we investigate." It wasn't a permanent solution, but…it was all that Fugaku could suggest.

Hiashi felt like pointing out that if the State Dinner wasn't sacred, it didn't really matter where any of them went. "Very well." There was no safety anymore, but there was no need to cause a fight. when nothing productive would come of it.

Kakashi, on the other hand, thought that it was a good idea, but only if they picked a place that wouldn't be immediately expected, somewhere that had good protection, and somewhere that… "Quantico." Fugaku and Mikoto lived very close to the base, and their guest house was even closer. If they were surrounded by the military at all hours of the day, but in a place where that was completely natural…

"Yes…Quantico would be a good place. Still close to the capitol, so that you can continue working, fortified, but removed enough that it's not the first place that an assassin would go." If Danzo knew where the standard safe houses were, then a new one, or new two would be in order. "Your family may stay with ours, if you would prefer that to finding a new safe house."

"Very well." Hiashi sighs, feeling rather exhausted at all of the events that were going on. "We shall say with your family. Besides, I know such an action will please Hinata and Neji immensely."

Fugaku chuckles at the thought. "Yes, well, you and your wife and Hanabi may stay with Mikoto and I. I imagine that most of the children will be more than content living together." Well, assuming that Sasuke and Itachi's rivalry didn't destroy the house, and that Naruto and Sakura kept their antics to themselves. "I will have agents stationed about the area, and I'm certain that the Navy will be able to spare a few lookouts."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Kakashi could pull a few strings at Quantico, even if he was usually stationed across the country.

Hiashi nods at that. He was too tired to protest, even if he had wanted to. "Good. Make the arrangements." Which he didn't, but the man suddenly felt as though he was at least a hundred years old.

"Alright, then I will have Sasuke and the others take Hinata and Neji to the guest house. You may ride with your wife and youngest in my vehicle." After all, there was a reason that Fugaku drove a dark blue SUV with bulletproof, tinted windows. He had often found himself transporting rather precious cargo or passengers. And not just his family.

"Then I will head for the base." Kakashi had a few calls to make. "And I would like to borrow MTAC later." There were military personnel and federal agents that would be of invaluable help in finding evidence of just who was behind all of this. Even if his gut instinct pointed all fingers at the senator.

Fugaku nods. "Permission granted."

"Good." He sighs in relief. At least now, they had a plan. "Then that's precisely what we'll do then at least until we can catch this viper in the act."

Well, preferably before the act, but Fugaku wouldn't argue now. And, if need be, he knew what kind of order would need to be given, if the president and his family were to be kept safe. And he also knew just who would need to carry it out.

* * *

The new orders were surprising, but Sasuke wasn't going to complain about them. Well, not out loud. Normally, he would have been very happy about them, about having Hinata secretly stay with him at the guest house. But honestly, it was hard to focus on anything but the fact that people had died, again, from an attack that he hadn't been able to prevent.

Realistically, he knew that his job was solely to keep Hinata safe, and nothing else. And so far, Hinata was safe, not even a hair on her head had been harmed. But it could have been. And once again, there were people dead. It couldn't be allowed to continue.

Sasuke draws closed his curtains, hiding the four of them from the world. "Hinata will be safe here…" It was barely a whisper, there to reassure himself. They were surrounded by agents, by soldiers, and inhabited by SEALs. Nothing short of an invasion, or a nuclear bomb was going to get in here to hurt her. "While my father and Kakashi plot how to find out whether or not Danzo really is responsible, it's time that we came up with our own plan. And not one for defense, this time."

"Well that sounds like the smartest thing to do in this situation." Naruto sighs as he looks at Sai. "I'm sorry about your grandfather." He had been hoping that maybe the prick had decided not to be a prick, but it looked like luck wasn't on their side today.

Sai shakes his head and smiles at him. "We don't know that he was behind it for certain." He hoped that he wasn't, but the artist doubted it. "And Sasuke, don't beat yourself up over this. It isn't your fault and our charges are all safe."

"I know. They're safe." But he still felt like he was to blame for at least some of this. "I just feel like I shouldn't have let Hinata out in public at all with the way things are going." Obviously, it was just too dangerous for her to be out and about while the culprit was still on the loose.

"Sasuke, you can't just hide the woman away in a bunker." Naruto shakes his head. "And no, that was NOT a suggestion." He sighs and places his hand on the other man's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "We'll figure this out."

"Yeah…" Though the bunker idea was sounding pretty good right about now. But Sasuke knew that there were more important things to discuss right now, like what their next move was going to be, and how Danzo, presumably, was keeping a secret group of assassins under wraps. They had seventeen unidentified bodies, all assassins. "Sai, you know that I don't want to ask this, but do you have any idea how, if Danzo is the culprit, he could hide a network of ghost assassins? And more importantly, why?"

Sai sighs at the question. "I know he's wealthy, highly intelligent, and he has a background with the military." He didn't like it, but it had to be said. "He offered me a security job."

"A security job?" Sakura frowns. Wait a minute… "Sai…what did your grandfather think when you joined the navy?" Maybe she was wrong, but something there just rang wrong to her. Like a string pulled too tight, or a key off pitch.

"Well he was disappointed." The artist tilts his head. "He wanted me to work for him, but he accepted it after a while."

"And then he just happened to offer you a 'security' job when you finally met again?" Sakura's instincts were going off, and not in a good way.

"You mean to say that you don't think it was really a job in security he was offering?" Sasuke watches as Sakura nods. But if that was what Sakura thought, then just what kind of job did she… "…Sai, could this job offer have been a cover?"

Naruto winces at that. He could see where this was going and judging by the look on Sai's face, so could the artist.

"I believe that's a possibility." Sai sighs at the question and grimaces. "A very strong one."

Fuck. That WASN'T what Sasuke wanted to hear. "Then I suppose that it's a good thing that we got our claws into you before he could." Otherwise it could be Sai lying on a slab in the morgue, instead of nameless bodies. Or worse, Sai could be one of those nameless bodies. Dead before they even got to know him. "Did he say anything suspicious at the dinner? Or when the two of you met at the restaurant?"

Sai frowns, obviously growing more disturbed by the minute. "He talked about roots a lot." Which now felt ominous. "Putting down roots and how roots held up the metaphorical tree."

"Roots…?" Sakura tilts her head. "Roots suck up nutrients from the soil, they're an underground network."

"An underground network…?" Sasuke closes his eyes, thinking hard. "Roots are dirty, but invisible. They're a crucial component of any tree. But they're dangerous too, because no one really pays them any attention until they trip over one."

"It's starting to sound like a really freaky metaphor." Naruto wraps his arm around Sai comfortingly. "Your grandpa might be the bad guy. Sorry to say,but it sounds like a pretty strong circumstantial case."

Sai nods his head. "Exactly." He bites his lower lip and leans into Naruto. "Which is why I'm loathed to mention it, but it's a possible lead."

Sasuke opens his eyes, taking in the sight of Naruto giving Sai some more physical comfort. "Well, until we have proof, all of this is conjecture anyway. It could be that all of this amounts to nothing, and that he's not the one behind the attacks. But if he is…" Well, Sasuke knew what he would do. With or without the order, if they were certain that it was Danzo, he would do everything he could to protect the people he loved. Even if that meant that the rifle in his closet would get some use for the first time in almost a year.

"If he is, I'll do what needs to be done." Sai nods at Sasuke. "No matter how ugly it gets."

"No." Sasuke shakes his head. "This isn't on you, Sai. WE will do what needs to be done. This is on all of us, and we will succeed or fail as a team." And he refused to let it be the latter."

Sakura rolls her eyes at their team leader. "In that case, practice what you preach and stop blaming yourself for every little thing that goes wrong. We succeed or fail as a team, right?"

Oh boy. That wouldn't end well. "Right." Naruto grins, trying to avoid a fight between Sasuke and Sakura. That never ended well.

Despite his insides twisting, Sasuke relents at the sight of Naruto's smile. "Right. We're all in this together." For better or for worse. And this was definitely not better.

* * *

A short while later, after the top secret meeting has concluded, Hinata sits behind Sasuke on his bed, massaging his shoulders. "I know it's hard, but there's a plan now." She smiles at him and kisses his ear. "So don't drive yourself crazy. That's my job."

Sasuke sighs, leaning back into her touch. "I know…I know…" That didn't make it any easier to sit idle, even for just a little while. "I'm just…restless, I guess." And worried out of his mind, but she didn't need to know that.

"I know." She nips his ear playfully and her hands slide underneath his shirt. "So am I, but tensing up isn't going to help."

Sasuke's lips twitch upwards as he feels her fingers exploring his skin, tilting his head slightly towards her mouth. "I know, but it's something of an ingrained reflex. I get restless easily unless I'm looking down the scope of a rifle."

She smiles at him and kisses him. "Well I can think of at least a few other times that you've been relaxed that didn't involve looking down the scope of a rifle." Well...they might have involved one, but not **that** kind.

He groans quietly in almost painful anticipation as he returns the kiss, heating it to his liking. "Well, it's a lot harder to relax by myself." And speaking of hard… He runs his fingers up and down her sides as he turns around, caressing her gently. "And I just want to make sure that you're safe."

"I know, but there's no place that I feel safer than with you." She smiles at him, enjoying the gentle caressing.

That did something to tickle Sasuke's pride. "Good." He kisses her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "If I could keep you in here forever…I would."

Hinata smiles as she cuddles against him. "I'd like that." Well he was definitely more relaxed now, she notes, as she kisses him back.

 **Warning Lemon**

Slipping his tongue into her mouth and mapping it out for a hundredth time, though he'd long since memorized everything, Sasuke slowly pushes Hinata down into the covers of his bed. He wasn't really big on open declarations of affection, but sometimes, she just coaxed it out of him. "I love you Hinata…" He presses another kiss to her lips. "So much that it scares me." He trails a line of kisses down her throat, slipping his own hands underneath her shirt.

She kisses back eagerly. "I love you too." Shivering slightly in anticipation when his hands reach under her shirt. She knew what usually followed that.

The fabric was gone in an instant, tossed haphazardly to the floor as Sasuke paused to admire the fact that she was wearing white for him today. Pure…lacy white that was as bright as freshly fallen snow. "You always dress up so nicely for me." He snaps open the clasp of the bra, mouth descending on the first pink nipple it revealed.

"And you always make it worth the effort." She sighs softly in pleasure, arching underneath him.

That didn't change the fact that one of these days, he was going to have her prancing around naked for him. And, of course, he would return the favor if that's what she wanted. "Now…why don't you tell me just what you want me to do to you today?" He liked teasing her, so much so that he slips a hand down between her legs, and under the lacy fabric, to press and rub at her moist core.

She blushes and moans at his words. "Everything." He knew exactly what she wanted, but still insisted on teasing her. Which was fine as long as he kept touching her with those powerful hands that drove her wild.

"Hm…alright." Then maybe he could get away with a few things today. After all, he'd had plenty of time to experiment in the past, and he knew what he liked to do to his lovers. But he would ease her into it. At least at first. "Let me know if there's anything that you don't like." He reaches for the bedside table, where he'd stashed some…things, in the hopes that… Well, it was time to see just how tolerant Hinata was of his eccentricities.

"A-Alright." She bites back a whimper when he pulls away from her to get well something. "What d-did you have in mind?" If it was fuzzy handcuffs, well she could work with that.

Smirking, Sasuke kisses her again as he draws out a long piece of silky black fabric. "You'll see." He chuckles at the joke as he presses a blindfold over her eyes, tying it behind her head. "Or, more accurately, you won't." No, every touch would be a surprise that she never saw coming.

Well that was a new game. "I've never used a blindfold this way before." She smiles at him. "But if I can't trust my bodyguard with one, then I guess I can't trust anyone."

He glides his tongue slowly along her ear as he reaches back into the drawer for a longer piece of fabric. "Well, then trust me when I say that this is the best way to use a blindfold." Sasuke knew how erotic it could be to be deprived of one of your senses, and for every touch to come as an absolute shock.

She giggles at the lick to her ear. "I trust you." Completely. She feels goosebumps form over her skin.

"Thank you." Sasuke kisses his way down her neck, reaching for her hands and reaching them above her head, wrapping a long silk ribbon around them, and attaching them to a concealed metal ring in his headboard as he makes a slight retreat, no longer touching any part of her body. "Now, I think you're still wearing a little too much."

"I think so too." She squirms and blushes, feeling herself restrained somehow.

"I'm glad that we agree." Sasuke strips off his shirt, tossing it away, before dropping his pants and boxers to the floor as he pads back across his bed. He dips his head down, grazing his teeth along the skin of her stomach, then undoing the button of her pants with his mouth, fingers hooking in the belt loops and pulling them off as his mouth works off the matching white lacy bottom.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata writhes against the bed as she feels his mouth so close to that spot. "Y-You're teasing me." Making her ache for more of his touch.

"Yes, I'm glad that you noticed." He smirks, watching her writhing on his bed. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He trails a light touch along her inner thighs, before his other hand makes a sudden move to pinch her nipples. "And the more I tease you, the wetter you'll be for me."

She moans at the sudden pinch, already feeling herself get wet. "Feels so good." It all felt so intense. Hinata wanted to touch him, but the restraints made that difficult.

"Patience, Hinata." Sasuke strokes her weeping folds with him fingers, slowly, ever so slowly shifting his position so that his head soon came to rest above her thighs, his already rock-hard arousal hanging just above her face. "We're just about to get to the fun part." His head drops between her thighs, tongue soon lapping at swelling, dripping, rosy flesh.

"S-Sasuke!" She half screams in pleasure. Hinata could feel his tongue teasing her to perfection as he always did, but this time she couldn't see him doing it as she writhes helplessly against him. Soon realizing what was by her head though as she shyly takes him into her mouth.

Sasuke twitches, resisting the urge to thrust down as he feels her warm mouth envelop him, groaning quietly into the folds as he closes his own eyes in pleasure. His hands run along her thighs, fingers stroking the soft skin, and pressing into her muscles as he spreads her legs a little wider

Hinata moans at that. Chanting his name reverently as she continues making love to him with her mouth.

Feeling himself getting close, but refusing to finish so soon, Sasuke painfully retracts his hips, taking only half a second before he misses her mouth on him. His mouth, though, continues to work against her, tongue plunging within her to touch places that others only wish they could, before retracting to curl around her swollen pearl, tugging it into his mouth and into a gentle vacuum of warm, wet pressure.

"Oh God!" Hinata moans as she came fast and hard. Almost drowning in the sea of pleasure.

Smirking, Sasuke pulls his mouth away, rolling over the sheets as he places himself between Hinata's legs, hefting her legs over his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, I can hear you." He inserts his fingers, feeling the passage widen as he does so.

She blushes at the taunt and shivers when she feels Sasuke's fingers inside her. "I'm so going to get you back for this." Hinata could feel her entire body practically on fire with desire as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"And I look forward to it." He always looked forward to whatever plans Hinata tried to put into effect. They were either very amusing, naughty, or downright fun. With that in mind, he thrusts quickly inside her, burying himself deep within her and moving immediately as his hands reach down and go to work, massaging her breasts with the appropriate roughness.

"Ah!" She arches against him desperately, feeling him buried deep inside her. Making her moans. "I m-mean it!" It probably would have sounded more intimidating if she wasn't blindfolded, tied up, and currently well on her way to another orgasm.

"Y-yeah." Sasuke's thrusts increase in speed, in power, because after being brought so close to orgasm by her mouth, he wasn't going to last long. "Hinata!" His mouth closes over a patch of skin on her neck, sucking until he leaves a very dark bruise there as he empties himself within her.

Hinata pants and moans as she feels the now familiar sensation of her lover's desire being sated. "W-Wow." The bluenette pants as she tries to catch her breath.

Panting with the exertion, and more exhausted by the day's events, rather than a single round of sex, Sasuke disconnects them, before reaching up to untie Hinata's hands, and pull off the blindfold, revealing even more of her rosy cheeks. "So, how was that?" He'd enjoyed it, and it seemed like she had as well, but it was best to make sure.

 **End of Lemon**

She snuggles against him. "Really good, but it always is when you touch me." Hinata flexes her arms. "And my arms feel a little bit fuzzy, but really good."

"Mhm, I know they feel fuzzy." He pulls the sheets over the two of them, holding her tightly in the warmth of the bed. "That's why I used the ribbon. It's strong, but gentle on the skin and blood vessels."

"So clever." She giggles. "It's like they were starting to fall asleep, but didn't quite do it."

"Practice makes perfect…" Sasuke felt unusually sleepy. Maybe he really had been under too much stress lately. "Maybe next time…I'll show you something even more kinky."

Hinata blinks at that. "You can get more...creative?" She wasn't sure whether to shiver with excitement or squeak.

Sasuke chuckles, opening one dark eye to stare at her with amusement. "You have no idea, Hinata. You really, really don't." And he was more than willing to show her, if she liked. After all,it could be quite a bit of fun.

She settles on both. Excited and squeaking. "Well I look forward to it." Hinata snuggles against him.

"And I look forward to you trying to get back at me." Because an erotic war with Hinata was much more appealing than waiting for his brother to do something stupid. Or embarrassing. But most likely both.

"There is no trying." She scoffs at the suggestion. "There will only be DOING."

Now THAT made his cock twitch in excitement." You're right." He kisses her heatedly, his grip on her tightening. "There will be lots of DOING." He could worry about the other stuff in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter. Updates will probably be every other day or close to it because my coauthor's schedule is going to be getting a bit busier in real life. With that being said, enjoy because we're bringing back a crowd favorite!

Chapter 19

Alright, he'd done it. Fugaku had managed to send out an APB nation-wide for Danzo, under suspicion of treason, to be apprehended and brought in for questioning. That should at least be enough to curtail any travel plans he had for a while. It was far from a permanent solution, but they needed to buy time while they tried to find the evidence to nail him with. Or to prove him innocent, though the director seriously doubted it was the latter.

Which was why he had pulled out all of the stops. He was not naive, he knew that no man was an island, and his own time in the SEALs had taught him that teamwork was crucial. And therefore, he had recruited his own team, to help in dealing with easily the most frustrating case he had ever seen.

They needed answers, and they had none. Which is why he went in two directions, spreading out the work between parties who would all have something to contribute, using the largest boardroom of the NCIS headquarters to conduct their investigations in.

So, in pulling out all of the stops, he had reached into the FBI, and recruited the genius hacker, Shikamaru Nara, along with pulling his father from his retirement and into arguably the most fun the man had had in a decade, though Fugaku knew better than to say that observation out loud. Both father and son enjoyed a challenge, and Danzo certainly presented them with that.

The other…most last resort measure…was using his wife to call in his father-in-law's brother. Madara Uchiha. The man who seemed to know whatever you wanted to know, as long as it was about something political, military, or straight up dangerous. If there was a plot afoot, the ancient retired general always knew far more than he should…

"This will be fun." Madara smirks at the thought. "I've got an old score to settle with Danzo anyway." He rolls his eyes. "The prick has never let our prom go." To which Izuna groans. "He actually accused me of stealing his girlfriend, but the man wasn't even dating her! He's hated me ever since!"

Izuna had never understood quite how his older brother could be so persistent in holding a grudge. Regardless, the former senator had put his daughter's life, as well as those of his grandsons in danger. And that could not be allowed to stand. "Madara, stay focused. There is a man on the loose with an army of assassins. This is no time to be focusing on how he accused you of stealing a girl from him. He tried to have our family killed!"

Madara huffs. Izuna always tried to spoil his fun. "Which is just all the more reason why I'm going to kill that damn son of a bitch." He smirks at that thought. "No one messes with our family and lives to tell the tale, especially not an old codger like that!"

Fugaku sweatdrops at the sight of his father-in-law arguing with the ancient general. "We are trying to bring the man in for trial. This is no longer the days of the Cold War." Or either world war…though Madara did not seem to realize that.

"He tried to take out Hiashi and our family!" Madara shakes his head. "That is an open declaration of war and he shall be treated as the treacherous scum that he is!" He smiles at him. "Though if you want to waste everyone's time with a trial, I shall humor you."

"It is the legal way to do things." No matter how much Fugaku sympathized and secretly supported Madara's position regarding just putting a bullet in Danzo. He was a federal agent, he had laws to enforce. He could hardly do that if he was seen so blatantly breaking them, himself.

Madara nods at that. "I'm familiar with the law." And more often than not, it was more of a hindrance than a help in his mind.

Fugaku shakes his head exasperatedly. "In any case, we must first find the evidence needed to convict him. What to do about his punishment, should he prove guilty, will be decided later." After all, if it proved that Danzo wasn't the one who ordered the hits, then Fugaku wanted to find the sleezebag who nearly cost his son his life, and then make him suffer.

"What can you tell us about where he would have gotten untraceable weapons, and how someone like Danzo would get them smuggled into the country." Madara knew more on the subject than even he did, so if there was a possibility that a way might slip by, Madara would catch it.

"Knowing Danzo, he'd take advantage of the Drug War currently being waged across our border with Mexico." Madara considers the question. "He'd probably be able to smuggle untraceable weapons with ease through that method."

"Then they might be sourced from Europe via South America." It seemed a logical route to Fugaku. And European weapons tended to be of a very high quality, perfect for outfitting assassins, while keeping the costs low by obtaining them from past their southern border. "It would give him plenty of places to cover his tracks." But also plenty of places to leave behind evidence that needed to be covered.

Madara nods his head as he considers that. "Danzo does have a certain fondness for European...well everything." Especially their women, but the elderly Uchiha couldn't blame him there.

"Well, at least that's a good place to start." Fugaku presses a red button on the wall, then a series of of numbers on a keypad, which connects him to the forensics lab downstairs, and the two technological geniuses that were hard at work down there. "Shikamaru, any progress on tracking down locations associated with Danzo that could house the facilities needed for him to train a small army of assassins?"

There's a long pause. "A few, but I'm still looking." A yawn breaks his train of thought for a moment. "Once I've got the list, I'll narrow it down, some."

"Good." It was the first bit of good news he'd had all day. All week, really. "Put your father on, will you?"

Another yawn. "What a drag…" There's a shuffling, and the sound of footsteps on the other end, along with a sigh. "Hey old man! The other old man is looking for you!"

There's another sigh, deeper, a bit gruffer, and then there's a loud clearing of the throat as Shikaku Nara approaches the other end of the line. "Got something else to add to our pile, Fugaku?"

"Yes," But Fugaku was more than confident that the ex-CIA agent could handle it. The man handled working alongside Mikoto for long enough. "We've theorized that the shipments of weapons came from Europe, via South America, and and north, across the border with Mexico." If they knew just where on the border that sort of shipment slipped through, they might just find Danzo's possible escape route. "If Danzo has been looking through a hole in the border from this side, then someone else is looking from the other side. We find them, we find our evidence." If there was any to be found.

This time, there's not a yawn to be heard. "Give me an hour to check the hot spots, and I'll have a list of names for you of coyotes who could lead you where you want to go."

An hour to check the entire border. Shikaku was as efficient as ever. "Good. We'll keep looking into the paper trail here." Which was practically non-existent. But Fugaku had dealt with worse before. "We need to have him before he can sneak out the way that his weapons came in."

"Understood." The drawl becomes a yawn, and the connection turns off in a hurry. Clearly, their geniuses needed time to work without being bothered with new requests every half hour.

* * *

Currently, Hinata was in her happy place. That meant she was snuggled up in Sasuke's arms. At the moment, thoughts of attempted assassinations couldn't be further from her mind. There was only this. Only them. And that was the way she preferred things.

Sasuke smiles as he plays with Hinata's hair. "Are you satisfied NOW? Or do I need to ravish you again?" The thought made him smirk. "I'm sure that there's a piece of the floor or wall somewhere that we still haven't had sex on." His bedroom had been very throughly used during their time together.

"I'm always, very satisfied." She giggles and smiles as she borrows against his chest further. "Though I wouldn't say no to more." The bluenette blushes.

That's when Madara walks in and he smirks. "The boy is definitely an Uchiha. I would have knocked, but the door was open." He shrugs, a bit relieved that the blankets were still covering them. Uchihas were a rather territorial lot, as he knew first hand. Sasuke probably wouldn't take kindly to him getting an eyeful.

Sasuke didn't take kindly to Madara even seeing Hinata covered by blankets, narrowing his eyes at his great-uncle. "What do you want?" He pulls Hinata close to him, hiding most of her frame within the cage of his arms. "If you're here to be a perverted voyeur, you should know that I have eight knives and my side-arm all within reach right now."

He chuckles at that. That was his great nephew! "I taught you so well." Madara smiles at that thought. "No, I am not here to spy on you and your lady, but to brief you on the current situation. Of course, I wouldn't blame you if you preferred to spend the day engaged in other pursuits."

What little remained of Sasuke's cuddly afterglow fades upon hearing his uncle's reason for interrupting. "…I'll be down in the kitchen in two minutes."

"So will I." Hinata blushes from her position. She might be embarrassed at being caught, but that didn't mean she was going to let her lover out of her sight. "Two minutes!" Madara chuckles at that and nods, leaving them to their privacy.

Sasuke sighs, shaking his head as the door closes. "Hinata, there's no need for you to face Madara with me." The man may be family, but Sasuke was sure that the ancient soldier was more than a little crazy by now. And he really didn't want to risk something stupid happening to Hinata. "You go on and take a shower. I'll join you when I'm done with Madara." He kisses her softly, before standing and reaching for his clothes.

She returns the kiss, but frowns as he starts dressing. "Shouldn't I go with you?" They were in this together after all.

He looks back at her sourly. "After he nearly saw you naked, I don't want you anywhere NEAR him." Hinata was HIS, and his great-uncle had to learn that walking into someone's bedroom was NOT okay. "Besides, it only takes one person to listen to that old man and his war stories. I'll just bring you the cliff-notes version. You can thank me later."

Hinata laughs softly at that. "You can't possibly be jealous of Madara." The man was old enough to be her grandfather. "He didn't actually see anything, but alright."

It was the principle of the thing, but Sasuke wouldn't argue when he got a yes out of her. "I shouldn't be too long, but I promise that I'll make it up to you when I get back." He leans over to smack her ass before heading for the door.

"I'm sure you will." She yips in surprise at the smack and quickly darts off towards the shower.

* * *

When Sasuke makes it downstairs, he finds his great-uncle waiting in the kitchen for him. "Alright, now what is it that couldn't wait until dinner to say?" The fact that Madara sought him out like that spoke volumes. There was something big going on.

The old general tries his best not to smirk at Sasuke, but it was difficult. "Well, I'll just give you the main points. We suspect that Danzo is running an underground operation, smuggling weapons into the country to equip his small army of specially trained assassins. Currently, Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara are working to track down possible locations for his base of operations, and to find the hole through which the weapons were smuggled."

Sasuke blinks, not having expected so much all at once. "Father must have called in some favors with the CIA and FBI, then." That's the only way he could think of for getting the Nara geniuses on the case. "Alright, so leads are being tracked in both directions. There's a theory, and there's progress, right?" Somehow, he just got the feeling that there was something more. "What else?"

"Right now, that's all we have." He pauses and then adds. "Other than your father accusing him of treason, so he can't leave the country. Well, at least not without great difficulty."

Dark eyes narrow. "…So we don't know where he is." Damn it! "Hinata isn't safe with him still breathing." And Sasuke's trigger finger was starting to get itchy.

"Not at the moment, but we have narrowed it down." Madara places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Your father is rather insistent that we catch him and put the son of a bitch on trial. I prefer the bullet in the eye root myself."

The SEAL twitches, biting back a remark on just how much Danzo didn't deserve a trial for this. He knew it was Danzo, it just…it couldn't be anyone else. "Hn. If you feel like putting a bullet in his eye, they'd probably let you off and just call you senile."

"That's a good point." Madara smirks at the thought.

"Of course it is, I'm full of them." Sasuke rolls his eyes once, before they focus in on the window, watching the outside with anger and suspicion. "I hate sitting around doing nothing. I feel…useless." And though spending his time in bed with Hinata was fun, he just wanted to relieve this pounding ache inside him, the one that came from sitting idle for too long.

He smiles at him. "Well we could go cretin hunting together." It would be fun. "Some great uncle-great nephew bonding time. The bastard won't know what hit him."

Sasuke scoffs at the notion. "This isn't some stray moose or bear, you know." And of course, there was the complication of his father. "Besides, can an old man like you even shoot anymore?"

"I can out-shoot you blindfolded!" How dare Sasuke accuse him of being infirm with old age! "Kids these days. No respect for their elders!"

"Maybe at close range." Sasuke crosses his arms, staring at the old man. "Don't underestimate me just because you think I'm a 'kid'. I'm a trained sniper. I can take out any sufficiently exposed target within almost one and a half miles."

"Well don't underestimate me because of my age!" Honestly, Sasuke should know better. "Though I'll forgive you this time. It obvious that your charming friend simply must have 'screwed your brains out', as the kids say these days." He rolls his eyes. "Though I meant what I said. A bullet to the eye would be best."

The screwing brains out comment aside, which Sasuke would make sure to get the man back for later, he still eyes Madara with some caution. "…You're joking." There's no way that even Madara could make that shot from a safe enough distance not to get caught. "And what's to stop them from nailing you for obstruction of justice, or murder, if you were seen putting a bullet in his brain? Guilty or not. You're not a-" …A sniper… Madara wasn't. But Sasuke was.

"They can only nail me, if they catch me." Madara smiles at him. "Which they won't." He wasn't an amateur.

"Right, well, you do that." His great-uncle was openly plotting murder in front of him. That was interesting. "Good luck with your 'hunting trip'." Even if that approach was completely suicidal. At least, if the past few incidents were anything to judge by. "He'll probably have at least four to six bodyguards."

"Sasuke, I'm disappointed in you." Madara shakes his head merrily. "Zero is still zero no matter what you multiply it by." His guards were absolutely meaningless to the elderly Uchiha.

"More bodies, more bullets." Sasuke preferred to get straight to the point. "Make sure to pack extra." He shakes his head, turning back towards the stairs. "And you should get some practice in, you're probably a bit rusty."

"Well if you're that concerned, you can always go with me." It was rather amusing to tease the boy like this.

Sasuke shakes his head. "And get nailed for murder? I don't think so." He only ever took his team with him anyway. But not this time. "Plus, I don't shoot at your range." No, this was something that he could only do alone.

"I suppose that is very practical of you and besides, why go after Danzo when you can snuggle up to your princess?" Madara chuckles darkly. "Very well. I'll find that bastard. He messed with the wrong family."

"Alright, I suppose that it'll be something for you to do with your time. You know, since I don't see YOU snuggling up with any princesses." Sasuke glances over his shoulder, face full of dark humor. "But tease me again and…well, you saw what happened when Itachi pissed me off."

Madara wisely decides to stand down and immediately mounts a tactical retreat. It would probably take him the rest of his life to restore his mane if Sasuke cut it.

Oddly satisfied with how well the threat of a haircut seemed to work on his family, Sasuke makes the return to his own room, a million thoughts swirling around in his head, and very few of them good. Though…speaking of his big brother. "Itachi." It seemed that the senator had finally decided to come up for air. Which meant that he'd probably fucked Neji into unconsciousness. "Sorry if Uncle Madara's fleeing woke you up from sleeping with YOUR princess."

"Childish, Sasuke." Itachi rolls his eyes at that. "Truly. Should I presume that Madara has gone on some sort of foolish, borderline suicidal mission?"

"Not yet." Sasuke smirks. "For now, he's just fleeing my wrath. But I guess now I know for sure which side of the family you get your obsession with your looks from."

He pokes his forehead. "You're just as vain as any of us." His foolish little brother just liked to pretend otherwise. "Only, not as much about your hair."

"I get it from Father." Sasuke bats Itachi's hand away. "It seems to be the men on Mom's side of the family who act like girls about it." Though, to be fair, his own spikes were starting to become extremely prominent, almost starting to droop under the weight. Hm…annoying. "Anyway, what diabolical plot managed to get you away from Neji? Or was it really just Madara fleeing in terror of me?"

"You protest too much." Itachi barely refrains from rolling his eyes again. "And it was just Madara fleeing."

"Oh, that's a shame." Sasuke shrugs. "Then I guess I'll look forward to your diabolical plot later, then." Ribbing Itachi was still fun. "So, I take it that since you able to walk around that you really aren't on the bottom?"

His little brother was itching for another forehead poke, it seemed. "You seem particularly interested in my sex life for some reason, but as you're so curious as I told you before...variety is important in such matters." And in most matters, really.

Which meant that his brother was admitting to bottoming. Sasuke smirks. "I see that. Well, I'll let you get back to your princess. Maybe if he kisses you enough, you really will turn into a prince." Sasuke laughs as he darts inside his room across the hall, locking the door behind him.

"This...means war!" He would resume all hostilities as soon as Danzo was caught and teach that brat a lesson!

* * *

As promised, with his uncle and his brother dealt with, Sasuke loses his clothes on the way to his en-suite bathroom, opening the door to be greeted by a wall of steam. "I'm back."

"Good." She peeks her head through the curtain. "I do hate showering alone."

"So do I." He pulls back the curtain, revealing his deliciously naked lover under the warm spray as he steps into the large shower behind her. "So I take it that you missed me?" He runs his fingers along the soft skin of her hips and thighs, feeling every curve, large and small.

Hinata smiles as she leans against him. "I always miss you." Yes, this was much better than showering alone.

"You always miss me?" Sasuke hums in amusement. "That's funny. And here I thought that we spent the entire last week in my bed together. How can you always miss me?"

She rolls her eyes at that. "You know what I meant." Hinata sighs as she kisses his cheek. "You can be an ass sometimes. You're lucky that yours is such a nice one."

"Why, thank you." He takes her by the hand and twirls her around, pressing her against the wall as the spray hits him full force, flattening the spiky locks in an instant. "But I do rather like the sight of yours pressed up against the wall. It gives me such a lovely view of your breasts." He leans down to press a kiss to each nipple, sucking each one until they glow red.

"I know you do and you're still such a tease." She moans softly at the erotic taunting. "But you promised to tell me what your uncle said when you got back." She was letting him get her all side-tracked.

Sasuke sighs, releasing the second reddened nipple from his mouth. I guess I did." Well, there were a few things that he definitely wasn't going to be telling her about. "Well, they're running down a few more leads on Danzo, checking places where his hideout could be, looking for evidence that he could have left behind. That sort of thing."

"Whenever you say something like that sort of thing, it means you're trying to keep a secret." She shakes her head. "Just tell me, if it's something that is going to put you in danger."

Great…sometimes, his lover was too smart for her own good. "And…my great-uncle may be planning on finding Danzo and shooting him in the eye, instead of letting Danzo get caught and stand trial?" Okay, saying that out loud to Hinata made it sound even worse than it was.

She blinks and stare sat him. "If most people said that, I would assume they were joking." Sasuke might be serious though.

"Well, you did just meet my great-uncle." Though he really wished that it had been under much different circumstances. "He used to be a general back when I was just a toddler, retired a couple of decades ago. He's kind of crazy, but he's an Uchiha, so that kind of goes with the territory."

"Which is why I'm afraid that you're actually serious." Hinata blinks again.

Sasuke shrugs, pulling Hinata back into his arms. "Well, apparently, there's a grudge between them. Which, I guess explains why he hates Itachi so much." Their animosity towards each other seemed a little more personal than just politics. And a grudge against the family would definitely explain it, as well as why Danzo was trying to off them. "But I wouldn't put it past Madara to pull something like that, provided that he can make sure that he doesn't get caught."

She looks at him in confusion. "Shouldn't we be trying to stop him from doing it then?" What the Hell were they doing in the shower?!

"Well, it's not like we know where Danzo is yet, so there's no reason to stop him just now." Besides, Madara wasn't going to get the chance to do Danzo in, Sasuke was going to make sure of that. "And frankly, I think he's more concerned about fleeing my wrath, than going after Danzo. At least right now."

"Maybe we've been too vigorous in our lovemaking." She shakes her head. "Clearly, I've screwed your brains out if you're being that calm about this."

"Practice makes perfect." About staying calm, not the screwing brains out. Though Sasuke enjoyed that part as well, especially since he was screwing Hinata's brains out, not the other way around. "You seem to forget who I have for teammates. I have to be the calm one, otherwise nothing ever gets done when they get agitated. Besides the man may be old, but Madara can handle himself pretty well. He didn't become a general through a fluke." To rise above the stigma of being Japanese American in that kind of era, and to rise so high was a testament to the man's willpower and skill.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you." She laughs.

"Hide out with me in my bedroom when my mother stops focusing on assassins, and gets it into her head to pester us about marriage and grandchildren?" Sasuke could see it now, the incessant lines of questioning that would make you want to rip your brain out through your ears.

Hinata winces a bit at that. "Well we just started dating, but you make it sound as though those concept are akin to torture in your view." She might not be ready to walk down the aisle or to enter motherhood tomorrow, but she would like those things eventually.

Oh…shit. "Ah…that's not what I meant." Great, now he made her feel like he didn't want that sort of thing with her. "It's…a bit soon for that, I'll admit, but it's more to do with the fact that…well, you do know that my mother used to work for the CIA, right? So, forget dog on a bone, she would Spanish Inquisition us. That's the part I'm not looking forward to."

Though, if she needed reassurance, he was willing to give it. Sasuke squeezes her tightly against his body, nuzzling her ear. "Besides, I'm an Uchiha. It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me. I would just rather lock us both in my room for the next ten or twenty years, it's much more fun that way."

"That was about as graceful a save as a bull in a china shop." She shakes her head and relaxes into his hold. "But I forgive you because I know that you're terrified of your mother."

"Well, I wasn't going for a subtle save." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Besides, everyone should be terrified of my mother." He nibbles on her ear, smiling softly. "But don't worry, everything will happen when it's supposed to, once we deal with our current crisis."

"I imagine you won't be threatening her with the same anytime soon." Hinata giggles.

"No, she'd kill me." She brought him into this world, and he knew that she could damn well take him out of it, SEAL or not. "But look on the bright side." He nips her ear, hands beginning to squeeze and roam. "This way, you'll have plenty of time to figure out what lingerie gets ripped off during the Honeymoon."

Hinata moans at the feeling of his hands on her skin again. "She wouldn't kill you." Maim him, maybe. Never kill though. "She loves you and only you could think about lingerie and death in the same breath."


	20. Chapter 20

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** I'm sure that some of you were hoping for an epic final showdown. And while I think that it's pretty epic, well…it's probably a little different to how you might expect Danzo to go out. Then again, I think it's pretty fitting. So, enjoy! And remember that pissing off a SEAL is bad for your health.

Chapter 20

"Damn it!" How could they have failed again? Danzo quickly changes his clothes and begins putting on his disguise. "Damn Hiashi and those meddling SEALS!" This should have been easy, but instead the elderly congressman was now running for his freedom!

They didn't have any proof. Not yet. "They'll find something though." Hopefully, he had covered his tracks well enough that it would take awhile. Still, he was liquidating his assets in preparation for leaving the country, something that he had to do as quickly as reasonably possible. There was no room for mistakes.

"And my disguise looks suitable enough." He had put on a long silver haired wig and some sunglasses. Underneath the sunglasses were a pair of blue contacts. "This should trick anyone." Besides that he was now wearing a Hawaiian shirt and some blue pants.

In other words, he looked absolutely ridiculous. Which was about as far from a respectable Senator as he could get at the moment. "That should be everything." He stuffs more documents into his suit case. Forged identification, but forged to perfection as he quickly heads to his door.

* * *

Shikamaru brings up a map on the large screen, glowing dots pulsing all over it. "Alright, so I categorized it all by color." He yawns loudly, shaking himself back awake. He was running on what felt like his hundredth cup of coffee today, but he finally managed to compile an entire list of buildings, both public and private, associated with Danzo, or owned privately by the wealthy senator. "Red means that there's been no sign of activity there in at least ten years. Orange means that there's been no sign of activity in at least five years. Yellow is two years. And green means that there is utilities wired into the place currently, or there have been in the last two years."

Fugaku frowns at the map, watching as the little rainbow of dots flash from dozens of places all over the country. "That is quite a lot of possibilities." There had to be at least one in almost every state, and most of the green dots were to be found on the east coast.

"Given that he's struck the capitol at least twice, it's probably somewhere fairly close." Madara couldn't imagine organizing those attempts from far away with such a small time gap between them, otherwise. "It's possible it was orchestrated on the other side of the country or on foreign soil, but I doubt it."

"I agree." Shikamaru wasn't the only one looking tired. Shikaku was similarly fatigued by the long hours put into tracking down Danzo. Yet another week had passed, and though they were inching closer to finding him, there had been no sign of him yet. "I think that we should focus our attention on the states immediately surrounding Washington, and to a lesser extent, up and down the east coast."

Well, that's where most of the green dots were, so Fugaku was inclined to agree. After all, if you were housing a small army of assassins, they would need a place to eat and sleep. That required water and electricity. "I doubt that he would situate them within the city, or too closely to us." That would just be foolish, and Danzo would never be able to get away if he was too deep in his enemy's territory.

"He'd still want them within striking range though." Madara frowns. Perhaps, not within the capital, but almost certainly close by.

"Then that would leave Virginia and Maryland as the most likely places." Shikamaru zooms in the map, narrowing the selection area to three states, and only a half-dozen green dots. "Any of those look like they would be what we're looking for?"

That did narrow it down a lot, but not enough. "It could be any of those, but Bethesda would seem like a prime spot." At least that's where Madara would have made his own base, if their roles were reversed.

"Bethesda…?" Shikaku frowns. It was just to the north-west of Washington, but far enough away that it wouldn't be the first place someone would look for assassins. "I'll add that to my calculations for an escape route." After all, if the base of operations was in the east, then there were only so many places that connected to the southern border.

Fugaku sighs, not in relief, but in something…almost like the beginnings of it. It looked like they were slowly inching their way towards finding their target. "I will send agents to each location and ask that the FBI do the same." Perhaps, together, by using a blanket method, they might be able to catch Danzo in a trap. The noose was slowly shrinking.

"That would be best." Madara nods. "Don't worry, Fugaku. We'll get this bastard."

"Yes." Fugaku smirks dryly. "I do look forward to seeing him in orange." It was a rather ghastly color, and he had no idea why Naruto liked it so much, but he had to admit that he was rather eager to see the senator brought down. Especially with the bits and pieces that SHikaku was turning up about the senator's backroom dealings.

Madara laughs at that image. "Well truthfully, the man looks horrible in any color." Orange would look positively awful on him. "Though I quite agree with the sentiment."

Fugaku nods, turning to Shikaku, who stands in front of a monitor on the opposite wall. "You said earlier this morning that you had found evidence, not of attempted assassinations, but of other…questionable activities?" The more that they could nail Danzo with, the better. And with the digital age, paper trails were becoming much harder to destroy, especially if you had technical geniuses working to uncover all of your dirty little secrets.

"The man is too smart to leave much of a paper trail. It'd be almost impossible to confirm any of this without getting them to testify, but the man has his hand in a lot of honeypots so to speak." Shikaku sighs at the thought. "He's almost certainly involved in Pay to Play, gambling, the sale of weapons, drug trade, and...potentially something about an escort service."

That…was enough to put the man away for the rest of his short life. He'd die in prison, even without the assassinations to pin on him. And that nestled a feeling of great satisfaction in Fugaku's gut. "Good work, Shikaku. Do what you can to try and find his escape route. And Shikamaru, pick up where your father left off and try to find more concrete evidence to pin to Danzo." The former senator would rue the day he picked a fight with the Uchiha, and Fugaku would make sure that the man was buried deep in his sins.

"I'll do my best." Shikamaru nods at that, already mulling over potential ways to confirm their suspicions.

"Thank you for your assistance, Agents." Fugaku could feel it, like the solution to all of their current problems was on the horizon. Now, they just had to make the effort to sprint to said horizon to grab it.

* * *

Danzo smirks as he finally arrives at the meeting place. He would ensure that no loose ends were left. That mean that those who had failed him would be dead within the hour. "Well it seems that we've been discovered or are about to be discovered. So we are all leaving the country." He sets down a glass of wine for all his subordinates. "A toast to new endeavors."

Though finding the gesture to be odd, one of the few remaining members of ROOT, Dajimu takes his own glass, as his partner Tera does the same. "We are leaving, Sir?"

"Yes, after we've had a drink and I've had time to pass out your new identities." Passports, birth certificates, and the like. Anything they would need to function in society.

Tera nods quietly. After all, any order, or suggestion, given by Danzo was to be followed absolutely. "Of course, Sir." Though it did confuse him that they were leaving so readily when all of Danzo's ambitions lay here. Had the situation truly grown so dangerous?

One by one, the assassins toast the future, and each begins to drink the strong red wine given to them. After all, Danzo was their leader, and what he commanded was their law. So, if he bid them to drink with him, they would drink.

"To the future." He smiles at them. "Fools." Danzo's voice was barely more than a whisper a minute later. "Never drink from a glass you did not pour yourself!" He was an old man. Danzo could never have possibly hoped to kill them all through any other method. Poison. That was how he would tie up these loose ends. (Or perhaps dead ends was more accurate).

It took only a few minutes, as Danzo was handing out the 'new identities', that the first few of the remaining half-dozen assassins began to feel the effects of the poison. Tera. "Ah…Sir?" He hadn' felt like this earlier, and he wasn't prone to sudden bouts of sickness. "I believe…that the wine may have soured." Though such a thing shouldn't have happened, maybe…

Dajimu stares at Tera blankly, not understanding what could be making his partner so ill, until he began to feel his own stomach churning. "The wine…?" Surely their employer wouldn't give them spoiled wine. But he had drunk it too. "Lord Danzo, forgive me, I should have tasted the wine first."

"Oh I don't have to forgive you for spoiled wine, but I won't forgive failure." He smirks as he watches them. "It was poisoned. You're all useless to me and thus, I'm afraid I have to take out the trash."

"L-Lord Danzo?" Tera's eyes widen as his legs slowly begin to go numb and, unable to support him, buckle as he falls to the floor. "W-why?" They hadn't failed yet! They were still alive, they could try again, it wasn't over yet! "P-please…" He could hear his fellows dropping one by one to the floor, proof that every single one of them had been hit. "H-help us…"

"I'll say a prayer for you all." That was the only help that he would offer them at this point.

The assassins all lay on the floor, slowly dying, unable to comprehend why their master had tossed them away like…like they were nothing. Limbs went limp, and breathing became labored. But none of them could even muster the energy, or the anger needed to scream. They were dying slowly, quietly, their bodies being torn apart from within as the lethargy set in.

He shakes his head. "A shame, they all came so highly recommended." Though Danzo didn't have time to dwell on that. He needed to flee the country immediately! With that thought in mind, he races to the door in his new disguise and with his suitcase in hand. It was time to go!

* * *

Shisui kneels, touching his fingers to the neck of one of the bodies lying on the floor. No pulse, though the body was still warm. Either they were the best fakers in the world, or they were only recently dead. And he would bet his whole month's salary, no, his whole year's salary on the latter. Someone was cutting their losses, and making sure that there was no one left who could testify against them.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who. "Danzo." Damn it! "He beat us here." Which meant that Shisui's team was at least ten to twenty minutes behind the man. Fortunately, there was only so fast that an old man could move.

 _We were too late. The snake beat us here and disposed of all the rats. The bodies are still warm, so he shouldn't be too far. ~ Shisui_

 **I see. Have the team scour the area, look for any evidence that you can find. I'll let Shikaku and Shikamaru know that it was Bethesda, and they can track his likely escape route from there. ~ Fugaku**

 _Understood. ~ Shisui_

Well, that made everything a whole lot harder. And here, Shisui was hoping that he would be able to arrest the son of a bitch who almost got his cousin killed. "Alright, fan out from here and look for anything that might tell us where the perpetrator went, and whether there is anything that can connect Danzo Shimura to the victims." Because that's what they were. Victims. Even if they were trained to kill people, these were Danzo's victims from start to finish.

* * *

"Damn it!" Fugaku really wanted to break something right about now, but doing that in his home office was a very bad idea. They had been so close. They had found Danzo's hideout, his assassins…but the ghosts were all just that, ghosts, and their killer was now on the loose. They were so CLOSE!

"The fact that the bodies were still warm means we're on his trail." Izuna looks at Fugaku comfortingly. "And he won't be able to leave the country easily. We'll find him."

Fugaku shakes his head. "I know. I've set up every roadblock possible, and yet, he continues to slip through my fingers like water." It was frustrating and humiliating, and exceedingly dangerous. "Yes, we're getting closer, but close isn't enough."

Izuna nods in understanding. He could feel, practically taste Fugaku's frustration. "He's on the run now." Because it mirrored his own.

"Yes, and we have to chase him." And Fugaku hated having to chase people. It was a race, and that meant that there was a chance that they could lose. And losing was not an option. He looks to the president, not bothering to hide his frustration. "I'm sorry, Hiashi. I'd hoped that we could have caught the man by now, but…" There was just no helping that he seemed to be one step ahead at every turn.

"Danzo is not an easy man to catch." Hiashi sighs and shakes his head. "No one else but this team could have ever hoped to get this far."

"Perhaps." But that made it no easier a pill to swallow. Fugaku was certain that Danzo planned to disappear completely. At least…for a while. But there was no telling whether or not he would be up to his old tricks again. "Hiashi…you should know that there are additional crimes that we'll be charging Danzo with, in addition to attempted assassination." Assuming, of course, that they could catch him. "It seems that we've had a crime lord sitting in the senate for over a decade."

He frowns at that. On one hand, it should shock him. "I see. Well that's all the more reason to catch him." On the other hand, it almost seemed like a foregone conclusion that Danzo would be involved in such unsavory activities.

Fugaku nods. "We will do our best." That was all that he could promise, because this was one slippery snake. And not a friendly one, like the one that roamed the gardens of the White House. "But with him on the run, returning your family to the White House should be safe." He doubted that an old man could mount an attack on that place alone.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea." He chuckles. "Despite how our children will likely traumatize the staff."

"If the staff haven't been traumatized yet, then Sasuke and Itachi are clearly doing something wrong." It was a silly joke, but one that helped to calm the director's nerves. "We'll likely see a wedding or two within the next three years. Five at the very most." But he honestly thought that even three was pushing it, it would probably take even less time than that, judging by how those four were carrying on.

Hiashi chuckles at that. "Yes, a wedding in the Rose Garden." The public would love that. "And Aoda can be the ring bearer." He guffaws at the thought.

"And Naruto would likely try to claim the position of Best Man, having known Sasuke…well, almost since birth." Which would be rather interesting, seeing off his former lover into marriage. Fugaku was…almost intrigued by the possibility of seeing THAT little spectacle. "I remember the first time that the two of them met. They fell asleep in Naruto's cradle together." And it was so sweet that no one could bear to wake them up. "I certainly hope that the grandchildren are that close."

"Perhaps it would be best not to mention such details to Hinata." Normally, such things would be cute but considering the boy's history with Naruto, well no one liked hearing such things. About their lover's bond with their exes.

"I won't. But you must admit that our wives are quite right on one point." Fugaku smiles slyly. "The grandchildren will be quite adorable. And judging by how noisy the White House seems to be at night, well…I imagine that we'll be seeing quite a few of them."

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Yes, I'm quite certain they will be." Fugaku's sons were certainly...affectionate.

* * *

After playfully teasing the president for awhile longer, Fugaku drives to the guest house. "Damn traffic." Sasuke had to be briefed on this. So naturally, traffic was being well irritating. He must have run at least two red lights. (Which obviously wasn't something that anyone should do and he normally would have given his children quite the tongue lashing for such an action, but this was an emergency).

Mercifully, he manages to make it to the guest house in one peace where he knocks on Sasuke's door. He could only hope that he hadn't come at an awkward moment.

After a few long moments, the door opens, and a pajama-clad Sasuke appears. "Father? What is it?" What was his father doing here at the guest house? They weren't having another meeting, were they?

"The good news is we found a fresh lead." He sighs and shakes his head. "The bad news is that Danzo managed to slip through our fingers and is obviously trying to flee the country."

Sasuke stills like a statue. "…You found his trail?" Then he had to act, fast. "Do we know where he's headed?" If they did, then he could leave now and intercept. There was no motorcycle faster than his Suzuki. And most standard cars would have trouble keeping one in sight at top speed.

"Not yet, but we're in the process of determining that." He pauses and adds. "He killed his employees. They were poisoned we believe." That had to be it. There were no marks on them. "Their bodies were still warm when we found them."

The there was still a trail to follow, good. "When you find out, let me kn-" Sasuke blinks, his eyes falling to his father's pocket. "Your phone is vibrating."

"One second." He picks up his phone and answers it. "Fugaku Uchiha speaking."

"Florida. He's going to take a boat from Tampa to Cancun." Shikaku's voice echoes through the phone, sounding very tired. "We managed to find a dealer in the city that transports merchandise to and from Tampa."

"Excellent!" Fugaku grins in triumph. "How quickly can we get someone to chase him?"

"I'm already contacting local law enforcement in Richmond to set up blockades around the city. By my calculations, he should be there in about an hour if he left Washington within half an hour of the deaths." It had involved quite a lot of math and probability, but it's what he and Shikamaru had come up with as part of the most likely route, considering Danzo's meticulous personality, his age, and his desire to sneak out unnoticed. After all, you could only travel so fast if you weren't trying to draw attention to yourself.

"Wonderful. Keep me posted!" They might have actually got him. "I'll tell the others!" Including of course, Sasuke.

As Shikaku hangs up, Sasuke's eyes widen. "…You found him." It wasn't a question, so much as a statement needing confirmation.

Fugaku nods. "We found him and are in the process of contacting local law enforcement." They could get to him faster.

"Local law enforcement?" Sasuke frowns, confused. "Did he drive right into Baltimore or something?" The homicide cops there could be…a little intense. But still, if he knew where Danzo was going, then he could calculate how long it would take to catch up, how long it would take to overtake him, and how quickly he could set up the ambush. This was going to end tonight.

"Richmond, actually." Fugaku corrects him automatically. He was in work mode. "The local authorities will be more than a match for him."

Sasuke looks at his father incredulously. At least, he hopes he looks incredulous. "He's driving right past us!? What kind of idiot…" He shakes his head. "Nevermind, it's Danzo. Of course he would drive right past us just to spite us."

"I don't think he's thinking logically." Fugaku sighs at that thought because it meant Danzo was even more dangerous than usual. "Which makes him stupid and reckless. Which probably means he's trigger happy."

"Wonderful…" Sasuke could see how that would end. Badly. "Richmond's cops are going to love that…" He yawns slightly, but not really. "Well, at least he won't get away this time." He looks back into his room, where Hinata is still sleeping in his bed. "If he's taken care of, then I'm going back to sleep."

"That's probably for the best. There's no way you could catch up to him at this point anyway." He'd gone too far.

"Yeah, I guess." No, Sasuke knew that if he left in the next ten minutes, and broke a few traffic laws, he could make it. But a few speeding violations were nothing compared to taking Danzo down. "See you in the morning."

He nods approvingly at that. "Good." Fugaku stretches feeling more than a little sleepy himself. He couldn't remember the last time he actually slept. Probably two or three days at this point. "I'll do the same."

"Goodnight." Sasuke shuts his bedroom door, eyes instantly alert, and brain feeling like he'd just had a shot of pure caffeine injected into him. He glances at the bed, where Hinata was still sound asleep, then walks over and kisses her softly enough not to wake her. "I'm sorry." But this was something that he had to do.

Reaching into his closet, Sasuke extracts a special black uniform, one that would conceal him in the darkness. There were no markings on the clothes, not a single one. He would be unidentifiable. And after silently slipping it on, he takes another hidden item from his closet. His Barrett M82 rifle, good for taking out people, or punching holes in engine blocks. It all depended on just what you wanted to use it for.

And his great-uncle was right. Danzo really needed a bullet in the eye. But he'd take whatever angle for a head-shot that he could get.

* * *

After silently climbing out his bedroom window and sneaking into the garage, Sasuke pushes his Suzuki down the driveway and down the street a little ways once he's sure that there's no one around to see him. Namely, his father. Or worse, Hinata.

Revving the engine, he pushes the speed limit all the way out of Quantico. Once he's outside the town, he unleashes something of an inner speed demon, his rifle tucked into a case and secured on his back as he races down the highway.

There was very little traffic on the highway this late at night, and Sasuke slowed only when he got close to other vehicles, before speeding up again once out of sight. It wasted more time than he'd like, but it was better than getting stopped for speeding. They could get mad at him for that later. For now, he had a crime lord to kill.

Which is why, after forty minutes of driving almost double the speed limit, Sasuke slows on the outskirts of Richmond, estimating that he had about ten to fifteen minutes to set himself up before Danzo arrived. And, on the off chance that Danzo beat him here, the barricades ahead should slow the vile old man down long enough for Sasuke to get into position.

"Here we go…" Turning, just before the barricades on the main highway, just a couple of miles north of the city, Sasuke takes a side street off to the west, heading for a nearby shopping center. From there, he knew that he would be able to get a good angle on the highway, and he would be within radio range of spying on the police communications.

He'd give himself three minutes to find the right frequency, though it likely wouldn't take that long, and whatever time he had in excess, he would use to listen in as he tried to pinpoint his target through voice recognition. No high tech software needed there, he'd heard Danzo's voice before. And it was a rare day when Sasuke forgot something.

Parking his motorcycle next to the tall building, Sasuke locates a pipe running up the side and tightens the fit of his gloves as he takes hold of it, climbing straight up the wall. He could probably find a fire escape or something, but that would take more time than just climbing up the side.

The case holding his rifle was the first on the flat section of the roof, Sasuke pulling himself up seconds later. He rolls onto his knees, pulling the radio from his pocket as he starts tuning the frequency. Music, late night talk show, more music, something about bears, more music…

"This is Sergeant Yamashiro, are all units in position?" Bingo.

Sasuke puts the radio down, listening in as he unpacks his rifle, preparing and loading it in less than a minute.

"Yes, Sir, we are in position. All units have barricaded the entrances and exits to the city. There are three detectives on their way to Highway 95." Detectives, perfect. They would be able to find out what Sasuke needed to know.

* * *

At that same moment, Danzo was pulling up to the barricades. This was going to be annoying. Though he had every confidence, he'd be able to pass them.

Sergeant Aoba Yamashiro waves his hand, motioning for the approaching car to stop. They'd already seen about half a dozen late-night stragglers coming this way before they had time to properly barricade everything, but so far, they'd turned up nothing. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car."

"Of course." He steps out of his car. Resisting would only make him more suspicious. "Is there a problem, officer?" He had purposely changed his voice, just on the off chance the man might have recognized him.

"As long as we don't find anything, not at all." Aoba eyes the old man from head to toe. So far, they'd mostly stopped kid, but there was one very tired mom that had come through this way. So far, no one fit the profile they'd been given. So far, this guy was the closest they'd come. He certainly seemed old enough. "Do you have your identification and proof of insurance?"

He nods and hands him his wallet. "Yes." Everything would be in order. He knew how to obtain forgeries that were so good, he doubted this man could tell the difference. Money talked.

"Very good, Mr…" Aoba frowns. "Senju." …Strange, he didn't look like he was related to that law enforcement legend. Then again, with that Hawaiian shirt…well, Hashirama was known for sporting a few of those. But he'd never heard of Shinji. Well, maybe that wasn't so surprising, it was a big family. "And where are you going so late at night, it's not very safe for you to be out driving when visibility is so low."

"I'm heading for the airport." He grins at his shirt. "To Hawaii. Got a discount on the flight because of the hour." He could pass himself off as a tourist.

"I see." A trip to Hawaii would certainly explain the extremely loud shirt. "Thank you for being cooperative so far, but I will require you to allow two of my officers to search your car."

He nods. "Of course." He had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with such a thing, but Danzo had prepared carefully. He doubted they would find anything incriminating.

Aoba nods his head, signaling for two of the detectives to begin searching the car. The two of them usually worked in homicide and major crimes, so if there was anything to hide in the car, they would be the ones to find it.

While Kotetsu searches the front of the vehicle, Izumo heads to the trunk, opening it once Kotetsu pops the lock. There were several bags, quite a lot for just one person. But they didn't know how long he was supposedly going to be in Hawaii, so the number of bags could be explained away. Still, it was safer to check thoroughly. "Hey Kiba! Bring Akamaru over here!" If anyone could figure out if there was something that wasn't supposed to be there, it was that little sniffer.

"Arf!" The dog's tail wags as he trots over. "Arf!" Happy to be useful as the canine sniffs well everything. There were plenty of smells in the car. Clothes, metal things, more clothes, money. Oooh, money! He barks loudly three times, burying his nose into the pile of bags and suitcases.

Kiba's eyes widen. "Hey! We've got something over here!" He and Izumo start pulling luggage from the trunk, opening the bags one by one, until they come to a large suitcase at the back.

Carefully, they extract the suitcase, and as Akamaru goes nuts over it, Kiba unzips it, whistling at the contents. "We've got money!" And lots of it, several hundred thousand dollars at least!

"...I've been saving for this trip for ages." Danzo gives them a look. "Is it against the law to carry cash now?"

"It is, if it's the proceeds of crime." Aoba's eyes flick over the man once more, and there was one thing that seemed rather off. The man's eyebrows were darker than his hair. "How much are you carrying with you?"

"I assure you that it is not." He shrugs at that question. "Probably around fifty thousand." It was enough to live off of in style for a few months or even a couple years in a poorer country while he got everything situated. And the rest of it…well, that could simply be reinvested.

Trusting his dog more than this guy, Kiba starts pulling out the wads of bills, counting them as quickly as he could. Fifty thousand, his ass! "Izumo, how much have you got over there?" The detective holds up three fingers. Three hundred thousand. And if Kiba had another three and a half… "Boss, we've got thirteen times that much!" And if Akamaru's sniffer was right, there was even more in some of the bags they hadn't opened yet.

Aoba's eyes narrow. "Would you like time to get your story straight, 'Mr. Senju'?"

"Having a lot of money, is hardly a crime." He could still get out of this. They didn't actually have anything illegal on him. Lying about how much money you were carrying wasn't enough to merit jail time, but it was enough to waste his time!

An old man arriving right within the time-frame that Shikamaru had told him, carrying several hundred thousand dollars in cash, and looking to get out of the country? Well, off the mainland, allegedly. Aoba had been an officer for a long time, and he knew when someone was lying to him. This guy hadn't told him a single truth since they pulled him over. And judging by the little strands of black along his hairline…

Reaching up in a flash, Aoba tugs the wig from the old man's head, finding it easy to remove. And underneath…a head of salt and pepper hair. And the officer was pretty sure that if you removed what looked like makeup, compared to the skin along his hairline, they would see the wizened, elderly face of the wanted senator. "Danzo Shimura…you are under arrest for conspiracy, smuggling, the selling of illicit substances, and…many counts of murder."

Fuck! He'd have no choice but to run, now. "Damn it!" So that's exactly what he did.

Two more officers made to chase after him and apprehend him, but only three seconds later, the asphalt was splattered red as the body of the former senator crashed to the ground, mid-flight. A bullet had blasted straight through the side of his head, coming clean out the other side, before punching into the engine block of the car. A perfect bullseye, if you were aiming to kill him, and only him.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" The shot had been perfect, but that didn't mean the officer wanted to take his chances. "I think we've got a sniper on our hands!"

All of the officers took cover, waiting for the next shot. …But none came. There was dead silence as blood pooled on the ground in a single spot. Aoba wasn't sure just what had happened, but from the looks of it, someone either wanted to make sure that Danzo didn't talk, or didn't make it to prison.

Minutes pass, and no more shots are fired. Clearly, someone had shot that with pinpoint accuracy and an anti-material sniper rifle. That meant that even taking cover, they weren't safe. Aoba's first instinct was either domestic terrorist, or military. And he wasn't entirely sure which one was a worse omen.

After an entire twelve minutes, and no sign that another shot was going to be fired, Aoba opens the communications on his radio. "All units, we have sniper fire on Highway 95. Single shot, but all units proceed with caution."

* * *

Those twelve minutes might have seemed like an eternity, but their reinforcements arrived in what seemed like no time at all. Everyone was on guard. Worried that another shot (or shots) would be fired. "What the Hell happened here?!" The Chief of Police's eyes warily scan the chaotic scene before him.

Aoba sighs, scratching the back of his head. "Well, we stopped an old man who was trying to get into the city. When a search was conducted of his car, several hundred thousand dollars were found. His story didn't seem to add up. It turns out that it was Danzo Shimura in disguise, trying to get through the city. My men were about to apprehend him, when a single sniper round was fire. And now…" He gestures to the dead body on the ground. "We have a murder instead of an arrest."

"Do we want to chase a sniper?!" He frowns as he looks at Danzo's body. "We'll have to put out a bulletin to warn everyone." His instinct said to just take Danzo's body to the morgue and to be done with it, but he supposed they did have a duty to at least try to apprehend his killer. Though admittedly, he wasn't eager to risk the lives of his people against a sniper for a dead man's sake.

Well…that was a bit of a gray area, at least in Aoba's eyes. "I don't think that chasing the sniper is a good idea. Judging by the shot, as well as the power and ammunition, I'm tempted to say that they have advanced military training."

That's true. "Send out the bulletin to warn everyone." The Chief frowns at the thought. "I don't like it, but pursuing them will likely do more harm than good and this appears to be a very specific assassination." If the sniper had wanted to kill more than just Danzo, he (or she) had had ample opportunity.

Besides, the sniper was likely long gone by now.


	21. Chapter 21

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, so since we have something of a running gag concerning Sasuke and Itachi messing with each other's hair, it's time for Itachi to get his revenge! You know, after Sasuke gets 'caught' by the parents.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well Hinata gets into a little mischief in this one and she and Sasuke have a playfight, but they make up soon enough. Enjoy ;)

Chapter 21

Opting to not be a speed demon on the way back, Sasuke arrives home at nearly four in the morning, after making sure to stop in at a small place along the highway to get something to eat. Scaling buildings and shooting crime lords in the head was hard work.

Sighing, he walks in through the door, sliding off his pitch black motorcycle helmet, and hanging it back on its rack before walking out of the porch and into the living room, where several pairs of dark eyes were staring at him, the lights on at an ungodly hour.

…Shit.

Sasuke thought that his father had gone home to sleep. And…what was this? A wait up for Sasuke party? "Everyone is awake, did something happen?" Like he didn't already know…

Did something happen? Really!? "Sasuke, you are even crazier than your mother!" Fugaku frowns at his son. "You could have gotten killed!"

Mikoto gives her husband a dirty look for that! What was that supposed to mean?! She wouldn't have gone out on a semi suicidal sniping mission! She was an interrogator, not a combat specialist!

She decides to ignore that in favor of focusing on her son. "What your father, who is going to be sleeping on the couch for a week, means to say is, what on Earth possessed you to go chasing off after Danzo like that?! The local authorities could have handled it!" That's when she notices Madara was snickering and suddenly, Mikoto Uchiha knew EXACTLY what or rather, WHO, had possessed her son to be so reckless. "Madara!"

"I'm sorry. I told the boy that Danzo deserved to be shot in the eye." He smiles at her without even a hint of remorse in his voice. "His aim was slightly off, but he got the job done and well, one less crooked politician in the world won't hurt anyone!" Mikoto suddenly was overwhelmed with the urge to smack the elderly man upside the head, so that's exactly what she did!

Despite the theatrics from his family, Sasuke remains stock still, staring at them with a darkened gaze. "I did what needed to be done." That was all. "I was careful, took a position at a distance, a wasn't seen, and left before anyone had the chance to locate me, let alone identify me. This wasn't my first time organizing a solo op."

Itachi shakes his head and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother, that was the wrong thing to say." Because suddenly Mikoto was VERY interested in these solo ops. Apparently, not caring for the idea of her 'baby' being in such danger.

Sasuke's eyes narrow at the poke to his forehead. "What did you THINK I was doing in Asia? Mopping the ship's floors?" Yeah right, that was left to the petty officers. "I'm a SEAL with a sniper specialty. My team was there for the covert operations. Did that really not occur to ANY of you?"

"Don't sass me!" Mikoto gives him a dirty look. "You just committed murder! You do not get to be sarcastic!"

"Well, if you'd like to arrest me, then go ahead." It wasn't like he regretted what he'd done. Hinata was safe now. Itachi was safe, his family, Hinata's family, their friends, they were all safe now that Danzo was dead. Madara was right, the man needed a bullet in the brain to stop him. Sasuke had just delivered it.

Oh boy. Fugaku shakes his head. "Sasuke, I'm not going to arrest you." Frankly, he should, but he doubted that there was any evidence left behind, apart from ballistics. "Besides, I believe that Hinata is more than capable of dealing with any disciplinary measures." He tilts his head towards the stairs were the bluenette was all watching them with shock.

Sasuke's insides jump a little, but on the outside, he's the perfect picture of calm. A slightly angry, detached sort of calm, but calm nonetheless. "…I didn't mean for them to wake you, Hinata."

She didn't know how to react. Hinata had once told him that she wouldn't hold Sasuke's job against him. That it was self-defense, but this was different.

Sauske had snuck off without a word and gone off on a mission that could have gotten him killed. "I can't believe you did that!" The Hyuga woman half charges over to him and SMACKS him! "You can't just run off like that on some sort of covert mission and say nothing! I can't believe you left like that! You could have died!"

His cheek stings a little, but Sasuke ignores it. "I was alone, on the roof of a shopping center over half a mile away from the target. The officers all took cover after the shot, and I left. End of story." The only time he could have died was speeding his way there, and he was a better driver than that.

Did he want to be smacked again?! "That is NOT the point!" What was wrong with him?! "Are you going into shock?" Was that why he was acting this way?

"No." Sasuke frowns at her, not quite sure why she's so worked up. She was safe now, that's all that mattered. "I haven't gone into shock over killing someone in two years." The first few times had stunned him, but he'd largely gotten over it by now. "Why?"

"You seriously don't get it." Was he that desensitized to killing and putting himself in danger that Sasuke didn't understand, truly didn't understand why she was angry with him?

Sasuke sighs, his muscles aching a little from all of the physical exertion. "If you're going to be mad at me for something, let's at least go upstairs." He glares around at his family. "I don't feel like being interrogated." Plus, he was tired and sweaty, and needed to change before getting some sleep. "It's been a long night."

"Fine." She shoves him towards the stairs. "They're likely going to hear all of it anyway." Unbelievable! He honestly didn't understand why she was angry with him for running away to murder someone! That he could have been killed and that he had kept a secret from her!

Sasuke climbs the stairs to the bedrooms, opening the door to his own and stepping inside. He lays his rifle case on the dresser, and goes to the closet for some clothes. "Hinata, what exactly did you expect me to say, anyway?" He strips off his dark jacket and shirt, reaching for some pajamas hanging up. "That I'm sorry for killing the man who, if give the chance, would try to kill you, Neji, Itachi, your sister, your parents, my parents, and a lot of other people AGAIN?"

"I'm not upset that you killed him." That disturbed Hinata to say, but it was the truth. "I'm upset that you snuck out and put yourself in danger without telling me." It was self-defense though. It was more the fact that Sasuke could have died and she wouldn't have been able to do anything about it because he had wanted to go off half-cocked on the advice of his crazy great uncle.

He sighs once more, leaning his forehead against the closet door. "Fine. I won't go double the speed limit again, alright? But apart from that, I really wasn't in any danger. His assassins are all dead, and I took him out from so far away that even if he had a weapon, there's no way he would have been able to see me, let alone shoot me. The police couldn't see me either, and I was listening in on them the entire time. Like every other time, I took the precautions that I needed to, and stayed away from the main conflict, like a sniper is supposed to."

He really wasn't getting this. "And what would you have done, if I had been the one to sneak off to kill him on my own?" She'd have to be blunt with her soldier. "Though of course, I'd take all the necessary precautions just as you did."

Sasuke stills, one hand on the closet door, the other reaching for pajama bottoms. "…You're not trained for that." If it was, it would be a different story. "If you were, and you were planning something like that…I'd have gone with you. But you're not like me, so that makes it different. And I'm the only sniper on the team, so taking someone else would have only made it harder to get in and out without being seen." She wasn't trained to fight, to kill, to put her life in danger on a regular basis.

"You're being deliberately obtuse!" She growls and throws a pillow at him. "It's the principle of the thing!"

He catches the pillow, tossing it back to the bed as he exchanges his dark pants for the lighter pajama bottoms. "What is it that you want me to say, Hinata? That I'm sorry for sneaking out so that you wouldn't try to stop me? For speeding in order to catch up? For killing him without telling you? I'm not. I have people that I want to protect, and you're right up there at the top of that list!"

He turns to face her, eyes blazing with anger, desperation, and a little fear. "Itachi ended up in the hospital, and I didn't want you to be next. So I made the call to go after him, and time was of the essence. I didn't mean for you to be angry or upset with me, but you're SAFE now. We're ALL safe. All I care about is making sure that you're alive…that you're safe." Sasuke drops his gaze to the dark covers of his bed. "That you're happy and have a future."

She sighs and hugs her arms. "You're impossible. You can't even let me angry with you." Her eyes slowly lock on his. "For a genius, you really can be such an impulsive idiot at times." Hinata slowly makes her way over to him and wraps her arms around his neck "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't." He wraps his arms around her, breathing in her soft lavender and vanilla scent. "Not unless another senator decides that trying to assassinate you is a good idea."

"Good." She rests her head on his shoulders and snuggles into him.

Sasuke sighs with relief. "I'm glad that's over." And glad that his sweetheart had a hard time holding a grudge. "Let's get to bed, I'm really tired."

She nods as she heads towards the bed, beckoning him to join her. "Yes, sleep sounds nice." Hinata would try to chew him out more in the morning, but he would probably find a way out of it.

Smiling, Sasuke lopes over, wrapping an arm around her waist as he slips into the bed, puling her under the covers with him. He kisses her softly, pulling her tightly against him. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too." She kisses him. "More than words could ever say and just enough not to strangle you for what you pulled today!"

He chuckles at her indignation. "I'm sure that you'll think of something else to do." Something that didn't actually involve killing him, or trying to anyway. Sasuke doubted she was strong enough to strangle him barehanded.

"I'll consult your mother to determine a suitable punishment." She promises him, knowing that would strike terror into even the bravest of SEALs' hearts.

Sasuke's eyes shoot open in horror. He was **so** fucked…

* * *

Well, the danger had passed, his little brother had done something foolish, and now, Itachi had a promise to keep. And not just any promise, but one that would require the help of a certain Hyuga Princess. After all, she was upset with his brother, the whole house had heard it, and now was the perfect time to strike, as Sasuke would likely be out until at least noon after his latest escapade.

Hinata, on the other hand, was something of an early riser, so it didn't surprise him to find her downstairs in the kitchen, making herself some breakfast at eight in the morning. She was probably making some for Sasuke as well, for whenever he woke up.

So, he creeps up on Hinata, smiling slyly as he puts the first step of his plan into motion. "Good morning, Hinata."

"Good morning, Itachi." She smiles at him. "I'm sure that Neji will be down shortly." After all, he was smiling like he was plotting something. Which usually meant something political and therefore, he'd seek out his lover's assistance.

"Perhaps, but it is you that I was hoping to see this morning." Itachi chuckles at the thought of getting Neji to help him with his plan. "I presume that my foolish little brother will be asleep for the next four or five hours?"

She rolls her eyes at that. "Yes, as you know, he had a long night." Of sneaking off to assassinate Danzo without telling her! Hmpf!

"Yes. And I thought that we might take advantage of his foolish behavior to teach him a lesson or two." And Itachi knew just what would piss Sasuke off.

"I hope you aren't planning on shaving him bald while he sleeps or something." She shakes her head.

Itachi smirks at the accusation. "No, that would cause enough noise to wake him. And he's far too used to the style for it to bother him much." Besides, he wouldn't have to. "I simply think that perhaps we should give him a temporarily permanent reminder that him doing such foolish things displeases you, and embarrass him with it for the next month or so."

She tilts her head at that in confusion. "Alright. What are you planning to do though?" And why did he need her help to do it?

"Well, four hands are better than two, and I think that a gentle touch might be best in this case." He smirks as he holds up bleach, and three tubes of hair dye, in orange, pink, and the same lavender as Hinata's eyes. "It will both annoy him, and remind him of the people who care about him, and DON'T want to see him do something foolish enough to get himself hurt."

"You want to dye his hair?" She giggles at that thought. "Are you serious?" Sasuke might have dated someone with pink hair once, but Hinata doubted her sexy SEAL really wanted copy Sakura's hair style.

"I find that it's a very effective way of getting a message across. And he'll only have to live with it for between one and three months. That should be long enough for the message to sink in." Itachi could see it already. "And I thought that we might do his bangs in the color of your eyes, just to drive the point home."

"Well the idea is rather tempting." He had been far too casual last night for her liking. "Alright. I'm in."

Itachi's smirk widens. "Excellent. And just think of it this way, you won't have to worry about him running off on you for a few months. He'll be far too embarrassed to even go outside."

This plan was growing only more tempting by the minute. "Good. That should teach him a lesson." One that he wouldn't forget. "How can I help?"

"Follow my lead, and we should be done in just over an hour." Oh…this was going to be so much fun, if rather smelly. But Itachi's revenge would be oh so sweet.

* * *

Step one, complete. And despite a couple of close calls with the bleaching that nearly woke Sasuke up, Itachi was satisfied with the bright blond of Sasuke's hair. It would take the color perfectly, unlike his previously raven black strands. Putting it in had been easy, scrubbing it out without waking Sasuke had been hard, even with his brother exhausted enough to be dead to the world a while longer. But Itachi appreciated the gentle touch with which Hinata handled her part.

Step two, the fun part. He pulls on a fresh pair of plastic gloves and passes the bottle of lavender dye to Hinata, whispering quietly. "This is for his fringe and bangs. I can handle applying the pink, and then the orange." The parts near Sasuke's face would require the more delicate touches.

Well she'd never really dyed someone's hair before, but Hinata was willing to try. "Alright. I'll see what I can do." After all, it would all grow out eventually anyway. What was really the worst that could happen? And Sasuke did deserve it, after what he did!

Luckily for them, Sasuke had a bit of a habit of sleeping on his stomach when he was in bed alone, leaving his hair fairly accessible. Itachi squeezes some pink dye into his gloved hands, rubbing it around with his fingers. "Remember, just like with the bleach, remember to gently massage it all the way to the roots. And divide the front from the pack, that way the colors don't mix." And once again, he demonstrates the technique, applying the pink cream to the bottom of Sasuke's flattened hair, and slowly working his way up.

"How many times have you done this?" She blinks. That was oddly specific she thinks to herself as Hinata copies Itachi's instructions to the letter.

"There may have been some experimentation when I was in high school." After all, what good was being a teenager, if you didn't try things out? Even Itachi had a few years where he was a little more fun. Though it was never to excess or the extreme.

She laughs at that image. "Experimentation, I see." Picturing a red headed Itachi for some reason. She didn't know why.

Sasuke starts to stir a little, so Itachi smirks and holds a finger in front of his lips, before going back to massaging the color into Sasuke's hair, quickly finishing with the pink, before grabbing the orange. "Careful, we don't want him waking for the next half hour or so." After that, well…Itachi didn't care. He carefully removes one glove, reaching into his pocket for pins to get his quickly growing bangs from his eyes, handing two to Hinata for when she finishes with Sasuke's.

"Got it." Her voice barely qualifies as a whisper as she finishes doing his bangs.

A few minutes later, Itachi finishes applying the bright orange to the ends of Sasuke's flattened spikes, pinning them gently in such a way that the colors wouldn't mix together into a gray-brown mess. Now that it was done, all they had to do was wait half an hour, and then remove the dye. He glances at Hinata, smirking as he removes his gloves. "Well done. Sasuke should definitely learn his lesson this time."

She bites back a laugh at the sight. "If that doesn't drive the point home, nothing would." Maybe, she didn't need to consult with Mikoto for a proper punishment, after all. This was far more fun.

* * *

About half past noon, Sasuke rolls over in bed, eyes slowly fluttering open as he blinks his way into consciousness. "Hinata…?" No…he was alone. Though something smelled kind of weird. Like Hinata's shampoo. Had she showered? His skin felt kind of wet, his head, and down his neck and shoulders. Had she gotten water on him?

Yawning, he shakes his head and reaches for the clean clothes next to his bed, tossing them on as he drags himself out of the warm confines of the blankets. Food, he hadn't eaten in about nine hours. He needed food.

So, yawning and tugging down the long sleeves of his black shirt, Sasuke ambles down the stairs and into the kitchen and living room. "Morning." It looked like Madara had gone home, likely escorted back by his grandfather. Sakura must have gone out to look after Hanabi, and Naruto was likely already on Emiko duty, but Neji and Sai were both downstairs, along with Hinata, Itachi, and his parents. "Morning."

"Morning, Beautiful." Hinata couldn't help, giggling at the sight of her lover's new hair. "How did you sleep?" Sai and Neji were openly gaping at him, and Itachi was just smirking away.

"Slept well, but the room smelled weird when I woke up." He frowns slightly. "And I felt wet when I woke up, like someone was putting damp cloths on my head." Sasuke yawns again, shaking his head as he reaches for some freshly-cooked lasagna.

Neji stares wide-eyed at the…well, he wasn't sure what to call it, except a piece of art. One that he never expected to see Sasuke sporting. And judging by the expressions on the faces of his lover and his cousin, it was not something that Sasuke had done to himself.

"Really?" Hinata shakes her head, feigning innocence. "How strange."

Sasuke's eyes narrow. Okay…something was up, and he didn't know what. "What's going on?"

Mikoto shakes her head and sighs. Oh boy. "Sasuke, have you looked in a mirror since you woke up?" This wasn't going to be pretty. It looked like Itachi had enlisted Hinata's assistance in his plots of revenge. "It's...such a unique rainbow."

"What she means to say…" Fugaku coughs uncomfortably. "Is that it would seem that your brother and your lover have joined forces to enact your…punishment for last night's events."

Sasuke blinks, before everything clicks into place. "…You didn't…" He glares at Itachi, and to a lesser extent Hinata, as he grabs hold of his bangs, seeing lavender instead of black, and feeling the roughness of hair that had undergone intense bleaching. "Seriously!?" What the hell had they done to his HAIR!?

"I told you that you look beautiful." Hinata laughs softly at him. "That's what you get for sneaking off like that." Hmpf! That should drive the point home!

Groaning, Sasuke puts his head down on the counter, covering his head with his arms. "Damn it, Hinata…" And he imagined that with Itachi involved, it was only going to get worse. "You dyed my hair PURPLE!?" Wait, his mother had said a rainbow, right? "What OTHER colors did you dye it?"

She giggles at his terror. "Oh we selected with quite the wide arrange of colors for you." Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "Variety is the spice of life."

Neji cringes at the sight of the garishly colored hair. "And by variety, she means pink and orange. You…look quite a bit like a sunrise, actually." His eyes fall on his own lover suspiciously. "I presume that I WON'T be subjected to such a sneak attack?"

"Never, My Love." Itachi smiles at him. "Doing such a thing to your hair would be the height of blasphemy, but I thought you didn't care about hair." He couldn't resist teasing him. "After all, you kept saying the buzzcut didn't matter."

Neji rolls his eyes. "Because you make even that look handsome. THAT on the other hand…" Neji could see that Sasuke was positively mortified. "Is simply a step too far, even for my tolerance."

He smiles and kisses Neji's cheek. "I shall be sure to keep that in mind and we both know that I looked ghastly." Horrible. He had looked absolutely horrible.

"And now, you most certainly do not." Neji chuckles as he reaches up to toy with the soft raven locks, curving slightly around his lover's face. His voice drops to a whisper as he folds Itachi's arms around him. "How long do you think it will be before he disposes of the colors?" Dyeing over them again was a bad idea, and you couldn't do it again so early anyway.

"I'd say at least a month." Itachi smirks at that thought. "Perhaps three though."

Neji chuckles. "Care to bet on that?" If he had to guess, Itachi was just being hopeful. Then again, maybe he could get some fun out of this.

Itachi considers that and nods. "Sure. What do you have in mind?" If nothing else, pictures would last a lifetime!

Bingo. "If I win…" He leans back to whisper in Itachi's ear. "I bend you over your desk right after the large Senate session in one month."

"You said after?" He wasn't actually crazy enough to indulge in exhibition in the Senate, was he?

"Yes, in your PRIVATE office." Neji did have some limits, after all. "There's every chance that no one will hear us. And anyway, I say that he'll take two to three weeks, and it will be gone once the roots have grown out half an inch."

Itachi smirks at that. "Deal." He couldn't lose, even if he actually lost.

* * *

After a disastrous lunch, came many hours of Sasuke sulking in his bedroom. He looked RIDICULOUS! How could Hinata DO something like this to him!? He glares slightly to the side at his smiling girlfriend. "You and Itachi are evil. Like feeding little demons after midnight."

"I'll admit that it was a little evil." She crosses her arms and huffs slightly. "But I'm pretty sure you'll think twice now before going off like that ever again."

"More like I'll think twice about sleeping with my door unlocked." Bad things happened when he didn't lock his bedroom door. Like great-uncles walking in after he'd had sex, or brothers breaking in to dye his hair in a rainbow.

"Sasuke, I'm very disappointed in you." She shakes her head. "I may not be a veteran, but I do know how to get past locked doors."

He buries his face in his pillow, fingers tugging out a few brittle pink strands. "Yes, and so does Itachi." No locked door would stop his brother if he wanted to mess with him. "You're enjoying making me look like a circus clown, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little bit, but it was more about the message than personal enjoyment." She smiles.

"Fine, I get it, just don't pull this shit again. Streaks of lavender, I could tolerate, but the pink and orange are too bright for me." He preferred and looked better in cool colors, and in rich reds. Colors like orange and yellow just…looked terrible on him.

She smiles at him. "I won't do it again as long as you don't give me cause to." Hinata smiles as she kisses him.

"Fine…" He grumbles a little as he kisses back, before pulling another pillow over top of his head. "Now let me hide for a couple weeks."

"Don't feel so bad." Hinata giggles at him. "You're the sexiest clown that I've ever seen."

Sasuke's cheeks burn a vivid, mortified scarlet as he grabs hold of Hinata, rolling her over onto her back. "Honestly, Hinata, you're lucky I love you, otherwise this would mean war."

"I know." She smirks at him. "A fact which I was all too happy to take advantage of."

Oh boy, she was smirking, that was bad. She was picking up way too many habits from him and Itachi. "I see." Fine, then he would play dirty too. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about me jumping you if you sleep over the next couple of weeks." He falls to the side, landing in the mess of blankets. They were nice and warm…and he was starting to get sleepy again.

Was he actually threatening to withhold sex from her? "Are you threatening me?" Because she was pretty sure he was!

"No." He resists the urge to smirk. "I'm saying that looking like a clown…honestly kills my libido." And he wasn't lying. The idea of looking like a clown really didn't do it for him.

"You're definitely threatening me!" She hmpfs. "And yourself, I hope you know."

"If that's the way you want to take it, fine." Still he wraps his arms around her. "Sulking makes me tired." But snuggling was fine.

"You won't last two days." She snuggles against him, the sounds of her angry muttering audible.

"I'll last two whole weeks. You'll see." After all, if he could last six whole months without it, two weeks would be nothing. Nothing at all.


	22. Chapter 22

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, so we're going to start this off with some Itachi x Neji fluff and crack. And…by the end of it, I think you'll all be quite pleased with the various turns of events. After this, comes the epilogue, and then we're done! Enjoy!

Chapter 22

Neji smirks smugly as he glances at his lover. Itachi was sitting at his desk, looking just a little uncomfortable with the way he was sitting. "I told you it would only take two or three weeks." And only a few days ago, Sasuke had finally divested himself of the sunrise colored mop, AND the silence of Hinata's bedroom had been broken as well. Which is why Neji was more than happy to find alternative places to ravish his lover. And ravish him he had. Very, VERY thoroughly.

"Figures that my foolish little brother would find a way to thwart me, even if it was a quirk of biology." Itachi shakes his head. "Though that's one bet I don't mind losing. Besides, I have pictures." He smirks. "Lots and lots of picture and great sex." He had reason to complain.

"Yes, GREAT sex." Neji kisses his lover's cheek. "And it is both a quirk of biology, and a lack of your fear of clippers." Though Neji couldn't bring himself to complain about that fear. Itachi was looking more and more handsome with every week that passed. "But keep the pictures, I'm sure that they'll garner great amusement at his and my cousin's wedding." Well, whenever that was.

"I do wonder how soon that will be, now that the results of the investigations are in, and the story will be broken to the news soon. With everything calm, Sasuke could use the media circus to make a proposal go relatively unnoticed." Neji figured that the SEAL would rather do things quietly, rather than deal with the annoyance that was the media. Of course, he COULD deal with reporters, he just preferred to avoid the hassle altogether.

Itachi shakes his head and smiles. "I don't think my foolish little brother is ever that practical outside of security." The elder man chuckles fondly at the thought. "He's probably already got the ring, but is too scared to propose. He'll likely blurt it out when the time is right."

Now THAT was an interesting thing to imagine. "Then we'll likely be uncles before Uncle Hiashi's first term is up." Neji could almost see the look on Hiashi's face the day that were to happen. The man would probably faint. "Though Aunt Emiko will certainly be pleased."

"Yes, it will be a most amusing day." He pauses and adds. "Though in the interest of safety, we should make sure he's sitting down before someone tells him about the proposal."

"Yes, sitting down would probably be best." Neji laughs as he slides over onto Itachi's lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and kissing him heatedly. "Though, speaking of rings, I'll be sure to find a suitable one for you. After all, I do recall overhearing a joke or two regarding the subject between your father and my uncle."

He kisses back eagerly and then blinks at Neji's words. "A-Are you proposing?" It was so sudden and yet, not at the same time. Had the other man only been teasing though?

"Well…not just yet. But as you seem to be more bashful about the topic, I imagine that such a thing will be left to me." Neji chuckles at the slightly stunned look on his lover's face. "And as you have a tendency to hesitate, I'm sure that I'll beat you to the punch."

"I believe that you're attempting to use reverse psychology on me." Itachi looks at his lover with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." Neji rests his forehead against Itachi's as slender fingers brush through raven hair. "Do I need to use such psychology on you?"

He kisses Neji's forehead. "No, but i find it amusing that you are trying to." Itachi truly loved this man. He was endearing in all that he did.

"Well, good." Neji smirks again as a new idea comes to mind. "But should I find you a wedding dress, just in case?" Itachi could act like such a girl at times. Now THAT was amusing.

"Excuse me?" A dress?! "What are you implying?!" He never wore women's clothing, not that Itachi had anything against those men who did, but that had never been his inclination.

Neji shakes his head and kisses his lover. "Come now, you're supposed to be a genius. Besides, I think you'd look beautiful. You're…very in touch with your feminine side. After all, it takes a brave man to use pink and purple hair dye, and fuss the way you do."

Itachi twitches. Where did he put those handcuffs? "When we get home tonight, I shall remind you how NOT feminine I am!" It was one thing to dye his brother's hair, but he was not wearing a wedding dress!

"Is that so?" Neji laughs at his lover's indignation. He was so much fun to tease. "Then I look forward to seeing you TRY." It was always more interesting to go home after he got Itachi all worked up. "After all, I do recall you saying something of the same spirit when I was fucking you into your desk last week."

"You really do have a mouth on you." Itachi shakes his head. "I should put it to better use."

The smirk grows wide on Neji's face. Wide and mischievous. "You've said that before too." And it was always rather exciting when he did. Itachi certainly didn't lack confidence when it came to keeping his bed warm.

Itachi nods at that. "Damn right, I have. Because I doubt there is anyone who is better with their mouth than you in this particular capacity." And that was the truth.

Neji chuckles and shakes his head. His love could be so prim and proper in public, but one he got worked up, well…Itachi had a dirty a mouth as his little brother. "It's a date."

* * *

Hiashi was issuing a press conference on Danzo's death. "Yes, it is shocking to realize that one of our most revered Senators was actually a criminal and that he was actually a traitor to our country." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I wish that we knew more about what happened on the night of his assassination, but I'm afraid that we don't. Unfortunately, despite the valiant efforts of law enforcement, we still have not identified who the sniper was."

One of the reporters in the crowd raises their hand, waiting a moment for their turn to speak. "Mr. President, is it true that Senator Shimura had been running crime rings for the entirety of his political career?"

"We are not certain how far back his criminal activities stretched." He shakes his head, pretending to be saddened. "Though we have confirmed, at least one or two decades, perhaps more."

There's a great deal of muttering amongst the reporters, before another brave journalist ventures another query. "Mr. President, there are suggestions that the sniper had military training. Was this a secret move made by the Armed Forces to take out a dangerous crime boss?"

If it was a secret, it wouldn't be much of a secret, if he admitted that! "Rumors are always going to fly about in situations like this. I have no confirmation of such a move at this time." Hiashi shakes his head.

"What of Danzo's confiscated assets?" One of the reporters not caught up in the flurry of whispers and mutters flying around has pen once again to paper. After all, they did want to know what was going to be done with the proceeds of drug-dealing and arms trafficking.

"What can be traced to its rightful owners and wasn't stolen will be returned." They were like starving dogs really. "What was stolen or can't be traced is now property of the U.S. government."

Finally, the question that everyone was dying to ask, but no one had the courage to, rises to the surface. "Mr. President. Is it true that the attacks on the White House and the nightclub were organized assassination attempts against the First Family?"

"That is true." He shakes his head. "Though they were obviously unsuccessful as will any further attempts."

"Then is it true that you've hired personal bodyguards, and that they were the ones who foiled the attempts?" The questions were becoming slowly, startlingly well-informed.

"That is all classified information." Who was feeding these people their information?! "I can neither confirm or deny information about personal bodyguards."

The reporters quickly turn into a shouting mess, asking about whether or not the testimonies of the nightclub patrons that night were accurate concerning the presence of four armed persons around the president's daughter and nephew, concerning the deaths of the diplomats at the State Dinner, whether or not there was a greater agenda in the works, trying to bring down the country's government.

Fugaku, attending the conference just in case things got out of hand, touches Hiashi's shoulder lightly. "I think that it may be time to bring this to a close." The press were asking questions that they just weren't allowed to know the answers to. And that was going to lead to some very uncomfortable stories down the line.

"Yes, this conference is over." Hiashi nods in agreement as he walks off with Fugaku. "Good Lord, where are these people getting their information?" It was entirely too accurate.

"I would guess that it's because even Sasuke's team can only do so much to blend in." That was the hitch with bodyguards, really. "People are going to notice if the people around your family, even if they look like civilians, are pulling out their sidearms whenever there is a crisis."

The President sighs at that. "Alright. That's a fair point." He was just glad to be out of that madhouse.

Fugaku smirks at the rather exhausted looking man beside him. Hm…a perfect opportunity. "So, how long do you think it will be before Sasuke and Hinata are engaged?"

"AHHH!" Hiashi suddenly lands flat on his Presidential Backside in shock. "W-What?!"

Ah, scandalizing Hiashi was always so much fun. "Well, I imagine that he's forgiven Hinata by now for the prank that she and Itachi pulled. So the clock is back on until we see a ring on Hinata's finger." Fugaku knew that in Sasuke's last relationship, it wasn't really an option. But it was now, and he doubted that Sasuke would sit on something like that forever.

"You really think he was just waiting for his hair to return to its natural color?" It sounded so ridiculous. Though Hiashi couldn't entirely blame Sasuke. "I suppose that would make sense though." He wouldn't have proposed if his hair looked like some hippie version of a rainbow either.

"It's his pride that took a hit." Well, and a couple of other things. "Besides, I think that he was just to embarrassed to go out and buy a ring, looking like that." Fugaku would be too. "Most men would likely be mortified at the thought of anyone else seeing them like that. I find it rather astonishing that he went outside at all those three weeks." Though admittedly, it involved a lot of hats.

He nods in agreement. "That's true enough." Hiashi shakes his head though. "Well I can hardly object, seeing as he's saved her life multiple times."

"That, and they do make quite the interesting pair." Fugaku had his initial doubts about whether or not a woman as sweet as Hinata would be able to handle his son, but it looked like she was far more like Mikoto than he thought. "In any case, I'll say this much for Sasuke, suggesting that he and Hinata spend the day in the Rose Garden was a bold move. It would make for a perfect location for such a question, don;t you think?"

"...He's proposing today?!" Hiashi had just gotten back up and now he was on his backside again.

"Well, I would hope so." Fugaku was sure that the longer it took for Sasuke to bite the bullet, the harder it would get. But that was no guarantee that he would do it today. "He said something about recruiting Aoda's help. And then, knowing our wives, they would likely have a summer wedding prepared for right before his birthday." They could plan quite expediently when they wanted to. "Now we simply have to wait for Itachi or Neji to grow bold enough to pop the question." It was amusing, really, that his younger son was taking the initiative before his older brother.

Hiashi blinks at that. Sasuke couldn't be serious. "How is a snake going to help him propose?" Though he didn't doubt that part about a summer wedding.

Fugaku shrugs. "I'm not entirely sure, but Hinata seems fond of the animal. And it seems quite intelligent." Almost…human-like with how it managed to so effectively evade detection. "I'm sure it will be quite memorable."

"Yes, proposing with a snake...is a new one." He had to give Sasuke that much.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke had to admit that he was sweating a little, even though he was smiling, sitting in the garden with Hinata in his arms. There were so many ways that this could go wrong, and even though he planned for every contingency, he thought, there were still nagging worries that made him wonder if maybe…he should try this next week instead.

But no, Sasuke had decided that he was going to do this today, even after several bouts of sneezing. He was more than willing to bet that Itachi was gossiping about him with Neji, or his father with the president, or his mother with Hinata's mother. Or his team. Or his grandfather and great-uncle. Or…yeah, lots of people liked to gossip about him.

Of course, that didn't matter very much right now, as Hinata had the day off work, and was currently sitting in his lap, his hands tightly squeezing her hips, trying to kiss his brains out, while he did the same to her.

She smiles in his arms and continues kissing him. "It's beautiful here." Especially when she was wrapped in his arms like this.

"Yes, you are." He chuckles softly, tightening his grip on her as he leans back into the grass, gazing up at her, before bringing her back down for another kiss. "You missed me." She'd been insatiable the last few days, ever since he let go of his grudge and stopped looking like a rainbow had a baby with a sunrise, which then proceeded to puke all over him.

"Well yes, but I hope you learned your lesson." She rests her head on his shoulder. "You were punishing yourself just as much as me."

"Maybe." He nuzzles the top of her head, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo. "Though I must admit that I did miss you moaning for me…writhing under my touch…screaming my name as I ravish you." Something that they'd more than made up for the past few nights. The weekend had been full of nothing but sex, and the occasional break to take care of necessities, like eating, sleeping, showering (sexy showers, of course).

Hinata didn't think there was a maybe about it, but she'd indulge him anyway. "Well I missed being ravished." She blushes slightly as she enjoys the embrace.

"Yes, I'm sure that you do." Sasuke strokes her hair gently, feeling her comfortable weight on his chest as he hears the tell-tale sounds of Aoda slithering through the grass towards them. "I love you Hinata…so much. Even if you can be very evil at times."

"Only when you deserve it." She smiles at him. "Even Aoda agrees."

Sasuke smirks. "I think Aoda agrees with more than just that." He reaches out one arm, smiling at the slight sparkle at the end of Aoda's tail as the little snake curls itself around his arm, traveling up from the wrist, until he slithers over Sasuke's shoulder to flick his tiny tongue at Hinata. "He's such a good boy."

Hinata laughs and smiles. "Yes, he is." She tilts her head. "But there's something on his tail."

"Yes…" He cups her face, smiling gently. "There is. And there's a question that goes with it." Just five little words… "Picked your Honeymoon lingerie yet?"

"W-What?!" If Sasuke hadn't been holding her, she probably would have fallen on her ass in shock. "Y-You're proposing?" That was an engagement ring?!

Chuckling again, Sasuke nods. "I'd get down on one knee, but you're kind of on top of me." So…sacrifices. But he lifts Aoda off his chest a little, letting the little guy flick his tail in front of Hinata's face, lades with a rose gold engagement ring, studded up and down with diamonds, with a larger diamond nestled in the center of four studded petals. It was a question that, years ago, he never thought he would ask, but… "Will you marry me, Hinata?"

She gasps and stares at the ring in shock. "Oh Sasuke, it's beautiful!" So she did what any woman in this situation would do, she glomps him. "And yes, yes I'll marry you. I'd even marry you if you still had the rainbow hair."

He laughs softly, just barely not getting squished by the surprisingly powerful hug. "Well…the rainbow hair would have been a bit too much for my pride to handle, so I waited an extra couple of weeks before getting the ring. And there's no way I'd tolerate having pink and orange hair on our wedding day." Streaks of lavender, again, he could tolerate, but a solid mass of pink… On Sakura's head, that was fine, on his, not so much. Which was why he was glad to rid of the rainbow colored disaster.

"It was very colorful, but I do prefer your natural color." She smiles at him as she continues embracing him tightly.

Well, good, at least she didn't seem to want him to take up being a clown. "Anyway, that was a rather enthusiastic yes." He slides the ring from Aoda's tail, slipping it onto Hinata's finger. "We'll probably have…about two hours of peace before our mothers find out. Then we won't hear the end of this until…probably next year."

Hinata laughs at that. "More like a decade." She smiles and gets up, helping her lover to stand as well as she marvels at the ring.

Sasuke shrugs as he gets to his feet. "I figure that they'll calm down once they have their first grandchild. And look at it this way, they'll be eager to take care of all of the babysitting." So Hinata could continue training to be an ambassador and starting that part of her career, without having to worry about carting a baby all over the place.

"I'm sure they would." She shakes her head in amusement. "Though I would really have to get pregnant first for that to be a concern."

A smirk curls Sasuke's lips as he wraps his arms around Hinata's waist. "Isn't that what the Honeymoon is for?" Not that he was in a hurry, of course. Hinata could get off the pill whenever she liked, really. He just liked teasing her. "It's kind of a miracle that we made it through the last few months without any 'accidents'." And multiple assassination attempts, but he didn't feel like saying that out loud.

She blushes and huffs slightly at the use of the word accidents. "Well you seemed so startled about it in the shower the other day, I didn't think you wanted to try for a baby so soon." The bluenette snuggles into his embrace. "Though, knowing you...if I didn't take anything, I'd probably be pregnant before we got back from the honeymoon."

Sasuke chuckles softly. "I only reacted that way because I hadn't really thought about it before, and because the timing was bad. We did still have a crime boss on the loose who tried to kill you. Not a great time for you to be pregnant."

"Well that's true." Hinata concedes, though she smiles. "The baby would be adorable though."

"WILL be adorable." Because…well, now that there wasn't a dark cloud hanging over them constantly, Sasuke found that the idea did have appeal. "Adorable enough to distract their grandmothers and get us some alone time."

She smiles at that thought. "I know. I hope that he or she takes after you though." Hinata laughs as she rests her head on his shoulder. "Those bubble eyes will be more than enough to distract everyone."

There's an instant frown on Sasuke's face. "I do NOT have bubble eyes." He'd never have been taken seriously as a sailor if he did.

"You had them when you were a kid." Hinata's eyes shimmer with laughter as she looks up at him. "You just grew out of them. Now, they're bedroom eyes."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in surprise, before his eyes narrow in amusement. "I see…" Well, he could live with that. "Then maybe I should be making better use of them." He glides his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up a little more, drawing her into a seductive kiss.

She smiles and returns his kiss. "You've always made VERY good use of them." There was no denying that.

"Good." And Sasuke would get a lot more use out of them this afternoon.

* * *

Fugaku was smirking as their families sat down for dinner. Lately, they'd taken to eating dinner at the White House, before the Uchiha family and Sasuke's team returned to their various homes. But tonight was special, he knew that much. And why was it special? Because he noticed something that no one else had.

A certain piece of jewelry now adorning the hand of a certain Hyuga Princess. Now, to question Sasuke subtly, or to announce it like a bullhorn?

…Bullhorn. "So, when's the wedding?"

That immediately stirs several gasps and demanding questions. Their formerly quiet meal was now almost deafeningly loud!

Sasuke stuffs a finger into one of his ears, trying to block out at least some of the noise. "Way to be subtle…"

Sakura's eyes fall on the beautiful ring adorning Hinata's finger, feeling…happy and sad at the same time. Sad, because she was losing Sasuke's affection forever, at least that kind, but happy, because someone she loved had popped the question. Even if it wasn't to her. Still, this place was getting kind of loud. "Hey! Everybody be quiet!"

Everyone wisely goes quiet, not wanting to incur Sakura's wrath. "Thank you." Hinata rubs her ears as it quiets down. "Yes, we're going to be married." She smiles at Sasuke.

Mikoto glances at Emiko, grinning from ear to ear. "It looks like we'll be planning a summer wedding!" She could see it now, all of the decorating that would have to be done for the White House. They'd have the ceremony there, of course. Out in the Rose Garden, the weather would be perfect for it.

Hinata holds Sasuke's hand and her lips brush against his ear. "I'm a little scared now." Their mothers...were plotting their wedding. It was terrifying.

"You should be." Sasuke shakes his head, squeezing Hinata's hand and kissing her cheek. His eyes drift to Itachi and Neji for a moment, seeing no sparkle anywhere. "Be glad that they're not planning a second wedding on top of that." That would be a truly terrifying sight to behold.

"Well I suppose in the interest of not having the White House destroyed twice." Itachi smiles at Neji and slides something onto his hand. "Perhaps a double wedding is in order."

Neji blinks bemusedly, staring down at the new ring on his finger. Then he shoots a dirty look at Itachi. "Well done, you used your brother's engagement to get around an actual proposal." And prevented Neji from doing it first. At least HE was thinking about grand romantic gestures. Itachi, apparently, was not. Though…he had to admit that the platinum ring, studded all along the center with small diamonds did look rather nice…

He chuckles at that and smiles. "I figured it would be best to save my creative energy for our Honeymoon." Itachi tilts his head. "Though if you like I can get down on one knee."

Lavender eyes roll, before Neji presses a kiss to Itachi's lips. "Fine, but it had better be a damn good Honeymoon." Otherwise, there was no way that Neji was going to let his fiancee get away with such a cop-out of a 'proposal'.

"Only the best will do for you. I was thinking about Paris, Venice, Athens, or perhaps Hawaii." Itachi smirks at his fiance.

"Hawaii." Neji knew that it was the best choice without a second thought. "If we went to the other cities, it would be a waste not to go and see the sights." After all, Itachi likely wouldn't let him sneak out of the room for anything.

Itachi smiles at that and caresses his cheek. "Good, an excellent choice." Not that he had expected any less.

Fugaku snorts at the sight, shaking his head. "Well Hiashi, it seems that events are proceeding much faster than even I anticipated." At this rate, he expected that they would be seeing grandchildren within the year.

Hiashi chuckles at that. "Yes, that does seem to be the case." It was amusing watching Itachi and Neji bicker.

Fugaku raises his glass, swirling around the wine within. "Well, Hiashi, do you think that it will be Itachi and Neji adopting, or Hinata becoming pregnant that will give us grandchildren faster?"

"Probably Hinata...adoption can take quite some time." He shakes his head. "And stop trying to traumatize me.

"But it's amusing." Fugaku really did love to make people squirm. It was one of the most entertaining parts of his job. "And you aren't half as shocked by the things I say as you pretend to be."

He rolls his eyes. "Perhaps, it shall be your hair that gets altered next." Hiashi would stand his ground.

Fugaku shakes his head. "And what would the citizens think? Seeing their president engaging in such childish games…it is beneath both your dignity, and mine." He was NOT going to suffer the same fate as Itachi and Sasuke. The best way to avoid that, was to not go through a pointless little war.

"They don't have to know that I was the one that did it." Hiashi smirks triumphantly. "And even if you said I did it, most wouldn't believe it."

The director's eyes narrow. "Then keep in mind that I retain a similar fall-back to Sasuke. I was a SEAL myself, and have no fear of unfortunate hair disasters." A small smirk quirks his lips. "You, on the other hand…do not."

"You are a horrible man sometimes." Hiashi grumbles.

"I am simply preventing a war that doesn't need to happen." And saving them both a lot of time, annoyance on his part, and humiliation on Hiashi's.

Mikoto rolls her eyes. "I hope so." She loved Fugaku, but she was not a fan of military hair regulations. "You look God awful in a buzzcut."

"Then why did you marry him?" Emiko giggles.

"Well mostly for his body. I was willing to overlook his formerly awful haircut because I was distracted by his cute butt and I am a sucker for a nice pair of abs." Mikoto smiles at the memories. "Though also for his work ethic and he is highly intelligent and not afraid to spar verbally with me, even if he loses."

Fugaku sputters indignantly at his wife's verbal assault, his calm facade brought down in an instant by his ex-CIA agent of a wife. "Mikoto…"

Sasuke looks away from the amusing sight of the parents bickering, turning back to Hinata. "Well, that was more than I needed to hear."

Hinata giggles and rests her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I think it's cute. She's just trying to get a rise out of him." She did did the same thing sometimes. Just in private.

"More like emasculating him…" Sasuke shakes his head, scoffing quietly. "You don't think that our fathers would really do all that with the weddings coming up, would they?"

"She was complimenting him." Men could be such babies sometimes. "Mostly. And no, I don't think they would."

"They'd better not." The short war with Itachi had been bad enough, but Sasuke didn't even want to know what these two would do to each other if left to their own devices. Besides, their mothers were about to go crazy. They really didn't need their fathers getting any worse.

Sasuke would much rather focus on Hinata…


	23. Chapter 23

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, so we didn't plan for this chapter to happen, but the idea of the double wedding was popular enough that it seemed like leaving it out would be short-changing the story. So, here you go, the wedding chapter. And soon to come, Honeymoon, then the epilogue. Oh, and Aoda gets a little time to shine as well. He's such a good little snake.

Chapter 23

Mikoto giggles inside the White House along with all the other women. The big day had finally arrived. After well over two months of planning, Hinata knew that today was the day. The day that she was getting married to Sasuke!

Not only that, but it was a double wedding. Itachi and Neji were also getting married. A fact that probably annoyed Neji, but she couldn't blame Itachi exactly. Organizing two White House Weddings probably would have caused the Internet to short-circuit.

At the moment, she was looking at herself in the mirror as her bridesmaids and future mother-in-law fussed over her. Though it was Mikoto's observation that was drawing the most amusement. "Well at least it won't be hard for the flower girls to find flowers to throw in the Rose Garden." That was true. She could hear people fawning over flower girls. That's right. They had several of them because a White House Wedding had to be done in style according to Hinata's mother.

Ino laughs, watching the little ones race around. She'd volunteered a couple of her little cousins for the duty, and they'd managed to find four more to make an even dozen. "Yeah, no kidding." She sighs, putting the finishing touches on Hinata's hair. "It's hard to believe that you're actually getting married, Hinata."

Hinata shakes her head as she looks at her beautiful gown in the mirror. "I know. It's even harder to believe that I'm marrying a SEAL and that Neji is getting married on the same day." She truly felt like a princess in the pristine sleeveless white gown with the charming sweetheart neckline, a simple silver belt around her waist, and the bottom of her dress flowing like ocean waves whenever she moved.

"You look so beautiful!" Emiko smiles at her, tears threatening to spill forth from her eyes.

Hanabi laughs at her mother and dots her eyes with some tissues. "You always cry at weddings. Today, we might actually have a flood in the Rose Garden." Though the young model doubted her mother would be the only one putting on the waterworks today. "But she's right Hinata, you do."

"Of course she does!" Ino places a long, trailing veil into Hinata's hair, fastening it with pins, before adding a tiara. "I would never let her walk down the aisle without, at the very least, looking fabulous!" Nothing else would do for her best friend. "And I'm sure that your SEAL will think so as well."

Hinata blushes at that. "Well I'm pretty sure Sasuke is more interested in the Honeymoon than the actual wedding." Which made the other women laugh.

Ino shakes her head, grinning away. "Of course he is…" And she expected that Hinata would be pregnant by the time she and Sasuke came home in a couple of weeks.

* * *

Itachi smiles as he waits with Sasuke by the altar and their groomsmen. It was tough to decide who was walking down the aisle between him and Neji, but in the end...his lover had taken one for the team. Mostly because he wanted to walk alongside Hinata, he suspected.

"It's a beautiful day." The skies were blue, the birds were chirping, and the roses were in full bloom. It was an explosion of red and white everywhere. "The media is going to love this." The red was from all the roses and the white was from the the alter and the white carpet they had laid out. White flower cases with matching roses with matching ribbons were also separating the aisle from the rows and rows of chairs for their guests.

"Yes, I'm sure they will." Sasuke had settled comfortably next to his brother, eying him amusedly. "Now all we need is for something to go wrong." Though he really hoped that nothing went wrong, because he really didn't want to stain his white uniform.

Classical music was playing and Itachi could hear people talking and laughing there must have been hundreds of people here. Both from their family, friends, politicians who wanted the photo op, and of course the press. Considering how many people were jammed into a relatively small space, it was amazing how quiet everything was. Well, not for long.

"SNAKE! IT'S A SNAKE!" Little Aoda came slithering forward with two small jewelry boxes wrapped up in a silk ribbon, then wrapped around him.

Confusion ensued. "Wait is it wearing a ribbon?!"

Another person didn't care though. "SNAKE! SNAKE! WHERE THE HELL IS THE SECRET SERVICE!"

Aoda didn't care though. He was perfectly content to just play his role of the ring bearer, eventually settling beside Sasuke and bobbing his head, proudly presenting the rings.

"That works." Sasuke chuckles, leaning down to let Aoda slither up his arm. He'd much rather this sort of thing be what goes 'wrong' at his wedding. "Good boy." He was extremely good at delivering rings, and Sasuke was more than happy to take advantage of that. "I'll get you a mouse later."

Aoda perks up at the word mouse before he slithers off again. "Wait. You trained a snake to be a ring bearer?!" Someone's voice pierces through the crowd.

"Of course." The little guy was perfectly safe, so Sasuke saw no issue with spending a few afternoons training Aoda to slither with two ring boxes. And it wasn't hard, the snake was a smart one. He straightens up and hands a box to his brother. "I doubt I'll ever understand why people are so afraid of snakes."

Fugaku chuckles nearby. "Well now that everyone has thoroughly been traumatized, I think that I see Hiashi's head peeking out." Which meant that he was going to escort the bride and a certain long haired groom down the aisle.

Sasuke's eyes snap immediately to where the President stood at the other end of the aisle, Neji and Hinata by his side. And Sasuke's eyes found themselves falling solely on Hinata. Her dark hair, held back by twisted braids around her crown, spilled over her shoulders and down her back in beautiful waves, contrasting against the white and silver theme of her embroidered dress. "Hinata…" Knowing that there's a huge grin on his face, he reaches up to hide it with the wide brim of his matching white hat.

Neji, on the other hand, had caught as many eyes as the blushing bride in his white and blue tux. And while he looked a little on the embarrassed side, he remained perfectly composed as he accompanied his cousin down the aisle.

"He's so cute when he squirms." Itachi smirks and then smiles at his handsome groom. "God, I love him." Though to be fair, Itachi would have been squirming in Neji's position as well.

Sasuke rolls his eyes just out of sight of the crowd. "Why don't you at least TRY to be nice to the man who's going to be your husband in about ten minutes?" He'd long since accepted that Itachi was never going to be 'nice' to him. "You did cop out on the proposal."

"I am being nice." Itachi looks at Sasuke as though he was mortally offended. "Foolish little brother, don't make me poke your forehead on your wedding day." Besides, he did not cop out on the proposal! It would make an excellent story to tell their children and grandchildren one day!

Honestly, Itachi could be such a child sometimes. "And don't make me poke you with something a little sharper." Sasuke glances at the ceremonial sword fastened to his belt.

"Childish, Sasuke." He turns his attention back to Neji. "Truly. Though I have the most handsome groom in the world."

"Right." Sasuke shakes his head. Whether or not that was true, the truth was that Hinata was far more beautiful.

Hinata blushes as she feels all the crowd's eyes on her, Neji, and her father as they made their way down the aisle. She was surprised to see Sasuke had a sword, but apparently that was normal in military weddings.

Neji's own heart was pounding in his ears. Usually, he didn't mind the spotlight. Today was different, though. Today, there was no room for error. He glances at his cousin, smiling a little nervously. "Just about there." It wouldn't be long now. They would be on their respective Honeymoons within six hours.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiles as the respective couples make their way to the alter and when they finally arrived, Itachi took Neji's hands in his and Hinata smiles at Sasuke as she shyly does the same. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness not one, but two unions. The unions of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, and Itachi Uchiha and Neji Hyuga."

Sasuke smiles, lifting Hinata's hands up and kissing them softly, enjoying the rosy blush that blooms across her face. And he would have to make a note of thanking his old teacher's husband for volunteering his father for the ceremony. Apparently, he used to officiate typical military weddings, but was happy to come and oversee theirs as well.

The elderly man smiles again into the crowd. "A double wedding is rare enough, but a family double wedding in the White House Rose Garden, well I would say this is downright historic. Still, if anyone has any reason why either of these two couples should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Mikoto and Emiko were looking around. They might not have said it out loud, but if anyone objected it was more likely than not that the Secret Service wouldn't be the first to perform a tackle. The mothers were more than willing to their duty. FOR THEIR GRANDBABIES!

The hopeful soon-to-be grandmothers weren't the only ones glaring at the crowd, warning everyone to keep their traps shut. Even if they had 'lost' Sasuke to Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were all staring at the crowd, just DARING someone to try and ruin their best friend's big day. There was no question as to what they were doing up near the altar, the matching uniforms and SEAL insignias showed just which couple they were there to watch over. Their commander, the rear-admiral, was also conspicuously visible at the front of the crowd, glancing back with a deceptively friendly expression.

The crowd wisely stays silent.

"Wonderful." Sarutobi smiles and glances at them. "Do you Itachi Uchiha take Neji Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded husband? And do you, Sasuke Uchiha take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish them for all of your days? To stand by their side in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"And to give us grandchildren!" Mikoto and Emiko add 'helpfully', making the old man chuckle and Hinata very much a blushing bride.

Sasuke laughs softly, lacing his fingers with Hinata's. "And protect you, and our family from any danger that comes our way for the rest of my life." His smile is soft, gentle, adoration pouring from him. "I do."

She smiles and holds his hands as well. "Yes, I pledge all of that and to be your favorite dance partner." Her eyes were shimmering with happiness and her face still flushed a rosy pink color from her blush. "I do. Always and forever."

There's some laughing from Naruto and Sakura as it's Sasuke's turn for his cheeks to flush a bright red. "Right…the dancing…" Did she HAVE to say that part out loud?

She smiles at him as Itachi smiles at Neji. "I pledge to do all of that and to help you become Congess's sexiest Senator in a few years." He was staring at the other Hyuga with just as much love as Sasuke stared at his Hyuga. "And I do take you as my husband, always and forever."

Neji flushes at the declaration, bolstered a little by the fact that the SEAL only a couple of feet away was also a little flustered. "Yes, yes, I do." Neji rolls his eyes at the fluffy, romantic declarations. He lowers his voice, hissing quietly into Itachi's ear. "This had better be one hell of a honeymoon, because I'm not telling you what I'm promising while there are small children present."

Itachi smiles at that and brushes his lips against Neji's ear in return. "Then I very much look forward to our honeymoon." It was a good thing that his lover hadn't said that last part too loudly or else that would have definitely caused quite the scandal of sorts. That would keep the tabloids busy for years, he was sure of it.

"Mhm." Neji raises a hand up, turning Itachi's face towards his. "But you're kissing the wrong spot, genius."

"Who says that I can only kiss one spot?" He chuckles and captures Neji's lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke resists the urge to laugh as his brother kisses his new husband passionately, if a little prematurely, he glances at the old man, before turning to his new wife and wrapping her up in his arms. "Well, I suppose that he can beat me to the kiss." He'd beaten Itachi into a relationship, to the proposal, and to the altar. Itachi could have one of the four.

Sarutobi chuckles. "Well you may kiss the bride and the groom." Kids these days, honestly.

"Perfect." Sasuke presses his lips to Hinata's lips, pulling her flush against him.

Hinata blushes and kisses him back. "Yes, you are." She was sure that there were going to be a lot of photos of this kiss.

As the couples kiss, the audience goes crazy, either applauding or snapping pictures, and there are more than a few military personnel milling about, smirking and plotting. After all, there were traditions for them to uphold.

Kakashi takes the chance to whistle loudly for the dozen and a half naval officers in attendance. Sasuke probably wasn't going to be too pleased about some of this, but it was going to be fun to watch. And he smirks as Naruto, Sakura, and Sai leave the delegation near the altar, making their way down the aisle and attracting a lot of attention from the gathered guests as the officers line up along the aisle.

Sakura grins as she removes a ceremonial sword from the belt of her own uniform, standing beside Naruto and across from Sai as she raises it over the aisle. "Ready?" That was going to be awesome, but it would be wrong of them not to 'welcome' Hinata properly.

Hinata watches them curiously and a little warily. "Sasuke?" She huddles to him. "What are your crazy friends planning?"

Sasuke chuckles, wrapping one arm around Hinata's waist and taking her hand as he guides her back down the aisle. "It's a tradition for when soldiers get married. It's called the Arch of Sabers. We walk under it."

"Oh. Well that's not so bad." As long as the sabers stayed up, she thinks to herself as she walks alongside her husband.

"No, it's not." Sasuke smirks as they pass under the first pair of swords. "You'll get to play with one later too, I promise." Well, two, actually.

"S-Sasuke!" She blushes madly and squeaks at his innuendo as they advance forward.

"What?" His eyes dance with amusement as they move towards the end of the arch. "How else are you going to cut the cake?" It was tradition!

She gives him a dirty look. "You tricked me!" She had walked right into that one!

"Yes, yes I did." Sasuke laughs as they reach the end of the aisle, only for Naruto and Sai to lower and cross their swords in front of the newly wedded couple.

Naruto grins widely. "Don't forget the tradition, Sasuke. Gotta welcome your wife properly."

Hinata was suddenly stricken by a urge to run. Naruto looked way too happy about the tradition. Whatever it was.

Sasuke's eyes narrow. "If you or Sai lay one hand on her…"

"They're not!" And Hinata receives a firm swat to the backside from the sole female officer lined up among the eighteen members from Team Seven. Sakura grins widely. "Welcome to the family, Hinata."

She blinks at that. "..." The female SEAL had just spanked her. She was highly disturbed. "I'm...flattered by the offer, but just Sasuke is more than enough for me." The bluenette really had no interest in joining their Naval Harem!

Sasuke's eyes blaze at Sakura, but only for a few seconds as the two swords in front of the rise again. "She doesn't mean THAT family." He guides her away from his mischievous teammates and towards the reception area, where a very large cake sat. "At military weddings, it's an unwritten tradition to stop the couple at the end of the aisle before the reception, and the bride gets a slap to the ass. It's supposed to be a welcome for those who marry soldiers."

"And that doesn't cause fights?" Hinata blinks again in surprise. "Never mind. It seems that I have a lot to learn about being a military spouse."

"Don't worry." Sasuke kisses her temple, brushing away her hair. "I'll teach you. After all, there's a lot of perks to having a husband with military training." There was a lot of stamina involved. "But first, we should probably cut the cake."

"Oh yes, I'm already familiar with the perks." She laughs and smiles at him. "Alright. Let's go cut the cake."

"Alright." Sasuke smirks as they approach the gigantic cake, designed and baked by the White House chefs. "My Lady." Sasuke draws a shining steel sword from its sheath, handing it to Hinata. "The blade is yours."

Well she was far more used to handling Sasuke's other sword, really. "Um alright." Hinata wasn't entirely sure about this. "Time to cut the cake, I guess." She slowly raises it and lowers it onto the cake.

"She looks absolutely terrified." Itachi chuckles quietly at his husband. "Though to be fair, I think that's the first time she's ever held a metallic sword." He smirks at his own innuendo while wrapping his arm around Neji.

"Will she be alright?" That sword looked awfully sharp, even if Neji had never seen the SEAL use it. It was cutting through the cake with ease. "Have you ever seen your brother use it before?"

"Not really, but I imagine he has." Itachi smiles at him. "Don't worry, my foolish little brother would never allow one hair on her head to be harmed."

It was something of a miracle, but Hinata manages to cut the cake without incident. "Dinner is served!" She giggles at the thought

"And so are you." Scooping up a handful of the cake, Sasuke gracefully makes the fluffy, sweet vanilla icing meet Hinata's face.

Hinata laughs and quickly eats the cake. "The same could be said for you." Before doing the same to her husband, delighting in the sight of his face being covered by frosting.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke removes the bits of cake and frosting from his face, licking it from his fingers. "You almost make me want to skip the reception entirely." He was tempted to just drag her off for their honeymoon a few hours early.

"That would be very bad." Hinata smiles at him. "Everyone is watching."

"You're right." Sasuke smirks as he spots a chair, a perfect place to go through with another tradition, one not unique to the military. "Well, now that we've had cake shoved in our faces, I think that we're a little overdue for seeing the battle over the flowers, don't you?"

That was one battle that was going to be vicious. "Alright." Hinata smiles at him as she heads away from him briefly to find a good spot to throw the bouquet.

"Alright, everyone." Hinata smiles as Neji joins her with another bouquet (it seemed more practical than a garter-belt ). " On three!" Her smile was practically infectious. "One, two, three!" And with that, she hurls the flowers into the crowd as her cousin follows her splendid example.

The flowers go sailing into the crowd and all the women begin to fight over them like rabid animals. "I think...a Head of State, just pulled on another woman's hair." Hinata blinks. "I'm glad that I'm married now." She definitely did not want to get in the middle of that cat-fight.

"Me too." Neji winces at the sight of the fray. "Wait…" It couldn't be. "Is that Sakura?" Oh boy, that wasn't going to end well.

Within the fray, and coming out relatively unscathed, is one young woman in an entirely white uniform, holding a bouquet of flowers, looking rather bewildered, as she hadn't tried to catch them, having just gotten caught up in the battle when Hinata's friend had pulled her in. Of course, there's no way that a SEAL would lose a battle with a bunch of civilians. "Uh…" She waves the bouquet, frowning. "Does someone want this?" She was pretty sure that there's have to be a bunch of new legislation put in place if she was ever going to get married.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "It's perfect just where it was." He might not care too much for the exotic nature of their relationship, but there was no denying Sai's, Naruto's, and Sakura's commitment to each other.

"Oh." Sakura's cheeks turn the same color as her hair. "Okay." She glances through the crowd to see it dispersing a little, as the other bouquet had been caught by one cougar of a senator.

Mei smirks as she waves off the disappointed ladies, winking at Gaara, who had retreated to a safe place near the cake. "It's about time I caught a bouquet."

"They never had a chance." Gaara shakes his head almost pitying the other women. "I wonder what size ring she wears?" He wonders to himself, his voice thankfully low enough no one heard him.

Sasuke chuckles at the sight of the two women. "Well, now I know where the garter-belt is going." Like hell was he not smacking Naruto in the face with it. Maybe, if he aimed properly, he could get both Naruto and Sai with it. "Hinata, sit." He motions to the closes chair, plan already rolling through his head, step by step.

"Arf! Arf!" Hinata laughs as she sits down and holds out her leg for her husband.

"Looks like the kitten turned into a puppy." Sasuke smirks as he runs his hand up her leg underneath her dress, hearing more than a few catcalls from his unit. "Such a good girl." He hook his fingers under the lacy fabric, tugging at it teasingly.

She blushes at that. "You're impossible sometimes!" Hinata doubted she was ever going to stop blushing.

For a few seconds, Sasuke was tempted to pull it off with his teeth, but that would probably make Hinata faint, if her blushing was any indication. Oh well. He slides it off slowly, much to the amusement of his fellow SEALs, before turning and shooting it like a paper wasp, right at his best friend and teammate.

Bullseye. The garter-belt not only smacks Naruto in the face, but it bounces off Sai on the way. It was a perfect shot.

"OWE!" Naruto hisses at him. "You can be such a bastard sometimes!" Even Sai looked a little irritated at the setup.

Sasuke smirks at the two. "Well, Sakura caught the bouquet. Would you rather me have hit someone else with it?"

"No, but you didn't have to make it so painful." Sai gives him a dirty look as Naruto nods his head vigorously.

"Well, it had to hit both of you." The SEAL shrugs. "Besides, Sakura smacked my wife's ass." So really, the three of them had it coming, because Sasuke KNEW that she didn't conspire to do that by herself.

"Well yeah, you would have killed us if it had been me or Sai." Naruto huffs.

No, he wouldn't have. He did still love those two, those three, differently now to how he did Hinata, but he still cared for his team. "Come on, you know me better than that." They were his family, they always would be, even if they most definitely were NOT together anymore. "I can get a lot more creative than just killing someone."

"That's not particularly reassuring." Sai shakes his head as he looks around. "Well it looks as though people are starting dancing and making a run towards the food."

"Yes, they are." And food could wait, Sakura wanted to DANCE. Which is why she squeezes between her lovers, wrapping Sai's arms around her waist, before reaching for Naruto's gloved hands. "Come on, let's dance."

Sai smiles as as the three of them head off together with Naruto beaming like a happy-go-lucky idiot.

"Well, I suppose that means that we should join the dancing." Sasuke takes Hinata by the hand, pulling her to her feet as the music changes, picking up some speed as it transitions into a faster melody. "And it's time to put some of your lessons to the test." After all, variations on the tango wasn't all that Sasuke had drilled into Hinata.

"Alright." She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "What do you have in mind?"

Sasuke shakes his head, removing one of her hands and guiding the other to his shoulder as he drops one to her waist. "Bed girl, you're still too used to the travesty that people call club dancing." Honestly, he'd taught her better than that. "This is a Finnish Waltz. Half classical, half folk dance." Which translated to a lot of fun as he takes a step, forcing her to take one with him, and twirling her into the lively waltz.

"You didn't seem to mind the travesty the other day." She laughs as she dances with him, easily matching his pace.

"Yes, well, we can save that for once we're out of here." Sasuke didn't mind it if it was done in private, and to different music, since that sort of dancing could produce certain…issues. But if there was ballroom dance music, well, he was going to do things properly.

"I figured." She smiles at him, watching as Neji and Itachi also twirl around on the dance floor.

"So, we'll stay here until we fulfill our social obligations, and then we'll sneak out to have some alone time." Sasuke had arranged for the Honeymoon secretly, and was NOT planning on spending all of it in their hotel, despite being rather tempted to. He had a single mission.

Take Hinata to Rio de Janeiro and teach her the Samba and Salsa. And then maybe apply some of that to the rest of their honeymoon. Plus, Rio in July and August would be nice and hot, so Hinata would have to wear…barely anything at all.

She smiles at him. "Alone time with my Sexy Seal" Hinata kisses his cheek. "Sounds perfect."


	24. Chapter 24

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Alright, Honeymoon chapter ahead. That means one last glass of lemonade for the summer, then we can throw up the epilogue. My life has been really hectic lately, what with working from 8 to 5 every day, and packing to head back to university…I've been kinda slammed. BUT! We press on.

Chapter 24

It was HOT when they touched down in Rio after a couple of very long flights. Fortunately, they could take the opportunity to make up for some of the sleep they'd lost leading up to the wedding on the plane. Their mothers had been relentless in planning, and that meant no sleeping in.

When they touched down, though…that was another story entirely. And Sasuke was all too happy to carry his new wife into the hotel, and right up to the Honeymoon Suite, kissing her half of the way up the stairs. It was at the far end of the hotel, on the highest of the floors, arranged almost like terraces. Their balcony gave them a beautiful view of the city, and of the ocean in the distance. But the only view that Sasuke was concerned about was his wife. Preferably naked.

Smirking, he shuts the door behind them, carrying Hinata towards the bed, and kissing her heatedly as he drops her on the covers. "That took way too long. But at least we're alone now." And none of their family was going to follow them to Rio, Sasuke made sure of it.

"Yeah." Hinata smiles as she kisses back and looks up at him from her position on the bed. "Me too. The wedding was beautiful, but I'd rather be here with you."

She had been rather surprised at Sasuke's Honeymoon Location, but her SEAL was always full of sexy surprises. Hinata still doubted that they were going to leave their hotel suite, but she figured that they'd find out soon enough. Once she got his flattering, but irritating uniform off of him. It looked very good on her husband, but it was irritating her because it was preventing her from seeing the masculine beauty that was her lover in all his naked glory.

They'd flown all night, and part of the morning, it was nearly noon, but Sasuke didn't care. "I'll take you out into the city tomorrow night, and we can go find a proper place to teach you the Samba." He glides his hands underneath her, finding the long zipper at her back, and pulling it down, loosening the bodice of her dress.

"That sounds nice." Though she doubted they would actually get there. "Almost as nice as the thought of my Sexy SEAL performing one of his favorite tricks for me." She smiles at him slyly. "Stripping."

Sasuke's smirk grows as he reaches for the buttons of his uniform, popping them, and slipping off the pristine white jacket first. "Careful, keep in mind that I don't teach pole dancing." Though the Russians apparently did, and quite impressively as well. They really did turn it into a sport. Hm…maybe he could suggest it to Hinata later. For now, he focuses on tossing away the dress shirt and tie, before going to tug off his pants, his shoes and socks having been lost somewhere along the way.

"That's a bit of a shame, but I suppose you really are too elegant for such a thing." She smiles as she watches him slowly strip bit by bit. "And I don't really want other women looking at you while you're dancing in such a way either."

Sasuke might be the SEAL, but Hinata was confident that her high heels could still deliver significant damage to any woman masochistic enough to ogle her naked husband. Speaking of which, it looked like her SEAL was getting ready to pounce. She couldn't wait.

A husky chuckle escapes Sasuke's throat. "I'm sure that you wouldn't mind looking at me." The boxers are the last to go, definitely NOT military issue, not that Sasuke cared right now. He was allowed to bend a few of the rules. "But right now, I'd much rather look at you. I hope that you chose your lingerie well." With the bodice loosened, Sasuke found places to grasp just along the waistline of her dress, and slid the dress over the curves of her breasts and hips, ridding her of the entire poofy dress in one slow, fluid motion.

"Mm well I tried." She smiles as she looks up at him, blushing slightly at being seen in her bridal lingerie. "What do you think?" The fabric was the same pristine white as his unform, save for one light pink ribbon nestled between her breasts and two on the white lacy straps that connected the formfitting white corset to her lacy white see through stockings. "Do you like it?" The top hugged her feminine curves, putting her breasts prominently on display, while the matching thong displayed her shapely thighs and legs.

…Yeah. He liked it. He like it a LOT. "Well, someone got all dressed up for me." This was definitely a birthday present that he liked. "Does this mean that I get to unwrap my present a day early?" His fingers dance over her skin, pulling on the tight lace and letting it snap back against her skin.

She smiles and kisses him. "Of course." Hinata giggles softly. "After all, the mighty hunter has corned his prey." He was definitely a leopard seal, after all.

He smirks a little painfully, his throat suddenly going dry. But he wouldn't be conquered by his sexy wife. No sir. "Good." His fingers start finding hooks, quickly detaching the lace straps from her stockings. But, opting to leave those on, one hand travels behind the corset, slowly flicking open the clasps there. How she got all of this on, he'd never understand, but he rather did enjoy sliding off the thong and placing his fingers right where they ought to be, stroking and rubbing while his free hand worked off the corset.

Hinata moans and squirms against his seductive touches. Blushing slightly as he quickly disrobes her. Sasuke was a lot better at getting her lingerie off than she was at getting it on.

Half the time, she wondered why she bothered to put it on. Though Sasuke did seem to enjoy unwrapping his present so to speak. So she was content to squeeze into the intricate lingerie sets. Because who could argue with results like these?

Kissing his blushing bride, Sasuke rubs a little harder, feeling the soft fold moistening already. "Very eager, aren't you?" He'd barely touched her, and she was already getting ready to go. Then again, she was usually like that, always eager for his touch.

"You say that as if you aren't." Hinata teases him as she pulls him into a heated kiss. "You're already hard." Two could play that game. The Teasing Game.

"Uh-huh." Sasuke groans quietly as he kisses her back, her tongue keeping his quite occupied. She really could be such a tease when she wanted to be. Well, he could be as well, and he presses his fingers deep inside her, firmly massaging the spot that he knew would drive her wild.

She moans into the kiss and arches underneath him. "F-Feels really good." She feels herself getting wetter and wetter as she glides her hands over his muscular chest and kisses the side of his neck before nibbling on his ear a bit.

"Y-yeah." He liked the nibbling, liked it a lot really. And he slides his free hand down to Hinata's thigh, hiking her leg up around his waist as his thumb turns to her clit, rubbing it firmly in a circle as it swells beneath the rough pad.

She kisses and licks his ear as she whimpers wantonly. "S-Sasuke!" He was slightly sadistic, she supposed. Always teasing her to the brink of madness, but it was a beautiful madness.

Smirking at the flushed complexion of his wife, and her beautiful moans and whimpers, Sasuke slowly removes his fingers, hikes her legs up over his shoulders, and sheathes himself within her, rocking his hips back and forth as he works her legs even further apart. He knew perfectly well what she wanted. She wanted to be thoroughly ravished, unable to walk in the morning.

Well, he could always give her the appropriate massages to make sure that she was able to go dancing by afternoon. "How hard, Hinata?" He just couldn't resist getting in one last jab, though.

"Nhh!" He actually expected her to speak when he was so deep inside her? She could scarcely do more than moan." Fuck!" Perfect, it always felt perfect to be with him like this no matter how...exotic his tastes might get. "Hard!"

It always made her blush when he tried to get her to beg. To tell him what she wanted. He knew exactly what she wanted, but her lover apparently got off on trying to make her talk dirty. So she did her best to indulge him. There was almost nothing that she wouldn't do for him. Wouldn't do to feel the warmth of his skin against her own. The taste of his kiss and the feeling of them being joined together in the most intimate of ways possible.

His usually quiet and polite bride could display such a dirty mouth. He'd trained her well. "Hard it is." He allows her legs to slip down into the crooks of his elbows, bending her back in on herself, making use of the flexibility that she displayed so wonderfully during her dance lessons. While he pistons his hips back and forth, his deft fingers roll the stiff nipples of her breasts, making the peaks perfect for him to latch on to and suck, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue.

Hinata gasps, moans, and whimpers all at once. "Yes!" She'd never wanted anyone as she wanted the man who was taking her in such a wickedly primal fashion, that all she could do was scream helplessly under the sensual barrage.

Angling himself to thrust a little deeper, Sasuke's hips snap forward suddenly, setting a faster, but more erratic pace. That way some of them would come as a shock, a surprise. When it came to Hinata, he loved surprises. His mouth began to move as well, sucking dark bruises into her skin, just barely having the presence of mind needed in order to stop himself from making marks in places that a dancing dress wouldn't cover.

"S-Sasuke!" She moans desperately and writhes underneath him Hinata tries to roll her hips in an effort to match his pace. "Y-You're probably the most possessive person that I know." She knew exactly what all these hickeys were meant to do. He was definitely showing off.

The accusation makes him chuckle, though is melts into a groan as he feels Hinata bucking helplessly against him. "Possessive…and proud of it." It was all he could get out, but it was the truth. His fingers knead her breasts roughly, squeezing the soft, plump mounds as he covered them in kisses. "Ah…fuck! Cum for me, Hinata!" Shit, he needed to finish this soon. Well, this round, anyway.

It might not be entirely healthy, but his words were beyond erotic to her. "Sasuke!" So was the feeling of his hands on her breasts and his powerful thrusts. All she could do was cum in response.

Sasuke leaned his head down to her shoulder, muffling the sound of her name in the warm, flushed flesh of her neck. "Hinata!" He could feel the pressure that had built up releasing, flooding her with his essence. And he took an instinctual pride in the act as he rode out his orgasm, being sure to continue stimulating all the right places.

After all, when a man was cooling down, a woman was revving up. And he definitely wouldn't want to miss the next round. She was a right nympho in his arms, even if she didn't want to admit it.

It took her a few seconds for the high of her orgasm to dull just enough for Hinata to be able to focus on well, anything but how good it felt. "My turn." The blushing bride says simply as she untangles herself from him and wiggles just enough that he was no longer inside her, before she pins him against the bed.

It probably would have been laughable at any other moment, that she was pinning a SEAL, but not now. "I always love your eyes, but they're especially gorgeous right after you cum. Practically begging me to let you fuck me again or for me to ride you." It was rare that she could actually get all the words out. So as she straddles his hips teasingly, she hoped that he appreciated the effort.

While he'd been cooling a bit after the powerful orgasm, Sasuke could feel his blood pumping in his veins, and his cock twitching back to life. "Hinata…" He was a little breathless partly from the pleasure still thrumming in his blood, but mostly from the sight of his beautiful wife sitting so commandingly on top of him. …That was just so hot for so many reasons.

She smiles and kisses him hotly as her hands begin exploring the muscular planes of his chest and one continues sliding further down still. "You recover fast." Hinata giggles slightly as she strokes his rapidly returning erection, trying to coax him back to full mast as they might say in the Navy.

"Y-yeah…it's a gift." And one that Hinata really seemed to appreciate. And right about now, Sasuke really appreciated it as well. He especially appreciated the feel of her soft hands there, sliding easily up and down the sensitive skin as he bucked slightly into her touch.

"Well then I hope you sent Santa a thank you card for this gift." She moves down and sucks on the tip teasingly. "Because most boys don't get a big fat cock that gets hard so quickly after getting off for a present."

Sasuke didn't think that his face had ever been so red in his life, not even during any of the hair dye incidents. "H-Hinata!" And he had to desperately resist the urge to thrust up into her warm, wet mouth. Damn, did she learn how to talk dirty! His head presses back against the pillow, his chest jumping with excitement. "Ah…fuck! Just suck, dammit!" Normally, he wouldn't be so demanding, but he was coming down from an orgasm, and so incredibly turned on that it was downright painful.

She normally would have teased him, but that erection looked a bit painful so she obediently takes more of him into her mouth and sucks gently, lavishing him her tongue to slowly ease the pressure as she looks at him with a rosy pink blush on her face.

His hips spasm, bucking up just a little as he tries to hold them back. It was hard, though. Almost as hard as his cock was right now. Hinata really knew how to get him going when she wanted to. "Hina…" And forever afterward, he would deny that any whine ever came out of his mouth.

That whine meant that he was probably close. "Relax, Baby and let me take care of you." So she releases him from her mouth with a loud pop and slowly slides herself onto him. Moaning at the sensation of being filled completely and arching her back in pleasure as she rocks against him slowly. "You can cum anytime you want."

Sasuke's eyes slide halfway shut as he groans, his hands gripping Hinata's hips powerfully as he thrusts straight up into her. His mind was more than a bit of a mess, more than it had ever been before. But he could manage two words, at least. "Ride me."

"A-Alright." She moans at the feeling of his powerful hands gripping her so possessively as Hinata begins to bounce up and down the length of his cock. "S-So good!" Making her cry out in pleasure as her breasts bounce harshly.

He loved having her weight on top of him, her breasts bouncing enticingly above his face. "Hinata!" And as she rides his cock like she owns it, as she rightfully does, his hands reach up to squeeze those bouncing breasts, unable to resist the sight of them there.

"I love you!" She screams in pleasure as she rides him faster and faster, eager for more of the wonderful feeling that that always accompanied their lovemaking. "So m-much!"

Utterly delirious with pleasure, Sasuke slams straight into her sweet spot, her voice filling his ears. It was a good thing that this room was built to be soundproof, otherwise the entire hotel would have heard them as he roared her name, spilling himself within his new wife once again.

Hinata moans his name in return as waves of sensual bliss came crashing down over her and she came again. Panting, she kisses him desperately. "God, I love you." She knew that she was being a bit redundant, having just said that but it was all she could really say coherently at the moment.

His gaze drifting upwards, Sasuke smiles. He raises a hand to her face, stroking her cheek. "I love you too, Hinata." He takes a deep breath, his head still spinning a little from his last orgasm. "So…so much…"

She smiles and cuddles to him. "Good." Because she was sure they were in for one Hell of a Honeymoon.

* * *

Despite Hinata's assumption that they were going to spend the entire two weeks in the hotel room, Sasuke was determined to spend at least a few hours every day looking around the city. That included seeing just how colorful Rio could be, going to the beach, finding great places to learn some more exotic dance steps, and all in all…just get some fresh air. And he was someone who definitely knew how to get his way.

Smiling at his wife, Sasuke laces his fingers with Hinata's as they walk along the beach the evening before they leave, watching the exotic colors dance across the sky. It wasn't something you saw much in the city, thanks to all of the light pollution. But it was nice, it was calm, though that was likely because it wasn't February or March. "Next time we come to Brazil, we're coming for Carnaval." He could already imagine Hinata wearing one of those dance dresses with the feathers. He thought it would suit her well. And be oh so fun to take off.

"Mm if we come for that, we might get trampled by the crowds." Hinata laughs as she cuddles to him as they walk together.

Sasuke chuckles at the thought. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." His fingers slip away from hers, his other hand taking their place as he wraps an arm around her waist. "That is my job, after all. Besides, you've got so many projects in this part of the world that it would be silly to never go to the celebrations. It's only six days long, anyway. I think I could protect you THAT long."

She smiles at him. "I guess that's a good point." After all, he had managed this long. What was a week?

"Of course it's a good point." And while he tried not to be a romantic sap…well, sometimes Sasuke just couldn't help himself. "Oh, and next year, Carnaval ends on Valentine's Day." He could think of all sorts of fun things to do in the week leading up to THAT particular holiday.

"Well flowers and chocolates are nice, but I already have my teddy bear." Hinata giggles.

And at that, he rolls his eyes. "I am NOT a teddy bear." He was a SEAL, a highly trained soldier, and dangerous special operative for the navy. He was guarding the president's daughter, whom he was now married to, for heavens' sake!

"Well you're my sexy SEAL and teddy bear." She smiles at him. "You are very cuddly."

He still wasn't a teddy bear. "Sexy SEAL, I can live with. But if you ever say that I cuddle in front of my brother, I'll NEVER hear the end of it."

Hinata laughs at that. "I'm not cruel enough to tell Itachi that you cuddle." She had already dyed Sasuke's hair a rainbow of colors once. That was about as cruel as she could get.

"Good." He'd never live down the humiliation if she did. "Hinata…" There was one other thing on his mind, though. Something that they had only really discussed in passing, and never really in depth. Of course, Sasuke had said that he was fine with taking things a step further. But he wasn't entirely sure if Hinata was really ready for that. Suggesting that she wanted kids was one thing, and they'd joked about how if she wasn't taking anything, she'd probably be pregnant by the end of the Honeymoon, but… "Hinata…?" He kisses the top of her head softly. "I just want you to know…I'm okay with it if you want to get off the pill."

"That might have been the most awkward way of saying you want to be a father that I've ever heard, but alright." She smiles at him and kisses his nose. "We'll start trying to an adorable baby with big bubble eyes. Just like his or her father used to have."

Again with the bubble eyes? Really? "Well, sorry for being awkward around a topic that I hadn't really considered at all until a few months ago." After all, considering that sort of thing on a navy vessel, involving a squad of SEALs was just…asking for a lot of trouble.

She smiles at him. "It's okay, you can't be smooth at everything." Hinata rests her head on his shoulder. "And I know you'll be an excellent father."

Sasuke sighs, brushing fingers gently through her hair. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He wished that he could be that confident about the topic, but…well, he'd keep his little pockets of anxiety to himself. From what he could tell, most men seemed to be a little anxious about that sort of thing. "And you will be a wonderful mother. Even if you're having strange cravings, and Morning Sickness, and muscle aches that require long…long hours of massage to work out." Hours that…well, he definitely wasn't averse to putting in.

"Well it's a good thing that I have a wonderful masseuse on hand." The bluenette giggles.

"Well, it's not quite as good a workout as working on a navy ship for a two-year tour, but it's definitely more pleasurable." And considering the change in assignment, he kept in pretty damn good shape running around with Hinata all the time. And then of course there were the ongoing dance lessons. Those were just as pleasurable a workout.

She glances at his biceps appreciatively. "Well I haven't noticed any difference." She smiles at him. "You're still as fierce as ever."

A smirk grows on his face as Sasuke stops walking, planting himself down on the sandy beach and pulling Hinata into his lap. "Well, I find that you're a pretty good workout. Between the sex, attracting the attention of super-villains like a girl in a spy movie, and warding away people who like to flirt too much, you have a habit of keeping me very busy."

"Well I'm glad that I'm so good for your cardio." She shakes her head in amusement. "And I imagine that our baby will be even more so."

"I'm sure that they will." Sasuke's eyes twinkle with mischief, his hands running up Hinata's thighs, moving the short sun dress up towards her hips. "So…"

"Sex on the beach?"


	25. Chapter 25

The SEAL'S Kiss

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Wow…finally at the end of this story. It feels like it was a long road, but we're finally at the end of the roadtrip. Hope you all enjoyed it, and we'll see you next time for our next collab. And for any Yaoi lovers out there, we're working on an interesting vamp fic with some interesting twists for our two favorite Uchiha (still kind of wobbling a bit on whether it's going to get posted or not, but I think it has great promise). Anyway, enjoy the final chapter, and we'll see you next time, folks!

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and all the support that you've given us throughout this story. As Celestia said, we are kicking around some ideas for other collaborations. Some of which I won't list to leave some mystery ;). Anyway, we hope you enjoy the grand finale of The SEAL'S Kiss and if you're interested, feel free to check out our other stuff.

Chapter 25

Sasuke rocks the little girl in his arms, smiling softly at the sight of his daughter's raven black hair. She was beautiful, just like her mother. And still so small, but already a year old, and only growing bigger. He was perfectly content letting her sleep in his arms while her mother was in a meeting.

Of course, he was still technically Hinata's bodyguard, that much hadn't changed the last two years. It was just that now, he was also her husband, and the one who watched Aiku while Hinata worked. Of course, he still watched Hinata too, shooting glares at anyone who thought to get too close to his wife. And he always made sure to hold their daughter on the side that didn't carry his gun.

But, since his job was to protect Hinata, and now Aiku as well, that left him plenty of time to take care of their daughter's needs, while Hinata worked on organizing projects for her foundation. And they only left Aiku with one of her grandmothers if the two of them were going out of the country for one of Hinata's ambassadorial trips. Which meant that most of the time, they just stayed in Hinata's office whole she worked. It worked out very well for them.

Like now, as Sasuke watched Hinata finishing up her work for the day, while he kept their daughter asleep and quiet.

Hinata smiles as she strides over to him. "Well I suppose I should have expected it really." Her heels click slightly as she closes the distance between them and kisses his cheek. "After all, I've always slept like a baby in your arms. So it's no surprise that Aiku would do the same."

Smirking, Sasuke raises his hand and catches Hinata's chin, drawing her into a full kiss. "Yes, she's such a well-behaved little girl, just like her mother usually is."

She returns the kiss and laughs softly. "Well she is Daddy's little girl and what do you mean usually?" The bluenette raises an eyebrow.

Sasuke scoffs quietly at his wife. "Need we go over the incident with the stilettos again?" He'd always thought she hated high heels. And he only made her wear them when dancing. But that night with the heels…well, his little kitten displayed a whole new level of kink. Inspired, he thought, by him.

"Is this about the heels?" Hinata was quite certain he had thoroughly enjoyed himself that night. "Because I seem to recall you not minding them all that much."

He chuckles at the accusation. "I'm not saying that I minded you being a bad girl. In fact, I think that you should do it more often." The little girl in his arms, on the other hand… "But she's still so innocent…so cute…not like my sex kitten who turns into a tigress when I provoke her enough."

Hinata blushes at that. "Your father can be very silly sometimes." Which was enough to wake Aiku up as she looks around curiously with her large lavender, bubble eyes.

Upon seeing Sasuke, she giggles and coos. "Siwwy daddy!" Echoing her mother's words. Her parents always said mommy or daddy around them. So Aiku figured those were their names. She tried, but mostly got babbling noises. Today though, she had made real progress! She was sure she got that right! Almost.

He blinks down at her, a little stunned for a moment, before sighing in exasperation. "Great, she finally strings two words together, and it's to be mean to me." Scratch what he said about her being better behaved than her mother. She was EXACTLY like her mother.

As though liking this reaction, Aiku reaches up and tugs on the little bits of lavender peeking through her father's bangs. They were so pretty. Her daddy was pretty! Just like her mommy!

"Ow…" Great, now she was pulling his hair. "Aiku…stop that please…"

Hinata smiles down at Aiku. "Be nice to your father. He loves you." She kisses her daughter's forehead. "Don't pull his hair. That's not nice."

Giggling, she tugs it one last time before her tiny fingers let go, her hands clapping together at the sight of her mommy's smile.

Sasuke readjusts her, rocking her lower in his arms, so as not to have a repeat incident. "It looks like we still need to teach her not to pull people's hair. …Or give her to Itachi for a few hours and let her go nuts."

"You're so mean." She laughs and shakes her head. "She's one all children pull hair at that age. Aiku is just curious."

"I know…" He starts rocking her again, kissing her forehead quickly. "But that doesn't make her curiosity any less painful." Plus, she was teething, and liked to chew on things, a lot. Like his fingers. Though it didn't really hurt much.

Aiku giggles at the attention and coos up at her father. She liked being rocked and hugs and kisses. "My sexy SEAL is so good with his pup." Hinata laughs softly.

"And I'm sure that I'll be just as good with the next one." Sasuke gazes down at the little girl who looks so much like her mother, save for the shape of her eyes, and the color of her hair. "Maybe a little brother next time, who can chase away the boys before I have to do it myself."

The toddler in his arm giggles and sticks her tongue out at him. "She's one. Isn't it a little early to be worried about that?" Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "I think that's just your daddy's way of saying he's feeling frisky. Like I said, he's very silly, but mommy doesn't mind playing with him."

Well, maybe he was feeling a little frisky, but he really was worried about boys. "Hinata, she looks like you, she's going to be absolutely beautiful when she grows up. And…I have a rifle. I think that it's in everyone's best interest if I have no cause to use it." Not that the public knew what he'd done, it was still something that was considered classified information. And his 'crime' had largely been forgotten by now, along with the man who nearly took his family and future away from him.

"Sasuke, I think using the rifle on some poor boy with a crush is a bit excessive." She shakes her head. "Besides, I'm quite certain that the boys will know to behave themselves as her father is a SEAL. They probably wouldn't be stupid enough to upset her."

Probably was no guarantee. Besides, was it wrong for Sasuke to feel drawn to the idea of another child? "Well, I suppose that I could take the opportunity to offer you more dance lessons." Sexy ones, of course. "How do you feel about learning to salsa?"

"That does sound fun and a boy would be nice." She smiles down at Aiku. "She can have a little playmate and it will be cute to watch you two do father and son things. "Or another princess would be good as well."

"Yeah, as long as you don't threaten to castrate me again." That had been one very scary morning of labor. Sasuke was lucky to come out of that delivery room in one piece.

"...Maybe it would be best if you waited outside the delivery room, unless called for." Just to be on the safe side. Hinata remembered that incident too, and she was glad that she'd spared her husband's equipment. She much preferred him in one piece.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Plus, now that they had a baby, someone would need to watch Aiku while the next one was born. Well, WHEN the next one was born. Sasuke could do that much. "At least we'll have fun stories to traumatize them with later if they ever ask how they were born. They'll never look at ballroom dancing the same way again."

Hinata cuddles to him and smiles. "That's true and of course, I can always explain why seals are my favorite animals now." Aiku giggles and indulges in a family cuddle too.

"Mhm, that's right." There would be something seriously wrong if Hinata had a different favorite animal. They'd gone through a lot to end up here. "Well, this isn't where I imagined myself ending up three years ago when we finally got shore leave after our first tour."

"Well I'm glad you got your leave." Hinata smiles at him as she kisses his cheek. "Though you don't get to leave us."

He smiles a little ruefully. "Then let's hope that your father gets elected another term next year. The longer he's in charge, the longer this assignment. The longer the assignment, the less my chances of being sent out on another tour." And if he was here long enough, he would likely get transferred to a permanent post in Quantico or Little Creek.

"I can't imagine he'd lose. The public is still going on about our wedding, and if worse comes to worst, Aiku will have lots of baby pictures." To which the toddler giggles. After all, the public loved almost nothing more than fawning over an adorable baby, Hinata thinks to herself and her daughter did seem to love getting her picture taken anyway.

"Yeah…there's that." Sasuke sighs, at the giggling little girl in his arms. "But I guess, on the bright side, I'll be retired by the time she's a teenager." That would be kind of funny, going from the navy, to becoming a stay at home Dad. Or maybe he could work with his cousin Shisui at NCIS, assuming that his cousin's plans to eventually replace the director succeeded.

Hinata shakes her head and kisses her husband. "That's true. Just try not to traumatize her too much." The bluenette laughs. "Or I will sic Aoda on you."

"No promises." Sasuke smirks at her, already imagining just how he could traumatize a teenage girl. Many possibilities came to mind. "Should we stop by Itachi and Neji's place before heading back to the White House?" Neji had moved out to live with Itachi, while Sasuke had moved into the White House to live with Hinata. "They should be getting back with Aiku's new cousin soon."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hinata nods in agreement as she quickly gets Aiku's stroller out.

Sasuke carefully nestles Aiku in her stroller, the little one already bouncing up and down, knowing that getting put in her stroller meant that they were going somewhere. Somewhere close enough to walk to, as Itachi and Neji lived only a few blocks away. "Are you ready to go see your Uncle Itachi and Uncle Neji?"

She giggles and claps her hands. Apparently, two words was enough for her for today. Though it was obvious she was excited for the trip.

* * *

Neji smiles and shakes his head at the little boy toddling around the house. He was only five, but he was thankfully past the potty-training stage. He and Itachi had fairly busy schedules, so spending too much time on potty training would have been difficult. So, opting for a child on the verge of going to kindergarten seemed like a safer bet. "He's so beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Itachi smirks and kisses his cheek. "Just like his father." They had adopted, but neither of them could have been prouder parents. Blood wasn't the only thing that made a family, after all.

"You're a suck-up." Neji rolls his eyes as he reaches down his arms for the boy with the gray-blue eyes, and dark ebony hair. "Come here Kazumi."

"You like it when I suck...up though." He smiles at Neji and watches as the child scurries over to Neji.

Neji's cheeks burn scarlet as the little boy races into his arms. "Itachi! Don't make those kinds of jokes in front of him!" Honestly, was he trying to teach their son to be a pervert!?

He pokes Neji's forehead. "He has no idea what the double meaning was. He's five." Honestly, Neji needed to relax. Kazumi cuddles up to Neji, oblivious to what they were play-fighting about.

The younger congressman raises an incredulous eyebrow. "Did you really just poke my forehead?" Was Itachi really treating him the same way he did Sasuke? Oh…hell no, that wasn't going to fly.

"Yes, I believe I did." Itachi chuckles as Kazumi watches in amusement. His new fathers really loved play fighting, it seemed.

"I see…" Neji's eyes take on a wocked gleam, his smile becoming just a tad icy. "Well then, if you're going to treat me like your foolish little brother, then I suppose that you'll be taking the couch tonight? After all, sleeping in the same bed with someone you view that way wouldn't be very appropriate, now would it?"

"You know that's not what I meant!" He flails at Neji's evilness. "You were just being foolish is all." And that's when a ring at their doorbell is heard.

"Uh-huh?" Neji shakes his head. "And THAT would be your brother and Hinata. I told them that we were bringing Kazumi home today. They'll likely want to introduce Aiku to him." And time for the ultimatum. "And maybe, if you're good, I'll rescind sending you to the couch."

"I can be a good boy." Itachi smiles at him. "Though you like me better when I'm bad." He winks at his husband as he opens the door. "Ah there you are. It's so good to see you. Come on and meet Kazumi."

"Right…" Sasuke frowns at Itachi, who looks a combination of alarmed, overeager, and mischievous. Not a good combination, and not something that Sasuke felt like he wanted to know the explanation for. He glances at the little boy clinging to Neji, before smiling and taking Aiku from her stroller, walking inside towards a miffed looking Neji, and a shyly happy five year old. "Hello Kazumi, my name is Sasuke." Best to go slow with the little guy.

"Hi, Sasuke." He smiles at him around curiously at all the new people. Aiku looks just as curious though and naturally reaches out to touch this new person. "Hi, Baby!" So naturally Aiku said hi back in her own way. She boops him. Her version of a forehead poke.

Sasuke chuckles as his baby's finger pokes the boy right in the nose. "This is your new cousin, Aiku." He glances back at Hinata, smiling. "And this is your Auntie, Hinata."

"Hi, Auntie Hinata. Hi, Baby Aiku." To which Aiku just boops him again for calling her a baby and he responds by tickling her.

Hinata smiles at them. "He's absolutely adorable." And he seemed to be fitting right in.

"Yeah, and it won't be long until Mirai is babysitting these two so that we can have some adult time." The girl was almost sixteen, and in her first year of high school. It felt like only a few years ago that she was a little toddler running around during Sasuke's dance lessons. And now, he had a little girl of his own. "Maybe we should drop by Kurenai's shop later." Sasuke smirks at Hinata. "You could use a new dancing dress."

"That would be fun." Though he'd probably take the dress off as soon as she put it on anyway. "I can't believe how Mirai has grown."

"Yeah, they grow so fast…" Sasuke could just imagine Aiku growing up to look just like Hinata. "We're all going to be dealing with a bunch of teenagers before we know it." After all, he was pretty sure that with the new stability in their assignment, that Naruto and Sai were looking to knock Sakura up one of these days. Naruto loved kids, and Sai…well, Sai would just be happy to go along for the ride.

"I just hope that if Sai and Naruto have a child with Sakura, it's not a pink haired boy." She smiles seeming to read his mind. "Though we should probably be going. Father wanted us to stop by to go over some things for his reelection campaign."

"Jeez…" Sasuke shakes his head. "Itachi, you should just recommend Gaara to him and be done with it." He was fine working security, but start asking him anything about politics, and it just got really annoying, really fast.

"Well Gaara's on vacation with Mei." Hinata laughs at that. "I doubt the woman will let him even pick up a phone while they're in France."

Neji smirks at the thought of those two in the city of love. "How Gaara managed to land a hot cougar of a senator is a mystery that likely all of congress would like to know the answer to."

Itachi chuckles at that and shakes his head. "I think she just has a thing for red heads." It was as good an explanation as any.

"Agreed." Sasuke wraps an arm around his wife's waist, balancing Aiku in the other arm. "I think I have a thing for lavender."

"He's such a sweet talker, when he's trying butter me up to give Aiku a little brother." Hinata laughs as she snuggles against him.

Neji wrinkles his nose slightly. "I didn't need to hear that." He'd already heard more than enough noises from his cousin's room when she and her husband were making Aiku in the first place. He really didn't need the mental trauma to resurface.

"It's adorable when he pretends to be shy." Itachi chuckles.

"And YOU are still on the couch." Neji takes his son, nestling the boy closely to him. "Kazumi can sleep on your side of the bed tonight."

Itachi sighs and sulks a little. "Well I suppose if someone has to usurp my side of the bed for tonight, it might as well be Kazumi." Itachi smiles as he kisses the top of the boy's head.

Hmph, that would teach Itachi to crack dirty jokes in front of a five year-old, and to poke Neji in the forehead like he did Sasuke, and make fun of him in front of his cousin. Honestly… "In any case, it was very nice to see the two of you. And I'll be sure to bring Kazumi by the White House to play with Aiku this weekend."

Hinata smiles at that. "I'm sure Aiku would love that." She shakes her head. "Though Itachi is only teasing you because he loves you. Sasuke still teases me all the time." She smiles as she gestures for Sasuke to follow her with Aiku towards the door.

Sasuke smiles back at her, cuddling his daughter in his arms. Then, he looks back at Itachi and smirks. "Beat you to the proposal, to the altar, and to fatherhood." And just for good measure, he sticks out his tongue at the senator. "I win."

"It's not a competition!" Itachi pokes his forehead. "Foolish little brother!"

* * *

Fugaku chuckles as Sasuke and Hinata are ambushed by the proud grandmothers as soon as they walk through the front doors. "They're certainly eager to see their granddaughter." Though he couldn't blame them, the child was incredibly adorable.

Aiku was more than happy to see her grandmothers too as she stumbles over to them. She was still getting the hang of this walking thing!

"Oh, Fugaku…hush!" Mikoto shakes her head as she scoops her granddaughter into her arms. She truly was the most beautiful baby that she'd ever seen. And that was saying something, considering that she gave birth to Itachi and Sasuke. "Of course we want to see her." She holds the child out from her body so that Emiko can coo over her as well. "She's getting so big!"

"So cute!" Emiko smiles at her. "And look at those adorable bubble eyes!"

"Yes, just like Sasuke's when he was little." Mikoto grins at her son, to which he simply rolls his eyes. "Oh come now, you know that it's true. Why would I lie?"

To embarrass him? That was the biggest reason he could think of. "I will vehemently deny the bubble eyes for the rest of my life." He much preferred Hinata's description of them being bedroom eyes. That was far more dignified.

"You are so cute when you sulk." Hinata laughs as she snuggles against him, her eyes dancing with laughter.

They were determined to emasculate him, weren't they? "I'm not cute, Hinata." Though he was certainly sulking as he turns to Hiashi. "Are grandfather and Madara here?" For some reason, the elderly Uchiha brothers were quite fond of the White House. Or, more accurately, Madara was fond of it, and Izuna got dragged along for the ride.

"Of course, we're here!" Madara charges into the room. "Now, where is my adorable great great niece and great great nephew?" He pauses. "Or is Kazumi, still at Itachi's and Neji's place?" Poor Izuna sighs as he follows after him.

"Of course they're still there…" Sasuke's eye twitches. "They only just brought him home. Obviously they want to get him settled before introducing him to everyone." He may be annoyed with Itachi, but the kid didn't deserve to suddenly be smothered by family.

Madara sighs. "Well I suppose that makes sense." He smiles and scoops up Aiku. "I pity your father and the neighborhood boys in a few years. Such a little beauty."

"He's just excited about the kids." Izuna chuckles and shakes his head. "Lets just be happy that for once he isn't trying to charm the knickers off of the ladies at the Senior Center."

"There is no trying!" Madara smirks. "There is only doing!"

Well, that was an image that Sasuke really didn't need. "Good to know." He swipes his daughter from his great-uncle's arms, handing her to his grandfather instead. He just trusted Izuna more with kids than he did Madara. "But, I suppose that bodes well if sex drive is genetic." If so, then Hinata would surely be pleased by that.

Hinata blushes at that. "Somehow, I didn't really think that was going to be an issue for a SEAL anyway." She couldn't believe he'd said that out loud!

"Oh, good point, there is that too." His kitten was so adorable when she blushed. And he was pretty sure that they were at fifteen shades of red and counting. Once in a while, a new one would pop up, and it was adorable.

* * *

Kakashi chuckles over speaker phone as three happy SEALs crowd around it. "So, your assignment's been going well lately?"

"Yep!" Naruto beams at him sunny as ever.

"Good." Kakashi chuckles at the boisterous sound of Naruto's voice. "A quiet assignment is good for you four." Especially now that Sasuke was married, and had a young daughter. "But I imagine that gives you three quite a bit of free time." At least now that the assassination attempts had stopped.

Sai smiles at that and nods. "Of course, but believe me we do make full use of it to keep in shape." After all, sex technically counted as exercise.

Well, Kakashi knew what that was code for. "I see that you're keeping up your 'regimes'. Good." It made them happy, and helped them to work together. And he'd never seen a team coexist like their did. "I'm sure that there will be even more adorable little babies stumbling around soon enough." He'd already gotten pictures of Aiku sent to him from Sasuke. Now, he was just waiting for the rest of his little protegees to take the leap.

"Sakura doesn't really…you know wanna be taken out of commission for maternity leave." And despite what she said, Naruto was pretty sure she was worried about her figure.

Sakura rolls he eyes at the two of them. "That doesn't stop you from trying to knock me up." Honestly, sometimes, it was a miracle that she'd avoided it so far. She knew that Naruto liked kids, and he was jealous that Sasuke had one, and he didn't.

Kakashi chuckles at the slight indignation in Sakura's voice. "Well, I hope that you'll make me an honorary grandfather." The age gap wasn't large, but he was…almost old enough to be their father, if you stretched it.

Sai shakes his head and chuckles. "Well if she ever stops being so skittish about motherhood, we'll certainly consider it." He smiles at Kakashi.

"I'm not skittish!" Sakura crosses her arms, glaring a little at her lovers. She just didn't want to risk being taken off active duty right now, not after she made history as the first female SEAL. "I just…want to wait a bit longer." She was only twenty-nine, she had time.

"I know." Naruto sighs. Well he probably should have seen that coming. Her first title meant too much to her for her to take the leave. They'd be lucky, if she didn't push it until the last possible moment before it became dangerous to try.

Oh boy, Sakura knew that face. "Naruto…" He looked like a kicked puppy. "…Maybe…I'll consider it as a present when you turn thirty." If that's what it would take to make those sad blue eyes go away. "When Hiashi gets re-elected, we can…" She smiles and touches his face, kissing her blond slowly. "Celebrate…properly." That would give her a bit over a year, and if Hiashi won again, then they would stay assigned, and her job would be safe for after she took leave.

"That's awesome!" He swings her around happily and then frowns. "Thirty, I'm going to be so old."

Sai shakes his head. "We'll all be old together then." Naruto would always be Naruto.

Sakura gives them both a good smack. "I'm older than both of you, so stop saying that!" She wasn't OLD! These two were morons!

Kakashi chuckles over the line, shaking his own head at their antics. "Well, then I look forward to see just what colors of the rainbow you three end up producing." After all, they were the most talented and unpredictable team he'd ever seen.

* * *

That…was an extremely long day to Sasuke. He'd introduced his daughter to her new cousin, was ambushed and swarmed by the proud grandmas, creeped out by the crazy old folks, and talked about arrangements for Hiashi's campaign for re-election for what felt like days. There was only so much that he could take.

Which is why he was perfectly content to retreat to Hinata's room after dinner for some much needed privacy. Something that was in rather short supply around their families. "Finally…peace and quiet…" He drops onto Hinata's bed, pulling her down on top of him. "And with your mother watching the baby, we finally get some alone time."

"Mmm you look exhausted." Hinata giggles at him. "Does my sexy SEAL need a massage?" He usually liked those.

He sighs, reaching up to brush a few strands of hair from her face. "I'd like that." He'd also been attacked with one of Naruto's verbal barrages earlier. Apparently, Sakura was finally agreeing to a time frame regarding when to start trying for children. Predictably, his best friend had been completely ecstatic. But right now, a massage sounded VERY nice.

She smiles at him. "And where would my handsome bodyguard like his massage at?" She'd never seen him look this exhausted before, but it had been a very long day.

"Hm…" Sasuke smirks a little. "Well, you can start wherever you like, but I think we both know where this is going." Sex. Hot, rough, LOUD sex that they both enjoyed. "But my back does hurt a bit." He'd been carrying their daughter around most of the day, and she didn't exactly weigh the same as a couple of apples.

"Someone's feeling cocky." She laughs. "Alright, turn around and let me have a look before we try to give her a brother."

"Fine…" He strips off his shirt, turning over and pillowing his head on his arms. "But we WILL be giving her a little brother." It was amusing though, to find out that their fathers both thought that the first child was going to be a boy. Maybe this one was their fluke, but Sasuke was certain that they'd have a couple of each eventually.

"Mhm." Like she was going to argue about having fun sexy times with her SEAL. "Just relax and let me take care of you." Hinata smiles as she slowly glides her hands over his muscular back, reveling in the power she felt beneath her fingertips as she kisses the back of his neck.

Sasuke hums at the feeling of her lips on his neck. "That feels good. It's always nice to feel your kiss, Hinata." So gentle, so soft, delicate and sometimes fierce. She was wonderful, beautiful.

She smiles and continues her massage, adding more kisses to his shoulders. "Good and yours." The man could kiss like, well something really good. She couldn't even properly articulate it.

"You like it, huh?" He did always like to hear that he was doing something right, even if it was something as simple as that. He turns onto his side, pulling Hinata down to press their lips together. "Why?" Maybe he was just tired, but his ego could use some stroking.

"Same reason a cat likes being petted, I guess." She returns his kiss and laughs softly. "It just feels good."

"A cat and a seal, huh?" She really seemed to like her animal metaphors, so he'd play along. "Seems like this kitten sure likes her SEAL'S kisses."

"Of course, there's nothing better than this SEAL'S kisses." Hinata smiles at him and the two of them spent the rest of the night proving exactly that. By the time Sun rose, Hinata was confident that their second pup was well on his way.

She had a feeling that it was going to be a boy this time. "And goodness help the next girl who gets a kiss from a SEAL." Hinata giggles at the the thought as she cuddles into her still sleeping husband.


End file.
